Me enamore de ti
by Azulitahp
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuándo los mejores amigos comienzan a descubrir que el cariño fraternal es algo más, algo que llaman amor? ¿Qué sucede cuando el tipo más fiestero comienza a enredarse en las trampas del amor? Completamente Harry y Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Reencuentros.

Para el mundo mágico ya habían transcurrido 7 años desde la derrota del mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter era un hombre maduro, alto, tenía un cuerpo esbelto, sin músculos tan pronunciados, para cualquier mujer cuerda era un encanto a la vista. Trabajaba en el ministerio, en el departamento de Aurores. Vivía en el Londres Muggle, sus dos mejores amigos se habían casado hace dos años, Ron y Hermione Weasley vivían muy cerca de la Madriguera. Todos los hermanos Weasley estaban casados, todos, salvo, claro Fred, George, Percy y Ginny. Los padres de Ron estaban pasando un tiempo con Charlie y Susan Weasley en Rumania. Los gemelos estaban de novio hace un año, y por lo que él sabía Ginny era la novia de Dean Thomas hace 4 años; era un noviazgo muy en serio. Harry estaba solo, no tenía novia, y la verdad era que no duraban muchos sus romances nunca encontraba una mujer que de verdad se enamorara de él y no de su fama "del niño que vivió" y eso a él aparentemente no le importaba mucho, solo tener unas cuantas mujeres con las cuales divertirse un rato.

- Harry, disculpa, pero acaba de llegar un Vociferador, el ministro quiere hablar urgente contigo, dice que te espera en su oficina.- Luna Lovegood acababa de darle un mensaje, una liebre reluciente se había posado suavemente sobre su escritorio, era su Patronus. Ella era su secretaria. Harry se dirigió al despacho del ministro.

- Kingsley?, Luna dijo que querías verme.- El hombre no estaba solo, a su lado estaba un muchacho moreno, que Harry ya conocía.- Dean? - Preguntó con aspereza, al fin de cuentas él tenía parte de culpa de su alejamiento de su amiga.

- Hola Harry, Tanto tiempo sin verte. - Saludó el moreno, sin ánimos aparentemente de verlo.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?-

- Bueno, Potter, la verdad es que el señor Thomas está excelentemente instruido por la academia de Aurores, por lo demás tiene muy buenas recomendaciones y trabajará bajo tu supervisión, ¿hay problema?

- Me parece muy bien.- Ironizó Harry, afortunadamente nadie reparó en ello. Luego él le enseñó cual sería su nuevo despacho.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí.

- Estuve un año estudiando para poder ingresar al ministerio, dicen que aquí están las mas guapas.- Ambos rieron, definitivamente en ese sentido Harry no tenía remedio.- Hace mucho tiempo que no visitas a la familia de Ginny. - Ambos borraron sus sonrisas, parecía que Dean había tocado un tema tabú en ellos.

- Esto ocupa bastante tiempo. - Respondió escuetamente. - No me sorprendería que pronto te enviaran a alguna misión.- Dean lo miró con cara de miedo, Harry sonrió.- Esto no es para los miedosos.-

Luego de haber llegado a su departamento después del trabajo, se duchó y se puso una ropa algo mas relajada, unos jeans y un polerón, decidió darle una sorpresa a sus amigos, Después de un tiempo, ya les era necesario sus amigos, faltaron enormemente en su vida, él no les había pagado como debía... los tenía algo abandonados.

- Hola! Que agradable sorpresa, hermano perdido.- Hermione se había lanzado a los brazos de Harry, emocionada después de no haberlo visto hace casi dos años.

- Rayos, eso suena mucho...Siento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo.- Ambos se dirigieron al salón donde Harry vio a Ron, Dean y Ginny, sonrió. No recordaba que Ginny fuera tan... bonita. Un poco mas allá divisó a los gemelos. Hermione no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

- Hey! La pandilla se junta una ves mas.- Comentó George sorprendido. todos rieron.

- Hola a todos.- Saludó Harry, sin poder abrazarlos como hubiese querido, Hermione no lo dejaba respirar.

- Hay que fijar una cita para hablar contigo, eh?- Bromeó Ron.

- El trabajo es demasiado, espero que entiendan, por lo demás ahora Dean lo comprobará.- Bromeó pero nadie rió.

- ¿Qué?- Soltaron todos. Y finalmente Hermione lo soltó, para mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

- No me digas que era sorpresa.- Murmuró Harry a Dean, tratando de disculparse.

- Al parecer, si.- Dijo Ginny, mirando a Dean enfadada., él le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. Harry no sabía como enmendar el error.- Harry, no te preocupes.- Añadió la pelirroja al observar el compungido rostro de su amigo.- Me alegra verte, pero estoy agotada, será mejor que me valla.- se excusó Ginny notoriamente molesta. Solo quería estar a solas con su novio para hablar de sus planes, en los cuales ella a veces no figuraba para su novio, sentía tanta rabia que a penas notó que Harry había vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Bufó molesta y miró indignada a su novio.

- Si, yo te iré a dejar.- Ella y Dean se levantaron se despidieron de todo mundo y desaparecieron.

- Parece que revelé información...

- Antes de que debiera ser revelada.- Finalizó Fred por Harry.- No te preocupes, las cosas allí están un poquito mal.

- Un poquito?- Frunció el ceño Hermione.

- Bastante mal.- Opinó Ron. Pero Harry no quería opinar nada al respecto, y recordó el comentario de Dean acerca de las mujeres en el ministerio... ¿Sería que él engañaba a Ginny? No, por su propio bien eso solo debía ser una ocurrencia vaga de él, porque si se enteraba de lo contrario... a pesar que él no veía a Ginny hacía aproximadamente 3 años y medio, solo la vio en la boda de Ron y Hermione y ella ya era novia de Dean, y Dean no veía con buenos ojos la relación de él y Ginny, ellos eran muy unidos, y en este tiempo lejos de ella la había extrañado tanto.

- Mi viejo amigo, que descuidados nos tenías.- Ron lo sacó de las divagaciones con respecto a Ginny. Solo pudo sonreír y decir a su defensa:

- Hey! Sabía de todos ustedes, incluso que sus padres están en Rumania, pero es verdad que no he tenido tiempo.

- Descuida te creemos.

- ¿Cuándo nos volvemos a juntar, pandilla?- Preguntó Fred, todos sonrieron.

- Bueno, ustedes no losé, pero nosotras, la semana siguiente.-

- Genial, ¿Dónde?

- Fred! Solo mujeres.- respondió Hermione.- debemos celebrar el cumpleaños de Ginny.- Harry se sintió avergonzado, había olvidado completamente el cumpleaños de Ginny durante tres años. Bebió un trago de whisky de fuego.

- Esta bien, nosotros iremos al departamento de Harry, para no perderlo de vista.- Ironizó Ron. Los gemelos rieron, Hermione frunció el ceño y Harry se hizo el ofendido

- ¿Tienes novia?- Le preguntó Hermione, ceñuda.

- Digamos que las tuviste, Hermione.- Bromeó y todos rieron a carcajada.


	2. Chapter 2

capítulo 2: Gracias al whisky de fuego.

Habían pasado 5 días desde el reencuentro de los amigos y desde que Dean llegara al ministerio... ¡no lo soportaba! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera "excelentemente instruido" si era un perfecto idiota? Se suponía que él debía restarle trabajo pero le daba más. Cada tres horas el ministro lo reprendía por culpa de Dean, curiosamente él siempre lo sorprendía en el sector de "ayuda social mágica" donde trabajan solamente mujeres. Era una total pérdida de trabajo, y los escasos minutos que estaba en su despacho apuntando algunas ciudades donde podía haber magia negra, le hablaba del perfecto físico que poseía y que a pesar de estar solamente 5 días allí todas las brujas estaban vueltas locas por él, era Dean "galán" Thomas. ¿Cómo Ginny, siendo una mujer extremadamente inteligente, podía salir con un completo idiota superficial durante 4 años?

- Harry, hola necesito un favor urgente.- Rogó Dean, entrando sin permiso al despacho de Harry.

- ¿Qué sucede? Otra ves problemas?

- Por favor, te pido solamente discreción.- Harry lo miró.

- Ah, sí? Por fin trabajarás?- Dean rió.

- ¿Conoces a Mishell Gosblow?

- Si.- Harry asintió, sin darle importancia.

- Es del departamento del uso indebido de la magia, - Harry asintió una ves mas.- Hoy la invité para ir a comer, tu solo debes olvidar que te he dicho todo esto... - Harry lo miró serio, simplemente preguntó:

- Y Ginny?

- ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Preguntó indiferente, y Dean cruzaba deliberadamente la línea invisible trazada por Harry, se levantó furioso, y Dean retrocedió unos pasos.

- ¡Es tu novia hace malditos 4 años, idiota!- Rugió. - ¡ Y te calienta la primera falda que se te cruza?

- Ella... – Harry entendió que sus divagaciones eran correctas.

- No es la primera ves, ¿verdad?, no es la primera ves que sales con otra chica...

- No. Pero ella no lo sabe y tu tampoco se lo dirás porque si te he pedido discreción es porque sé que esta cita iba a llegar hasta tus oídos...

- No te has dado cuenta de lo que pierdes acostándote con cuanta puta que se te cruce en el camino? ¡! Estas perdiendo la mujer más maravillosa que ha estado contigo! Ella no se merece...

- Tú no sabes lo que ella merece de verdad, y no sé que te preocupa tanto lo que haga y deje de hacer con esa... – no pudo terminar de hablar porque Harry se abalanzó sobre él y Dean no pudo evitar un puñetazo en plena boca que lo tiró al suelo.

- No te permito que hables así de ella.- le dijo Harry.- si no le dices todo esto a Ginny te juro que yo...

- No hace falta... – Ginny acababa de entrar al despacho.- Acabo de escuchar todo.- Miró con desprecio a Dean.- Eres un estúpido, ¿Cómo no sabes que Mishell es mi amiga? En cuanto comenzaste a pretenderla ella me lo dijo ¡idiota! – Dean la miró sorprendido, se levantó del suelo aún con la mano en el lugar donde Harry lo había golpeado.

- Ginevra, no toleraré... - Se cubrió la cara al ver que Harry se lanzaba una ves mas a golpearlo pero Ginny lo detuvo, tomándole las manos.

- Tú no le vuelves a hablar así a Ginny.- le ordenó, con fiereza.

- No te aparezcas por mi casa.- dijo Ginny, con la voz quebrada- Siento mucho la escena, Harry.- Ella desapareció, no sin antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Dean y él lo miró como diciendo "no me dejes solo con este aquí "

- Está de mas decir que ya no trabajas aquí.

- No debes mezclar los asuntos personales con los del trabajo, Harry.

- Es verdad, pero tu desempeño es insuficiente.

- Mi desempeño fue excelente.

- JA! No trabajaste en absolutamente nada.

- Esta bien, me iré, iré a buscar a Mishell...

- No piensas ir a consolar a Ginny?- Replicó furioso, Dean sonrió.

- No. Ella sabrá que cometió un error y luego vendrá a rogar para que no la deje sola, así es siempre.

- Eres una mierda... - Murmuró Harry, y se lanzó a él a puñetazos, Dean no se podía defender y Harry estaba vuelto loco golpeándolo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué demonios... ?- Ron, George y Fred acababan de llegar a su despacho. Fred y Ron separaron a Harry de Dean, lo cual les costó mucho trabajo, porque Harry no quería soltar a Dean. Estaba enfurecido golpeándolo. George levantó al alicaído Dean.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Volvió a preguntar Ron, mientras sujetaba a Harry, éste se resistía en desperdiciar el tiempo y no golpear a Dean.

- ¡Este maldito hijo de puta! No te mereces a Ginny ¡!Te queda muy grande!- Rugió Harry enloquecido

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué sucede con Ginny?- Preguntó inmediatamente Fred al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

- Este maldito Bastardo la engaña!.- Ahora quien se abalanzó sobre Dean fue Ron.

- Maldito idiota, mi hermana te ama!- George separó a Ron de Dean.

- No te aparezcas en la vida de Ginny, si nos enteramos de lo contrario, ahora no serán Harry o Ron los que te pongan las mano encima, maldito, serán 6 hermanos descontrolados.- le advirtió Fred, muy serio.

- 7. - le corrigió Harry, aún enfadado, Dean lo miró detenidamente.- ¿Qué miras? ¿! Quieres otra golpiza!.- saltó furioso Harry tratando de zafarse de Fred, Dean salió corriendo del despacho, aliviado de salir de las vistas de los Weasley y de la de Harry.

- Quién le dirá todo esto a Ginny?- Preguntó George mientras él y su hermano gemelo soltaban a Ron y a Harry.

- Nadie. Ya no hace falta.- intervino Harry, mientras recordaba el triste rostro de Ginny.

- A que te refieres?

- Ella nos escuchó cuando Dean confesaba todo.

- Debe estar destrozada, pero al fin Ginny se dio cuenta de todo lo que le decíamos respecto a Dean era verdad, ella no quería abrir los ojos y los abrió de la peor manera- Susurró Ron.

- Si... al fin acabó todo. Honestamente Dean no era para Ginny.

- Querrás decir que Ginny es demasiada mujer para ese idiota.- terció Harry, sin darse cuenta. Ron lo miró fijamente.

- Que golpes enseñan a dar aquí, eh?- sonrió Fred

- Jamás permitiría que hablaran así de Ginny.- Suspiró, luego los cuatro muchachos se sentaron.- y ustedes pasaban por aquí, para...

- Para salvar a Dean de tus manos.- los cuatro rieron.- y A demás para saber si podemos contar contigo para la bienvenida de nuestros padres.

- Claro que si, cuenten con ello, pero ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- En 5 días más.- más tarde los tres hermanos se retiraron y Harry lo hizo unos minutos mas tarde, se dirigió al departamento, esa tarde visitaría a una vecina que más de un pensamiento indecoroso le producía cuando la veía. Se duchó y se vistió para la ocasión, se miró al espejo y sonrió con aprobación. Se perfumó y cuando estuvo listo para salir abrió la puerta y se encontrara con Hermione que tenía la mano levantada para tocar el timbre.

- Hola!- saludó ella, algo nerviosa.

- Hermione?, Hola.- saludó, mientras veía que Luna cargaba a Ginny con mucha dificultad.- Ginny?- preguntó incrédulo

- Tuvimos un pequeño percance con la cumpleañera.- Harry se olvidó por completo que la pelirroja cumplía años ese día.

- Henry!- rió Ginny, y se lanzó a sus brazos y Harry tuvo que aferrarse a ella para que Ginny no se cayera.

- Henry?... Hermione está totalmente borracha.- Dijo Harry, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, porque ella se movía mucho tratando de soltarse de Harry.

- Sabes? Hueles a flores ¡hip! recién cortadas... ¡hip!...

- Es que está triste por la ruptura con Dean... – En ese preciso instante Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Puedo dudar de su tristeza?- Intervino Harry las dos muchachas sonrieron y Ginny comenzó a jugar con el cabello mojado de Harry, por alguna razón extraña, ella lo relajaba con esa acción.

- Harry, ¿puede pasar la noche aquí?

- ¿Qué?

- Por favor.- imploró Hermione.

- No, lo siento tengo una cita, bueno ella no sabe que yo iría a visitarla...

- Por favor. Harry si Ron la ve en este estado la mata y me mata, a demás tu cita no sabe que hoy tendría una cita contigo, tal ves no esté en su casa...

- Está bien,- Cedió Harry, poniendo los ojos blancos- Me debes una.

- Claro que si.- Sonrió.- bien nos vemos luego, y muchas gracias Harry, Adiós

- Adiós, Harry- Él se despidió de las dos muchachas, y tomó a Ginny en brazos, porque una ves más comenzaba ese juego de fugarse de los brazos de Harry.

- Ahora me toca el papel de cuidarte, pelirroja.- Murmuró Harry mientras la dejaba en un sillón.

- Crees, ¡hip! Que me olvidé que me abandonaste ¡hip! Durante tres años, ¡hip! Seis meses ¡hip! Y una semana?- Preguntó ella, y Harry se sorprendió de la información que ella recordaba a pesar de su borrachera, frunció el ceño y lo apuntó con un dedo amenazador.- ¿Tú te olvidaste de nuestra amistad?

- Claro que no!

- ¡Hip! pues no lo parece! ¡hip!.- La paciencia de Harry no tenía límites y ella no era la excepción.

- Mira Ginevra Weasley, solo dices estas cosas porque estás tremendamente borracha...

- ¿Estás insinuando que no tengo el valor... ¡baño!- Harry la miró desconcertado un momento y luego atinó a tomarla en brazos y llevarla corriendo hasta el baño. Mientras ella vomitaba Harry estaba detrás sujetando el cabello para que estuviera más "cómoda"

- En serio se te pasaron las copas.- Sonrió Harry, el baño apestaba a Whisky de fuego descompuesto, pero él no la dejaría sola. Luego Ginny se puso de pie trabajosamente, y lo miró, frunció el ceño –

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola, sin despedirte, así sin más?- Harry dejó de sonreír, ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su nariz roja no le apartaban la mirada, él no podía hablar con ella mientras estuviera en ese estado y que de seguro era por eso que decías esas cosas.

- Digamos que mucha falta no te hice... estabas rodeada de personas que te aman.- Fue lo único que dijo, no le diría nada más a ella en su borrachera.

- Pero no estuviste tú, que eras lo mas importante.- Luego de dejar a Harry muy sorprendido con esas últimas palabras solo alcanzó a hacer el ademán de abrazarla, porque ella con una destreza increíble le pegó una bofetada bastante fuerte para alguien que estaba totalmente borracha. Con una mejilla colorada miró a Ginny, muy enfadado, la levantó y la tomó en brazos y juntos se metieron en la regadera, el agua estaba congelada, y por lógica ella trataba de soltarse de Harry y dos veces estuvieron por resbalar allí.- AAAYYYY!- gritaba Ginny, Harry estaba empeñado por permanecer allí.- HARRY!- Bramó la pelirroja y cuando él la vio blanca como una hoja de papel y los labios casi morados la sacó, ella tiritaba de pies a cabeza.

- Volviste...

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntó, mientras tiritaba y se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

- No recuerdas nada?- Ginny negó.- Tus amigas son las culpables.

- Hoy fuimos a una bar Muggle, y ya no recuerdo nada..

- Toma ponte una bata que está detrás de la puerta, sécate, y luego me pasas tu ropa para secarla,- Ginny estornudó- Cámbiate.- Le dijo con mas dulzura, La dejó sola mientras él se cambiaba en su habitación, Ginny se sacó inmediatamente la ropa mojada y se puso una acogedora bata negra con unas líneas blancas. Realmente el agua helada le había sacado la borrachera, aunque sentía que su cuerpo no respondería las órdenes de su cerebro, que por lo demás también estaba congelado, aunque ni siquiera eso le impidió que recordara las duras palabras que Dean había dicho para referirse a ella. Más tarde Harry tocó la puerta del baño y ella salió y le entregó la ropa húmeda y le dijo que se sentara, que allí había un fuego realizado por magia, ella así lo hizo, y le pareció ver en esas llamas la sonrisa de Dean.

- Toma.- Harry le tendía un tazón de caliente café negro.- Te hará bien.

- Gracias.- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa, Harry la miró, nunca la había visto tan triste, ella también lo miró y un sentimiento de gratitud la invadió.- Hoy fuiste mi héroe... Gracias por defenderme así, Harry.

- No iba a permitir que hablara así... – Ginny ahogó las palabras de Harry con un cálido abrazo y en ese instante reconoció para sí mismo cuanta falta le había hecho ella.

- Gracias por decirle las cosas que debería haberle dicho yo.- Susurró en su oído y se separó de él.

- Es normal que te bloquearas, fue un momento duro.- Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron tristeza.

- Solamente quería que él sintiera que lo quería mas que nada en el mundo.- susurró Ginny, con los ojos clavado en el fuego, Harry suspiró, daría cualquier cosa en la vida porque alguien lo quisiera de esa forma, con tanta ternura y tanta pasión a la ves, Ginny era una mujer tan simple y delicada que no entendía como Dean la tratara de esa forma, era un idiota por haberle roto el corazón a esa criatura tan hermosa.

- Él sabía que tu amor era honesto, y por eso se aprovechó de ese cariño.- Ginny lo miró.

- ¿Él te dijo eso?

- No. Pero es solo cuestión de haber escuchado lo que ese idiota dijo, Ginny.

- Lo perdí, ¿verdad?

- No, por supuesto que no, ¡Él te perdió! Y cuando se de cuenta que perdió a la mujer mas maravillosa que lo pudiera querer, te buscará

- Pero, ¿si no me busca?

- Es porque no te ama como tú mereces que te amen.- Respondió mirándola a los ojos, Ginny se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se dirigió al baño, totalmente en apuros. Harry sonrió. Tenía 24 años ¿Cuánto le faltaba para encontrar un amor como el que Ginny estaba dispuesta a entregar? Quería que lo amaran de esa forma, que dieran todo por él y él dar todo por ella, ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa mujer?... Ginny volvía con su nariz roja se sentó al lado de él.

- Juro jamás beber en exceso.- Harry rió.

- De verdad bebiste mucho, eh?- Ginny sonrió, él la miró y vio que estaba tremendamente agotada.- Te ves agotada, descansa en mi habitación ahí podrás dormir mejor.

- Claro que no, yo dormiré aquí.- Harry cerró los ojos, había olvidado que lidiaba con la testarudez en persona, abrió los ojos.

- Como si yo te dejara dormir aquí.

- Te ves tremendamente agotado, no descansarás si duermes aquí.

- Y tú tampoco.

- ¿Crees que merezco descansar después de beber hasta el agua del florero?- Harry soltó una carcajada, esas ocurrencias Merlín!

- Duerme en mi cama, descansarás, la cama es grande y...

- Acuéstate conmigo.- Sugirió

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertado, Ginny rió

- Tonto, me refería a "dormir"- Enfatizó.- Eres un pervertido.- Los dos sonrieron, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry, que era muy grande con un par de muebles de madera oscura, la habitación demostraba que allí solamente podía dormir un hombre, la cama era espaciosa y las sábanas era de satén negro. Ambos se acostaron, y Harry sonrió de una forma extraña y Ginny lo notó.

- ¿Por qué te ríes así?, te prometo que si no te conociera diría que embaucaste a la princesa para llevarla a la cama, esa sonrisa tuya es pervertida.- Harry rió una ves más con sus ocurrencias.

- Hacía mucho que no estaba con una mujer en la cama.

- ¡Vaya! pero si eres todo un galán, ¿Dónde está el muchacho que le aterraba conseguir pareja para el baile de Navidad?- Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y Harry pensó que nunca había visto una sonrisa más hermosa que esa.

- Ya ves.

- ¿Estás saliendo?

- No exactamente.

- Es plan de conquista, entonces?

- Podría ser.

- Es difícil hablar contigo cuando no aseguras lo que dices.

- Eso crees?

- Harry!- Ambos rieron nuevamente. Ambos sentían que el tiempo no había pasado, era tan cómodo hablar con el otro, era relajante.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido este último tiempo?

- Los últimos dos años estuve jugando Quidditch por el país, ganamos la copa, y después la temporada acabó, y nos llamarán para cuando comience aunque no estoy muy ilusionada con eso, porque les están dando prioridad a los recién salidos de Hogwarts, ahora estoy trabajando con el señor Ollivanders, el pobre ya está viejito y necesita ayuda, y tu?

- Estuve un tiempo en misiones, por Francia, Egipto y Bélgica, aún hay Mortífagos suelto y hay mucho trabajo para capturar a los últimos.

- Lo último que supe de ti es que seguías visitando a mi hermano después de su boda, ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?- Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos y Harry evitó su mirada.

- ¿Es verdad que estuviste a punto de casarte?- Después de medio segundo de haber hecho la pregunta Harry se maldijo, la tristeza de Ginny volvió con todo.

- Si, pero tres meses antes de la boda sorprendí a Dean con otra mujer en la cama.- Harry trató de asimilar el impacto de aquellas palabras y le sorprendió la dureza en como ella lo decía, como odió a Dean en ese momento, le dolía ver a Ginny en ese estado. No quiso preguntar porque siguió con él.

- No puede ser imposible olvidar a una persona y confío en que a ese idiota lo borres de tu vida.- Ginny sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

- Abrásame.- Pidió Ginny entre pucheros, él sonrió y la abrazó y jugó con un mechón rojo del cabello de Ginny, se sentía tan relajado.- ¿Entonces, tienes un lío amoroso?, hace poco dijiste que algo había con una chica.

- El trabajo no me deja pensar en chicas.

- Oh! Por favor, dime todo.

- Eres chismosa.

- Sí, pero eso no importa.- Harry sonrió resignado.

- El amor en pareja no es para mi.

- Déjame decir que una desilusión importante haría que dijeras algo semejante. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido en estos tres años?

- No sé, hum... quizás unas 10 ó 15?

- 15?

- Son tres años

- Si era una novia por mes, te faltaron mujeres.- Ambos sonrieron

- Bueno, con una estuve casi dos años.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se quería casar.

- ¿Estabas enamorado?

- Jamás me he enamorado, es bastante cursi una mierda, no estoy listo para otra persona en mi vida, para algo serio.

- Debes haber querido mucho para que pienses que el amor es una mierda.- Dijo Ginny muy despacio, casi susurrando.

- Ginny, es solo la idea de amar a una mujer para toda la vida ,es la que no soporto.- Era mitad honesto y mitad fingía porque sí quería encontrar un amor que lo marcara pero tampoco iba a enamorarse de una mujer para siempre, era algo que no entendía y no lo aceptaba para él.

- Ahora dime que solo buscas el sexo en las mujeres porque juro que te golpeo.- Harry sonrió, ella era la persona que siempre hacía que él se cuestionara todo.

- Te juro que jamás he visto a una mujer que me mueva como mínimo el maldito piso.

- Te frustra?

- No, pero ya entendí que no estoy aquí para enamorarme.

- Es solo que debes tomar más tiempo, el amor llegará cuando menos lo esperes.

- No quiero defraudarme de otra mujer.- Ginny apoyó su mentón en el pecho de Harry y lo miró atentamente, una mano acarició con ternura el pecho de él, Harry la miró y sonrió.

- ¿Hubo una mujer importante?

- Ya no es importante, solo que fue algo nuevo que jamás sentí, pero estoy totalmente seguro que no llegué a enamorarme.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque no tardé en olvidarme de ella... me ocurrió lo mismo que a ti, Estaba en una misión en Francia y allí había una Aurora Escocesa, nos hicimos muy amigos y terminamos saliendo, después con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella solo se enamoró de mi nombre, y que acostarse conmigo solo fue la cereza de la torta, estuvimos tres meses juntos que fue lo que duró la misión, la última noche, la sorprendí en la cama con mi mejor amigo dentro de los Aurores que allí habían. Fue perturbador las primeras semanas, pero luego me di cuenta que ella no era la mujer que buscaba.

- Qué mujer mas horrible.- Ginny distraídamente se quedó pegada mirando la boca de Harry, y a él se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando se dio cuenta.

- No hay mujer que se me acerque para conocerme de verdad, solo fantasean para acostarse con el elegido. Y lo único que quiero es que me vean solo como Harry.- Ginny lo miró con dulzura.

- Estoy completamente segura que esa mujer te está esperando en algún lugar.

- Bonita...

- No me llamabas así desde... – sonrió

- Desde que me fui, y ahora necesito ser honesto contigo y responder la pregunta que me hiciste cuando estábamos en el baño.- Ginny frunció el ceño, y lo miró a los ojos

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- La verdad de porque me alejé de ti... es que te vi tan feliz, eras como una luz dispuesta a brillar a quién te lo pidiera y todo era por Dean, sabías que él no veía con buenos ojos nuestra relación y tú jamás me harías a un lado y yo sabía que tenías problemas por mí- Ginny se incorporó en la cama y lo miró con curiosidad, él también se incorporó asustado, sabía de los arranque de su amiga.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo no quería estropear tu relación...

- No hables en serio, Harry.

- ¿Crees que él permitiría que ahora mismo estemos durmiendo en la misma cama?- Le preguntó serio, Ginny se sonrojó, aún así no apartó su mirada de la de su amigo.

- Eso ya no importa. Él se fue... o está a punto de irse.

- Me hiciste mucha falta.- Ginny sonrió.

- En mi vida no hay otro hombre como tú, Harry, y no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer de ella.- Dicho esto volvió a la postura anterior y lo abrazó, y él sorprendido también la abrazó, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Hoy me arruinaste una cita.

- ¿Verdad?- Ella soltó una carcajada.

- Me debes una. 

- Todas las que quieras. Pero, ahora necesito dormir. – Se acomodó junto al cuerpo de su amigo, y él sorprendido pero agradecido de la postura de su amiga, correspondió el abrazo. - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, quien despertó primero fue Harry, primero se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y segundo que esas cosas eran muy extrañas para él: abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda y sus manos jugaban con el vientre plano de su amiga, y ella estaba descubierta del calor de las mantas, sus piernas estaban ahí con aire insinuante, sensuales, él se mordió el labio. Siempre reconoció que la mujer que tenía a su lado ahora, es bonita, pero ahora su cuerpo de mujer era... excitante. La miró detenidamente, su cabello era tan rojo, brillante y sedoso, y sus labios hacían una perfecta combinación con su cabello, eran rojos también, pero eran de ese rojo perfecto, apetecible y seductoramente besables. Su cuerpo allí tendido en su propia cama era malditamente sensual. Era una figura que le hacía la invitación más placentera de su vida, claro que su dueña no lo sabía... Ginny se movió lentamente y volteó abrió los ojos y los cerró rápidamente.

- Todo se voltea... ¿no es un terremoto?- Preguntó Ginny. Harry sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

- No. Todo ocurre por unos cuantos whiskys de fuego...

- Hay! Ni los nombres, por favor... ¡ou! mi cabeza.

- A pesar de tus "dolores alcohólicos" dormiste bien?

- Si, genial.

- Yo también, aunque hacía micho que no dormía como un bebe.- sonrió

- Me encantaría estar tan relajada como tú, si me ves con una copa en la mano, haz el favor de recordarme este dolor, si?- Harry sonrió, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó una poción y en minutos estuvo lista, volvió a la habitación y se la dio a Ginny.

- Toma, con esto pronto estarás mejor.- Ginny se hizo pantalla con una mano y se sentó en la cama, recibió la poción y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Eres mi héroe favorito.- Ambos sonrieron

Después de que Ginny se sintiera mucho mejor se levantó y preparó el desayuno. Antes Harry se había levantado, se duchó y salió a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, el desayuno estaba listo justo cuando llegó. El olor a panes calientes y el inconfundible olor a café con leche le llenaron los pulmones.

- Son para ti, perdón por no saludarte ayer, pero no tenía regalo.- Ginny sonrió ampliamente y recibió el ramo de orquideas.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo, tonto, pero están hermosas, gracias

- Este departamento huele rico...

- Desayunemos entonces.- Él la miró mientras le servía, tenía un brillo especial, podía entender que ese brillo era por la ruptura, pero sabía que estaba mejor en relación a Dean

- Necesitas que te dé una sugerencia.- Harry levantó las cejas mientras bebía de su tasa, la miró.- Bien, debes hacer que alguien sea el guardián de los secretos de este departamento, y con ese alguien se supone que debes ser tú, pero necesitas que otro también lo sea, como en la casa de Ron la otra guardiana es Hermione, y esa otra persona debo ser yo, aquí.

- Tienes razón, pero no he tenido tiempo... –Ginny masticó de su panecillo y lo miró.- Estaba pensando que si necesitas cualquier cosa, me avises o que me vengas a visitar a la hora que sea, de acuerdo?- Ginny sonrió y lo miró intensamente y esa intensidad lo traspasó.

- ¿Aunque esté borracha?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Ambos sonrieron. Más tarde Ginny se fue y dejó a Harry con una extraña desazón en el pecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La llegada de los señores Weasley.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Harry no veía a Ginny. Y la extrañaba a horrores pero tampoco podía ir a visitarla, todo por culpa del maldito trabajo y ese día Ron le había pedido que lo fuera a buscar porque necesitaba ir al ministerio.

- Hermione, tenías toda la razón con respecto a Dean, y yo jamás quise abrir mis ojos. -Arguyó Ginny, lamentándose. Ambas estaban en la casa de Hermione, preparando un budín sin magia a petición de Ron y los gemelos.

- Es entendible lo querías mucho.

- Pero siempre está él...

- Ginny aún tienes "peros"

- Hermione fueron 4 años llenos de amor de momentos felices, de risas...

- De engaños, peleas y ¡Merlín! ¡estuvo a punto de golpearte! Gracias a Dios entraste en razón, te defendiste, yo estoy totalmente enamorada de tu hermano pero jamás le permitiría que me levantara la mano.

- Hermione...

- Dean jamás hizo que fueras mejor mujer, ¡que tú te sintieras mejor mujer! No haces que le encuentres un sentido a tu vida, nunca fuiste feliz con Dean, no te merece, ese hombre te hizo mucho daño, estoy segura que no le hubiese temblado la mano para golpearte...

- ¡¿Qué?- Alguien acababa de aparecer en la cocina, las dos chicas voltearon y vieron a Harry que estaba pasmado.- Ese idiota te golpeó?- Preguntó, estaba muy enojado.

- ¡claro que no! - Le respondió nerviosa

- Porque no se lo permitiste...- Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina a Hermione.

- Dime la verdad ¡porque te juro no me molesta pegarle una ves más!- Harry estaba furioso, Ginny nerviosa, y Hermione sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que no volverás a cometer esa imprudencia.- Le soltó, enojada, Harry la miró sin entender.

- ¿Aún lo defiendes?

- Él es...

- Ya no es tu novio!

- Pero lo fue...

- Ginny, entiende...

- Entiende tú, no te metas en esto, es mi vida.

- Lamentablemente eres tú la que no entiende que ese idiota te sacó de su vida hace mucho.- Los

Ojos de Ginny estuvieron a punto de derramar lágrimas, él había sido muy duro con ella.

- Tengo 6 hermanos que hacen bastante bien en meterse en mi vida, para que ahora lo hagas tu, no puedes simplemente hacer el papel de amigo y apoyarme, no, claro que no puedes.- Todo eso lo dijo mirando los ojos de Harry.- Mas tarde vuelvo, Hermione.- Y sin más desapareció. Harry quedó levemente triste mirando el espacio vacío de Ginny.

- No está pasando por un buen momento.- La excusó Hermione.

- Si, lo sé. Pero no me gusta la forma en que se está tomando todo esto.

- ¿Cómo?

- A la defensiva, Hermione. Ella sabe como él la trató, aún así lo defiende.- Ese argumento le dolió hasta el alma.

- Ella lo quiso mucho, aún lo quiere, pero pienso que no se enamoró ahora solo deberá desencantarse. Fueron 4 años, Harry

- Aunque hubiese sido una semana jamás debe permitir si quiera que le levanten la mano, eso ella lo debe tener claro.

- Harry, ella necesita de nuestro apoyo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que la apoye si cada ves que intento abrirle los ojos me rebate? Ginny tiene 23 años, ya no es una niña que le digas como debe vivir su vida, si ella quiere sufrir por un hombre que no la valora, es su problema.- Hermione lo miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

- Ginny quiere a Dean, es solo que se equivocó.

- ¿Equivocarse? Hermione, te equivocas cuando te das cuenta que compraste mal la talla de un pantalón, Ginny está cometiendo una estupidez.

- ¿En qué minuto te convertiste en un insensible?

- Por favor, es solo que debes tratar a Ginny como una mujer y no como una niña de 15 años.

- Harry... – Hermione estaba muy alterada.-

- Tu esposo me pidió que viniera.

- Se le presentó un inconveniente.- Dijo molesta, él la miró y le sonrió.

- No te enfades, es mi punto de vista.

- Un punto de vista muy duro.

- Dile a Ron que vine, si?

- Claro se lo diré.- Dijo algo más tranquila, le devolvió la sonrisa

- Adiós Hermana

- Adiós - Harry desapareció, dejando a Hermione muy confundida, por la actitud de Harry con respecto a Ginny.

/

- Ginny?- Harry había abierto la puerta del departamento a medio vestir, jadeando, con el cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

- Juro que solo será una copa.- Ella sostenía una botella de vino, sonrió.- Me dijiste que podía venir cuando lo necesitara, y fui al ministerio y ahí me dijeron que estabas acá, y necesitaba disculparme por lo de hoy en la mañana, fui una tonta.

- No, tranquila, todo está bien- Harry estaba muy nervioso, pero no pudo evitar sentir alegría por la actitud de Ginny…- No estoy enfadado, pero ahora...

- Harry! Te estoy esperando... – Una mujer acababa de pararse detrás de Harry, abrazándolo por la espalda, besándolo en el hombro, solo estaba cubierta por una sábana de satén negro, que Ginny conocía.- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

- ¡Oh! lo siento mucho, que tonta he sido, yo no... - Estaba tan incómoda, igual que Harry, lo miró a los ojos y él estaba entretenido en la etiqueta de la botella del vino, le entraron unas ganas de romperle la botella en la cabeza a Harry.

- Lo siento mucho, Ginny...

- ¡Mira, cariño, tu amiguita nos trae un regalo!- Ginny la miró con rabia "amiguita, maldita zorra" pensó Ginny, Harry la miró apenado, Ginny sonrió, digna.

- ¡Claro! toma, Harry.- Le entregó la botella y Harry la miró a los ojos, "no es necesario" trató de decir sin palabras.- Es un regalo.- Ella le había entendido perfectamente y recibió la botella- Adiós - no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando él la llamó.

- ¡Ginny!- Ambos se miraron, él quería hablar con ella, disculparse, pero no podía justamente ahora, le hubiese encantado que ella llegara una hora antes, feliz hubiesen solucionado todo. No entendió que era ese sentimiento que lo invadió cuando miró los ojos brillantes de Ginny, ella le dedicó una sonrisa que jamás le había dedicado a él, se sintió extraño.

- Harry, vamos.- le dijo la mujer.

- Adiós.- Se despidió.

Ese encuentro había sido muy extraño, hasta había sentido celos de esa mujer, ella no tenía como saber que Harry estaba en medio de una "cita" verlo con esa mujer fue incomodo, había sido todo un martirio. Es que jamás se había encontrado en la posición de ver a Harry con una novia. Ese día llegarían sus padres, y todos los hermanos Weasley estaban esperando con ansias. Harry pasaría por Hermione en su auto. Las manillas del reloj pasó de "de viaje" a "en casa" apagaron las luces y la casa quedó en penumbras. Luego de que Molly y Arthur pisaran el suelo de la cocina, todos los chicos gritaron:

- ¡SORPRESA!

- ¡Oh! Santo cielo, chicos que susto.

- ¡Niños!- Todos se acercaron a los señores Weasley para saludarlos y abrazarlos, y también dejaron que ellos los besaran., Arthur le dio un gran abrazo a su única hija.- Ginny, mi pequeña, como te extrañé.

- ¡Harry!- Molly se emocionó al ver al muchacho, él abrazó fuertemente a la persona que había su madre por mucho tiempo, hasta ahora la sentía como si fuera su madre.

- Yo también los extrañé.- Susurró Harry luego se separó y le secó las lágrimas, ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro de una forma muy maternal.

- Hija ¿Dónde está Dean?- Preguntó su padre, Ginny súbitamente dejó de sonreír, entonces Harry la miró por primera ves desde que ella se fuera a disculpar con él, y sus ojos brillaron con tristeza y miró a su padre, tratando de responder a esa triste pregunta.

- ¿Dean?

- Claro hija, el amor de tu vida.- Sonrió su madre y el comentario fue desafortunado, Harry empuñó la mano, Frunció el ceño y dejó de mirar a Ginny, ya no quería que ella derramara lágrimas por alguien que no las valía.

- Lo importante es que no está y luego ella los pondrá al tanto.- Intervino Fred, abrazando a su hermana menor, los dos hermanos sonrieron.

- ¿Verdad?- preguntó Arthur mirando a Ginny ella asintió aún en los brazos de su hermano.

- Bueno, ya que llegaron los festejados podemos comenzar esta fiesta.- Sonrió George y todos sonrieron. La reunión se realizaba de una forma amena, feliz. Y llena de sonrisas. Bill, Ron y George bailaban con Ginny, Molly y Hermione respectivamente. Los otros hombres Arthur, Harry y Fred preparaban las bromas, y Harry se sentía como ese niño que pasaba las vacaciones en la casa de su mejor amigo, estaba feliz y pleno, nada le hacía falta, estaba con todas esas personas que quería tanto. Miró la hermosa sonrisa de Ginny, sonrió, estaba feliz… Luego la melodía cambió, era una suave y reconfortante. Ron bailó con Hermione y Arthur invitó a su esposa, Ginny se sentó dos sillas más allá de Harry, él quería disculparse con ella, en la tarde fue muy grosero, ella solamente había sido tan tierna en querer disculparse y tomar las riendas de la situación, y él fue un bruto. Más tarde se reunieron en el salón para hablar con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene que mamá y papá estén aquí?- Decía Bill.

- No, es que eres un envidioso.- le respondía Ginny.

- Oye enana, tú estás todos los días con ellos yo no.

- Ustedes dos ¿Qué hablan?- preguntó Ron

- Bill quiere que nuestros padres pasen un tiempo en Francia.- Le explicó Ginny.

- ¿Qué? cariño, recién estamos llegando...

- qué tal si se preparan para viajar dentro de unos 3 o 4 días, por favor ¡Victorie te extraña tanto, mamá!

- No culpes a Victorie, ¡eres tú el que quiere pasar más tiempo con mamá!- Le dijo Ginny, todos soltaron una carcajada, Bill la ignoró.

- Realmente el trabajo me agota y traer a Victorie es estresante y a ella se le ocurre venir 3 o 4 veces al día.- Todos rieron una ves más.

- Me siento culpable de dejar a Ginny sola en casa de nuevo...

- Papá, descuida estaré bien, les hace bien, no apagan el fuego de la pasión.- Bromeó, su madre se puso roja, y todos rieron de las ocurrencias de la pelirroja.- Mamá, Fleur te hará un tour por todo Francia ¡Rayos, siempre quisiste que una de tus nueras te hiciera un tour por Francia!- Y volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Ven? La pecosa no se opone.- Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Qué dices Molly?

- No lo sé, Arthur, pero me encantaría ver a Victorie.

- ¡Bien, está todo dicho! Se van en tres días.- Terminó por decir Bill, feliz.

- Les encargo a todos los hombres Weasley a Ginny y por supuesto, a ti también Harry.

- Descuida Arthur.- Asintió Harry, Ginny se ruborizó.

- No necesito que nadie me cuide, papá.- Dijo rotundamente Ginny, y Harry la miró, ella se empeñaba en no mirarlo.

- ¿Cómo va todo en el ministerio, hijo?

- Todo bien, Molly.

- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Molly, sonriendo.

- Así es.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguna chica?

- Eh... si.- Ginny, se giró para mirarlo, él estaba sonriendo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo mínimo que esperaba de él, era que se acercara para hablar y solucionar las cosas. Se debían esa charla, pero ahora ya no importaba mucho solucionar las cosas.

- Espera. Hace unos días te pregunté si tenías novia y dijiste no, ¿ahora la tienes?- Preguntó Hermione divertida.- Quiero conocerla.

- La conocerás.

- Quiero conocerla antes de nuestro viaje a Francia. ¿De acuerdo?- Inquirió Molly, sonriendo.

- Mañana vendré con ella.

- Estupendo. Ginny recuerda poner los conjuros en las noches.

- ¡Papá, te vas en tres días más!- Sonrió. Las chicas comenzaron con la lista de pedidos de regalo para la ida a Francia de Molly. Mientras Arthur reunió a todos los hombres que se quedarían en Inglaterra.

- Fred, George, ustedes deben asegurar la casa a punta de conjuros.- Los aludidos asintieron.

- Ron y Harry, no quiero al novio de Ginny en casa cuando ella esté sola...

- Papá, eso no hará falta.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? ¡Merlín! Tienen planes de boda?.- Harry con la sola idea se asqueó.

- No, rompió con Dean- Le dijo Ron

- ¿Qué? Me quieres decir que tiraron cuatro años a la basura.

- Te aseguró que era lo mejor para tu hija.- Arthur frunció el ceño, ante el comentario de Harry

- Fue él o ella?- Los hermanos Weasley miraron a Harry.

- Fue ella.- Respondió él.

- Bien... no me gustaba ese muchacho para mi ángel... cuídenla, por favor, ¿cuento contigo, Harry?

- Claro que sí, si estas más tranquilo, vendré todos los días a visitarla.- Para Harry no era una orden, era todo un gusto poder visitarla, sonrió.

- Eso nos facilita los cuidados de nuestra hermanita, papá la tienda nos ocupa mucho trabajo.- Le advirtió George.

- Bueno me tranquiliza mucho más Harry que mis propios hijos.- Los cinco sonrieron, volvieron a la sala y Molly se estaba despidiendo aludiendo que estaba muy cansada.

- Harry querido, me voy a acostar, estoy muy agotada, y por favor quédate esta noche, la habitación de Ron es tuya.- Él sonrió

- Gracias, ve a descansar.

- Buenas noches.- Después de unos minutos más, Arthur y Bill fueron los siguientes en ir a la cama.

- ¿Mañana traerás a tu novia?- preguntó Fred.

- Tu madre la quiere conocer.

- Dile que se prepare para el interrogatorio de mamá, Hermione y Ginny...

- Yo no estaré.- Dijo Ginny sin darle importancia, aparentemente.

- Te perderás la presentación de la futura señora Potter?- Preguntó Fred, Harry se atoró con el Whisky de fuego que bebía.

- Haz el favor de no juntar en la misma oración la palabra "señora" y "Potter" me da asco.- Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada, Ginny sonrió y Hermione y Ron fruncieron el ceño.

- No es una tragedia estar casado.

- No te ofendas Hermione, pero el compromiso no es lo mío.

- Quién será la fiera que te dome, muchacho- sonrió George.

- No ha nacido.- Rió Harry.

- Bueno, y tú ¿Por qué no estarás mañana?

- Quedé con Seamus.- Dijo ella simplemente. Harry la miró.

- ¿Seamus?- Preguntó Hermione.- Seamus Finnigan? El mejor amigo de Dean?- Harry clavó su mirada en la de Ginny, no le importó que todos se dieran cuenta, y Ginny evitó su mirada, como lo había hecho toda la noche.

- Hermione, que Seamus sea el mejor amigo de Dean no quiere decir absolutamente nada.- La cortó.

- Dean intentará llagar a ti a través de Seamus...

- ¿Te parece que lo dejemos hasta aquí?- Cortó la conversación, no quería que sus hermanos se enteraran de sus asuntos privados, mucho menos Harry, que no dejaba de mirarla.

- No, por supuesto que no, debemos discutir el tema... – Decía Ron, testarudamente.

- ¡Ron! ya basta, por favor, Hermione aquí hay muchos chismosos...

- ¡Hey!

- Fred, no pretendo hablar de esto con ustedes ya hicieron bastante el otro día en el despacho de Harry, dejen que yo solucione esto.- Les pidió, sus hermanos asintieron resignados, y Harry bajó su mirada.

- ¿Mañana saldrás con Seamus?

- Por supuesto que sí, él es mi amigo, también...

- Haz el favor de abrir bien los ojos, hermana.- Le sonrió Ron tiernamente, ella de devolvió la sonrisa.

- Bien, me iré a acostar.- Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa.

- Sí, claro, pero no en mi habitación.- Dijo Ron que sonreía con picardía.

- Tu madre me dijo que esa era mi habitación...

- No pretenderás que mi esposa y yo durmamos separados.- Hizo pucheros.

- ¿Y dónde dormiré?

- Con Ginny.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamaron Harry y Ginny, ruborizados.

- Oh! Vamos ustedes son amigos, se conocen, dormirán en camas separadas, quiero dormir con Hermione.

- Ron, no hay problema, yo puedo dormir aquí...

- No hables estupideces, en la habitación de Ginny hay dos camas, no hay problema, ¿cierto Ginny?

- Claro.- Dijo ella, no muy convencida al igual que Harry.

- Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos a "dormir"

- Procura poner un hechizo silenciador, mi habitación está al lado de la tuya y yo sí quiero dormir.- Bromeó Ginny, los gemelos y Harry soltaron una carcajada, y el matrimonio estaba rojo hasta las orejas.- Buenas noches - se despidió Ginny y subió las escaleras junto con su hermano y cuñada.

- ¿qué, te irás a dormir?- Preguntó Fred a Harry, éste asintió.

- Vamos, matemos la botella.- Sonrió George, Harry sonrió.

- Bien, matemos la botella.

- Ése es mi fiel amigo, Potter. - Tardaron en beberse el alcohol en escasas dos horas, Harry subió a la habitación de Ginny algo mareado, sonreía a todo. Cuando entró en la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, ella se movió en la cama y él la miró, era preciosa, Arthur tenía razón... era un ángel. Un destello de luz lo sacó de su encantamiento, en la mesita de noche, había una fotografía que le llamó la atención, luego de tomarla entre sus manos vio que eran 6 fotografías, la primera fotografía mostraba a Ginny con el equipo de Quidditch, de Griffindor, A su lado estaban Ron y él. Fue extraño ver aquella imagen, ese sentimiento que no tenía nombre se apoderó de él queriendo despertar a Ginny y abrazarla, pero se contuvo, las otras 4 fotografías mostraban a Dean abrazándola y besándola, tiró inmediatamente las imágenes sobre la mesita de noche, y vio la última, sonrió ampliamente, aparecía él besando con dulzura la mejilla de Ginny, mientras ambos sonreían a carcajadas, Harry recordaba cuando había sido tomada aquella fotografía, fue en el cumpleaños 18 de Ginny. Ese cumpleaños fue particularmente feliz, dejó ambas imágenes en la cama de Ginny, bajo la almohada donde ella, delicadamente reposaba su cabeza. Miró a Ginny, sonrió, sus labios entreabiertos le provocaban algo que él jamás había sentido.

- Que extraño.- Susurró mientras seguía sonriendo.- Buenas noches, bonita.-

Caminó a la cama en donde iba a dormir, y se dejó caer suavemente. Aun sonriendo. Ginny siempre iba a ser su amiga, lo que no entendía era que él no dirigía el mismo cariño por ella que por Hermione, con Ginny todo era distinto... suspiró profundamente. Mañana presentaría a Rachel a la familia Weasley, su familia. La verdad era que le gustaba Rachel, pero también sabía que no era nada serio... Ginny gimió dormida, Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró, era verdad, era malditamente hermosa, tierna y sensual a la ves, solo provocaba besarla y acariciar ese cuerpo perfecto... "es casi tu hermana, pervertido" ella le había dicho pervertido, sonrió, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Si bien llevaban apenas tres días de noviazgo con Rachel, ya había tenido problemas con ella, después de la visita, de la pequeña "enana pelirroja", así la había llamado Rachel, y Ginny solo fue a solucionar los problemas, es que era un imbécil de cuatro ojos. Pensó en como los gemelos se refirieron a Rachel, la futura... y no seguiría por que la sola idea le daba asco, ¡jamás se casaría! Aunque Ginny se vería como un ángel vestida de blanco, incluso se vería tan inocente... y rayos tan sensual también, aunque estuviera dormida era excitante, era una llama de pasión que cada ves que la miraba se avivaba más el fuego... y lo más probable era que pensara esa cosas gracias al whisky de fuego, pero Ginny Weasley era la mujer perfecta en su vida, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa melosa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: conociendo a la arpía

Al día siguiente cuando Ginny despertó, vio que Harry dormía profundamente y que ni siquiera se había quitado los anteojos. Se sentía extraña, ella sabía que la relación que mantenía con Harry era especial, era una amistad grandiosa en todo sentido, pero desde que él se alejó todo había cambiado. Dean lo suplió, no completamente, pero llenó gran parte de ese vacío. Sin embargo ahora que volvió, sentía que no era lo mismo de antes, algo había cambiado. Ni siquiera quería estar presente cuando él presentara a su novia, no se sentía feliz por él. Algo se había quebrado. Se levantó, se alistó y salió de la Madriguera para más tarde reunirse con Seamus.

Unas horas más tardes, Molly y Hermione observaban de pies a cabeza a Rachel, ella era una mujer alta, delgada, su cabello era dorado una perfecta melena brillante, sus ojos eran verde musgo, tenía una piel bastante pálida, era preciosa. Tenía un parecido importante con Fleur. La Madriguera había sido preparada para una visita Muggle, y los chicos hablaban cuidadosamente con la novia de Harry.

- Me pareció "simpático" que Harry nos presentara.- Decía ella con el tono más amigable del mundo que también era fingido.

- Yo se lo pedí, y accedió inmediatamente.- Contestó Molly, con cortesía.

- Es que Harry es un encanto.- Ironizó Hermione, Harry se aguantó la risa. Y Rachel la miró mal.

- Mis padres son abogados, tienen mucho dinero, y querían que yo también lo fuera, pero decidí por la medicina.- Rachel hablaba encantada, y los Weasley la miraban con desconfianza.- Arnold, ¿en qué me dijiste que trabajabas?

- Es Arthur.- Le aclaró Hermione, Rachel hizo una además para restarle importancia, haciendo callar a Hermione. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a Rachel

- Es empresario.- Dijo rápidamente Harry, Arthur sonrió a Rachel.

- ¿En qué empresa trabajas?, Quizá papá te conozca.

- Lo dudo, Arthur es empresario en área de Marketing, finanzas.- Añadió Hermione, con petulancia.- Arthur no se relaciona con el ámbito legal de la empresa, él es más reservado, ¿verdad, Arthur?

- Así es, Hermione.- Asintió Arthur, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Hermione. Harry le agradeció con la mirada y ella sonrió.

- Que interesante.- Exclamó Rachel, aunque su rostro delataba que no le encontraba nada de interesante a ese oficio. – Veo que tienes 3 hijos maravillosos...

- En realidad tiene 7- intervino Hermione.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Sí, falta Bill, que es nuestro hijo mayor, luego viene Charlie, luego Percy.- Dijo algo triste.- Y la menor, que es nuestra hija Ginny.- Le informó Molly, Rachel la miró ceñuda, luego le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Harry.

- ¿Es la muchacha pelirroja que fue ayer al departamento?

- Sí, es ella.- Respondió Harry nervioso.

- ¿Ginny te conoce? - Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

- Bueno, así de conocernos, no.- Rachel sonrió con maldad.- Ayer se marchó casi corriendo del departamento la pobre, bueno no la culpo, Harry yo estábamos "ocupados"- Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia- Ella sonrió satisfactoriamente. Los gemelos, Ron, Arthur y Hermione lo miraron con reproche, él se sintió mal, bajo la mirada.

- Quizá, Harry, no tengas tiempo para cumplir con el favor que te pedí.- Le dijo Arthur seriamente.

- No, claro que no Arthur, Ginny es parte de mi familia y nada es más importante para mí que mi familia.- Dijo él sencillamente, Rachel borró su sonrisa, Hermione, Molly, y los gemelos sonrieron triunfantes, Rachel frunció el ceño. - Creo que se te hace tarde para llegar al hospital.- Le dijo Harry.

- Claro, me esperas en mi departamento...

- No.- Se negó rotundamente Harry, ella se enfureció.

- ¿Por qué?

- Después hablamos.

- No...

- Rachel, por favor.- él también estaba enfadado, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No quería que ella le hiciera un escándalo en la Madriguera. De pronto escuchó unas risas contagiosas desde el jardín, luego Ginny entraba abrazada de Seamus, ambos sonreían.

- Hola!

- Hola, mucho gusto, señores Weasley.- Saludó Seamus aun sonriendo, ellos saludaron también sonriendo, y todos saludaron al amigo de Ginny. Ella observó a Rachel, y no dejó de sonreír

- Hola, Jenny.- Saludó maliciosamente Rachel, Harry se enfadó aún más, no le permitiría a nadie que hiciera algo para dañar a Ginny.

- Hola, mi nombre es Ginny.- Ambas se estrecharon las manos muy lejos de desearse algo bueno.

- Tu familia es muy bonita, espero conocerte mejor... pero no salgas huyendo.- Bromeó, nadie se rió, salvo Ginny que seguía sonriendo.

- No me podía quedar dado que lo único que te cubría era una mera sábana.- Sonrió. Todos aguantaron la risa. Rachel estaba roja, y Harry no tuvo tanto éxito en ocultar la sonrisa.

- Nosotros ya no vamos...- Dijo Harry a modo de disculpas, estaba incómodo y nervioso. Se despidieron de toda la familia.

- Adiós Jenny.- Se despidió y en sus ojos brillaron destellos de venganza, Ginny sonrió peligrosamente y Harry supo que ella algo más le diría, no se quedaría callada.

- Adiós Cho.- Se lamentó falsamente.- Hay, lo siento mucho... Cho fue otra novia de Harry.- Añadió. Rachel salió deprisa de la casa, enojada, y Harry les dirigió una mirada de "lo siento mucho", luego miró a Ginny y vocalizó un "lo siento" ella le sonrió honestamente. Y Harry se sintió feliz. Y siguió a su novia.

/

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir tantas estupideces juntas?- Le encaró Harry, cuando llegaron al departamento de Rachel.

- Tú no hiciste nada cuando tu amiga me trató mal.

- Hermione te trató excelente, tú les enrostraste que eras de una familia millonaria.- replicó, molesto.

- Y cuando la enana pelirroja me confundió con una de tus ex novias solo para fastidiarme?

- Tú la fastidiaste diciéndole Jenny.

- Claro, si es tu defendida. Disculpa, lo olvidé.- Harry puso los ojos blancos

- No es verdad, ella es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana.- Dijo no muy convencido.

- ¿Te das cuenta que los últimos dos días hemos discutido por esa enana?- Replicó dolida.

- No le digas así.- Dijo pacientemente.

- ¡Pues no! ¡Ella me odia!

- Por favor, no te pongas así...

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

- Cada ves que hablamos de lo Weasley tú...

- ¡No me agradan! Mucho menos la pelirroja.

- Ellos son mi familia.

- Mi familia puede ser tu familia.- Harry le lanzó una mirada descolocada

- Ellos son mi familia, no pretendo codearme con gente tan fría como tus padres.- Dijo duramente.

- ¡Pero Harry! Todo es culpa de la Pelirroja, ¿Es que acaso ella es más importante que yo?

- Te quiero.- Dijo muy poco convencido.- nos conocemos hace 5 meses...

- !10 meses!- Le dijo furiosa- ¿hace cuánto tiempo la conoces?

- ¿A quién?

- !A la enana pelirroja!

- Hace 14 años.

- ¿La conoces desde los 11 años? ¿Cómo compite una relación de 3 días con una "amistad" de 14 años?

- Yo no te pido que compitas.

- ¡Ella compite conmigo! – Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y ella se enfureció más.- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Ginny jamás ha competido contigo, no tiene que hacerlo, tú estás celosa de ella...

- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta en cómo te mira?- Harry la miró detenidamente.

- Hoy no alcanzaste a estar con ella ni 5 minutos.

- ¡Eso no importa!

- ¿Sabes? Estás neurótica, será mejor que me valla...

- ¿Vas donde tú "familia"?

- Sí

- ¡La vas a ver a ella!

- Le diré que le envías saludos, adiós – Harry ni siquiera le dio un beso de despedida, se marchó inmediatamente, definitivamente no era la mujer para él, daba muchos dolores de cabeza, aunque era buena en la cama, comenzaba la cuenta regresiva en la relación. Apareció en la Madriguera.

- Molly, hola.- Molly estaba sola en la cocina

- ¡Hola! , vaya, no creí que volvieras, no tan pronto al menos.

- Molly, siento mucho todo lo que sucedió.- él era muy honesto, y Molly lo sabía, le sonrió con cariño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Harry sonrió tristemente, ella estaba siendo muy cortes.

- Rachel no fue... agradable.- Dijo apenado.

- Tranquilo cariño, aunque si quieres mi opinión, no juntes a tu novia y a Ginny en el mismo lugar.- Ambos sonrieron

- Molly, necesito hablar con Arthur

- Claro, está con Ginny en su habitación, cielo.- Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, nervioso, y no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta y tocó despacio la madera.

- Pasa mamá.- Harry entró, padre e hija estaba abrazados y sentados en la cama que él había dormido la noche anterior.

- Disculpen, Molly me dijo que estarías aquí, Arthur, necesito hablar contigo

- Bien, los dejaré solos.- Ginny pasó por su lado y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucede, muchacho?- Arthur estaba muy serio, y Harry muy nervioso.

- Es acerca de tu viaje con Molly, de verdad quiero que tengas tu viaje tranquilo, yo me encargaré de visitar todos los días a tu hija.- Arthur sonrió.

- Harry, no pretendo que tengas algún inconveniente con tu novia.

- No mal interpretes lo que te diré, pero ni una sola novia romperá el lazo que tengo con esta familia, no te voy a dar vuelta la espalda cuando tú me necesites, y mucho menos a Ginny, ¿Confías en mí?

- Por supuesto que sí.- Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

- Es importante que confíes en mí.

- Eres un hijo para mí, Harry, claro que tienes mi confianza.- Ambos sonrieron.- ¿Tuviste problemas?

- Nada que no pueda solucionar.

- A las mujeres no debes entenderlas, debes quererlas.

- El problema es que tampoco la quiero, Arthur.- Necesitaba desahogarse y él le daría un consejo sabio, Arthur lo tomó del hombro y lo miró fijamente.

- Entonces no es la correcta, hijo. Simplemente dale el tiempo, ya encontrarás a tu compañera.

- Me aterra el compromiso, y no quiero enamorarme.

- Eso ocurrirá cuando comiences a sentir algo que jamás sentiste antes, algo nuevo para ti.

- ¿Y si no estoy listo?

- Jamás te sientes listo para un nuevo desafío, ¿o sí?

- Tienes razón.- Arthur abrazó a Harry y él sintió un cariño paternal que jamás había sentido, salvo por Sirius. Ambos bajaron y las carcajadas de Molly y Ginny los recibieron

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Arthur, sonriendo

- Nada papá, no seas entrometido – Sonrió Ginny

- Y ¿los demás?- Preguntó Harry.

- Se fueron, cielo.- Luego comieron algo y Harry decidió estar allí toda la tarde, se sentía tan cómodo, Molly lo consintió en todo, se olvidó que tenía novia, la verdad es que siempre que estaba Ginny cerca de él, se olvidaba de muchas cosas. Pero no se daba cuenta. Sentía la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, pero nunca estuvieron solos y ella evitaba perfectamente el momento. Él sabía que ella no se acercaría por un tema de orgullo y porque ya lo había hecho y él tontamente lo había desaprovechado. Ginny lo miró y él estaba enfrascado en la charla con su madre con respecto a que debía comer más o si no más adelante sería un palillo, ya nada era igual que antes con Harry Potter, él había cambiado un aspecto importante en su vida y en su esencia, ya no era ese muchacho tierno, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, ya no era ese brillo de inocencia, era un hombre diferente. Pero Ginny creía que todo eso se debía a que él era un Auror. Sin embargo Harry, cada ves encontraba algo que más lo maravillaban de Ginny. Era una mujer muy inteligente, decidida, capaz, espontánea, delicada, hermosa y tremendamente tierna.

Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry, jugaba con unas migas de pan, estaba pensativo, con la mirada perdida, y se preguntó qué era lo que lo tenía así, ella jamás fue una buena oclumática, entonces Harry apoyó su mentón en su mano derecha y observó a Arthur. Por primera ves encontró en Harry algo que no veía hace tanto tiempo, a ese niño desorientado que llamaba a gritos a alguien que lo sacara de esa soledad... pero y su novia... ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso cuando ella llegó con Seamus?

Siempre le parecieron un misterio esos ojos esmeraldas a pesar de ser tan transparentes, era casi imposible, ahora que ella no se pusiera nerviosa con una mirada tan intensa como la de él, y cuando él la observaba sentía que ella era tan especial para Harry, ya no había miedos que afrontar, ¿Cómo esa mujer que conoció en Francia le pudo haber hecho eso, si él era un hombre tan especial? ¿Por qué Dean no era Harry? Ambos necesitaban que alguien lo amara sin reparos... Dean, extrañaba a Dean... pero no era necesitarlo, era extrañar compañía, observó a Harry sonriendo, le devolvió el alma, ella también sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: caprichosa y empecinado.

Todos ya estaban reunidos en la Madriguera, para despedir a los señores Weasley, que en pocos minutos viajarían a través de polvos Flú. Fleur había llegado en la mañana para recoger a sus suegros.

- ¡Mamá, ya nos vamos!- Dijo Bill.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa?- Replicó Ginny.

- Tu sobrina está ansiosa por ver a sus abuelos.- Sonrió Bill y Fleur asintió.

- Mamá recuerda traer nuestros encargos.- Le recordó Ginny ignorando a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Oh! Ginny tiene razón, no los olvides.- Suplicó Hermione, sonriendo.

- Claro que no.

- Muchachos, no olviden "mi favor"- añadió Arthur mirando a todos los chicos.

- Descuida papá.

- Todo estará bien, Arthur.- Ginny miró de soslayo a Harry.

- Ginny, procura ser una buena muchacha.- Le advirtió su madre.

- ¡Claro mamá! Seré la hija más buena del mundo mágico.- Todos sonrieron.

- Y por tú bien también del mundo Muggle.- Ginny rió.

- ¡Ya deben irse!- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos sus padres rieron.

- ¿Nos extrañarán?- Sonrió su padre.- Bien, hijos- Miró a Harry también y él le sonrió.- Cuiden a las chicas.

- Papá, lo haremos, disfruten este viaje.

- Adiós muchachos.- La primera en desaparecer tras las llamas verdes fue Fleur.

- Sigues tú mamá.

- Sí, Bill, niños cuídense, cuiden a Ginny y a Hermione.

- Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, mamá.- Protestó Ginny.

- Las cuidaremos.- Insistieron todos los chicos, incluso Harry, Ginny les lanzó una mirada de enfado, Molly, Arthur y Bill, sonrieron.

- Adiós.- Molly también desapareció, brindándoles una sonrisa de profundo afecto.

- Tu tercera luna de miel, papá, nada mal.- Dijo George con picardía, todos soltaron una carcajada.

- George recuerda soy un Weasley todo un león si se refiere a pasarlo bien bajo las sábanas.-

- ¡Papá!- Exclamó Ginny, todos se desternillaron de la risa.

- Harry, me voy tranquilo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Arthur, mucho más serio.

- Nada le ocurrirá a tu ángel.- Ambos sonrieron y estrecharon las manos, Ginny los miró con recelo.

- Adiós.- Fue el tercero en utilizar los polvos Flú.

- Ya te llevaste a nuestros padres, ¿Eres feliz?- Ironizó Ron

- Muérete de envidia.- Bufó Bill, todos rieron incluso Ron.

- ¡Vete ya!- Sonrieron los hermanos Weasley.

- Cuiden a la pecosa... nada de quedarse a solas con un chico que no sea un Weasley o un Potter, Ginevra.- Añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana, Ginny sonrió peligrosamente, Harry sonrió disimuladamente.

- Te aseguro que no haré mis citas dentro de éstas paredes.- Ginny y Hermione rieron, Harry borró su sonrisa preguntándose si fuese verdad lo que acababa de decir Ginny, Frunció el ceño.

- Te vigilarán de cerca, enana... Adiós.- Sonrió Bill, y desapareció el último personaje tras las llamas esmeraldas. Más tarde, los gemelos fueron a ver a sus novias y luego aparecerían en Hogsmeade para visitar la tienda de chascos, en unos días visitarían a Ginny. Ella y Hermione estaban enfrascadas en una charla sobre la revista corazón de bruja en la cocina, y Ron y Harry estaban sentados en el salón, Ron le explicaba a Harry que mañana no podría visitar a su hermana.

- Entonces, ¿No tendrás problemas mañana al venir?

- No.- Le dijo Harry por séptima ves.

- Mañana no trabajas, ¿verdad?

- No. Luna debe ir a buscar unos vociferadores a Bulgaria. Las lechuzas fueron envenenadas.

- Que extraño.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas hoy?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó nervioso.

- Sí, pues así no te molestas en aparecer y...

- No puedo, debo hablar con Rachel.

- ¿No me digas que le pedirás matrimonio?- Harry lo miró mal.

- ¡Claro que no! No digas estupideces... de verdad ¿te escuchas decir tantas barbaridades?- Ron sonrió.

- El matrimonio no es malo...

- Claro que no, pero te tiras a una mujer por el resto de tu vida...

- No es malo estar con una mujer toda la vida, porque realmente conoces el amor.

- ¡Vaya! los dos sabemos que Hermione no fue la primera mujer en tu vida, más bien fue la décima quinta, ¿verdad? ¿Me equivoco? – Rió.

- Que tu hermana no te escuche porque me deja durmiendo un mes en la sala...

- Esas son las ventajas del amor.- Sonrió.

- ¿Cortarás con Rachel?

- Es que cuando las conviertes en novia se transforman.

- Jamás escogiste a la mujer adecuada para ti.

- Ron la mujer adecuada para mí, simplemente no existe

- Claro que existe, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

- El dichoso tiempo...

- Y tú no has tenido tiempo para ti

- Claro que he tenido tiempo para mí.

- Que te revuelques con cuanta mujer encuentres...

- ¡Hey!

- El punto es que tener un centenar de camas no es felicidad.

- Pero como disfrutas.- Ron soltó una risa resignada y Harry rió.

- El amor te encontrará, cuatro ojos.

- Por supuesto, la primera mujer que cruce ese umbral será el amor de mi vida a la que amaré desesperadamente.- Dijo dramatizando.

- Ron, Hermione quiere hablar contigo.- Ron y Harry se miraron y rieron, Ginny frunció el ceño, ella acababa de cruzar aquel umbral. Ron se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejándolos solos, él no la miró y ella enfadada estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando...

- ¡Ginny!- Él la llamó y Ginny se devolvió tras sus pasos, simplemente lo observó.- Me preguntaba si quizás quisieras hablar y solucionar las cosas...

- No hay nada que debamos solucionar.- Objetó ella decidida, Harry se levantó y Ginny cruzó los brazos negándose a cualquier solución.

- Bien, pero si no quieres hablar, ¿Me puedes escuchar?- Ella frunció el ceño, Ron y Hermione irrumpían en la sala riendo a carcajadas.

- Bien, ¿Te vas, Harry?- Preguntó Ron, mirando a su amigo. Harry estaba hipnotizado mirando a Ginny.

- Pregúntale a tu hermana.- Ginny le lanzó una mirada de recelo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ron.

- Pregúntale a tu mejor amigo.- Le respondió Ginny, Harry se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Pasa que tu hermana demasiado caprichosa debe escuchar unas cosas que debo decirle

- Y tu amigo, demasiado empecinado no quiere entender que no quiero escuchar lo que él me tenga que decir.- Dijo Ginny en un tono desafiante Hermione miró a Harry y Ron a su hermana.

- Claro que entenderás.- Asintió Harry.

- Pues yo no quiero entender nada.

- Ron, me iré en un momento.- Le dijo Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

- ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó cautelosamente Ron.

- Lo estará.- Aseguró Harry, Ginny miró hacia un lado opuesto al de Harry, él sonrió.

- Bien creo que ustedes necesitan aclarar ciertas cosas, así que Ron... ¿vamos?

- Sí, Hermione- El matrimonio no entendía absolutamente nada pero entendían que ellos debían aclarar sus problemas.- Bien, Adiós.- El matrimonio desapareció y Harry y Ginny ni cuenta se dieron.

- Sé que es mi culpa todo esto, y de verdad estoy muy arrepentido de no haber solucionado esto antes. Ginny, por favor, vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos de ahora hasta que lleguen tus padres, no hagamos de esto un suplicio.- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y él se sintió transportado a esa noche que durmieron juntos.

- ¿Crees que es un suplicio estar aquí, conmigo?- Preguntó de una forma que a Harry lo enterneció completamente.

- ¡Claro que no mujer!

- Pero, y ¿entonces?

- Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que estemos con resentimientos el uno con el otro no quiero estar en una situación incómoda contigo, no contigo...

- Harry, yo soy una estúpida, jamás debí haber ido ese día a tu departamento...

- Claro que no... Tú lo único que hiciste fue tratar de solucionar las cosas y yo me comporté como un idiota, jamás debí dejar que te fueras así... no así al menos.

- Tú no tenías como saber que yo iría...

- Sí, pero Rachel fue grosera contigo dos veces y yo no hice nada... – Ginny sonrió, pero sus ojos destellaban tristeza.

- Debes aceptar que te estás enamorando y por eso reaccionaste así.- Harry cerró los ojos. Procurando ser claro con ella, los abrió y la miró.

- No Ginny, ella no es la mujer que necesito a mi lado, pero eres tú la persona que ahora necesito que me perdones.- El corazón de Ginny estaba latiendo como nunca lo había hecho antes, subió una mano y se acarició el pecho.

- Los problemas no comenzaron ahí, comenzaron en la casa de mi hermano, yo fui grosera contigo cuando tú lo único que hiciste fue abrirme los ojos con respecto a Dean.

- Luego ibas a solucionar las cosas y yo las empeoré.

- Niño, los dos nos comportamos mal yo quiero que esta amistad increíble entre nosotros no muera nunca.- Harry la observó, y su mirada se enterneció, porque nada le gustaba más que ver a Ginny sonriéndole con esos labios apetecibles, era increíble pero sentía que ella era la única mujer en el mundo que lo conocía realmente, ella sabía cómo se sentía a cada segundo, él estaba en otro mundo observándola...

- Harry... – Ginny comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué?- Dijo él, saliendo de una fugaz concentración, que para él era Ginny.

- Estabas en otro planeta.

- Solo pensaba en... otra cosa.- Mintió Harry, Ginny siguió sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! muy bien.- Ambos rieron

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Seamus?- Dijo, para despistar a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo sabías que hoy tendría una cita?- Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Una cita?

- Sí...

- ¿Plan de conquista?

- ¡Chismoso!

- Claro, me lo dices tú, que jamás preguntó por mis novias... – Ella levantó las manos, sonriendo.

- Ya está bien, me atrapaste, ¿Desde cuándo eres persuasivo?

- Desde que tengo una amiga muy hermosa.- Ella sonrojó, Harry sonrió.

- Estuvimos en España.

- ¿España? ¿Qué hacías en España?- Sonrió

- Seamus sabía que quería conocer España, cuando me iba a casar con Dean, nuestra luna de miel sería en Madrid.- Dijo, de pronto con una profunda tristeza, Harry la observó con una intensidad en sus ojos que traspasó a Ginny.

- Te juro que si pudiera borrar esos recuerdos que aún te atormentan y te hacen daño, lo haría.- Los ojos de Ginny brillaron tanto cuando escuchó decir esas palabras tan tiernas, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, Ambos sintieron algo extraño, como un golpe eléctrico.

- Hemos discutido tanto, Harry, pero no sabría cómo vivir sin ti.- Le susurró en el oído, él sonrió y la acercó más a su cuerpo, acariciando la espalda con un deseo que jamás había sentido.

- Yo tampoco sabría vivir sin ti, bonita.- suspiró.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Confusiones mentales

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Arthur y Molly, los gemelos se habían quedado un par de días en la Madriguera para acompañar a su hermana menor. Ron y Hermione la visitaban todos los días, y Harry pasaba todos los días luego del ministerio, y esa era la inocente excusa para él. Se refugiaba en la idea que solo la visitaba porque Arthur se lo había pedido... no quería pensar que solo esperaba la hora de salir del ministerio para ir a visitarla. En tres oportunidades se encontró con Seamus en la Madriguera y se sorprendió pensando en algún hechizo para alejarlo de su bonita.

- Niño, no puedo decirle a Seamus que no venga para esta casa cuando esté sola porque mi padre le dijo a mi vigilante "muy protector" que no me dejara sola con un hombre en casa.- Sonrió, cuando Harry le decía por enésima ves que su padre no quería que ella estuviera sola en casa con Seamus y él estaba en completo acuerdo con él.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?- Ron y Hermione acababan de aparecer, sonriendo.

- Hola.- Saludaron Ginny y Harry.

- ¿Los gemelos?

- Están arriba, empacando algunas cosas.- Dijo Harry, sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

- Los muchachos están ansiosos por el nuevo camino laboral que emprenden hoy.- Sonrió Ginny, Harry la miró y también sonrió.

- ¿Camino laboral?

- Sí, los gemelos abren una nueva tienda de chascos en Italia, gracias al éxito la demanda ha crecido por una sucursal internacional.- Sonrió Harry, Ginny levantó los brazos en son de triunfo, y Ron soltó una carcajada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Exclamó Hermione tapándose la boca con las manos.

- Pues créelo, cuñada.- Los gemelos acaban de aparecer uno a cada lado de Hermione y ella dio un salto por el susto.

- ¡Chicos!

- ¿Cuándo viajan?- Preguntó Ron, sonriendo.

- Hoy, el traslador está listo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

- Por una semana, las ventas en el extranjero han sido todo un éxito, bueno en Brujas y Hungría.- Sonrió.- Así que debemos hacerlo pronto.

- Mañana mismo abrimos.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí que somos un éxito.- Dijo George asintiendo, los demás rieron. Después de unas horas el traslador estaba listo para que fuese usado. Era una bota vieja con agujeros negra, Fred la tomó, y miró a su hermana.

- No te atrevas a llevarle la contra a Harry, pecosa, y Tú no te atrevas a dejarla sola.- Añadió mirando a Harry, éste asintió.

- Mira muchacho, tú no me digas que es lo que debo hacer, ya tengo suficiente con mi "vigilante muy protector"- Dijo ella divertida, todos sonrieron.

- Bien, entonces, Adiosito.- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos. Se esfumaron con el traslador. -

Definitivamente nuestra familia nos abandona, enana.- Ron abrazó por los hombros a su hermana y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina, Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

- Mucho trabajo, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Harry a Hermione quienes se quedaron rezagados en la sala.

- No te lo imaginas, ser Medimaga es estresante, pero divertido.- Ambos sonrieron. Los hermanos volvieron, ambos con una manzana roja y jugosa en la mano. Hermione bostezó.

- Cariño, ¿estás agotada?

- Se quedará dormida de pie, Ron.- Sonrió Harry.

- La especialidad de pediatría es todo un dolor de cabeza, Medimaga.- Bromeó Ginny.

- Solo un poco.- Rió Hermione.

- Ron, ve tranquilo, yo me quedo un momento más con Ginny.- Ginny sonrió.

- ¡Genial! ¡Mi Vigilante muy protector! ¿No es adorable?- Ron soltó una carcajada, en el rostro agotado de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa y Harry levantó una ceja y la miró.

- Eres toda una comediante, pelirroja.- Dijo Harry.- Sé que te parezco adorable, pecosa.- Ginny rió aunque se sonrojó.

- Bien, entonces nosotros nos iremos.-

- Adiós - El matrimonio luego de despedirse desapareció, y los amigos charlaron, y como cada ves que lo hacían perdían la noción del tiempo, él siempre que miraba los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se olvidaba del reloj. En un momento que Ginny se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua, él miró el reloj y se sorprendió de la hora, eran las 23:45 horas.

- Cielos, creo que ya es hora de irme.- La sonrisa de Ginny lentamente se esfumó de su rostro y sus ojos destellaron tristeza.

- Claro, tienes razón.

- Bonita, hoy estarás sola y no quiero que estés...

- No lo digas, ve tranquilo, mañana nos veremos y solo será una noche... bueno una semana. No me da miedo en absoluto.- Dijo muy poco convencida, Harry sonrió.

- ¿Segura?- Ginny asintió.- Bien, haré los conjuros por fuera y sabes cómo sacarlos, sabes que si necesitas algo no dudarás en enviarme un Patronus, en aparecer en mi departamento o hacer cualquier cosa para localizarme, ¿Verdad?- Ginny sonrió y asintió. Le encantaba que él se preocupara por ella, se despidieron y Harry apareció cerca del edificio que vivía y caminó hasta la entrada, saludó amablemente al conserje y tomó el elevador. Llegó hasta su departamento, acababa de quitarse el saco cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre.- Rachel?

- Hola, amor, te he esperado hace mucho... – Le lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria, Harry entornó los ojos, fastidiado.- ¿Puedo pasar la noche contigo?- Dijo mientras cada palabra que daba se acercaba a él. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a la piel, la cabellera rubia estaba mojada y sostenía una botella de champagne. Harry la observó, no sabía cómo diablos hacer para que lo dejara tranquilo, "es que ya me parece ridícula, ya ni ganas me dan de echarle un polvo".

- Estoy agotado...

- ¿Por qué estás llegando tan tarde últimamente? Vine hace horas y tú ni pistas dabas de estar aquí... francamente necesitaré llaves de este departamento.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me dejarás entrar?

- Estás soñando si crees que te daré llaves del departamento, es el único sitio de privacidad y tú no lo invadirás.

- Claro pero si fuera la enana... – Harry puso los ojos blancos.

- Necesito dormir.- Rachel le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

- ¡Adiós! - Se largó indignada. Harry entró, se tomó una ducha que lo relajó bastante, y cuando estaba dispuesto a acostarse, francamente exhausto, tocaron el timbre, muy enfadado se dispuso a cortar inmediatamente la relación con Rachel

- ¡Rachel, quiero...! ¿Ginny?- Se llevó una sorpresa grata.

- Lo siento, pero es que tenías absolutamente toda la razón... lo siento.- Ginny estaba decidida a marcharse, totalmente avergonzada. Dio media vuelta...

- ¡No!, espera... creí que eras... ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupado y escudriñó el rostro de la pelirroja

- ¡No! Estoy bien, solo que no estoy preparada para dormir sola en esa casa.- Harry sonrió.- Entonces admití que me conoces mucho y que tenías razón, ¿Te molesta si sigues con tu trabajo de vigilante muy protector?- Ambos rieron.

- Claro que no, pero, ¿No te molesta dormir con tu héroe favorito?- Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Por supuesto que no. – Después de que Ginny lo hiciera reír de una manera impresionante, bromeando al respecto de que toda su familia la abandonara y que fingiría una enfermedad de espartergroit fulminante para tener la atención de toda su familia incluso de Fleur. Cuando se acostaron siguieron charlando unos minutos más.

- ¿Crees que exista un hombre más troglodita que Ronald Weasley?- Sonrió. No recibió respuestas, alzó la mirada, él se había quedado profundamente dormido, ella sonrió levantó cuidadosamente un brazo de Harry y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo e hizo que la abrazara y ella rodeó el estómago de Harry con su brazo, él se movió y se acomodó más al lado de ella, Harry apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras enredaba sus piernas con la de Ginny, ella sonrió, era extraño pero se sentía plena y reconfortada en sus brazos... ella comenzó a jugar con los negros cabellos de Harry hasta dormirse profundamente, aun sonriendo.

Al día siguiente cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, sonrió, Harry seguía durmiendo con la boca semi abierta, sin saber cuál era la razón que la impulsó a hacer ese gesto levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Harry, entonces ella cerró sus ojos, se sentía bien estar cerca de ese hombre, sentir su aliento, sentir su contacto, sentir que las manos de él tocaban su espalda, como una caricia que la hacía sentir... mujer y no una niña. Él se movió perezosamente, y bostezó.

- Buenos días, bonita.- Saludó Harry, ella sonrió

- Buenos días, niño... ¿Te desperté?- Preguntó, aun acariciando el rostro de Harry.

- Ha sido la forma más dulce de despertar, bonita.- Ambos sonrieron y lentamente abrieron sus ojos.- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Excelente, mi héroe favorito.- Harry rió. Estaban tan relajados, parecía que recién acabaran de beber una poción para los sueños.- ¿No deberías estar en el ministerio?

- No. Hoy no, me quedaré contigo, ¿Hoy no trabajas en la tienda de Ollivander?

- No.- Ginny lo observó profundamente.- Pero no es necesario... – Harry posó una mano en la cintura de Ginny, y la acarició con deseo, a Ginny se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, miró los labios de su mejor amigo... no... No era verdad, era imposible que quisiera besar a Harry, pero sus labios se tornaban seductores, no podía entender que él la hiciera sentir como nadie lo había hecho... ¿Harry?

- Quiero estar contigo, preciosa.- Ginny súbitamente dejó de acariciarlo y sintió vértigo. ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir cosas extrañas? Merlín, comenzaba a entender que era y no era para nada un buen presagio... ellos eran hermanos. Ella se incorporó.

- Harry creo que lo mejor es que me vaya.- Él abrió los ojos y también se incorporó, se puso los anteojos

- No quiero... es decir, quiero que me digas que está pasando por tu misteriosa, inexplicable y enredada mente.- Se rectificó Harry totalmente rojo, Ginny lo miró triste "ni siquiera yo lo entiendo" pensó ella.

- Pienso que estás dejando muchas cosas de lado por cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a mi padre.- Le dijo seria.

- No quiero que pienses que estoy contigo solo porque tu padre me lo haya pedido, también estoy contigo porque me gusta, porque eres mi amiga.- Ginny sonrió tímidamente.

- Estas dejando cosas de lado por estar conmigo, no quiero que nada malo te ocurra...

- Ginny, solo será un día, en el ministerio se las arreglarán sin mí.

- Te estás olvidando de tu novia... – Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos y él frunció el ceño.

- No puedo creer que la saques como tema...

- ¡Es tu novia!

- No quiero hablar de ella, solamente porque este último tiempo se ha vuelto bastante molesta.

- Ella se enamoró de ti, lo único que haces es hacerle daño a ella.- Harry no podía entender que ella la defendiera, mientras que su novia hablara mal de Ginny cada ves que se le venía en mente, ¿Cómo lograr entender a las mujeres, más aún a Ginny?

- Ella mató el poco cariño que le tenía con desconfianzas y escándalos, y no quiero seguir hablando de ella... ¿Te parece si cambiamos de tema?- Ginny lo miró poco convencida, él sonrió pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ginny e hizo que se acostaran nuevamente en la cama.

- ¿Cómo haces para terminar una relación así sin más?- Harry sonrió.

- Te prometo que es lo más fácil, sin amor o arrumacos, solo adiós.

- ¿Qué sucederá cuando a ti te rompan el corazón?

- Esa mujer tiene que ser una fiera en la cama, una mujer tremendamente hermosa, y con una personalidad que a nadie le sea indiferente. Hasta ahora y creo que nunca me he encontrado con esa diosa.

- Eres imposible.- Ambos sonrieron, Ginny tomó agua de un vaso que había en la mesita de noche, miró a Harry que estaba despreocupado y sonrió con maldad.

- ¡Ginny!- Harry estaba con el rostro mojado y parte de la polera, ella soltó una carcajada.-

- ¡Aguamenti!- Susurró Harry, en 10 segundos Ginny estaba estilando de pies a cabeza, le arrebató la varita y la lanzó lejos de allí.

- Se supone que debes cuidar y no mojar a la señorita.

- Se supone que te comportarías.- Más tarde cuando Ginny salía del baño solo llevaba puesto una camisa de Harry, que le quedaba como vestido corto, se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla cuando tocaron el timbre.

- ¡Bonita, abre, por favor!- Gritó Harry desde el baño, ella sonrió, abrió la puerta.

- ¡TÚ!- Bramó Rachel y la miró de pies a cabeza, ella simplemente la miró a los ojos.- ¿Dónde está mi novio?- enfatizó toda la frase. Ginny no le respondió, Rachel frunció el ceño.- ¿Ya te revolcaste con él? Maldita zo...

- No termines esa frase, con tu novio no ha pasado absolutamente nada...

- ¿Pretendes que te crea?

- Ese es tu maldito problema.

- Desde el primer minuto que te vi, supe que eras una vulgar y maldita... - Ginny no le dio tiempo para que acabara la frase un simple puñetazo en la nariz la dejó muda. Ella se tocó la nariz y la miró con odio. No iba a permitir que esa perra le hablara de esa forma, estaba preparada para defenderse sin una varita, solo con sus manos, la miró desafiándola.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpearme, te acuestas con mi novio y pretendes que me iba a quedar callada?- Ella se abalanzó sobre Ginny y le haló el cabello y Ginny le pego otro puñetazo. Estaba decidida a hacerle pagar cada cabello que le había sacado. Estaba encima de ella a cachetada limpia, y Ginny no le daba tiempo para que la pobre mujer reaccionara, Rachel no podía con la fiera que en ese momento era Ginny.

- ¿Qué demonios...? – Harry acababa de ver la escena y estaba sorprendido al ver a las dos mujeres peleando a golpes, más bien a Ginny golpeando a su novia, tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Suéltame, déjame sacarle los ojos a esa maldita... ¡ – Decía Ginny fuera de sí, Rachel estaba en el suelo asustada, luego se levantó y enfrentó a Harry, aunque no se le acercó porque Ginny le lanzaba patadas.

- Muy linda la "hermana" ¡Vaya hermanita! ¡Te la tiraste en mis narices!- Ginny se enfureció más y cada ves le costaba más a Harry sostenerla.

- Rachel, después hablamos... – Tratando de sacar fuerzas para mantener a Ginny lejos de Rachel, y ella lo sabía porque se apegó a la pared bien alejada de esa furia de cabellos rojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te la vas a seguir tirando a la muy descarada? ¿Mírala como está vestida? Con tú camisa, y tú cubriéndote con una simple toalla a la cintura, ¿Fue fácil echarle un...?

- ¡Cállate!- Bramaron Harry y Ginny a la ves.

- ¿La defiendes? No lo puedo creer... eres un maldito desvergonzado. Sabía que te gustaba la enana...

-Rachel, ¿sabes? Sí tienes toda la razón, No hay otra mujer para mí que no sea Ginny, estoy completamente enamorado de ella. Es el sol de mi vida.- Ginny dejó de patalear, se quedó quieta. Y Rachel se enfureció. Harry agradeció a todos los dioses de que Ginny se calmara.

- Sabía que ésta se te iba a meter por los ojos, eres un maldito te entregué todo de mí, y ¿me dejas por esta cosa? Te equivocaste conmigo

- Los dos nos equivocamos, ¿te parece que lo dejemos hasta aquí?- Harry era muy frío en cortar la relación, Ginny llegó a sentir pena por ella.

- ¿Estarás con ella?- Harry blanqueó los ojos

- Eh... sí.- Ella enfurecida se fue. En una perfecta escena sobre actuada

- Harry,... ¿Me puedes bajar?- Preguntó tímidamente Ginny, él así lo hizo y juntos entraron al departamento, ella se dio cuenta que lo único que cubría a Harry era una toalla blanca que dejaba muy poco para la imaginación, y su torso desnudo y mojado era encantadoramente sexy a la vista. Tragó en seco.

- Ginny siento mucho haberte involucrado en esto... Ginny?

- ¡Ah!- Ella estaba muy concentrada con el bulto que había entre las piernas de él, que en ese momento era muy notorio, ella lo miró a los ojos, ruborizada. Él, escudriñó su rostro y se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro, Ginny estaba paralizada.

- Tienes un rasguño feo en el labio, y dado que perdiste mi varita y yo lo hice con la tuya anoche, iré por un poco de hielo.- Harry se separó de ella. Ginny se quedó con aire decepcionado, pensó que él... él se acercó con una bolsa de hielo y la puso en el labio, la cara de Ginny se arrugó de dolor al contacto del hielo en su labio, y él sonrió.

- Mujer... eres increíble.

- Y lo seré cada ves que una demente me diga una sarta de estupideces.- Él rió y Ginny frunció el ceño.- Me duele.- Murmuró.

- El hielo deshinchara el labio.

- Harry no es nada, es un simple rasguño.

- En comparación a como dejaste a Rachel, tienes toda la razón.- Susurró, dejó la bolsa de hielo sobre la mesa y tocó el labio de Ginny con el dedo, era una caricia que se tornaba sensual entre los dos, ambos sintieron esa descarga de electricidad, la escena para ella no podía confundirle más el cerebro cuando ambos estaban ligeros de ropa, tomó la mano que Harry estaba usando para acariciarla y la separó con suavidad, él sonrió de una forma extraña. Ella era la culpable de la ruptura de Harry con su novia, bueno ex novia, Rachel había mencionado que no era la primera ves que discutían a causa de ella, se sintió como la otra, como la tercera y ella no estaba dispuesta a tener nada con Harry que no fuera una amistad... Harry. Evitó su mirada y él la conocía tanto que se imaginaba que era lo que podía estar pasando por esa loca cabeza pelirroja.

- Ginny, imagino como debes sentirte, pero debes saber que ella y yo no funcionamos como pareja.

- Harry es evidente que no es la primera ves que discuten por mi culpa, y esta escena es la gota que acaba de rebalsar el vaso.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es solo cuestión de vernos "ligeritos de ropa"- enfatizó.- Ella se debe sentir horrible...

- Ginny esa mujer es incapaz de sentir amor por alguien, simplemente es herida de honor.

- ¡Dios, Harry! ¿Por qué rayos estabas con ella?- preguntó

- Ginny yo...

- Si solo era sexo debes saber que hay mujeres que están dispuestas a todo por dinero.- Harry la miró descolocado.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿La diferencia es una puta mensual y gratis?

- ¡Ginny!- Estaba perplejo.

- Por favor, nosotros perfectamente pudimos haber evitado hacerle pasar este mal momento a tu novia.

- ¡ya no es mi novia! ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a saber que ella vendría?

- Yo jamás debí venir, jamás debí aceptar todo esto.- Harry la observó con recelo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Por favor dime que no te estás refiriendo a mí, porque te juro que eso me molestaría mucho.- dijo él, procurando ser claro, Ginny lo miró confundida y se dejó caer sobre un sofá. Harry se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre sus piernas.- No tienes que sentirte culpable, tienes toda la razón jamás debí hacerle daño a Rachel, pero tampoco quiero estar con ella. – Ella lo observó con temor, estar tan cerca de él era insoportable, después de confundirse de esa manera.- Bonita, eres la única persona que hace que vea mis errores, y estoy arrepentido pero esa relación no soportaría otra discusión.

- Pero... – Harry negó.

- Ella me hizo escoger y tú escuchaste mi decisión.

- No quiero ser una interferencia en tus relaciones, yo no seré del agrado de muchas de tus novias y eso no puede ser un impedimento para ti.- Ella estaba muy angustiada.

- Tú eres incondicional en mi vida, bonita, pueden haber centenares de novia pero tú siempre seguirás siendo una mujer importante en mi vida y quien quiera estar conmigo deberá respetar nuestro lazo de amistad- Ginny no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, era normal y lógico que él la viera solo como su hermana, Sonrió para calmar a Harry, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego se incorporó y se fue a vestir, dejando sola a Ginny.

Todo fue muy rápido para ella, primero pierde a su mejor amigo, vuelve a tener serios problemas con Dean, rompe con Dean, y Harry se acerca nuevamente a ella. Y ella comienza a sentirse atraída por su mejor amigo ¡Merlín su casi hermano! Tal ves si debía aceptar salir con Seamus, él se le había declarado diciendo que siempre se había sentido atraído por ella. Era lo mejor para su amistad con Harry. Sólo debía ser una confusión estúpida. ¿Cómo podía sentir algo más por su mejor amigo?

- ¡Ginny!- Exclamó Harry desde la sala, ella se dirigió lentamente hasta allí, completamente vestida ya, con un suéter café unos jeans y botas del mismo color del suéter, él sostenía una rosa blanca y se la entregó. Ella la recibió descolocada.

- Y esto ¿Qué es?- Preguntó ella aturdida, Harry sonrió.

- Es una flor blanca, tiene pétalos...

- No seas bobo... me refiero porque me estás regalando...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te obsequie una flor?

- Nada, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo?

- No hay motivos.- Ella lo observó durante largo rato, y suspiró. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos sin algún motivo, de hecho no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos de una forma tan especial como él lo había hecho, simplemente así, sonrió

- Gracias.- Era como si el muy maldito supiera que ella trataba de convencerse de que lo que sentía por él no era más que un sentimiento fraternal. Él le sonrió. Definitivamente hablaría con Seamus.

- Estas pensativa.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, usted señorita, ¿Debes decirme algo?- "¿Qué te estoy comenzando a querer?, no Ginny no seas estúpida no lo quieres, es decir si lo quieres pero como tu hermano" Pensó ella.

- Pienso definitivamente en darle una oportunidad.- Dijo, mientras miraba y acariciaba cada pétalo de su rosa, Harry sonrió.

- ¿A qué le darás una oportunidad?

- De hecho, a Seamus. - Harry borró su sonrisa inmediatamente, la observó con recelo.

- A Seamus, ¿Cómo es eso?- Ginny advirtió un dejo de celos en la vos de Harry, lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, ambos se sentaron.

- Necesito aclarar ciertas cosas, no quiero dejarme impulsar por sentimientos confusos...

- ¿Quién te produce sentimientos confusos?- "Tú" pensó ella.

- Si comienzo una nueva relación tal ves así deje de pensar totalmente en Dean.- "Y en ti" suspiró

- ¿Quieres olvidar a Dean con Seamus?

- No. Simplemente necesito volver a creer en un hombre y aclarar mis dudas.- Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿No crees en mí? Ó tal ves piensas que no soy hombre.- Ginny sonrió a modo de disculpas.

- Tú eres mi amigo, no mi pareja.- Él desvió su vista de los ojos castaños de Ginny. Era extraño escuchar precisamente a Ginny decir que él solo era su amigo, y la miró "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo yo sin ti?", pensó Harry.

- ¿Crees que haces lo correcto?- Preguntó con aspereza.

- Debo averiguarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Te encontré

Había pasado un mes desde la partida de los gemelos, ese mes cargado de éxitos para ellos en Italia. Y debido a ese éxito decidieron quedarse unas semanas más. Ginny aprendió a lidiar con la soledad absoluta por las noches en la Madriguera, solo estuvo pidiéndole a Harry que se quedara una semana con ella, y esa semana fue más confusa para Ginny y más aclaratoria para Harry. Él estuvo las últimas dos semanas saliendo con una chica, pero no encontraba en ella lo que Ginny tenía, cortó con ella. Era insólito pero cada ves que estaba con otra mujer no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga... "Merlín, sabes que a ella ya no lo veo con ojos de amigo, es que son esos ojos, y esos labios que cada ves que veo solo provocan a que los pruebe" y también se sentía culpable, porque cada ves que estaba con una mujer Ginny estaba sola, "Mierda, si hasta interfiere en mis citas, no puedo estar tranquilo, no me deja pensar en nada más que no sea ella" Lo peor de todo es que no sentía con otras mujeres, lo que le hacía sentir su amiga.

Y a ella le ocurría algo similar. Hace una semana era oficial su noviazgo con Seamus Finnigan, pero cuando estaba con él no dejaba de pensar en Harry. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en olvidar a Dean, porque francamente esos cuatro años de sufrimiento habían sanado con una sonrisa de Harry. Cuando estaba con él sentía que crecía toda la esperanza, que nada faltaba si estaba él. Harry Potter perdía todos los sentidos sin Ginevra Weasley. Esa tarde hablaría con él, porque desde que ella salía con Seamus él se había alejado, a pesar que todos los benditos días pasaba por la Madriguera, ya no tenían esas charlas olvidándose del tiempo.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó alegremente Ginny cuando vio que Harry cruzaba el umbral de la cocina, malhumorado.

- Hola.- Saludo él, sin ánimos, reparó en que extrañamente estaba sola, su novio no la dejaba sola ni dos segundos, eso lo molestaba bastante.- ¿Estás sola?- Ella asintió sonriendo.- ¡Vaya! Como tú "novio"- Enfatizó celoso, pero esta ves Ginny no advirtió el tono que empleó su amigo al referirse sobre su novio.- Como prácticamente vive aquí.- Dijo aún malhumorado.

- Necesito hablar contigo.- Él la miró.

- Yo también, pero es algo serio.- Ella frunció el ceño preocupada.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta tarde fui a Francia a hablar con tu padre.

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, de pronto nerviosa y ansiosa.

- Debo hacer un viaje a Estambul durante 4 meses- Le soltó así, sin más.

- ¿4 meses?- Exclamó.

- Sí, y no podré venir.

- ¿Tienes una misión en el ministerio es eso?- Preguntó recelosa.

- Claro que sí, ¿qué más iba a ser?

- Solo era una pregunta.- El comportamiento de Harry para con ella era muy frío.

- Hable con Ron y él vendrá seguido, tus padres vuelven en dos semanas y estoy completamente seguro que tu novio me puede reemplazar.- Dijo él, duramente y en ese preciso instante comprendía que su mal humor solo eran celos infantiles, pero jamás se los demostraría a ella, jamás sería tan evidente.

- Jamás nadie te podrá reemplazar, Harry.- Dijo ella dulcemente, Harry por unos momentos se enterneció pero luego odió a Seamus, y cada fibra de su corazón gritaba que se moría por esa pelirroja. Retomó su postura fría.

- Este trabajo es muy importante para mí, y tal ves sea mucho más de cuatro meses.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana.

- ¿Tan pronto?- No pudo evitar la impresión, sentía unas ganas de colgarse a su cuello y pedirle que no la dejara sola.

- Sí, y si por mí pasara la decisión me hubiese ido hoy, pero el traslador no estaba listo.- Los ojos de Ginny brillaron tanto o más que los de Harry. Él se dio cuenta sabía que estaba siendo cruel con esa mujer, pero de alguna forma se debía convencer que no sentía nada por ella... "Dios a quien engaño" pensó él, pero estaba seguro que la distancia borraba todo, absolutamente todo.

- Espero que cumplas tus objetivos.- Él sonrió irónico porque el objetivo personal más importante era olvidarse de ese sentimiento del cual se sentía ajeno.

- Descuida, lo cumpliré.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras, que no harás nada estúpido y que no olvidarás a tu amiga incondicional.- Sonrió, se miraron por largo rato.

- Me temo que no tendré tiempo para pensar en estupideces, y solo a abocarme en algo que implique capturar a un Mortífago, Ginevra.- Era evidente que las lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de Ginny. Pero eso hizo que salieran a la luz todas las dudas que ella tenía y él las escucharía porque no le temía a ese "casual mal humor".

- No entiendo que pretendes con la postura del señor molesto siempre, no te queda el mal humor conmigo.- Harry desvió la mirada.

- No te entiendo.- Susurró, pero Ginny lo escuchó.

- Claro que me entiendes, ¿Por qué me tratas despectivamente estos últimos días?- Él rió.

- ¡Madura mujer! Que en tu pequeño mundo solo exista tu novio no quiere decir que los demás no nos tomemos los asuntos con seriedad.- Ginny no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y ese contacto visual lo perturbaba mucho, la mirada tan profunda de Ginny lo dejaba fuera de juego.

- Hace unas semanas no te importaba decirme cosas lindas para que yo me quedara dormida, o jugar con agua, o decirme bonita, ahora soy Ginevra a secas, no te importaba ser mi amigo.- Dijo ella seria él volvió a la artimaña de reírse con ironía, ella sonrojó levemente.

- ¡Era otro Harry! El Harry que siempre está para escuchar... no me conoces como dices.- Dijo con un aire de decepción, Ginny no se intimidaría.

- Tienes toda la razón, a este Harry no lo conozco.

- Por favor...

- Dime algo, el Harry que me está hablando ahora ¿Es el mismo que siente celos de Seamus?- Harry abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu cambio coincide desde que yo comencé a salir con Seamus...

- Que brillante tu teoría, Ginevra no seas... la diferencia entre él y yo es que yo solamente soy tú amigo, mientras que él es... ya sabes,- Se impacientó.- ¡GINEVRA, ERES UNA NIÑA, ERES...!

- ¿QUÉ? La diferencia es que no me aterra a enfrentar mis sentimientos, no me aterra a admitir que sí estoy sintiendo algo por ti, que me muero de celos cuando te veo con tu nueva y gran conquista del mes, que eres el único quien tiene control en mí, que nada me pone más feliz en la vida que saber que al día siguiente voy a tener la dicha de ver tu sonrisa, que alegra hasta el día más difícil que pueda tener... no te quiero perder una ves más, me estoy enamorando de ti y tú lo único que haces es alejarme de ti!- Añadió enfadada, entonces Harry dejó caer todo lo que tenía en sus manos, una especie de maletín de cuero de dragón y el diario Profeta, y se acercó rápidamente a Ginny la miró a los ojos unos segundos y la besó con efusividad y ella respondió de la misma manera, la abrazó con tanto deseo y pasión que levantó la suave tela de la blusa de Ginny, que sus manos aferraban mitad espalda desnuda y mitad blusa, mientras que ella tomaba el rostro de Harry entre sus manos. Era un beso que no disminuía intensidad, y de la misma pasión Harry había apoyado a Ginny en una pared, no querían dejar espacio entre ellos cuando sus corazones amenazaron con explotar, ese beso era placentero, reconfortante era lo que necesitaba uno del otro.

- Harry... – Susurró ella, mientras ambos resoplaban tras ese beso que los dejara sin aliento. Él negó poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios, ella solo lo miró a los ojos mientras él rozaba su nariz con la de ella, acariciándola.

- Espérame, por favor.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... no sé cómo se supone que diga todo lo que siento por ti, pelirroja, la verdad es que no encuentro las palabras, pero cada ves que te veo solo me provocas robarte un beso, perderme en tu mirada y tenerte tan cerca me gusta y mucho... nunca me había ocurrido algo así, este momento es lo mejor en mi vida.- Ahora que miraba los ojos de Ginny entendía todo, ahora que la tenía tan cerca, ahora que la había besado... sonrió feliz.- Eres tú.- Susurró.

- Harry...

- Mujer, eres tú, y siempre estuviste a mi lado y ahora comprendo que eres tú lo que tanto buscaba, lo que me hace falta, eres tú la mujer que quiero a mi lado cuando mis sueños se cumplan, Ginevra Molly Weasley, contigo quiero todo.- Ginny estaba perdida... absorta en lo que veía y escuchaba, acarició el rostro de Harry y él suavemente la atrajo más hacia él acariciando la espalda de la muchacha, ella se sentía atrapada entre la pared y él. En Una especie de paraíso.

- Harry... – Repitió

- Bonita, necesito que me esperes 4 meses, solo 4 meses y te juro que después mi tiempo y mi vida te las dedicaré a ti, solo a ti- Ginny se separó un poco de él, negando.

- Lo siento, pero...

- Bonita, pero si acabas de decir cosas hermosas, y yo también las siento, enamorémonos juntos.- Suplicó de una forma tan enternecedora que Ginny ahogó el llanto.

- ¡No!- Negó en un tono más firme.- Esto no puede ser, es un error, un grave error- ella se separó completamente de él y le dio la espalda. Él se tomó la frente y la miró.

- Ginny, cambiemos nuestras vidas, nos lo merecemos.- Susurró en el oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás

- ¡No Harry!- Ella se volvió a separar de él- Es ilógico- Volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nosotros somos casi hermanos, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Se te olvida que estoy saliendo con un amigo tuyo?- Él la observó dolido.

- ¿Quieres que te mire como hermana cuando acabas de decirme que me quieres como hombre y no como hermano? ¿Quieres que rehúya de esto tan fuerte que siento por ti? ¿Quieres que de ahora en adelante me haga el estúpido con esto que sentimos el uno por el otro? Claro será genial venir a la casa de tus padres cuando todos estén reunidos aquí y yo te salude y te diga "hola hermanita, como estas, todo bien con tu novio" "¡Bravo! ¡Mi hermanita se casa y quiere que sea su padrino! ¡Todos felices!- Ironizó.- Pues no, no puedo hacerme el idiota, fuiste la única mujer que despertó este sentimiento en mí, pero sin ti no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido.

- Esto es una estupidez... – Harry volteó se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Luego la miró y se acomodó los anteojos, dispuesto a intentarlo una ves más, a pesar de haberle dolido hasta el alma lo que ella acabara de decir.

- Bonita, ¿Por qué?... no tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora que vi en ti la esperanza que he albergado muy dentro de mi desde años, quiero gritar al mundo entero que estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti, ya no quiero ser ese tipo mujeriego sin sentimientos si estás a mi lado.

- Lo siento, tengo novio, cuídate, adiós.- Dijo monótonamente.

- ¿Es todo?- Preguntó sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su voz se entrecortaba, no quería que ella le dijera esas cosas, quería sentir que nada le faltaba si ella estaba, sus ojos se enrojecieron.

- Buenas noches.- Repitió, ella volteó nuevamente y unas lágrimas incapaz de retener, cayeron.

- Al menos dime que estos cuatro meses lo pensarás.- Ella no fue capaz de articular palabras. -

Bien, me queda claro, pero quiero que sepas que estaba dispuesto a llenar tu falta de amor y lo único que necesitaba era que me aceptaras en tu vida, jamás sentí algo tan fuerte.- Dijo él en un tono frío, ella escuchó un ¡crac! y supo que él había desaparecido.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: La elegida

Había pasado un mes desde la partida de Harry, los señores Weasley ya estaban en la Madriguera. Todos estaban de acuerdo con la relación de Ginny y Seamus, y por alguna razón extraña sus hermanos la aprobaban, claro no era lo que querían para ella, el objetivo de todos los hermanos Weasley era cierto cuatro ojos que estaba en una misión en Estambul, pero sabían que ellos eran grandes amigos. Ginny no podía evitar pensar, sentir y extrañar a Harry. Desde la última ves que se habían visto todo había cambiado y escucharlo decir todas esas cosas justamente de él, cada ves que lo hacía reía, se sentía viva.

Él había dicho tantas cosas, pero ella no decidió seguir adelante. No podía dejar a Seamus, simplemente por el hecho de que ella le había dado su palabra, y una Weasley jamás faltaría a su palabra. Las últimas dos semanas se había vuelto más sensible que nunca, le había afectado mucho la falta de ese hombre, extrañaba cuando él le contaba un cuento Muggle para que ella se quedara dormida, cuando la acariciaba, cuando la miraba con tanta transparencia, cariño y dulzura. Y sus labios, eran una mezcla dulce y ferviente de deseo.

- ¡Hija!- Ginny dio un salto en su cama, había decidido no ir ese día a trabajar, se sentía horrible.

- ¡Mamá!- Exclamó enfadada. Su madre entraba en la habitación con los brazos en la cintura.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley, pareces un verdadero zombi, tienes unas ojeras horribles, tu cabello esta largo!- Hizo una exacta descripción de lo que ahora era su hija, ella se sentó en la cama.

- Gracias madre, ¡Eres una dulzura cuando te lo propones!

- No alces la voz.- Dijo apaciblemente.

- Quiero estar sola.

- ¡QUIÉN PUEDE LIDIAR CONTIGO!- Toda calma que Molly parecía tener se fue al diablo, Ginny la miró e imitó un puchero.

- Mamá... – Al escuchar el tono más infantil y dolido de su hija, Molly se sintió mal.

- Hija, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes problemas con Seamus?

- No, él y yo somos la pareja perfecta.- Ironizó, su madre le escrutó el rostro, se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama.

- Querida, entonces ¿Qué es?

- Estoy bien.- Esbozó una sonrisa que no convenció a su madre.

- Hija, si no me quieres decir nada, te entiendo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Verdad?- Ginny asintió, miró los ojos de su madre, los ojos de su hija pedían a gritos ayuda.

- ¿Crees que Seamus es el chico para mí?

- Creo que Seamus es un muchacho que te quiere honestamente, pero es esto... – Molly llevó su mano hasta el pecho de su hija junto al corazón.- Lo que nos avisa quien es el correcto, hija, no por temor a errar vas a dejar de arriesgar.

- Pero, si no sabes que es el correcto, ¿Porque el idiota es un coqueto empedernido?- Molly sonrió

- Debes abrir tus ojos para ver si el idiota después de ti es un coqueto empedernido, hija, y sobre todo abrir tu corazón para admitir que lo que sientes es verdadero.

- No he sentido esas cosas con Seamus, mamá.- De pronto Ginny se asustó porque él único que le había hecho sentir semejantes sentimientos era la persona que había dejado ir, hace un mes.

- Ya habrá tiempo hija, siempre lo hay.- Sonrió, y acarició el triste rostro de su hija. Ginny siempre creyó que el amor de su vida sería Dean Thomas, pero ahora entendía que sus sentimientos por cuatro largos años no se comparaban ni en lo más mínimo a esa grandiosa tarde que había compartido con Harry mientras él le decía que era lo mejor en su vida. Como añoraba sentir sus labios, sentir sus caricias.

Pero no podía evitar sentir inseguridad con respecto a la vida de soltero que él llevaba con cuanta mujer se le atravesara en el camino. Siempre había una, siempre existía esa inseguridad. Sin embargo él había mencionado que por fin en ella había encontrado a esa mujer que tanto había soñado desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ese día llegó Ron diciendo que necesita anunciar algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué necesitas anunciar?- Preguntaba George, los gemelos habían vuelto hace unas semanas de su exitoso paso por Italia.

- Bueno, en realidad son dos noticias.- Añadió Ron con aires de misterios, pero con un brillo especial, Hermione rió, el matrimonio se miró, cómplices, Ron también sonrió.

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ginny, impaciente. Ella miró incrédula a su cuñada y sonrió, feliz.

- ¡Oh, no! La muy sabelotodo pelirroja, adivinó.- Todos rieron sorprendidos, Hermione jamás le había dicho una cosa así a Ginny.

- ¿Con qué moral me dices sabelotodo, come libros?- Volvieron a soltar otra carcajada.- Anda Ron, diles a tu familia "lo del paquetito"

- ¿"Paquetito?"- repitieron los gemelos, Ron, Hermione y Ginny rieron.

- Bien, familia, en honor al apellido Weasley, debo decir que la familia crecerá... ¡Hermione y yo seremos padres!- Rió, todos lo miraron asombrados, Molly se abalanzó sobre su nuera, feliz con la noticia de un nieto, otro nieto.

- ¡Vaya un bebe!- Exclamaron los gemelos.

- ¡Felicidades!- Exclamaron los señores Weasley y Ginny.

- Necesito pedirles un favor, ubiqué a Harry... – Tan solo al escuchar ese nombre a Ginny le dio vértigo.-... Para darle la noticia y se alegró, me felicitó y les envió saludos a todos.- Ginny miró el suelo, dudaba que esos saludos la incluyeran. De pronto sintió preocupación y alzó la vista para mirar a Ron.

- ¿Dime que la otra noticia no tiene referencia a la batalla que está llevando Harry en Estambul, Ron?- Preguntó Ginny, temerosa, desde que él se fue no dormía tranquila rogando a Merlín y a Dios que nada le ocurriera, pero hace unas semanas había tenido un palpito que la asustó mucho.

- Bueno, en realidad la otra noticia si tiene relación con él, Ginny, necesita un mago que lo ayude... en alguien de confianza, en alguien que lo apoye, y ese alguien solo pudo ser yo...

- Pero tú no eres Auror, Ron.- Dijo su madre, preocupada. Hermione le lanzó la misma mirada.

- Es verdad, pero es mi amigo, mi hermano y me necesita, sé que soy un simple asistente del ministro, pero ambos entrenamos para ser Auror, él quedó y yo no pero ahora que voy a tener un hijo quiero que él sienta orgullo de su padre.

- Siempre se sentirá orgulloso de ti, amor.- Sonrió Hermione, él le sonrió y la abrazó.

- ¿Necesitan refuerzos?- Preguntó su padre, Ron asintió y soltó suavemente a su esposa.

- Así es, él me exigió que no fuera, pero solo son 4 Aurores, y esos Mortífagos más de un dolor de cabeza les ha traído, hace unas semanas le lanzaron un sectumsempra a Harry, no sabían cómo detener la sangre...

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo está ahora?- Exclamó Ginny, alarmada.

- Mejor, aunque sigue pálido.

- ¡Dios, le dije que se cuidara, que no hiciera algo estúpido!- Soltó Ginny preocupada.

- Él está mejor, Ginny.

- ¿Qué más dijo Harry?- Preguntó ella.

- Los Mortífagos han causado muchos problemas pero todo se podría solucionar con el nuevo plan, hay un Auror que está mal herido...

- ¿Quién es?

- Filius Coll. Tiene una herida muy cerca del corazón, ni siquiera con magia han podido curarlo, Harry se ha visto con Rachel...

- ¿Su ex novia?- Preguntó Ginny, confundida y dolida.

- Si, Ginny, ella es una sanadora Muggle, le ha hecho de una gran ayuda a Harry y él está agradecido de ella...

- Y todos sabemos cómo Harry le va a decir "gracias"- Bromeó Fred, todos sonrieron, Ginny bajó la mirada "¿sería posible que Harry vuelva con Rachel?", Pensó.

- Ron, pero esa mujer es Muggle ¿Cómo harán para que no se entere de nuestro mundo?

- Con lo boba que es... – Murmuró Ginny, los gemelos rieron.

- Con hechizos desmemorizantes.- Respondió Ron.

- Pero así le borraran la memoria.

- No. Solo son hechizos de corto plazo. Cuando acabe el trabajo con Coll, Rachel volverá a su vida normal.

- Si los Mortífagos advirtieron que estaban los Aurores ¿Cómo es que siguen en Estambul?

- Harry hizo un conjuro que cubre todo el área de Estambul, solo un Auror puede aparecer y desaparecer.

- ¡Vaya! Me asombra.- Exclamó George.

- Sí, el tipo ha demostrado ser inteligente.- Añadió Fred, sorprendido.

- ¿Cuántos son lo Mortífagos?

- 7. Son los últimos que tuvieron conexión directa con Voldemort, solo ha capturado a dos.

- ¿Solo dos en un mes?

- Es que se complicó todo cuando Harry estuvo inconsciente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?- Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

- 3 semanas.

- ¡Vaya! En una semana capturó a dos, me impresiona. - Comentó Fred.

- Mcnire es el líder.

- Ese es un hueso duro de roer.- Dijo Arthur, todos asintieron.

- Ahora solo debe llevar a cabo el plan.

- Y ¿En qué consiste ese plan?- Preguntó Ginny, quería estar al tanto de todo lo que Harry hacía.

- No me lo dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los Mortífagos tienen el control de todo tipo de comunicación, solo nos mostramos unos segundos con nuestras auténticas identidades...

- Pero ese es un error garrafal, aun así los pueden sorprender, porque simplemente no dijeron algo que solo ustedes sepan para saber que el otro no era un impostor...

- Ginny, ¿Por qué no fuiste Auror? Hubieses sido brillante.- Le dijo Fred.

- Es verdad piensas en todo.

- Ginny yo hice lo que Harry me pidió que hiciera, además creo que así pude ver lo pálido que estaba...

- ¡NO ESTÁ PENSANDO CLARAMENTE LAS COSAS! ¡LE ESTÁ FACILITANDO EL TRABAJO A LOS MORTÍFAGOS PARA ENCONTRARLO!- Explotó Ginny, y todos la observaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Ginevra, debes confiar en tu amigo!- La reprendió su madre.

- No es que haya sido una idea brillante ¿No?

- Lo importante es que hasta ahora no hemos sabido de malas noticias, él y todo su "ejército" debe estar bien.- La tranquilizó Arthur. Ella le sonrió, aún preocupada, es que hasta que no lo viera bien no dejaría de sentir angustia. No le hizo gracia que el único que fuera como refuerzo sería Ron, ¡necesitaba de más Aurores! Era ese maldito orgullo de él en no pedir ayuda, debía ser cuidadoso en pensar todo, escuchar otras opiniones,... estaba nerviosa. Ron y Hermione se fueron después de la cena, y ella subió a su habitación, quería asegurarse de que realmente él estuviera bien después de ese maleficio, no se tranquilizaba con lo que había dicho su hermano. ¡Necesitaba saber todo de él! Se acostó, no para dormir, solamente para rogar que nada malo le ocurriera a Harry.

Deseaba descifrar el misterio que recorría a Harry, sentía un contacto absurdo, pero que le hacía bien, todas las noches de ese maldito mes, sentía un abrazo, un te necesito y un te quiero de él, de alguna forma él la acompañaba en su soledad. Recordó ese beso que para ella era inolvidable, sin embargo ya era parte del pasado y justamente de ese pasado se debían desintoxicar. Aun así ese beso la rescataba, seducía y llenaba.

Harry estaba en una guerra, y cuando podía dormir, al día siguiente despertaba con la perspectiva de volver a mirar esos ojos castaños que tanta ilusión le hacía. En esa guerra podía gastar su vida, y él único aliciente que le quedaba era ese perfecto beso y su última mirada... no quería pensar que ella lo observó con lástima, y que en esos ojos sólo vio ternura.

Cada noche se odiaba por pensar en ella, por pensar todos los segundos del día en ella, no quería admitir que era de ella de donde sacaba fuerzas para el día siguiente, ya no quería recibir nada de ella. Ginny escogió por algo que no la hacía feliz, pero era su decisión y él la respetaría porque ella no esperaba menos de él. De todo ese calvario algo comprendió: No había mujer que hubiese estado con él, que lo besara con tanta pasión, dulzura y tanto amor, que simplemente besaran a un muchacho de anteojos, y no "al niño que vivió" Esa mujer tomó, desordenó y rompió su corazón. Y lo peor de todo era que Ginevra Weasley, era la única mujer que había puesto patas arriba su vida, era la única que lo había marcado internamente, era la única que lo había rechazado... era "La elegida"


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Bienvenido, Harry Potter

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! – Molly zarandeaba a su hija que estaba acostada en la cama durmiendo.

- ¿Qué?- Respondió molesta, le cargaba que la despertaran, aún más cuando soñaba con Harry.

- ¡Hay un pergamino para ti! ¡Acaba de llegar Errol!- Ginny se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¿Harry y Ron?- Molly asintió sonriendo, Ron se había marchado a Estambul hace dos meses ya. Hermione vivía en la Madriguera por si cualquier inconveniente ocurría, y su hermano le había prometido que cuando llegara a Estambul lo primero que haría era decirle a Harry que le escribiera a su hermana, ella pensó que escribirían mucho antes. Tomó el pergamino que le entregó su madre y ella se fue, lo extraño era que solo tenía uno y no dos.

_Ginny:_

_Siento mucho no haber escrito antes, pero cuando llegué la guerra ya estaba declarada y me fue imposible escribir antes, le dije a Harry lo que me pediste, pero no hemos tenido tiempo. Solo falta Mcnire y estaremos pronto en casa, papá tenía razón ha sido todo un trabajo enfocado en él para atraparlo. Por favor, cuida de Hermione y mi hijo o hija, cuida de mis tesoros. Harry te envía recuerdos, te extraño mucho, hermana, te quiero._

_Ron._

Antes de comenzar a leer la carta estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, pero ahora estaba decepcionada y profundamente triste por la precaria información que traía. Harry no le había escrito ni una maldita palabra en un mísero papel, se hubiese alegrado que simplemente le escribiera "estoy bien" pero ni eso. ¿Estaba tan enfadado con ella? ¿No quería saber absolutamente nada de ella? Claro, estaba en todo su derecho... ella lo había rechazado, pero aun así ¡Sabía que ella sentía cosas fuertes por él! No era sano pensar que ella lo esperaba porque tenía novio... pero... ¿Ella lo esperaba? Seamus debía ser todo para ella... ¡Mierda! y ¿Si no le escribió ni media palabra porque estaba con Rachel? ¿Estarían juntos? Y si fuese así ella era la única culpable... "¡Me odio!" se dijo así misma.

- ¡Ginny recibí noticias de Ron!- Una Hermione de tres meses de embarazo llegaba feliz a la habitación de su cuñada.

- Sí, lo sé y me alegro mucho.- Ginny sonrió, más bien hizo una mueca, Hermione a pesar de estar emocionada tras recibir noticias de su esposo no pudo evitar mirarla con recelo, se acercó y se sentó en la cama de Ginny.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Nada!- Exclamó, procurando ser honesta, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se bañaran en lágrimas. No sabía si estaba dolida con Harry o con ella misma.

- Acaso, ¿Cortaron con Seamus?

- No.- Respondió.

- Si no le das importancia a nada que se refiera a tu novio... me gustaría saber que es importante para ti.

- Hermione, solo son unos problemas que no valen la pena.-

- Querida, si estás al borde de las lágrimas deben valer la pena.

- Estoy bien, estoy feliz por saber de mi hermano...

- Y de Harry.- Sonrió ella, feliz.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que Harry también escribió.- Sonrió, los ojos de Ginny brillaron aún más, no pudo evitar una sonrisa extraña.

- No te entiendo, explícate.

- ¡Que Harry escribió!...

- ¿Te escribió?

- Así es a Molly, a mí...

- A mi mamá también... – Susurró Ginny totalmente ida. Hermione le dedicó una mirada recelosa

- ¿Tú no recibiste carta de él?- Ella negó y una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Hermione la observó con tristeza cuando vio esas lágrimas rodar por el rostro de su amiga y cuñada.- ¿Qué sucede?- El llanto de Ginny se hizo incontrolable y Hermione abrazó a su amiga, tomó su varita y hechizó la puerta con un Muffliato, para que nadie escuchara aquella conversación, Ginny más calmada intentó explicarse.

- Estoy destrozada, Hermione... él...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Todo está mal, arruine todo con Harry.- Se explicó desesperada, Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Harry?

- Todo.

- Pero ¿En qué sentido?

- ¡En todo sentido! El que no me haya escrito solo quiere decir que está enfadado conmigo y que no quiere solucionar nada.

- Ustedes son grandes amigos. - Ginny rompió en llanto.- Ginny, tranquila, lograrás solucionar todo con Harry, ¡Se quieren! Eres intocable para él.- Hermione no hacía otra cosa que Ginny llorara más.

- Él y yo ya no somos amigos...

- Pero ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Ya no podemos ser amigos!- Exclamó enfadada. Hermione estaba muy confundida, no lograba entender a Ginny y eso la ofuscaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me enamoré de él!- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada, y miraba a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos, Ginny lloró.

- No lo puedo creer... – Susurró.

- Te juro que fue algo que no podía controlar, me dejé llevar por un sentimiento que no entendía, ¡Qué jamás había sentido! Luché contra este sentimiento... Hermione, él es todo para mí, menos mi amigo

- Merlín, y ¿Él sabe tus sentimientos?- Ginny asintió, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.- ¿Crees que se enfadó porque tú le dijiste que lo amas?... Piensas que él cree que tú has mal entendido la amistad...

- Hermione, él... lo rechacé.- Hermione no se sorprendió de esa declaración, conocía a su amigo y más de alguna ves había sorprendido a Harry mirando de una forma especial a Ginny, ahora entendía esos celos de Harry cuando se refería de Dean, ahora entendía tanta preocupación por ella, ahora entendía tantas cosas, simplemente levantó una ceja.

- ¿Se te declaró la noche antes de irse a Estambul, verdad?- Ginny la miró y asintió- ¿Por qué? Si tú quieres a ese idiota...

- ¡Dios Hermione! Estoy saliendo con Seamus.

- ¡Oh, Verdad! Pero, no puedes seguir así, si ambos sienten sentimientos puros y honestos...

- ¿Honesto? ¡Él ahora está con una ex novia!

- ¿Rachel?

- Sí... esa zorra...

- Ginny ella solo está para ayudarlos, y Harry escribió en el pergamino que ella se fue hace un mes...

- ¿Verdad?- Su ilusión solo duró unos segundos.- No creo que bastara un mes para que esa maldita cayera en la cama de Harry, ¿No crees?

- Ginny, ese hombre...

- ¡Ese hombre nada, han pasado tres meses, buscó a una de sus novias de turno y se olvidó de todo! ¡No me escribió ni media palabra! – Hermione sonrió.

- Te debo felicitar.- Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Enamoraste a Harry Potter! El hecho de que no te haya escrito solo quiere decir que está tremendamente dolido, jamás una mujer lo ha rechazado, no está acostumbrado a eso, lo dejaste confundido... y si él se te declaró, ¡Dios! pobre Harry, debe estar sufriendo a horrores. ¡Ginny, por las barbas de Merlín enamoraste a Harry Potter!- Ginny esbozó una sonrisa por primera ves en mucho tiempo, sentía que Harry era lo único real en su vida.

- ¿Qué hago?

- ¿Esperarás a Harry?

- Lo único que quiero es estar con él.- Las dos sonrieron.

- Debes terminar tu relación con Seamus y hacerle entender que tú no sientes más cariño por él que de amistad.- Ginny asintió.- Y esperar a tu príncipe azul que volverá de esta misión.

- Tienes razón.- Más tarde Ginny y Hermione se vistieron y ambas le ayudaron a Molly con el qué hacer de la casa. Ginny estaba nerviosa, sabía que en la tarde pasaría Seamus a verla, y ese día ella iba a dar un paso importante en su vida. Era la bienvenida a todo lo relacionado con Harry. Cuando él llegara de Estambul hablaría con él y haría lo imposible por estar a su lado, si él así lo quería, ella ansiaba que la respuesta de él fuera positiva porque ahora solo lo veía a él en su vida, con él se sentía viva... se moría por sentir sus labios una ves más, sus besos eran fuego, ¿Había correspondido bien ese beso? "Mierda, y ¿Si fui infantil en la forma de besarlo?" pensó nerviosa. Claro sus besos eran experimentados, teniendo una larga lista de entrenamiento, mientras que "su propia lista" no era pequeña pero ni se comparaba a la de él, y tampoco había recibido quejas de algunos de sus novios cuando ella los besaba... pero con él era todo distinto, suspiró.

- Ginny, cielo... ¿Ginevra?

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En Estambul.- Susurró, Seamus frunció el ceño

- ¿Dónde?

- Nada.- Ambos estaban sentados en un cómodo sillón y Seamus la abrazaba, Ginny estaba, como siempre, pensando en Harry

- Hace un rato te preguntaba por cómo va todo en la tienda Ollivander

- Todo está bien.- Dijo ella distraída, de pronto esa duda que se había apoderado de ella surgió una ves más.- Seamus, ¿Cómo te parecen mis besos?- Él sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo dime.

- Están bien.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Son dulces, tiernos también son apasionados, eres una verdadera mujer besando.

- ¿Verdad?- Sonrió y su novio asintió.

- Tú eres muy dulce, bonita.- El corazón de Ginny comenzaba a latir muy rápido, ya no veía los ojos negros de Seamus, frente a ella estaba Harry sonriéndole, y esos ojos verdes brillantes solo la miraban a ella, ahora nada le hacía falta porque estaba él y todo era perfecto, pensó en el roce de sus labios, se estremeció, sonrió y se acercó lentamente a él para besarlo...

- Te amo, Harry

- ¿Harry?- Una voz fría hizo que abriera sus ojos, ya no estaba Harry... Seamus Finnigan la miraba muy enfadado.- Ginny me llamaste Harry.

- Seamus...

- Te llamé bonita y tu cara cambió, me miraste de una forma extraña.- Él se incorporó y se levantó, contrariado.

- Seamus, lo siento mucho... – Ella también se levantó y supo que el momento de ser honesta con su novio ya había llegado.- Oye...

- Ginny, aun cuando estoy a tu lado siento que hay miles de kilómetros de distancia entre los dos, siempre estás pensando en algo, jamás me tomas en cuanta...

- Debo hablar contigo... Seamus, creo que esta relación ya no es la de antes, te prometo que traté de mirarte con ojos de amor, pero solo veo a un buen amigo.- Él bajó su mirada.

- Ahora comprendo todo...

- Espera... no hagas conjeturas...

- ¿Conjeturas? ¡Dios, Ginny! Es que aun cuando no está cerca de ti hace daño.

- No...

- Sí, Ginny, Jamás haz sido conmigo lo que eres con él.- Ese argumento le dolió mucho a Ginny, sus ojos brillaron algunas lágrimas.

- Lo siento mucho... – él blanqueó sus ojos, resignado.

- Espéralo.

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy seguro que ese idiota siente lo mismo por ti, me alegra que se hayan encontrado, eres un gran tesoro, Ginevra Weasley, y ese tesoro solo puede protegerlo el gran Harry Potter.- Sonrió. Ella abrazó a su amigo de una forma muy cálida, mientras él le acariciaba la coronilla, despeinándola, ambos se sonrieron.

- Gracias, Seamus.

- Ginny, de verdad me gustas mucho, pero es ese idiota el que tiene más que ofrecerte y tú por recibir Solo que si te hace daño no me importará que sea el mejor Auror de la historia de Inglaterra.- Ginny sonrió y ambos se separaron.

- Eres increíble Seamus, eres un gran amigo.

- Es tu tiempo para ser feliz con alguien que te merezca... con alguien que te sepa amar y ese idiota dejará de ser ese casanova porque al fin te encontró. Además siempre me hizo sentir inseguro de ti, es solo la forma en que te mira y en la que deja de hacerlo, como te habla, entendí que había una fuerte conexión entre tú y él.- Ella sonrió ya no había impedimentos de su parte, solo él era quien tenía la última decisión.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Reencuentros.

Luego de un mes...

- ¿RON? ¡MERLÍN, RON!- Hermione acababa de ver llegar a su esposo a la Madriguera, como pudo corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos y Ron la recibió levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas, feliz.

- ¡Amor, estás preciosa! Y tú embarazo, ya estás de cuatro meses, ¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo estás tú, amor?- Preguntaba enloquecido.

- Todo está bien, cariño te extrañé... nuestro hijo está bien... pero me has hecho tanta falta.- Ron la besó con mucha pasión. Más atrás otra persona observaba todo con una sonrisa, pero sin estropear el reencuentro del matrimonio. Miraba en dirección a las escaleras, esperando ver a alguien, aparentemente. Hermione reparó en Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente, luego observó a los dos hombres detenidamente, ambos tenían grandes quemaduras rojas en el rostro y los brazos, y Harry tenía una herida muy fea en la mejilla, era como un corte profundo del cual pendía un hilo de sangre, y la ropa chamuscada, y unas manchas de sangre en la ropa.

- ¡Merlín! Harry esa herida- Se escandalizó Hermione, y su amigo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó Harry tratando de desviar el tema.

- Comprando los obsequios de Navidad.

- ¿Navidad?

- Es en una semana más.- Sonrió Hermione.

- No estábamos pendientes de la fecha, cariño.- Le recordó Ron a su esposa.

- Será mejor que me valla...

- ¿No esperarás a los demás?-

- Quizá venga mañana, Hermione estoy agotado, ¿Me puedes excusar con los demás?

- Pero si no estoy sola, están los gemelos y...

- Lo mejor es que me valla... - Ya no podía seguir hablando, su corazón había dejado de latir, su mirada había tropezado en los castaños ojos de Ginny, no podía estar más preciosa en ese instante, y su sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que él recordaba y tanto añoró ver, pero aún no terminaba de entender todo, cuando veía que Ginny corría hacia él y lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos, como había extrañado a esa mujer, como extrañó sus abrazos y ese dulce aroma que ella desprendía y él respiraba ahora, sus suaves manos que acariciaban su espalda, en fin, sus caricias. Sentía unas ansias tremendas de corresponder ese abrazo porque lo necesitaba. Pero él continuaba impertérrito con sus brazos inertes en dirección hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se empañaron.

- Te extrañé tanto, niño.- Susurró ella en su oído. De pronto comenzó a llorar y se aferró aún más a él.- Te juro que pedía todos los días para que nada malo te ocurriera.- Sollozó. Entonces unas lágrimas resignadas cayeron por el rostro de Harry, y ya no pudo hacer caso omiso de sus ansias, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas en no corresponder el abrazo, pero esas palabras eran tan tiernas, era reconfortante escuchar esa voz por primera ves en cuatro duros, largos y tristes meses... él correspondió el abrazo.- Te necesito.- Susurró Ginny, Harry la apretó más a su cuerpo. Ron estaba muy confundido por la bienvenida de su hermana a su amigo, sabía que ellos se querían mucho, pero si era extraño. Se alegraba mucho de ver a Ginny. Hermione solo esperaba que ellos solucionaran sus problemas. Harry se separó de ella suavemente, cuando se miraron a los ojos, ella sonrió aún con las huellas de sus lágrimas. Él observó los labios de Ginny que ahora eran muy tentadores, iba a acariciar su rostro, pero se contuvo.

- ¡Hermana! – Exclamó Ron, su voz sonó como si él estuviera a miles de kilómetros, porque ellos estaban tratando de memorizar el rostro del otro en otro mundo y ambos volvieron a la realidad.

- ¡Hola Ron!- Ella se acercó a su hermano y se abrazaron.- Estoy feliz por los dos. Todos estábamos tan preocupados por ambos.- Ron sonrió y los hermanos se separaron. – No enviaron alguna nota para avisar que hoy llegarían... todos han salido, bueno mamá y papá.

- Solo quisimos llegar pronto- Sonrió Ron. Reparó en su esposa y bajó la vista justo donde crecía su hijo.- ¿Se mueve mucho?- Hermione sonrió.

- No mucho, pero ahora que llegaste te sintió y se movió un poco. – Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Verdad?- Su esposa asintió.

- Ron, quise consultar la opinión de un doctor, un Medimago Muggle y ahí me hicieron una ecografía, son como unas fotografías del bebé dentro de mí, nuestro hijo está en perfecto estado.

- Y ¿Esas fotografías...? ¿Cómo pudieron meter una cámara para fotografiarte dentro? – Todos menos Ron blanquearon los ojos.

- Amor, sobre el vientre ponen una especie de gel, y con una máquina observan al bebé.- Ron sonrió.

- ¿Dónde están las "ecofrías"?

- Ecografías.- Le corrigió Hermione, sonriendo.- Están en tu habitación, ¿Vamos?- Ron rió, tomó la mano de su esposa y juntos subieron hasta la habitación.

- Yo debo irme... – Decía Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que dejaré que te vayas así con esa herida en el rostro?

- Ginny, no hace falta...

- Mamá guarda justo ahí.- Señaló un mueble, cerca de la chimenea.- esencia de Díctamo.

- No...- Ella no le hizo caso sacó un frasco del mueble y lo miró.-

- Siéntate, por favor.

- No es necesario...

- Esas quemaduras son feas y se ven dolorosas...

- No más dolorosas que las heridas internas.- Dejó escapar Harry. Ginny se sintió la mujer más inhumana del planeta. Miró una fotografía que había sobre la chimenea.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?, ¿conocías al hombre que murió en la misión?

- ¡Ah! tú lo decías... – La pobre no sabía dónde estar, estaba roja, de pronto recordó la botellita que tenía entre sus manos.- Harry, tus heridas...

- Están bien.

- Claro que no, si no me dejas que te aplique díctamo tú no lo harás.

- No necesito una enfermera que cuide mis heridas, muchas gracias.

- No sea obstinado... por lo menos déjame echarle un vistazo a la herida que tienes en el rostro.- Ginny lo miró a los ojos y Harry se sentía vulnerable ante esa mirada. Frunció el ceño.

- Está bien.- Aceptó, ella sonrió y se acercó al muchacho, levantó ambas manos y tomó el rostro de Harry, y examinó. Cuando Ginny recién salió de Hogwarts estudió seis meses medimagia, pero solo lo básico, primeros auxilios, por ejemplo.

- Esa herida no fue producto de un hechizo, ¿Con quién rayos luchaste a navajazos, Harry? – Él se sorprendió de lo que una herida podía decir.

- Solo fue producto de la misión.- Ella frunció el ceño.

- Bien, durante tres días aplica díctamo, en la mañana y luego en la noche y no habrá cicatriz.

- ¿Crees que me molestaría otra cicatriz en la cara? – Ginny sonrió, momento que aprovechó para acariciar el rostro de Harry.

- No, esa cicatriz que tienes en la frente es tu sello propio, personalmente me parece sexy.- Sonrió, Harry sentía que perfectamente podían calentar algo en su cara, le sorprendía que ella no apartara sus manos del rostro, aunque le molestó ese argumento en parte.

- ¿Harías el favor de quitar tus manos de mi rostro?- Preguntó, molesto. Ginny ruborizada las apartó.- Gracias, continuaré en casa.

- Siento mucho haberte incomodado.- Harry sonrió burlón.

- No es la primera ves que escucho tus comentarios sin sentido, pero no te preocupes, es tu "sello personal".- Él Siguió sonriendo con petulancia, y Ginny no dejó de observar los verdes ojos de su interlocutor.- Ahora dan igual muchas cosas.- Y sin despedirse desapareció. Dejando a una Ginny con muchos sentimientos, felicidad por comprobar que estaba bien, herido pero bien, confundida, porque sentía que él ya no quería nada que tuviera relación con ella. Y un sin fin de emociones más. Hermione le había dicho que él estaba dolido, pero su dolor no podía durar una eternidad, confiaba en que así no fuese. Tenía miedo de que él jamás la perdonara. Y Harry estaba conmocionado, ella jamás imaginaría cuanto la extrañó, la necesitó y cuantas veces la inventó. Inventaba sus caricias, sus manos suaves, su dulce aroma a flores, esa hermosa sonrisa que llenaba todo, esos hermosos ojos que iluminaban cada maldito segundo en esa misión. Pero necesitaba todo lo contrario ¡Necesitaba todo lo contrario para seguir adelante con su vida! Pero... desde que la besó no podía olvidar ese dulce miel sabor de sus labios. Con ella no se sentía esa especie de trofeo como lo miraban las otras mujeres, no se sentía amado por su nombre, con ella se sentía amado por lo que era junto a ella. Ella hacía que lo más simple fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Y ese bendito beso era tan especial como el mejor recuerdo que atesoraba su mente. Con el tiempo daba por seguro que la olvidaba, pero había sido imposible, como también fue imposible olvidar su rechazo cuando él le había dicho todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Decisiones importantes.

Harry había ido a la Madriguera al día siguiente de su llegada desde Estambul para ver a Molly y Arthur. Tuvo el cuidado de ir cuando Ginny estuviera trabajando, para evitarla. Porque le hacía daño verla sin sentir esas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Ya habían pasado tres semanas sin ver a Ginny. Y había sido una tortura, era vivir sin esa luz que Ginny representaba en su vida.

- Eres peor que Hermione en la escuela, aguafiestas.- Le reprochó Fred. Él y su hermano gemelo estaban en el departamento de Harry. Este último sonrió.

- Necesitamos festejar que eres el mejor Auror, Harry.

- No lo sé, me parece muy pronto.

- ¿Pronto? Han pasado tres semanas desde que volvieron y no festejaron.

- ¿Cuál es la manía de ustedes de festejar todo el tiempo? – Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, Fred y George rieron.

- No seríamos nosotros si no viésemos la vida con alegría e irresponsabilidad.

- Tienen razón.- Los tres rieron.

- Esta salida solo será para los hombres de esta gran familia...

- Sí, Bill, Charlie, nosotros, Ron nuestro padre y tú...

- ¡Ah! Percy también...

- ¿Percy irá con nosotros?- Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

- Sí, pensamos que te podía molestar...

- No, no es eso, es solo que no puedo imaginar a Percy divirtiéndose.- Respondió Harry, los gemelos rieron. - ¿Dónde será la juerga?

- En la taberna de Hogsmeade.

- ¿Hogsmeade? – Harry no estaba para nada convencido.

- ¡Claro! En Navidad no te apareciste por la Madriguera...

- Pero entendemos que necesitabas un espacio y que alguna novia Muggle lo ocupó...

- Sí, porque ya estuviste con todas las brujas...

- Solo se salvaron, mamá, Hermione y Ginny.- Los gemelos rieron a carcajada, pero Harry solo sonrió tristemente, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento esa pelirroja? Pensó. Alguien tocó el timbre. Él se levantó, con parsimonia, al tiempo que se acomodaba los anteojos- ¿Cuándo serás el guardián de este departamento?-

- Debe ser un Muggle.- Aseguró Harry, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió.- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Debes ser guardián para aparecer aquí dentro, hombre!

- Descuida, ya lo haré.- Esbozó una sonrisa, alguien ya había sugerido ser la guardiana de los secretos. Pero en ese momento era mejor no recordar a esa mujer.

- Le decíamos exactamente lo mismo, cuñada.

- Hola, George, Fred, me parece que es la primera ves que concordamos en algo.- Sonrió Hermione, los gemelos le devolvieron la sonrisa. Ella se sentó al lado de Harry, él observó la barriga que comenzaba a notarse de su amiga y sonrió.- Necesito hablar contigo y tal ves sea bueno que ustedes escuchen dado que la implicada es su hermana.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó preocupado Harry. Entendiendo que cada ves que se esmerara en no recordar a Ginny algo siempre se interpondría para pensar en esa niña mujer que le inspiraba tantas cosas a la ves.

- Nada. Verán, se le presentó una oportunidad que ella no puede dejar escapar y ella no piensa aceptarla.

- Pero, ¿A cerca de que es esa oportunidad, Hermione? – Preguntó George.

- El señor Ollivander abrirá una tienda en Holanda y solamente confía en Ginny para que la administre y se haga cargo allí.

- ¿Quiere que se mude a Holanda?- Preguntó Harry, confundido.

- Sí, por unos años.

- ¿Años?- Volvió a interrumpir Harry, sentía que la respiración no llegaba, estaba mareado.

- Sí...

- Y eso en que la beneficia.

- Ella será la dueña allí, ganará ocho veces más de lo que gana aquí, tiene asegurada la estadía por tres años en el lugar más seguro y exclusivo de Holanda, eso, Fred, le garantiza una oportunidad tremenda.

- ¿Ocho veces más?- Logró preguntar George, Hermione asintió. Harry estaba aturdido. No lograba entender que Ginny tenía la posibilidad de alejarse de su vida categóricamente, pero Hermione tenía toda la razón. Era una oportunidad que ella no podía desperdiciar.

- ¿Harry?... – Harry levantó la cabeza, aún aturdido.

- Disculpa...

- Te llamamos hace mucho y no reaccionabas...

- Lo siento... es solo... nada – Decidió decir finalmente.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Insistió Hermione. Harry miró a los gemelos, ellos también lo observaban de una forma extraña, esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Claro que todo está bien.

- Bueno... – Estaba completamente seguro que su amiga no creyó ni cuarta parte de lo que él le había dicho para tranquilizarla.

- Creo que Ginny no se irá.- Comentó Fred.

- ¿Por qué no?- Replicó Hermione.- ¿No estás de acuerdo?

- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella quiera hacer, pero es evidente que ella no quiere.

- Créeme que a Ginny le haría excelente cambiar estos ambientes y dejar atrás un pasado angustiante...

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó inmediatamente Harry.

- A todo lo que tenga referencia con lo que ella quiere lograr aquí... – Miró con elocuencia a Harry, éste bajó la mirada.- Y a su ruptura con Seamus...

- ¡¿Rompió con Seamus? – Exclamó sorprendido Harry.

- Sí...

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace más de dos meses...

- ¡Dos meses!

- ¡Sí, Harry, pero no es lo importante ahora!

- Lo siento.- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente.

- ¿Creen qué lo mejor para su hermana y amiga es seguir rodeada de todo esto, desaprovechando una oportunidad única?

- Es ella quien debe decidir.- Opinó Fred.

- La mejor decisión es la que ella crea conveniente.- Insistió George.

- Creo que es una oportunidad increíble para ella, pero quien tiene la última decisión es ella.- Finalizó Harry.

- Hablen con ella, sea cual sea la decisión final que Ginny estime conveniente, pero ella está muy confundida.

- Entonces, cuñada, ¿Cómo va el embarazo?

- Ya casi en el quinto mes, y me muero por tener a mi hijo en brazos.- Los cuatro sonrieron. Luego de unas horas se marcharon, y Harry estaba solo, no pudo recibir mejor la noticia de la soltería de Ginny... pero ¿Por qué se alegraba de la soltería de ella si él mismo no quería estar con Ginny? Y no porque hubiese dejado de quererla, sino porque aún le dolía profundamente el rechazo de Ginny.

- ¿Ginny?

- Hola, ¿Estás ocupado?

- No, no estoy haciendo nada.

- Perfecto, necesito hablar contigo.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- Ginny estaba parada afuera del departamento de Harry, sonriendo. Sin embargo él, estaba aturdido por la imprevista visita de Ginny. Hasta había olvidado la cruel postura que había adoptado con ella.

- ¡Por supuesto! Disculpa- Ginny entró y Harry cerró la puerta.- Siéntate.- Ginny seguía sonriendo, ambos se miraron y sintieron por primera ves que estaban completamente solos, sin embargo había una distancia enorme e invisible entre ellos y justamente eso no los dejaba ser los de antes.

- He notado que has ido a la casa de mis padres estos últimos días.

- Quería saber de tus padres...

- Eso imaginé, pero tampoco evité notar que visitas la Madriguera cuando yo no estoy.

- Coincidencia.- Concluyó sencillamente Harry.

- Estás consiente de mis horarios de llegada a la casa. – Replicó, confundida.

- Ginevra, no estoy pendiente de ti jamás, me da absolutamente lo mismo si estás presente cuando visito a tus padres.- Ese era un argumento falso y cruel. Ginny solo desvió su mirada de los ojos de Harry, quien ya estaba recordando su postura fría.

- Pensé que tal ves me evitabas.- Murmuró. Harry sonrió con maldad

- Ya no tengo tiempo para juegos infantiles.

- Me imagino que tu tiempo lo gastas en cuanta mujer encuentras y convences para encerrarla en este departamento, es tu pasatiempo favorito, ¿No?

- Sí, es verdad... gasto mí tiempo en mujeres que tengan claro sus objetivos. En mujeres que se dejen llevar por lo que realmente quieren y no que se acobarden por un maldito bloque en su vida.- Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron y sintió unas ganas enormes de salir de ese departamento pero sus piernas se lo impedían.

- Tu gran objetivo no es más que acostarte con cuanta mujer encuentres... –

- Ya deja tus ironías de lado y por alguna ves en tu vida madura, mujer.- Dijo, pretendiendo herir más a Ginny que a él mismo.

- ¿Me quieres decir cuál es tu propósito de hacerme daño?- Incontrolablemente la rabia que había dentro de Harry iba a surgir en ese preciso instante, Las palabras subían lentamente por su garganta y explotarían en todo lo que diría.

- ¡¿DAÑO? ¡Por favor no hables de daño cuando fuiste tú quien acabó por destruir todo lo que yo quería construir! ¡No reprocharé nada porque así lo escogiste y no haré absolutamente nada para que cambies de opinión! ¡TUVISTE TODA LA RAZÓN! ¡JAMÁS DEVIÓ OCURRIR NADA ENTRE NOSOTROS, PORQUE TODO FUE COSA DE MOMENTO, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE NI TE RECORDABA! – No pudo evitar alzar la voz, pero ella lo descontrolaba, sus ojos brillaban igual o más que los de Ginny, ella se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, miró a Harry y unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

- Para mí no fue cosa de momento, creo que ahora te parecerá estúpido pero siempre te esperé como tú me lo pediste, también esperé alguna nota tuya cuando estuviste en Estambul.- Ginny sonrió tristemente y una lágrima más rodó por su mejilla, miró directamente los ojos de Harry.- Esa tarde es el mejor recuerdo de mi vida, aunque doloroso, pero sigue siendo lo mejor que me ha ocurrido. Siempre pienso en ti y eso me ayuda a ganar cada batalla interna que tengo. Te prometo que todo queda hasta aquí... – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa.- Será difícil olvidarte, pero lo haré. – Harry veía como Ginny se iba, pero no podía permitir que se fuera. Pensó desesperado.

- ¿Es verdad que tienes ofertas para mudarte a Holanda? – Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente, Ginny se sorprendió por esa pregunta, sonrió. Una chismosa había corrido a divulgar la noticia.

- ¿Hermione? – Harry asintió. – Creo que es lo más sano... ¿Sabes? No debías ser tan cruel para hacerme saber que tú nunca llegaste a sentir nada después de ese beso, que jamás sentiste más que una amistad por mí, duele bastante.- Ella desesperada, lloró cada palabra que dijo y se odió por demostrar tanta debilidad ante Harry. Él sintió un odio muy parecido hacia él mismo, pero ella era su descontrol vivo, se acercó lentamente a Ginny, hasta haber pocos centímetros de distancia, y tomó el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Ginny.

- No puedo. – Susurró frustrado.

- No puedes ¿Qué? – Él se acercó lentamente y la besó. Y ese beso fue correspondido con sorpresa, se besaron con suavidad, placer, era eterno... Era el beso que habían esperado durante casi 5 meses, era el dulce reencuentro de sus labios, en una anhelante espera. Ambos dejaron descansar la cabeza en la del otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué dices esas horribles cosas si siento que me besas con amor?

- Ginny... No puedo pasar por alto todo.

- ¿Qué?- Harry se separó de Ginny y se alejó hasta el extremo más lejano de ella. Desesperado por esos sentimientos que aún o terminaba de entender, pero que lo llenaban completamente.

- ¡Merlín Ginny! Te dije esa tarde todo lo que yo estaba dispuesto a entregar por nuestra relación, y sabes que jamás le había dicho eso a otra mujer, y tú no lo valoraste no te importó absolutamente nada. Simplemente te negaste a una oportunidad a algo nuevo ¡te negaste a todo el amor que tú me haces sentir!

- Harry, yo...

- No. No sabes cómo fueron las cosas en Estambul, estaba derrotado antes de comenzar la batalla, esa tarde te lo dije todo. Me duele fingir que todo está bien cuando tu familia me pregunta qué es lo que me ocurre, ¿Cómo les digo que me enamoré de ti?

- ¿Qué hago?- Él sonrió con ternura.- Tienes toda la razón, fui una estúpida, perdóname.

- Mujer, todo lo que debías hacer ya lo hiciste.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A todo. Eres una mujer excelente, Ginny, debes aceptar la oferta del señor Ollivander, sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo muere aquí?

- Es lo mejor para ti.

- ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti?

- Tú. Ver que la mujer maravillosa, hermosa, tierna de la cual yo me enamoré se desarrolle profesionalmente. Es tú tiempo para demostrar a los demás que te mereces algo más que una vendedora de varitas y no porque eso sea algo malo o bajo, simplemente es porque tú te mereces lo mejor del mundo, bonita, estoy seguro que en Holanda te esperan grandes oportunidades.

- Me importa la oportunidad que tengo aquí, junto a ti.- Ginny dijo eso ilusionada, enamorada.

- ¿No crees que es egoísta con tu vida?

- Harry, no quiero dejar una ves más lo mejor de mi vida entre éstas cuatro paredes, no quiero pasar tres años de mi vida arrepintiéndome por no luchar por lo que amo.

- Claro que lucharás, lucharás por ser mejor mujer.

- Si tú estuvieras a mi lado sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, cariño.- Él suspiró y sonrió, Ginny era una mujer tan dulce.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, donde quiera que estés te llevas la mitad de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos y mis sueños.

- No puedo.

- Si puedes.

- No será fácil.

- Nada es fácil, debes aprender que nada en la vida es fácil, cometerás errores y de ellos aprenderás y los enmendarás.

- No sé cómo enmendar el peor error de mi vida y tampoco lo haré con errores mínimos.

- Ginny...

- ¿Cómo puedo enmendar el peor error de mi vida? Dime cómo puedo reparar todo el daño que te hice, eres alguien que no tiene la mitad de mí, lo tienes todo. Quiero gritar al mundo que me enamoré de ti, que no quiero perderte porque eres lo mejor en mi vida, sin ti no tiene sentido vivir todas esas oportunidades, ¡Dios, te amo! Necesito una oportunidad.

- Te amo, y por lo mismo quiero lo mejor para ti.

- ¡Y tú lo eres!- Gritó, enloquecida.

- No lo soy.

- Harry, como puedo hacer que entiendas que tus caricias me estremecen, tus besos me enloquecen, y simplemente me enamora lo que eres y no lo que conseguiste años atrás, cuando siento tu respiración en mi piel provocas muchas emociones y solo tú lo provocas. Esto que siento es de verdad, es puro y es sentimiento, te amo, juro que te amo, y si tengo que repetirlo toda la vida así lo haré, Harry Potter. ¡TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO TE AMO!- Ginny se acercó a él y tomó sus mano entre las de ella.- Perdóname.- Susurró, acarició el rostro de Harry y lo besó tiernamente, él rodeó la cintura de Ginny con sus manos, sus bocas se separaron y Harry lloró, desesperado. – Amor, ¿Qué sucede? - Él la abrazó fuertemente.

- Nadie te lo dijo, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Qué debo saber?- Ginny deshizo el abrazo, pero continuó cerca de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Es que tenía que hacer algo para olvidarte. – Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Harry, sin poder contenerlas.

- ¿Olvidarme?

- Tú siempre serás todo para mí, pero me haces mal, ¡Nos hacemos mal! Debes encontrar a alguien más.- Ginny lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Cómo puedo pensar en encontrar a alguien más, si siempre estás en mí? Te juro que no sería yo si dejo que esto me mate, y la única forma de matarme es que tú no me des una segunda oportunidad.- Harry estaba desesperado, le dio la espalda a Ginny, frustrado.

- Debes encontrar a alguien más porque yo la encontré.- Esas palabras se repetían dolorosamente en la mente de Ginny, no quería creer esa absurda mentira.

- No te creo... – Harry volteó y la miró a los ojos. Sentía que no podía enfrentarlos y se armó de valor para no evadir esa mirada.

- Es verdad, Ginny. Salgo con alguien más.

- ¿Te revolcaste con tu ex novia mientras estabas en la misión?

- No... Esa mujer solo fue a Estambul porque la necesitaba para que curara a Coll...

- Si no es ella, ¿Quién es? – Ginny estaba destrozada, ya no tenía dominio de sus lágrimas y éstas caían sin previo aviso.

- Eso no importa.

- ¡Demonios, Harry! ¿Desde cuándo?

- Un mes.

- ¡Un mes!- Ginny se cubrió el rostro con ambas mano y comenzó a llorar desesperada. Harry estaba devastado, verla así era el peor castigo que podía recibir. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, ella al sentir las manos de Harry se aferró a él.

- Bonita, esto debe ser lo mejor para ambos.

- Estar separada de ti no tiene sentido, niño, ¿No ves que te amo más que a mi vida? – No pudieron evitar acercarse una ves más y besarse.

- Te amo, Ginny.- Decía él entre beso y beso, no podía controlar lo que decía cuando ella lo besaba, porque él sentía que sus besos eran inocencia, pasión, ternura, complicidad, amor, paz... nunca nadie le hacía sentir esas emociones. Era fuego besando... Algo los hizo volver a la realidad.

- Cielo, ayúdame estas bolsas están pesadas.- Una mujer entraba al departamento mirando las bolsas. Era un poco más alta que Ginny, su cabello era castaño oscuro y ondulado.

- ¡Natalie! – Exclamó Harry, soltó a Ginny suavemente y se acercó a la muchacha, tomó las bolsas y las dejó sobre una mesa, Natalie reparo en Ginny.

- ¡Hola! ¿Tú debes ser Hermione Weasley?, la amiga hermana de Harry.

- No, ella es Ginevra Weasley, hermana de mi mejor amigo.- Harry hizo la presentación y Ginny como pudo le sonrió a Natalie.

- Perdón, es que Harry no me habló de ti, Ginevra, pero ya sabes cómo son los hombres.- Ambas sonrieron, aunque la sonrisa de Ginny fue muy fingida y Harry lo notó.- Mi nombre es Natalie Quins, novia de Harry. – Ahora podía notar que su rostro tenía pecas, sus ojos eran color miel y verdosos, era delgada y preciosa.

- Hola, el gusto es mío.- La escena que estaba viviendo Ginny, que era muy cruel por lo demás, trataría de no ser tan evidente con sus emociones. Estaba destruida.

- No le has ofrecido absolutamente nada, Harry.

- Se me olvidó.- Se excusó él, no quería que Ginny pasara por esa horrible escena.

- Claro, ser abogado no te beneficia en asuntos domésticos.- Sonrió Natalie y se dirigió hasta la cocina. Ella claramente era Muggle.

- Ginny, perdóname por esta escena, te juro que no quiero que pases por esto, bonita... – Suplicaba Harry cuando vio que Natalie se acercaba, sonriendo. Ginny no quiso observar a Harry porque sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Le entregó el refresco a Ginny.

- Siéntate, por favor.- Le indicó a Ginny y ella así lo hizo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Soy... vendedora de seguros.

- ¡Vaya! Amor, nos podría ayudar a asegurar la casa que pretendemos comprar.- Natalie Miró a Harry y éste hizo una mueca en ves de sonreír. Ginny estaba destrozada con los planes de mudanza de la pareja, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, ahora mismo.

- Disculpen, pero me tengo que ir y... ya dije lo que quería que Harry supiera... - Sonrió, miró de soslayo a Harry y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Natalie. - Más tarde el tráfico se vuelve...

- Tedioso, claro.- Comentó Natalie, Ginny asintió.

- Así es.

- Harry te puede ir a dejar.- Ella se acercó a su novio y lo besó. Eso era más de lo que ella podía aguantar unas lágrimas cayeron, no estaba preparada para ver eso, era como si su corazón se quebrara en trozos pequeños. Harry se separó rápido de ella, nada le dolía más que ver a Ginny llorar y sabía que ella lloraba disimuladamente. Quería que esa tortura terminara luego para ella.- Verdad que él te puede ir a dejar.

- No hace falta, gracias.- Respondió con voz nasal.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si, Natalie, solo es una alergia. - Sonrió.- Muchas gracias por todo.

- Un gusto conocerte, Ginevra, Adiós

- Igualmente, Adiós... Adiós Harry.- Ella ni siquiera lo miró y salió del departamento muy triste, sin esperanzas ya de comenzar algo nuevo con Harry. Y el peor pensamiento en su cabeza era que ella misma tenía la culpa. Harry no estaría con otra mujer si ella no lo hubiese rechazado. Y estaría a su lado todas las noches y no tendría tiempo de inventar cada ves que se iba a la cama que los brazos de Harry la rodeaban para sentir el calor de ambos.

- ¡Ginny! – Ella volteó, sin darse cuenta ya caminaba por el parque que había justo frente del edificio en donde vivía Harry, caminó más rápido. - ¡Ginny, por favor! – Ella se detuvo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a escoger la casa en donde vivirán?- Ironizó. Harry resopló tras la maratón de bajar un centenar de escaleras y llegar hasta ella.

- Te estaba comentando todo de Natalie cuando ella llegó.

- ¡Mentira! Cuando ella llegó tú y yo nos estábamos besando y tú decías que me amabas.

- Tienes razón. Y no me arrepiento... pero ambos sabemos que esto no tiene sentido, tú tienes tu futuro creado y yo no me interpondré en él, porque lo que más deseo en la vida es que seas feliz.- Los ojos de Ginny brillaron, porque ya estaba entendiendo que él no le daría una segunda oportunidad, debía dejar que él cerrara esas heridas, debía dejar que fuera feliz con alguien más.

- Necesito que seas feliz.

- No me preocupa mi felicidad, me preocupas tú.- Y decidida tomó una decisión. Él estaba abriendo las puertas para una relación con otra mujer, y aunque no la amara Harry quería estar con Natalie y no con ella, y francamente eso era todo.

- Haré todo lo que me dijiste, en dos semanas dejaré atrás todo esto si a ti te hace feliz, pero quiero que sepas que luché por esto pero no puedo con tu orgullo y aún menos con las palabras que mataron todo esto antes de que comenzara, sé que es mi culpa.- Ginny lo miró profundamente unos segundos, sonrió.- Te amo.- Ella desapareció. Sabía que el camino que se avecinaba sin ella iba a ser tortuoso pero era lo mejor para Ginny.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Verdades a causa del alcohol.

Ginny ya tenía todo preparado para su viaje a Holanda. Habló con el señor Ollivander y éste se mostró satisfecho y feliz con la decisión de la joven. Lo más difícil era anunciar la noticia a su propia familia, todos se mostraron de acuerdo, aunque tristes por la ausencia de la última Weasley por mucho tiempo. Fred y George se disgustaron y Hermione era la más feliz, a pesar que Ginny se perdería el nacimiento de la flamante hija de su hermano y mejor amiga.

Había pasado una semana desde que había visto a Ginny y pese a que él era el único quien había interferido en la decisión de Ginny se negaba a admitir que ella se iría de su vida irreparablemente. Natalie era perfecta con él, pero no era Ginny. Natalie había dejado muchas cosas de lado por estar con él, su familia que vivían en Nueva York, y un novio de dos años. Todo valía la pena por estar con Harry, según ella. Pero no lograba evitar pensar cada maldito segundo del día en Ginevra Weasley. Y sabía que ella tenía las mismas razones que él para verse. Debía dejar, y se lo exigía encarecidamente él mismo, que ella formara una vida y no sería feliz con él. Porque siempre estaba el fantasma del rechazo por parte de ella. Es que aún no podía olvidar que ella rechazara sus sentimientos sin ningún miramiento... pero cada ves que escuchaba un te amo de su dulce voz perecían callar esas dolorosas palabras de su mente y corazón.

- Señores, ya estamos todos... ¡y podemos ser libres por esta noche! – Exclamó George, y todos los hombres rieron. Estaban en el departamento de Harry. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos, Ron y Harry entraba en la sala de su departamento con un saco.

- Natalie se fue a casa de sus padres por cinco días, así que solo pensaré en divertirme.- Sonrió Harry.

- ¡Vaya! Por fin una voz cuerda y no un par de viejos lamentándose por sus esposas.- Replicó Bill, dirigiéndose a su padre y a Ron.

- Hermione está embarazada.- Se defendió Ron

- Te aseguro que tu hijo no se irá a ningún lugar.- Bromeó Charlie, todos rieron.

- Bien, ¿Nos vamos?- Sonrió Fred

- Bien, pero no quiero que beban en exceso y traerlos peor que una cuba. – Imploró Ron. Los gemelos sonrieron.

- ¿Sabes hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

- Claro.

- Es lógico que beberemos alcohol y que a nuestro querido y valiente amigo Harry Potter lograremos embriagar.- Rieron Charlie, Bill y Fred al unísono. George sonrió con maldad y Harry recordó las inocentes travesuras de Ginny, sonrió.

- No lograrán hacerlo, primero porque no beberé mucho y segundo resisto el alcohol.- Arthur rió a carcajadas.

/

- ¿Pero, por ¡Hip! Que estamos aquí? ¡Si hay que bailar!- Harry reía a carcajadas, Bill y Fred lo sostenían para que no se cayera, estaba totalmente borracho.

- ¡Cállate! Vas a despertar a todas las chicas.- Susurró Ron, enojado.

- Pero ¡Hip! Quiero ¡Hip! Bailar. – Decía como un cachorrito abandonado.

- Eres un desastre, Harry, prometió no emborracharse y fue el único.- Los gemelos soltaron una carcajada. – ¡Pero si logramos emborrachar a Harry!

- ¿Qué sucede?- Molly bajaba las escaleras atándose la bata. Evidentemente preocupada y molesta.

- ¡Molly!- Susurró Harry.- ¿Sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi madre?

- ¿Harry? – Molly no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ella se acercó un poco al muchacho, olía a Whisky de fuego, Martini y un leve perfume de mujer.- ¡Estas total y absolutamente ebrio!

- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! – Todos los presentes menos Molly, soltaron una carcajada.

- ¡Merlín! Harry Potter, realmente creí que eras responsable y no te permitirías beber en exceso...

- Molly, no lo reprendas son tus hijos los culpables, lo desafiaron y sabes que este muchacho no deja desafío sin cumplir...

- ¡Pero qué demonios les pasó por la cabeza, manga de inmaduros!- Ginny acababa de bajar y todos repararon en ella, sus hermanos se asustaron, su padre rió y hasta a Harry se le pasó un poco la borrachera.- ¿Por qué no lo cuidaron? ¡Debieron decirle que parara de beber! – Le reprochó enfadada.

- Ginny, él mencionó, mucho después de que los gemelos le dijeran que era muy mujercita para beber 5 vasos seguidos de tequila y Harry aceptó, que tenía motivos para "olvidar por una noche", palabras del mismo Harry Potter.- Le advirtió Charlie. Eso no hizo más que Ginny se enfureciera.

- ¡Fred, George cuando rayos harán el favor de madurar! ¿¡No se les ocurrió que con 5 vasos de tequila ya estaba fuera de sus cabales para que ustedes, par de inútiles, les avalaran la tomadera!

- Él sabe lo que hace

- ¡NO CON SEMEJANTE CANTIDAD DE ALCOHOL EN EL CUERPO, IDIOTA!

- Ginny, ya basta...

- ¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Harry con mucha dificultad a Ginny.

- ¿Qué pretendo? ¡Merlín! eres tan obstinado y no caer en el juego de todos estos idiotas que lamentablemente son mis hermanos, y ¿no fuiste capaz de negarte a una vulgar apuesta por unos miserables tragos?

- Ginny... tú no sabes... – Harry arrastraba las palabras y no dejaba de mirar a Ginny, que casi ya estaba frente a él, Harry se afirmó más de Bill para apuntar con un dedo amenazador a la mujer que tenía en frente.

- ¿Sabes? ¿Porque no te vas a dormir? mañana no podrás con la resaca, el dolor...

- ¿Dolor?- Se exasperó Harry. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Abriendo los ojos amenazadora. - Tienes... – Hipó.- Toda la razón, pero el dolor que sentiré mañana no se compara en lo más mínimo al dolor... de tu... ya sabes...

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Ron.

- Me refiero a que Fred tiene razón.- Hipó.- Soy un total desastre en todo sentido.

- ¡Claro que no! Eres un mago excelente, eres un orgullo para esta familia, eres un hombre magnífico, Cielo. Estás rodeado de mujeres guapas que se mueren por estar contigo, estoy segura que todos tus sueños se cumplirán, hijo.- Dijo Molly acariciando el rostro del muchacho, maternalmente.

- ¿Verdad? – Hipó Harry.

- ¡Por supuesto! Vives con una mujer que te adora por lo que eres y no por tus logros.- Agregó Molly, mientras Harry sonreía, Ginny lo observó con ternura, su madre tenía toda la razón, Natalie quería, respetaba, y llenaba los espacios emocionales vacíos de Harry, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Molly, Arthur, ustedes son como mis padres y estoy tremendamente feliz y orgulloso de tener la oportunidad de conocerlos, y sus hijos también, la responsabilidad de Bill es admirable.- Bill le palmeó la espalda.- La valentía de Charlie es ejemplar.- Charlie empuñó la mano y triunfante la alzó, los gemelos rieron.- La seriedad de Percy es... seria.- Todos sonrieron incluso él, Percy lo miró mal.- El humor de los gemelos es fabuloso en todo sentido.- Ellos sonrieron.- La lealtad y compañerismo de Ron siempre la agradeceré.- Éste sonrió como restándole importancia.- Y la inteligencia, transparencia, ternura y belleza de Ginny es... indudablemente perfecta y la más bonita de los hermanos Weasley.- Todos sonrieron esta ves, Ginny sonrojó.- Ustedes son una familia genial, admirable. Todo gracias a los valores que ustedes como padres les enseñaron a sus hijos.-

- Jamás olvidaré este momento.- Susurró Fred, secando una inexistente lágrima de su rostro.

- Son hermosas tus palabras, cariño.- Dijo Molly, emocionada.

- En realidad, me refería al momento sensible de Harry Potter.- Sonrió Fred.

- De verdad lamento interrumpir este momento familiar, pero les recuerdo que mi esposa está embarazada y de seguro la hemos despertado.- Molly soltó una carcajada.

- Ella duerme profundamente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, mamá?

- Porque todas las mujeres embarazadas pueden dormir aunque grites con un hechizo amplificador justo al lado de ella.- Explicó sencillamente, luego fue a la cocina a preparar un café a Harry, y Ginny lamentó no haberle pedido antes a Harry los ingredientes para preparar la poción de la resaca. Luego de dos horas Bill, Charlie habían desaparecido a sus respectivos países en donde vivían. Ron y sus padres se habían marchado a las habitaciones y los únicos que estaban con Harry alrededor de la chimenea eran los gemelos y Ginny.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi pobre corazón? Se fue detrás de tu hechizo... – Cantaba Harry al más puro estilo de Celestina Warbeck, los gemelos soltaron una carcajada estridente, y Ginny a pesar que estaba enfadada, también rió.-... Y ahora lo has destrozado. ¡Devuélveme mi corazón! – Harry trataba trabajosamente de mantenerse de pie, mientras los gemelos se desternillaban de la risa.

- ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Celestina Warbeck? – Preguntó Ginny, incrédula.

- Tu madre escuchaba esas canciones cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts. –

- Harry, te prometo que mañana no te salvarás de las bromas.- Advirtió Fred, aun riendo.

- Al parecer encontraste a la mujer que te enamoró, Harry.

- Sí, la encontré.- Suspiró, mirando a Ginny, ella también sonrió.

- Hazaña de Natalie.

- ¿Natalie?- Preguntó Harry.

- Tu novia, ella te enamoró...

- Sí, me enamoré pero no es ella la mujer...

- ¡Oh! ¿Quién es?- Preguntó sorprendido George.

- Chicos, dejen que Harry descanse... – Ginny estaba nerviosa, porque en ese estado Harry podía decir muchas cosas de las cuales más adelante se arrepentiría.

- ¿No quieres saber quién es la bruja o Muggle que enamoró a nuestro valiente amigo?

- No es asunto de ustedes...

- Ginny, no seas aguafiestas.- Harry estaba tan sumido en su borrachera que apenas oía nada de lo que hablaban los hermanos Weasley.

- El roce de tus labios es la magia y esencia de nuestros corazones, llamándonos para amarnos.- Susurró Harry, los gemelos rieron y Ginny solo sonrió algo de cierto tenía esa frase.

- Amigo, de verdad te enamoraron.- Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Sí, me enamoraron de verdad.- Ginny se sintió feliz, sonrió disimuladamente. – Estaría toda la vida sometido ante esa mujer que me vuelve loco.

- ¡Caramba! ¿Quién es? – Preguntó sorprendido George. Era inaudito escuchar hablar a Harry Potter de amor, de un amor eterno.

- Es una mujer, inteligente, tremendamente dulce, fuerte, tiene un carácter que a nadie le es indiferente, hermosa, bondadosa, perfectamente una mujer hermosa.- Suspiró, Ginny lo miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron. - ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de esa mujer?

- Primero pienso que si debe ser hermosa, nombraste ese aspecto físico dos veces.- Comentó George, Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada, sus hermanos trataban de buscar a una mujer que estaba precisamente a su lado, Harry rió pensando lo mismo que Ginny, y los gemelos los miraron con el ceño fruncido.- Segundo, ¿Por qué estás con una mujer si amas a otra? Tercero ¿Es mayor? Y cuarto, esa mujer te tiene trastornado.

- Primero, si es exquisitamente hermosa, Segundo, eso no te lo voy a decir, tercero es menor y cuarto sí, tienes toda la razón.- Harry miró a Ginny y sonrió.

- ¿La conocemos?

- Sí, pero ya no diré nada más.- Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño, Ginny respiró aliviada y Harry se mareó.- ¿Ustedes no se mueven rápidamente, verdad?- Los tres hermanos rieron.

- Ven, deberás dormir aquí, ¿Puedes aparecer en la habitación?

- No puedo.- Ahora los cuatro sonrieron.

- Entonces deberás dormir en un sillón.- Harry asintió, y al tratar de caminar se mareó y todo se dio vuelta en aquella casa. La más rápida en tomarlo de las solapas fue Ginny y ambos se miraron.

- Casi resbalas.- Susurró Ginny, y Harry no sabía porque se sintió más seguro mirando esos castaños ojos, tenerlos tan cerca.

- Así parece.-

- Bueno, yo comienzo a escuchar a Morfeo, y me retiro a mis aposentos.

- Yo te sigo... – Ginny Les lanzó una mirada asesina

- ¡Claro que no! Ustedes deben quedarse con él, no creerán que yo esté aquí...

- ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Harry, y los gemelos sonrieron triunfantes.

- Genial, Adiós.- Antes de que Ginny pudiese evitarlo sus hermanos desaparecieron. Ella sabía que más de algo podía ocurrir si estaban solos, el solo hecho de sentirse solos era irresistible, sentían que uno era parte del otro.

- ¿Por qué sientes miedo de quedarte a solas conmigo?

- Ya quisieras.- Sonrió. Acercó a Harry a un sillón e hizo que se sentara, estaba muy mareado.

- ¿Sabes? Veo doble.- Ginny soltó una carcajada. Él se quedó eclipsado observándola.- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ver todo doble?

- No.

- Que puedo ver tu hermosa sonrisa dos veces y eso me enamora más.- Ella sonrojó.

- Trata de dormir, galán.

- ¿Y perderme este maravilloso espectáculo que me brinda tu belleza?

- Por favor.- Ironizó, estaba totalmente roja.

- Te ves preciosa, solamente las llamas del fuego iluminan tu rostro... ¿Sabes que tus ojos cambian de color?

- Claro que no cambian de color, estás tremendamente borracho.- Ambos sonrieron.

- Ahora están miel claros.

- Si tú lo dices.- La sensualidad que envolvía a Ginny era excitante para él.

- No hay... – Hipó.- No hay mucha luz aquí.- Susurró, estaban jugando con un fuego que no parecía disminuir.

- Acércate más, así, dime ¿Te gustan más cafés que miel claros? – Él se acercó y quedaron a centímetros de distancia, ella se mordió el labio, y Harry sintió unas ganas enormes de romperle la boca de un gran beso.

- Me gustan tus ojos como quiera que los tengas, tu cabello liso y pelirrojo, y... – Hipó.- Tu voz suave, el color de tu piel, me gusta cómo me besas, me gusta cuando tus manos se pierden en mi cabello cuando me besas con amor, con pasión... tus labios sensuales.- Ginny sonrió y de aquella sonrisa solo emanaba sensualidad, cosa que rindió aún más a Harry a los pies de esa mujer.

- ¿Mis labios te parecen sensuales?

- Tú, preciosa, eres sensual.- Harry le lanzó una mirada encendida.

- Me halagas.- Ella se le aproximó y le dio un beso muy cerca de las comisuras de la boca., Harry había bebido mucho esa noche, un calor agradable se posesionaba de su cuerpo, subía a través de él hasta invadirle las mejillas, Ginny le sonreía con una dulzura estimulante.

- Te amo. – Dijo él sin pensar, Ginny no dejó de sonreír y tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas.

- Eres el único hombre que he amado en mi vida, y por el amor que sentimos por el otro debemos dejar de vernos, niño, dejar de necesitarnos. Sé que cuando me valla todo será mucho más fácil.

- Yo creí que la distancia era el camino perfecto para olvidarme de ti, bonita, pero no podía arrancarte de mi mente, eras tú quien me daba fuerzas para seguir.- Hipó.- Ginny eres lo más importante en mi vida.

- Pero ya no tenemos otra opción, tú lo has dicho, estando juntos solo logramos hacernos daño.- Harry estaba tan concentrado mirando los labios de Ginny.

- Bonita, ¿Te gusta el whisky, el Martini y el tequila?- Ella frunció el ceño, desconcertada con aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios iba a querer seguir bebiendo?, Pensó ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que... – Hipó.- Mi boca solo sabe a esos tragos... y cada ves que te veo me muero por besarte, Dios, Ginny eres irresistible.- Ginny Sonrió. Sin duda alguna todo lo que Harry había dicho esa noche era por efecto del trago. Ella lo conocía y sabía que él se reprimía en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero por esa noche no había censuras para él. Y eso a Ginny le encantaba y seducía más de Harry.

- Dijimos ya no más. Harry no le hagas esto a Natalie, es una excelente mujer y no se merece que le hagamos esto, niño, debemos ser fuertes.

- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Te amo a ti! ¡No a ella!... Bonita, quiero estar contigo. Y no con ella.- Exclamó ofuscado haciendo un berrinche como un niño de seis años.

- Hace tan solo unos días decías no perdonarme y yo no puedo con todo el sufrimiento que te hice, tú estás dolido...

- ¡Es verdad!- Hipó.- pero no puedo hacerme el idiota con mis sentimientos, contigo mujer, esta conexión entre nosotros es especial, todo lo que te rodea es especial y único para mí. Y sí, tus palabras siguen doliendo pero te juro que las quiero olvidar y cuando me dices te amo se olvidan un poco y ya no duelen tanto y aun así ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?- Ella negó, Harry se acercó más a Ginny y le acarició el rostro ella se estremeció, cerró sus ojos y una lágrima resbaló.- Ahora tú y yo estamos solos...

- ¿Es eso bueno?- Preguntó Ginny, dejándose llevar por el momento y por Harry, dejando de pensar en lo correcto. Se besaron, ella sintió un sabor amargo de alcohol y también el roce de los labios de Harry, que eran lo más dulce del mundo. La manera en que él la besaba era tan íntima que ella se sentía completa y absolutamente de él, gimió, Harry nunca había recibido un beso tan tierno y sensual a la ves, y simplemente era porque Ginny era así. - ¿Te arrepentirás de esto?- Preguntó Ginny, mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Dejando descansar su cabeza en la de él.

- Jamás me arrepentiré de estar tan cerca de ti, de ver tus hermosos ojos tan cerca, ¿Tú?

- Jamás.- Harry sonrió abiertamente.

- Te necesito. Bonita. – Suspiró.

- Harry, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.- Él la acercó más hacia él y esta ves la besó con mucha pasión, bajó sus manos para sentir y acariciar los pechos de Ginny, mientras se besaban ella gimió de placer.

- No quiero que te vallas, quédate conmigo.- Dijo con la respiración acelerada. Ginny le devolvió una mirada de deseo ella también tenía la respiración entrecortada y tenía la necesidad de estar siempre a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa maldita manía de confundir mi vida y poner todo de pies?- Él sonrió.

- Mi corazón dice: Harry, no dejes que esa mujer se aleje de tu vida, es lo mejor que jamás te ha ocurrido, es la única mujer que te hace sentir de verdad te hace sentir hombre, te hace sentir vivo, ves que esa pelirroja es, hermosa, deslumbrante y tremendamente sensual? – Ginny soltó una carcajada, él solo sonrió.- Pero mi cabeza dice: no puedes olvidar esas duras palabras, ella ya decidió ir a Holanda y eso es una increíble oportunidad para que ella se desarrolle profesionalmente... aun así mi cabeza no deja de pensar en esos labios sensuales.- Los dos sonrieron.

- ¿Estás consiente que mañana no recordarás absolutamente nada?

- Te juro por lo más hermoso que siento cuando estoy contigo que recordaré cada suspiro de esta hermosa velada. – Ginny lo observó profundamente y lo besó. Luego de unos minutos Harry se acomodó y puso su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ginny y casi al instante se durmió profundamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Despedidas.

Natalie ya estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, junto a Harry. Ambos dormían, ella abrasándolo con tanto amor y delicadeza, sin embargo él no correspondía ese abrazo y se hacía almohada con los brazos. Ésta era una noche especialmente fría de enero. Dentro de dos días Ginny se iba a Holanda, con todas las ilusiones puestas en una maleta que jamás sería abierta. Ambos necesitaban reunir el valor para aceptar que todo era para mejor. Pero Harry no se resignaba a olvidar el rechazo y vivir en plena felicidad de su amor con Ginny, simplemente no podía. Ella le había enseñado tantas cosas, pero la más importante era que de ella aprendió a amar, a amar con locura y deseo, y dudaba si algún día podría llegar a olvidarla. Veía a Ginny, estaban en la sala de la Madriguera, y por el rostro triste de todos, evidentemente era su despedida. Harry trataba de serenarse de no sucumbir al llanto pero éste cada ves se quería hacer presente en aquella triste y cruel despedida, cuando por fin llegaba su turno para despedirla, para que ella lo consolara diciéndole palabras hermosas pero sin intenciones de hacerlas realidad, Ginny lo abrazó.

- Siempre estaré contigo, niño.- Susurró en su oído solo para que él la escuchara.

- Ginny...

- Te aseguro que podemos hacer de esto fácil.- dijo en un tono nada convincente.

- Esto es todo menos fácil.- Respondió compungido.

- Sé que tú lo harás fácil, Harry James Potter, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido...

. Será imposible.- Susurró desesperado.

- ¡Merlín! Claro que no, haremos que esto resulte...

- ¿Qué es lo que resultará? El hecho de no necesitarnos, supongo.- Ironizó.

- Por favor, solo podemos hacer esto, no tenemos salida. Tú lo escogiste y yo no puedo con tu orgullo, deja que rehaga mi vida y tú haz lo mismo con la tuya...

- ¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso, mujer? ¡Te amo!...

- Ginny, el traslador ya está listo... – Anunciaba su padre, triste.

- ¡No!- Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Ginny, a ese frágil y suave cuerpo, desesperado no dejándola ir.- Por favor.- Él la miró, y sus manos temblorosas tomaban el rostro de Ginny.- Te prohibo que me dejes,... Dios, sé que eres tú, la mujer que tanto he esperado, amor, eres tú, te amo y se que es para siempre.- decía desesperado, unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.- Quédate conmigo.- Suplicó, llorando.

- ¡Harry! – Ginny y su entorno se desvanecía lentamente, mientras él seguía llamando a su pelirroja desesperadamente, llorando, sentía que su cuerpo se movía y él no recordaba dar las órdenes para esos bruscos movimientos corporales.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

- Estabas soñando y por los alaridos debía ser una pesadilla... ¿Qué soñabas? - Natalie lo miraba con expresión ceñuda, mientras él se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, encendió la lámpara y atientas buscó sus gafas.

- No lo recuerdo exactamente.- Mintió. Ese maldito sueño era la premonición de lo que sucedería en dos días... y no le gustaba para nada la desesperación que lo había embargado en aquel sueño, no quería volver a pasar por eso, aunque fuese en sueños.

- Murmurabas en sueños, Harry.- Natalie no le apartó la mirada de los ojos a su novio.- Decías... más bien le rogabas a alguien que se quedara contigo.- La mirada de Natalie se endureció.

- ¿Ah sí? Vaya, no lo recuerdo... ¿Dije algo más?- Preguntó. No quería dañar a Natalie, ella no se lo merecía, ella siempre había respetado su privacidad aun viviendo juntos.

- Sí, dijiste algo más.- Él la miró inmediatamente.- "Te prohíbo que me dejes... Dios, sé que eres tú, la mujer que tanto he esperado, amor, eres tú, te amo y sé que es para siempre" Cuando desperté decías esas palabras absolutamente desesperado y dudo que esa mujer sea yo… estoy junto a ti, no tengo motivos por los cuales separarme de ti. - Terminó por decir muy triste, y Harry se sorprendió mucho que Natalie aprendiera su discurso, que al escuchar de otra boca lo que él mismo había dicho sonaba patético y desesperado.- Hace semanas que te muestras diferente, distante y hasta despreocupado de mí. Siempre me pediste y me advertiste que no invadiera tu privacidad, y te juro que en ese sentido fui intransigente conmigo misma. Ahora ni siquiera te despides en las mañanas, antes me abrazabas para reconfortarme y dormir, sin embargo ahora te debo buscar en todo sentido, ¡Hasta en la cama! Ya no eres delicado, parece que siempre estás en otro lugar, ¡Aun cuando estamos teniendo un puto polvo! Ahora comprendo que lo hacías por cumplir como hombre y no porque realmente quisieras, eres un hombre frío. Jamás me has dicho una bonita palabra, un simple te quiero, nada. Soy una estúpida, es que ahora comprendo tantas cosas, tu mente jamás estuvo en el trabajo, como ingenuamente creí, era en otra mujer y sé quién es... ¡Es la muchacha pelirroja! Jamás reparé en lo nervioso que estabas esa tarde que los encontré aquí, y ella estaba tan triste... ¿Estaban saliendo? ¿Se ven a escondidas?

- No.- Él estaba devastado, sentía lástima por ella y por todo lo que él le había hecho pasar.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella en esta cama?

- No, claro que no. Tampoco estoy saliendo con ella, y no me veo a escondidas...

- ¿Me fuiste infiel con ella?

- Natalie... lo siento mucho...

- ¡Por Dios! No crees que al menos me debas unas cuantas respuestas. – Harry la miró a los ojos ella los tenía anegados en lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban surcadas en éstas.

- Sí, te fui infiel con ella.- Respondió monótonamente.

- ¿Hubo otra mujer?- Él asintió, y sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

- No quiero excusarme, lo que hice con Ginny fue y es incontrolable, pero con ésta otra mujer estaba totalmente borracho y solo bailé con ella y sucedió, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre y no pasó a más de besos Igual que Ginny, pero con ella es diferente... ella... yo... - Titubeó.

- Me engañaste con dos mujeres, ¿Te has preguntado si a esas mujeres le entregaste más afecto que a mí, que su soy tu novia?- Esa pregunta fue un tanto dura para él.

- Natalie te prometo que no ha sido mi intención hacerte daño...

- El daño ya está hecho y no hay remedio. Pensé que podía con lo que conlleva estar a tu lado, francamente me ha superado y no puedo, porque no puedo alimentar una relación de dos yo sola. No quiero pensar que estar a mí lado para ti haya sido una especie de tortura o...

- Jamás ha sido una obligación, Natalie, estar a tu lado era lo que quería...

- Harry, estando a mi lado buscabas algo de esa chica en mí pero en mí no la encontrarás nunca.- Esa comparación era horrible pero no dejaba de ser verdadera, él avergonzado bajó la vista. - Quiero que me respondas, ¿Qué es esa muchacha en tu vida?- Harry se quedó en silencio, analizando la respuesta, ¿Qué significaba Ginevra Weasley en su vida?... irreparablemente todo.

- Ella es todo.- Respondió, alzando la vista y mirando directamente a la mujer que ahora dudara fuese su novia. A Natalie le brillaron mucho los ojos, aun así no dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

- Podríamos estar juntos, pero primero ella me lo dejó claro y luego fui yo, no quiero estropear su vida... además en dos días ella se va a Holanda. – Dijo abatido, refregándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas.

- ¿Para vender seguros?- Harry quedó descolocado, la miró a los ojos y recordó que ella era Muggle.

- Así es.

- Debemos hacer un plan.- Harry frunció el ceño. Los ojos de Natalie brillaban, pero no había rencor o venganza, solo había un profundo afecto hacia él, pero, como le ocurría con Ginny, no podía entender a las mujeres.

- ¿Me quieres ayudar para solucionar las cosas con la mujer que te engañé?- Natalie rió.

- Antes que fuese tu novia fui tu gran amiga, sabes que no te amenazaré con un hijo que viene en camino para que te quedes a mi lado, no soy melodramática, y quiero que estés bien, hombre.- Sin duda alguna jamás conocería a una mujer como ella, sintió una oleada de admiración y afecto por ella. Más incluso que cuando eran novios, porque claramente ya no lo eran. La verdad, la apreciaba más como amiga que como novia.- ¿Qué hizo?- Harry sonrió tristemente.

- Nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Con esa mujer dejé todo tipo de miedo para confesarle cuanto la amaba, y no le importó en absoluto. Me humillé y ella no lo valoró.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Nada. Ella decidió dos veces y las dos veces no me escogió.

- Pero, te ama, ¿Verdad?-

- Supongo, ella me lo ha dicho, y suena sincera y es muy dulce cuando lo dice... pero ¿Qué sentido tiene amarnos como nos amamos si no puedo estar con ella por inseguridad?

- Puedes hacer un giro en tu vida, olvidar lo que ella haya dicho y ser feliz, ¿Está arrepentida?

- Sí, pero eso no borran sus palabras.

- Vas dejar que se valla, ¿Verdad?

- Es lo mejor para ella.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Mi vida no puede morir.

- Tu vida puede morir en el preciso instante que ella ponga un pie en ese avión, y no quieres deambular por Londres como un fantasma. No te escuchaste gritar y rogándole que no te abandonara.

- Solo fue un sueño.- Quería dejarse llevar por su cabeza y no por su corazón. Era lo que necesitaba en ese minuto.

- Por favor, no trates de aparentar ser duro, te mueres por estar con ella.

- Natalie, todo lo que esté relacionado con esa mujer no es simple para mí, necesito pensar...

- Te quedan dos miserables días.- Le recordó.- Hazlo fácil, habla con ella, perdónala, pídele que se quede contigo y sé feliz.

- No es fácil.- Insistió, tratando de convencerse así mismo de no querer olvidar tan fácilmente el rechazó de Ginny e ir esa misma noche a la Madriguera para estrecharla entre sus brazos, y susurrarle al oído que se quedara para siempre a su lado.

- Eres el único que lo puede hacer fácil, Harry, entiende, solo tú puedes cambiar las cosas, ¡Reacciona hombre! Tienes mucho que perder.

- Y ¿Si no me escoge una tercera ves?- Preguntó. Tenía terror de solo pensar que ella lo rechazara una ves más, porque eso lo enterraría en vida.

- Si te ama, no lo hará, Habla con ella.

- ¿Tú crees?- Natalie sonrió, Harry reaccionaba igual que un quinceañero.

- ¡Claro!

- No creo que sea conveniente, ella tiene todas las oportunidades en Holanda, y sería egoísta si le pido quedarse conmigo.

- Te puedo asegurar que ella dejaría todo por ti si te decidieras a decirle que serías un maldito infeliz sin ella. Pero como eres testarudo prefiero dormir que tratar de razonar con tu enorme cabezota, Adiós.- Harry sonrió tristemente y cediendo su cama para su ex novia, decidió dormir en la sala.

Solo intentó dormir, porque en toda la jodida noche pensó en lo que le había dicho Natalie, tenía razón en que no duraría muchos días sin Ginny. Eran tres años, pero no estaba seguro si esos tres años sanarían su herida. Cuando se levantó en la mañana vio una nota sobre la mesa de centro, era de Natalie y en breves palabras lo animaba a tomar una decisión que lo hiciera feliz... Pero aún no se decidía a hablar con ella, eran las 14:15hrs, 15:45hrs, 17:30 horas... nada, de la nada se preguntó ¿Ginny formaba parte de su vida o literalmente ella era su vida?... ¡mierda! quería estar con ella, por nada del mundo quería que se fuera, las crueles palabras de Ginny estaban enterradas, y solo veía su sonrisa, que por lo demás que si no volvía a ver esa sonrisa estaría perdido. Ginny iba a matarlo porque él se había decidido a solo un día del viaje a Holanda, sonrió. Tomó una chaqueta, y salió del departamento, apareció en la Madriguera.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó él con apuro, pero no tardó en evitar notar que todos tenían aspecto de haber salido recién de un funeral. Arthur, Molly y los gemelos tenían expresión de desconsuelo, y Hermione lloraba desesperadamente mientras su esposo le daba ánimos.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creíamos que llegarías antes, cielo.- Respondió Molly, compungida.- ¿No te dijo nada Ginny?

- No, pero necesito hablar con ella, ¿Dónde está?

- No podrás hablar con ella.- Dijo, mientras las lágrimas caían estrepitosamente por su rostro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Le ocurrió algo? ¿Dónde está?

- Porque no está, no le ocurre nada, en Holanda.- Respondió monótonamente Hermione, llorando sobre el hombro de su esposo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- Bramó, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, de hecho debía ser una broma, porque no imaginaba su vida ahora sin esa mujer. Sentía que el sueño se hacía realidad y no quería que esa mierda que sintió en el sueño se hiciera realidad pero en él. Estaba desolado, triste y no sintió pudor al dejar caer unas lágrimas silenciosas por su mejilla. - ¿Cuándo se fue?- Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

- Hace dos horas.

- Pero si se iba mañana... no entiendo... ella me dijo que se iría mañana...

- Cielo, el traslador siempre estuvo predispuesto para hoy.

- Molly, tu hija siempre me dijo que se iría mañana.- Harry parecía un fantasma, estaba totalmente ido. Recordando como si de una película se tratara cada imagen que había vivido con su pelirroja.

- No entiendo porque ella no te dijo que hoy se iría.- Pero Harry si lo entendía, no pretendía despedirse de él, y tampoco esperó sus explicaciones de porque iba dejarla ir así, Suspiró profundamente.

- Harry, ven.- Él levantó la cabeza y vio que Ron lo llamaba, se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde podían hablar sin ser escuchados.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó ensimismado.

- ¡Era Ginny! ¡Mi hermana!- Susurró enfadado.- ¿Por qué?- Entonces Harry entendió a qué se refería su amigo, pero no sentía el más mínimo interés de explicar cuáles fueron los motivos que hicieron que se enamorara de su hermana pequeña.

- Ron, necesitaba hablar con ella y depende de lo que me dijera yo les iba a decir a todos ustedes de nuestra relación.

- Viste como sufrió con el maldito de Dean ¡Tú mismo lo golpeaste porque ese idiota la engañó! ¿Y tú qué haces? ¡La ilusionas! ¡Tú que eres su casi hermano!

- Ron, tú no entiendes...

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¡La lastimaste y eso es todo para mí!

- ¡Ella me rechazó!- Respondió Harry aún más fuerte que Ron, estaba descolocado y Ron solo hacía que se sintiera peor.- ¡Le dije que la amaba! ¡La amo! Aun así no quiso escuchar nada de lo que yo quería que ella entendiera, Ron.- Estaba desesperado y su amigo lo sabía y creyó conveniente darle la oportunidad de escuchar su versión. – Me enamoré de tu hermana, y te juro que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero ella no quiso y después de que regresara de Estambul ella quiso enmendar la situación pero yo no podía después de escuchar esas palabras duras... si me quieres preguntar cómo sucedió todo.- Harry esbozó una sonrisa.- ni siquiera yo lo sé, no sé cómo comenzó todo y cuando menos entendía ya estaba envuelto en todo esto. Estoy idiotizado por tu hermana… - Exhaló un profundo y angustiante suspiro.

- Lo único que ella mencionó al respecto, es que no era lo suficientemente valiente para tu despedida, dijo que te ama, pero entendía el espacio que tú necesitabas para sanar tus heridas y ella no era quien para negártelo. Y que cada ves que la necesitaras buscaras dentro de tu corazón porque ella se llevaba tu mitad y tú te quedabas con todo de ella.- Los ojos de Harry estaban rojos y como le sucedió en la sala no fue capaz de retener el llanto y éste cayó sin más.

- Ron, ella está equivocada si cree que con irse a Holanda se deshará de mí, no doy por perdida una batalla tan fácilmente, no con ella.-

- ¿Por qué no solucionaste todo esto antes?

- Porque recién hoy en la tarde me di cuenta que no quiero a tu hermana fuera de mi vida, creí que era lo mejor pero me equivoqué y hoy vine para plantearle el tema a Ginny y me entero de que se ha ido. Voy a aparecer en cada rincón de Holanda para encontrarla, y me quedo con ella, y si no me quiere ver, si es necesario monto una carpa en el jardín de su casa para que me perdone.- Ron sonrió, divertido.- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?

- No, claro que no. Pero, recuerdo haber escuchado a un tipo prometer jamás enamorarse, que nadie cambiaría tu vida.

- Debo admitir que tenías razón, ella me hizo sentir único y un millón de sentimientos a la ves - Sonrió tristemente.- No quiero perder la razón más bonita que tengo para vivir.- Ya era un hecho, Harry Potter se había enamorado. Ron sonrió

- ¿Quedó muy dentro?

- Está en lo más profundo de mi corazón.- Respondió vagamente.

- ¡Ron, Harry, Ginny se está comunicando!- Se escuchaba desde adentro, Harry salió precipitadamente para entrar en la sala de los Weasley.

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó inmediatamente.

- En la chimenea, está hablando con mamá.- Le dijo George.- Al parecer está bien, llegó en perfecto estado. - Harry necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no sabía cómo hacer para hablar con ella a solas.

- Mamá, ¿Te molestaría si dejamos que Harry se despida de Ginny a solas?- Preguntó Ron.

- Claro que no, hijo.- Molly le sonrió a Harry y él le agradeció a Ron con la mirada, y todos los Weasley se dispersaron por toda la casa, para que Harry charlara solo y tranquilo con Ginny. Él se acercó a la chimenea y se arrodilló.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó simplemente, Ginny solo lo observó.

- No quería que esto fuese más difícil.

- ¿Qué más difícil puede ser esto?- Ginny desvió su mirada.

- Solo cumple con la promesa, ¿Si?

- Como pretendes que sea feliz si tú no estás conmigo.- Ginny lo miró y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Dios Harry! Tardaste un poco en decidirte.

- Créeme lo lamento más que tú, te necesito a mí lado, mi amor- Consiente que jamás él le había dicho "amor", no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Ahora soy tu amor? - Preguntó queriendo sonar dulce, pero solo consiguió emitir un susurro arrogante. Él frunció el ceño, y sonrió también.

- Eres eso y mucho más.

- Eres muy dulce, cariño.

- Vuelve, te necesito, te extraño te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo.-

- No puedo.- La voz de Ginny se quebró, no quería seguir escuchando las dulces palabras de Harry, le dolían profundamente.

- Dime dónde estás exactamente, y te juro quedarme contigo tres, cuatro y todos los benditos años que sean suficientes.

- Y ¿Natalie?

- Ya no está, solo tú, solamente eres tú, bonita. Siempre serás tú.

- No puedo.- Ya sin éxito pudo contener el llanto.

- Amor, ya todo está borrado, tus palabras, pero solo quiero sentir tu aroma, tus besos, tu cuerpo, por favor perdóname.

- No hace falta.

- Te amo, bonita, te amo.

- Ahora dices más veces que me amas.- Sonrió.

- Tú me lo enseñaste.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Ginny, no quería que más adelante nuestra relación nos perjudicara, debía estar completamente seguro para no reprochártelo más adelante, pero estoy comprendiendo que no soy nada sin ti, que nada me hace falta si estás conmigo, te amo, Bonita, quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas. Quiero que nos casemos que tengamos unos cuantos niños pelirrojos corriendo por la casa, que te digan mamá… Merlín, Ginny voy a ser un fracaso sin ti, podemos solucionar esto de otro modo, dime dónde demonios te encuentras…

- Ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. – Decía ella, atacada por el llanto.

- ¡Claro que sí! Dime dónde estás y yo aparezco ahí, quiero estar contigo.

- Eso sería egoísta de mi parte, niño, tienes todo en Inglaterra.

- ¡pero no estás tú!- Dijo desesperado.- tú eres lo que me importa.

- Harry, ya debo irme...

- ¡No!, dime el lugar exacto de donde te encuentras...

- No lo haré, prométeme que te cuidarás y...

- No te despidas Ginevra, si no quieres decirme nada, lo averiguaré...

- Harry Potter, no seas testarudo.

- Amor, esto es importante...

- Claro que no, dile a mis padres que luego tendrán noticias mías.

- Ginny, no te vallas, no me dejes solo tú también, por favor.- Ese era un injusto argumento aludiendo a sus padres, ella ahogó el llanto, pero no pudo.

- Harry...

- Amor, te amo...

- Ya debo irme, Harry, cuídate...

- ¡No Ginny!

- Te amo.

- ¡Te buscaré...! – Las brasas que habían allí comenzaron a humear, ella se había ido.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Un año después.

Ginny estaba parada frente a una puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente y dio paso a una muchacha alta, quien la miró dudando.

- Hola.- Saludó, la mujer miraba directamente los ojos de Ginny.- Eres Ginny, ¿Verdad?- Recordaba perfectamente el cabello pelirrojo, de esa mujer. Ginny asintió, en el rostro de la mujer que miraba se dibujó una expresión de triunfo. Ginny aún no lograba salir de su asombro, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas, Natalie tenía un abultado vientre, de unos 8 meses de embarazo, si es que ya no salía de cuantas. Estaba en el departamento de Harry, no podía creer en lo que veía, rogaba a Merlín porque esa imagen fuese una mala broma.

- Sí, eh...

- Vienes a ver a Harry, ¿Verdad?- El solo hecho de escuchar su nombre hizo que le temblaran las manos, y una lágrima se escapara, levantó una mano para secar aquella lágrima con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente.

- Natalie, ¿Quién es?- Preguntaba Harry desde el interior del departamento, riendo claramente se escuchaba feliz. Ella se obligó a mantenerse tranquila y relajada, pero era irresistible el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca y no salir corriendo para abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Es...

- ¡No! No le digas que soy yo, por favor, francamente he sido una estúpida en venir, por favor no le digas nunca que he venido.- Ginny miró el vientre de Natalie, sonrió tristemente, ahí estaba creciendo el hijo de Harry, estaba destrozada por dentro, solo quería huir de ahí.- Te felicito.- Hizo un gesto para indicar el vientre de Natalie.

- ¡Oh! Gracias, estamos tan felices...

- Me lo imagino, Harry debe estar muy feliz...

- ¡Sí está muy feliz!- Natalie sonrió.- Pero...

- De verdad los felicito.- Sonrió y antes que Harry saliera decidió marcharse. No pudo evitar y tampoco quiso esconder las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Estaba desolada, durante un año no tuvo noticias de Harry. Pudo imaginar que estaría con otra mujer, lo que no eran imaginaciones si no algo obvio en él, hasta logró pensar que podía estar casado, pero jamás llegó a pasar por la cabeza que iba a ser padre, eso era una regla fundamental en la vida que ella conocía de Harry, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar. Apareció en la verja del jardín de la casa de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Ginevra!- Saludó Ron feliz, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, después de un año sin ver a la menor de los Weasley.

- ¡Hola!

- Adelante.- Abrazando a Ginny por los hombros entraron en la sala, muy cómoda por cierto, y ambos se sentaron, Ron no dejaba de observar a su hermana, estaba muy cambiada, se veía más bonita con el cabello atado por una cola, unos sencillos jeans, y una blusa gris arremangada hasta los codos, la verdad es que su hermana se veía bastante guapa.- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó sonriendo.

- Ayer. Fui a la Madriguera, pero allí no había nadie.

- Los gemelos se llevaron a nuestros padres a América.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que son un éxito.- Ambos rieron.- ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?- Aún no conocía a su sobrina, lo cual todavía no se perdonaba.

- Tendrás que esperar, salió con Hermione.

- ¿Cómo están todos por aquí?

- Todos bien, no hay novedad... desapareciste en serio, ¿Eh?

- Necesitaba esa oportunidad.

- Nos enteramos que integraste un equipo de Quidditch.

- ¡Sí! Ganamos las dos temporadas, estuve en Italia y en Bruselas. Dejé la tienda Ollivander hace ocho meses.

- ¡Vaya! Hubo una revista en la cual saliste como la bruja más exitosa del año.- Dijo Ron, orgulloso.

- ¿Soy famosa aquí? ¿Cómo?- Estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo no te diste cuente, Ginny? Mucho antes de que te fueras eras famosa y todos nosotros por los lazos con Harry.- Ginny borró inmediatamente su sonrisa, al parecer Ron entendió que fue un error de su parte nombrar a su amigo, ella no había quemado etapas con respecto a él.- Todos aquí compramos un ejemplar.

- ¿Verdad?- Ginny sonrió, justo alguien cerraba la puerta de la casa y se acercaba a ellos.- ¡Cuñada!

- ¡Ginny!- Ambas mujeres se abrazaron con cuidado, Hermione llevaba a su hija en brazos. Ginny la miró, por fin conocía a su sobrina. Hermione dejó que su tía cargara a su hija, Ginny la estrechó entre sus brazos, era una niña preciosa, tenía el mismo color de ojos que su padre, algunas pecas, huella innegable de los Weasley, y el pelo era castaño como el de su madre. Rose Weasley miraba con expectación los ojos de su tía, al tiempo que le brindaba una cálida sonrisa acompañada de un titubeo. - Por fin apareces, bruja del año.- Ambas sonrieron. Ginny no dejaba de mirar a su sobrina.

- No se imaginan cuanto los extrañé.- Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a brillar algunas lágrimas.- Sé que es lo que escogí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que, a pesar de no trabajar en la tienda Ollivander debo volver a Holanda, estaré en Inglaterra solo por un mes, luego volveré, debo seguir con las temporadas de Quidditch.

- ¿Te vas nuevamente?

- Sí, pero esta ves no desapareceré por un año, puedo venir cada seis meses.

- ¡Seis meses!

- Ron, ahora es lo que quiero hacer, ¿Bueno?- Ron asintió, pero sabía que eso no era lo que su hermana quería, sabía que ella arrancaba de Harry, que no quería saber nada de él.

- ¿Es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Hermione.

- Es lo que necesito.- Esas palabras confirmaban la tesis de Ron.- Quiero ver a mis padres.

- Vuelven en dos semanas, pero si te sientes sola en la Madriguera te puedes quedar aquí.

- Muchas gracias, pero extraño la Madriguera... y por sobre todo mi cama.- Los tres rieron.

- Ginny, te veo más adulta, más madura.- Ron lo observó detenidamente, buscando cada detalle de su hermana. - ¿Cómo cambiaste tanto en un año?

- Te juro que sigo siendo la misma, solo que ahora tomo mis decisiones sola.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Preguntó Hermione mientras Ginny seguía meciendo a Rose.

- Ayer, hoy me levanté temprano y salí.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?

- Quise visitar a Luna, pero no estaba.- Fingió. No quería tocar el tema de Harry.

- ¡Ron, necesito ropa de bebé!... ¿Dónde puedo comprar?- Precisamente esa era la voz que no quería escuchar, cada palabra que escuchaba la sentía más cerca, estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía si quería verlo, o no sabía realmente cómo reaccionaría con solo verlo. Pero, iba a ser doloroso ver a la persona que seguía amando desesperadamente, estaba expectante ante cualquier eventualidad. - ¿Dónde está mi ahijada?- Al parecer estaba en la sala contigua de la que Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Rose estaban, el matrimonio se miró disimuladamente.- Aquí están, Ron... – Ginny le sonrió, pero no era para nada un saludo seductor, era el agridulce reencuentro de dos personas que no habían llegado a buen puerto. Harry seguía observándola, impertérrito. Muy a su pesar, comprobó que, después de un año, la química entre ellos no desapareció. No se había curado en absoluto. Ella seguía tan bonita como siempre, casi lo olvidó, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante que jamás había borrado el rostro de Ginny de su retina. Se veía tan tierna cargando a Rose, ¡Cómo había extrañado esa ternura! ¡Cómo extrañó a esa hermosa mujer!

- Hola Harry.- Saludó Ginny, tímidamente. Hasta ese punto parecía que el matrimonio Weasley quería confundirse con las paredes de la sala para pasar inadvertido en esa emotiva escena. Y ante cualquier pronóstico de Ginny, estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Harry, sentirse mutuamente era relajante, sentir el aroma varonil de él y el de flores de Ginny, era justo lo que necesitaban.- ¿Cómo estás?- Susurró ella en el oído de Harry, él solo se encogió de hombros. Solo quería memorizar ese momento para siempre. Hasta que los quejidos de Rose se hicieron visibles, Harry la soltó, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Ron carraspeó, Ella desvió su mirada pero él no.

- Me parece que tengo una tarjeta de una tienda por ahí, Harry, ahí puedes encontrar la mejor ropa para bebes, la buscaré- Ron evidentemente quería que ellos dos hablaran, sabía que lo necesitaban.

- ¿Sienten ese olor? – Preguntó Hermione captando el juego de su marido.

- ¡Es Rose!- Exclamó Ron. Hermione tomó en sus brazos a Rose.

- Claro justo ahora la toca la muda, Ginny, Harry están en su casa, nos tardamos solo unos minutos.- El matrimonio los dejó absolutamente solos, Harry no dejó de observarla en ningún segundo. Quedaron en silencio.

- Rose es preciosa.- Comentó Ginny, rompiendo el silencio.

- Así es... ¿Nos sentamos?

- Claro.- Ambos se sentaron, y él seguía sin apartarle la vista, de verdad ella se veía hermosa y temía que de un abrir y cerrar los ojos ella desapareciera. Ginny se sentía incómoda con la mirada de Harry, era como ser observada por rayos x, su corazón latía muy fuerte y hasta se olvidó de respirar. Sabía que ese silencio de Harry no era algo bueno, de un momento a otro comenzaría la invasión de preguntas.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Harry, como si no le importara.

- Bien, ¿Tú?

- ¿Cómo crees?- El interrogatorio ya se avecinaba.

- Oye...

- Hace un año te fuiste sin decir absolutamente nada, sabías que existía algo entre los dos.

- Espera, antes de irme te pedí mil veces oportunidades y te negaste y cuando cediste a darme una oportunidad ya no estaba en el país.

- Te fuiste un día antes del que me habías dicho

- ¿Ibas a esperar hasta el último día?

- No, pero...

- Eso ya no cambia mucho las cosas.

- ¿Eso crees?

- El punto es que ha pasado un año...

- Siete meses, casi ocho meses te busqué por toda Holanda, Francia e Italia, ¡Recorrí Europa! ¡Te busqué! Jamás diste luces de existencia, ¡Hasta amenacé al pobre de Ollivander para que me dijera el lugar exacto de donde mierda te encontrabas y no me lo dijo! Jamás te dignaste a escribir una nota con malditas dos palabras "Estoy bien" o "Te extraño" ¡Nada! Yo lo único que necesitaba saber era si estabas bien, si querías estar conmigo.

- Harry, no quería que sufrieras por esto, no te lo mereces.

- Déjame que te diga que el daño, mereciera o no lo mereciera, ya lo hiciste.- Dijo suavemente, pero sonaron despectivamente aquellas palabras. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, no quería que él le dijera esas palabras, no él.

- Será mejor que me valla.- Ella se levantó y Harry lo hizo casi al instante, sostuvo una temblorosa mano de Ginny, las manos tibias de Harry hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Ginny.

- Tenías razón.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cumplí con tu promesa.

- Me alegro. - Ella ya lo sabía. Él había recompuesto su vida, y había logrado ser feliz. Ella era la única idiota que se negaba a dejar atrás ese pasado tan esperanzador como desastroso.

- Estos últimos cuatro meses logré ser feliz.

- Me alegro.- Repitió con la voz entrecortada. Se odió en ese momento cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la limpió inmediatamente. No quería demostrar ante él debilidad. Harry sabía que no era honesto, pero se debía convencer que la historia que tuvo con Ginny había concluido desde el mismo momento en que había leído la noticia en aquella revista.

- Ahora no veo impedimentos para que tú seas feliz aquí.-

- Aquí nunca podría ser feliz, Harry, solo estaré un mes.

- ¿Cómo?- No estaba preparado para otra partida de Ginny, por mucho que se negara a demostrar lo contrario.

- Debo volver a Holanda.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?- No pensó al hacer esa pregunta y se maldijo. Era un reverendo pelotudo y masoquista.

- No, claro que no.- Harry no le creyó, simplemente se forzó a seguir su juego.

- Te vas por el Quidditch.- Ginny asintió.- Eres muy famosa ahora aquí en Inglaterra.

- No me interesa.

- Ya veo.- Ella soltó suavemente la mano que sostenía Harry.

- Niño.- Harry sentía una sacudida en el estómago, hacía un año que no escuchaba que lo llamaran así. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos.- Si pudiera enmendar el daño que te hice, te juro que lo haría, pero no conozco magia para eso. Y si te ayuda en algo a saber, yo he sufrido todos los días, no han sido solo ocho meses, pero me alegra que hayas dado vuelta la página para seguir adelante, quiero que seas feliz y sé que Natalie es la mujer ideal para ti, mucho más ahora con la responsabilidad que debes afrontar.- Ginny lo miró unos segundos más, sonrió y desapareció. Él se quedó con muchas dudas ¿A qué se refería Ginny con todo eso? ¿Cómo sabía que seguía viendo a Natalie? ¿Por qué Ginny seguía produciendo esas cosas en él? No era justo. ¿Por qué? Él la buscó, quiso construir su vida con ella. Algo quedaba de su amor por ella, la verdad es que era mucho. Los últimos cuatro meses pudo vivir "normalmente" y no dentro de un bar. Jamás olvidó a Ginny, no con besos a otras mujeres, no con caricias, no con pasión. Siempre estaba ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Te esperé.

Luego de cuatro días del reencuentro, Hermione y Rose pasaban todo el día en la madriguera, salvo cuando su cuñada debía trabajar, entonces Ginny cuidaba a Rose, esa tarde Hermione y Rose Weasley acompañaban a Ginny, y Ron cuando no trabajaba, también acompañaba a su hermana. Rose dormía profundamente en la cama de Ginny. Y las dos mujeres hablaban en la cocina.

- Ese día tú y mi hermano fueron muy evidentes.- Sonrió Ginny.

- ¿Cuándo?- Hermione se hizo la desentendida.

- Cuándo nos dejaron solos a Harry y a mí hace cuatro días en tu casa, ¿Te suena eso?

- ¡Oh! No me has dicho nada al respecto.

- Nada que decir.

- ¡Oh! Vamos, si no me lo dices ahora, después todo lo que sucedió te ahogará e igualmente me lo dirás.- Ginny frunció el ceño, y resignada decidió decirle todo a su cuñada, no detalladamente, pero algo le diría.

- Él me echó en cara todo. – Bien, con su cuñada y amiga no tenía reservas, aunque quisiera y doliera una mierda admitir que Harry ya no la quería. Hermione era su mejor amiga.

- Es lógico, entendible y no podías esperar menos.

- ¡Hermione! Gracias.- Ironizó.

- Es verdad, es decir, sé que yo te dije que ese viaje era beneficioso para ti y lo fue, pero no hiciste todo muy bien.

- ¿Qué hice mal?- preguntó alarmada.

- No te despediste de él, y ése mi querida amiga fue un error garrafal de tu parte.

- Despedirnos iba a ser difícil para los dos y yo no estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso, Hermione. Para que hacerlo pasar por eso si podíamos evitarlo, además él es feliz ahora, me lo dijo el mismo Harry.- Hermione sonrió tristemente.

- Te mintió, ¡Te mintió!

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ginny, él estuvo mal, los primeros dos meses no dormía por buscarte, y te juro por mi hija que no estoy exagerando. Hasta tu padre habló con él para hacerle entender que estaba actuando de una forma enfermiza, Remus también se lo hizo saber, y no sentaba cabeza. No se rindió e insistió en buscarte. Harry cayó en un cuadro depresivo, Ginny, vivía en bares, triste, era traumático solo verlo. El quinto mes, después de que te marcharas, estuvo enfermo, deliraba, y siempre te llamaba, te necesitó mucho, Ginny, ese hombre fue un desastre, y jamás se rindió... hasta que vio una noticia tuya publicada en corazón de bruja, que literalmente lo dejó muerto en vida por dos meses.

- ¿Qué noticia?- Preguntó inmediatamente. Ginny sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, tristeza, alegría, ansias, temor, ganas de llorar, de reír, de ver a Harry y saltar de alegría y besarlo... de volver a Holanda.

- Te fotografiaron con un muchacho, abrazados, y en la revista aseguraron que eran novios hace siete meses.- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Phillipe?

- ¡Sí! ese es el nombre de tu novio...

- Hermione, Phillipe Perrot no es mi novio, es un jugador de Quidditch, es buscador y un gran amigo.

- Tu amiguito francés es muy guapo.

- Sí, pero no es mi tipo.

- Tienes razón, tu tipo es Harry James Potter.- Ginny sonrió.

- No puedes negar que es un tipo tremendamente sexy.- Hermione rió.- Pero ese tipo ya tiene un prototipo de mujer y no soy yo.

- Ginny, ese hombre está dolido por todo lo que pasó este año, por ti, deben hablar como personas adultas que son, tú tienes 25 y él 26 años, ¡no sean infantiles!

- ¿Cómo puedo hablar con alguien que me hace mal verlo? Me hace mal su indiferencia por mucho que me la merezca, no soporto ver con la crueldad que me mira.- Odiaba tenerlo tan cerca sin poder abrazarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo.

- Deben hacerlo, y en último caso, cerrar el capítulo.- Ginny sonrió tristemente, había un pequeño detalle en lo que Hermione acababa de decir, Ginny no quería, por nada del mundo, cerrar el capítulo con él. No podría.

- Bueno, no puedo hablar con él aún...

- ¡Hola cariño!- Ron acababa de parecer en medio de ambas mujeres, asustándolas.

- Cariño, te extrañé.- Hermione hizo pucheros, Ron sonrió, se acercó a su esposa, la abrazó y la besó tiernamente. Ginny sintió envidia de verlos tan bien juntos, de ver tanto amor rodeándolos. Pero así era el amor en su plenitud, feliz. Ella sonrió triste.

- ¿Dónde está Rose?- Preguntaba alguien más, había parecido justo en el umbral de la separación de la cocina y la sala.

- Hola Harry, Rose está durmiendo.- Respondió Hermione, colgada del cuello de su esposo. Cada ves que Ginny decía o pensaba no ver a Harry, este se empecinaba en aparecer en sus propias narices, para hacer cada visita más dolorosa que la anterior, se quedó eclipsada observándolo, recordó esos pequeños instantes en que estuvieron juntos, su primer beso, cuando le pidió una oportunidad, y el día en que Harry se emborrachó.

- Ah, hola Ginny.- Saludó Harry con amabilidad.

- Hola.- respondió, casi con la esperanza de que Harry le dirigiera una palabra de consuelo, sin embargo él no la miró, ni siquiera para saludarla.

- Amor, ¿Te parece si vamos a buscar a Rose para que su padrino la vea?- Preguntó Hermione a Ron, éste sonrió con picardía y asintió, ambos se perdieron de vista en segundos. Cada ves se le complicaba más a Harry quedar a solas con Ginny, y a ella parecía ocurrirle algo similar. Aun así, Ginny intentó entablar conversación.

- ¿Mucho trabajo en el ministerio?- Él asintió.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Él volvió a asentir.- Te prepararé algo de comida...

- No, gracias.- Dijo él, y Ginny se alegró de que al menos le dirigiera la palabra, ese era un consuelo bastante triste.

- De verdad, puedo hacerlo y si tienes hambre...

- No Ginevra, Gracias.- Respondió Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Lo siento.- En ese momento entendió que no iba a poder con la indiferencia, no podía aguantar ese trato, no de él. Era algo que era más fuerte que ella, algo que siempre le ganaba.

- ¿Le puedes decir a Ron que más tarde iré a su casa? No quiero estar aquí.- Los ojos de Ginny no pudieron contener lágrimas y éstas se hicieron presente, Harry se odió por hacerla llorar, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que él mismo. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer.

- ¿A qué has venido? Sabías que estaría yo aquí, aun así te tomas la molestia en venir... – Harry se dio vuelta para enfrentarla y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.

- Entiende que ya nada es por ti, ya no eres el centro de mi universo, y si se me dio la maldita puta gana en venir fue para ver a Rose y no a ti. Lamento decepcionarte, Ginevra.- No sabía si con esas palabras la dañaba más a ella o a él mismo.

- No es necesario que seas tan cruel...

- Ni tú que seas impertinente. – Ginny inevitablemente seguía derramando lágrimas, era doloroso ver a Harry decirle esas cosas.- Entiende, que para mí eres... - "Nada" quiso decir pero por alguna extraña razón esa palabra no llegó hasta su boca. ¿Cómo podía decirle a esa mujer que era "nada" en su vida si se moría por besarla? Cada día la deseaba más, deseaba hacerla suya, su mujer, cada bendita noche deseaba hacerle el amor.

- ¿Qué soy para ti?- Lo desafió.

- Eres... tú... eres...

- No puedes esperar tres semanas, ¿Verdad? Solo serán tres semanas y tal ves mucho menos y no te molestará mi presencia.

- No necesito tus explicaciones, pero tienes razón, solo serán tres malditas semanas que tendré que aguantar tu rostro.- Eso era mucho para ella, el llanto y los sollozos se acentuaron y para ahorrarle el mal rato a Harry, caminó rápidamente para salir de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación, pero mucho antes de salir de la cocina, algo se lo impidió. Harry la sostuvo del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame!- Sollozó.

- Ginny... – El tono que empleó esta ves no era desdeñoso, si no el más dulce del mundo. Ginny alzó la vista y se perdió en ese mar esmeralda.- Yo... quiero... – Levantó una mano para secar las lágrimas de Ginny, Las palabras que él mismo había dicho y que desataron los sollozos de Ginny le dolieron más a él, porque era una vil mentira, lo único que deseaba ver antes de morir era ese pecoso rostro, antes de su último respiro deseaba ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa de Ginny.

- ¡Harry, Rose ya está aquí!- Anunciaba Ron, que llegaba junto a su esposa e hija. Interrumpiendo todo entre Harry y Ginny, ella se soltó suavemente de Harry, y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hermione, Harry miraba el lugar por donde se había perdido Ginny, él también derramó un par de lágrimas incontrolables. Su cara compuso un gesto de impotencia por derramar esas lágrimas.

- Nos vemos más tarde.- Dicho esto, Harry desapareció. Rose emitió un gruñido de protesta.

- Aún se quieren, pero el orgullo de Harry, ni la falta de ánimos de querer solucionar todo de Ginny no los ayuda. – Dijo Ron, y Hermione asintió. Ginny seguía llorando desconsolada en su habitación, estaba totalmente decidida a abandonar mañana Inglaterra y volver a Holanda. Porque no podía con absolutamente nada en lo que se refería a Harry, su crueldad, indiferencia y su frialdad le congelaban el alma. Cuando llegara a Holanda podría cartear a sus padres, pero estar un segundo más allí solo conseguiría sufrimiento e incomodidad para sus hermanos, porque ellos adoraban a Harry, igual que él a la familia Weasley, exceptuando a ella, claro.

Ella quería darle el tiempo necesario para que él cerrara sus heridas, pero ahora que Harry iba a ser padre cambiaba su plano general, la sola idea le destrozaba el alma. Y quizá todo aquello era lo mejor para él, tener otra mujer con la cual compartirían una familia, quizá él estaba casado, ¿Por qué nunca se lo preguntó a Hermione? En fin, él tenía todo, ¿Por qué iba a volver el pasado al presente si él era feliz? Ron y su familia se fueron luego de que Ginny se durmiera profundamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en su cama y comprendió cuanto había extrañado su lecho. Durmió casi cuatro horas seguidas, luego se desperezó en la cama, miró el techo, ni siquiera en sueños desaparecía Harry, había tenido una infinidad de sueños con él, Ambos estaban en el altar y en un último minuto él la abandonaba antes de dar el sí. Bostezó, llovía copiosamente... luego se dio vuelta y se llevó un gran susto.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Harry? – Harry estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta observándola, con aspecto infantil y sensual a la ves. Sabía que era casi imposible olvidar todo lo que había sufrido ese maldito año, pero también sabía que estaba completamente enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, esta noche?- Preguntó sin rodeos, Ginny se levantó de la cama, y a pesar de que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, también había un brillo de felicidad al escuchar esa pregunta.

- Esta casa es de mis padres y siempre estará abierta para ti – Sonrió. En ese momento ni se le ocurrió pensar en la posible esposa de Harry. Cuando estaba él siempre olvidaba muchas cosas.

- Ellos no están, estás tú. –

- Claro que sí, niño. – Ella se abrazó con sus brazos, tenía frío. La mirada de Harry, fija en ella, la perturbaba, y quiso zafar. – Iré a preparar chocolate. – Necesitaba pensar en el cambio tan repentino de Harry, porque si era un gran cambio, aun así la distancia entre ellos era enorme, era un profundo sentimiento de culpa por parte de ella. Harry se quedó solo en la habitación, contemplándola sonriendo, allí seguía viviendo el espíritu de ella, cada mueble, cada objeto material que había en aquella habitación dejaba entrever que esa era la habitación de Ginny, unas cartas sobre la mesilla de noche llamaron su atención, se acercó y se dio cuenta que eran tres cartas, tomó la que tenía el número 1, y la abrió.

_Niño:_

_Esta es la primera carta que te escribo, y ya ha pasado un mes desde que me fui, y no dejo de extrañar todo de ti. Te necesito, te amo. Aquí el tiempo se ha encargado de recordarme cada momento que ahora podría estar junto a ti, pero necesito respetar tus sentimientos, y que cierres tus heridas. Siento mucho haber tomado la decisión de irme y no despedirme de ti, pero sigo pensando que es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. No tiene sentido absoluto que estemos juntos cuando nuestros intereses son opuestos, tú eres un gran Auror y yo trabajo en una tienda de varitas... ¿Cuándo tendríamos tiempo para nosotros? La tarde en que decidiste explicarme tus sentimientos y me besaste con tanta ternura y pasión sigue registrada en mi corazón y mi alma, te amo, pero... piensa que el tiempo es el único que nos demostrará si hicimos bien o no. Yo solo espero haber hecho lo correcto… _

_Te amo_

_Ginevra Weasley._

El corazón de Harry se encogió al leer la carta, enseguida tomó la que escribía el número 2 y comenzó a leerla.

_Niño:_

_Han pasado siete meses, sin ver tus ojos, sin ver tu sonrisa y sin sentir tus labios... es verdad, el tiempo me ha demostrado que te sigo amando como una idiota, ¡Té extraño! Cada mañana despierto con la ilusión de verte aquí, parado frente a mi cama pidiéndome que deje todo, porque a pesar que estoy viviendo mi sueño, sin ti no tiene sentido, por ti dejaría todo. Extraño todo de ti, tus besos, tus miradas transparentes, tus labios dulces, tus manos tibias, tus locuras, ¡Hasta tu borrachera! – Harry sonrió. – Mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, aun así espero que tu cumplas con la promesa que me hiciste, debes ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz Harry Potter, no tiene importancia lo que ocurrió hace siete meses, o lo que no ocurrió. Cambia el destino que nos propusimos y atrévete a vivir esta vida. Al menos hazlo tú, yo no pude. Si bien acá estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, no es lo mismo sin ti... te amo. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo más probable es que tú sí hayas cumplido con tu palabra, lo cual me alegra, cariño, honestamente. Te mereces ser feliz. Mereces muchas más cosas que yo no podría haber ofrecido nunca. Nunca aprendí a olvidar todo lo que significas en mi vida, señor Potter, sigo amándote..._

_Ginevra Weasley._

Esa carta fue escrita con tanta inocencia, ternura y candidez. Esa mujer lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Aún ella sufriendo por él se preocupaba por su felicidad. Con manos temblorosas abrió la última carta.

_Niño:_

_Mañana vuelvo a Inglaterra, estoy ansiosa por verte. Sé que tenemos charlas pendientes y contestaré a cada una de tus preguntas. Todo este maldito año te he pensado, te he extrañado y amado, incluso renunciado a ti... pero no pude. Fracasé rotundamente en la materia de olvidar a un señor que se llama Harry James Potter, ¿Usted lo conoce? Estoy dispuesta a muchas cosas ahora, y me muero por saber si aún tengo una oportunidad porque te juro que intenté vivir este año y sin ti se me hace imposible. Jamás fuiste una aventura, marcaste mi pasado y siempre estarás en mi futuro, y quiero saber si tenemos un presente, para vivirlo juntos, sin ataduras del pasado. Comencemos desde cero, sin nada de reproches, solo tú y yo, ¿Tenemos un presente, niño?_

_Ginevra Weasley_.

"Claro que tenemos un presente, bonita" se dijo así mismo sonriendo, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se acostó en la cama de Ginny y cerró sus ojos, ¿Por qué no le envió esas cartas? Descifró en cada palabra que ella había escrito la dulzura de Ginny, queriéndolo y resignarse a no estar con él si él no perdonaba su error, pero el castigo de ella era suficiente, él también se equivocó y también merecía que ella lo juzgara.

- Harry, el chocolate... – Cuando miró a Harry vio que él estaba con los ojos cerrados y supuso que estaba dormido. Dejó los tazones con chocolate caliente sobre la mesilla de noche y vio las cartas que ella misma había escrito. Se sentó en la cama, al lado de Harry, y contempló su rostro, el cabello desordenado que ella tanto amaba, sin poder contenerse comenzó acariciar su cabello, con sus dedos los finos labios de Harry...

- Perdóname... Te amo tanto, niño. – Susurró.

- ¿Crees que este tiempo yo he dejado de amarte? – Ginny se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó hablar, él abrió sus ojos y la miró. – Eres la única mujer que me desestabiliza y sin embargo la única en quién encuentro paz, Ginny. – Ella tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero se lo impedía el hijo que crecía en el vientre de Natalie, ni siquiera sabía si él estaba casado.

- Estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, pero por respeto a tu hijo yo me iré mañana. – Harry se sentó inmediatamente en la cama y la observó alarmado.

- ¿Mi hijo? ¿De qué hablas? – Ginny se entristeció, no quería bajo ni un punto que él negara el compromiso que él tenía con Natalie con ella.

- Al día siguiente del que llegué de Holanda, fui a tu departamento porque tenía muchas ganas de verte, entonces, Natalie fue quien me abrió la puerta y vi que estaba embarazada, ¿Está por salir de cuentas verdad? – Harry sonrió.

- Sí, tiene fecha para quince días más, creo. Pero yo, tontita, no soy el padre de esa criatura. Ella es feliz en su matrimonio, feliz con su marido, feliz, es solo una buena amiga. ¿Por qué no entraste al departamento? – Ginny dejó de mirarlo, aunque no dejó de sentirse aliviada, él estaba soltero y no iba a ser padre.- Desde que me enamoré de ti has sido la primera, siempre. - Ella se sentía feliz, pero sabía que algo más ocultaban los ojos de Harry. - ¿Por qué jamás me enviaste esas cartas? – Ella, nerviosa, se levantó de la cama

- No sabía si estabas saliendo con otra persona.

- ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

- ¡Dios Harry! La diferencia es enorme, no sabía si estabas saliendo, si estabas comprometido o casado, una de esas cartas destrozaría cualquier plan que tuvieses en mente.

- Deberías haber dejado que yo tomara esa decisión.

- No soportaría arruinarte la vida una ves más...

- ¿Por qué? Mi vida es una ruina sin ti, si me hubieses enviado esas cartas tal ves todo sería diferente, todos los días justificaba tu falta de amor. – Harry se levantó de la cama.

- Yo siempre estuve segura de mis sentimientos, del amor que siento por ti. Pero no estaba segura de ti. Sé que no he hecho bien las cosas y me arrepiento, pero me ha servido para aprender y para reafirmar que me enamoré de verdad que nadie me hace sentir lo que logras simplemente teniéndote a la distancia que te tengo, eres capaz de que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga a la ves, eres esa persona maravillosa que cambia mi día y mi vida. Tú también tenías ese derecho, a aclarar tu mente, a poner todo en orden y saber si realmente te has enamorado o he sido algo insignificante e incómodo, y prometo que si te has dado cuenta de ello, que no soy nada en tu vida, y ya me lo has dicho, no lo reprocharé porque ha sido tu decisión. – Harry la miró detenidamente, se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Ginny, Sus razones estaban aceptadas, era lo que necesitaba oír y nada era más importante en la vida, para él, que estar eternamente enamorado de esa mujer y que ella estuviera a su lado, para siempre.

- Bonita. – Suspiró, esos labios siempre lo tentaban, y sus ojos castaños siempre le decían "Sí" a sus propios ojos a que continuara, y la besó. Comenzó siendo un beso tímido, reconociéndose sus bocas, lentamente él metió la lengua en la boca de Ginny, ella rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y enseguida empezó el juego de sus manos con el cabello azabache de Harry. Mientras él la cercaba más hacia sí, rodeando la cintura de Ginny con sus manos, el beso comenzaba a ahogarlos de amor, como había extrañado ese dulce sabor de los labios de Ginny, habría pagado mil galeones por ese beso mucho antes, o por lo menos gastaría mil galeones todos los benditos días por un beso de Ginny, nunca escatimaba en gasto con ella y mucho menos si él se beneficiaba.

Ginny Weasley representaba la locura en persona para él. Por más que intentó en inventarse otro mundo sin ella, jamás consiguió engañarse, siempre todo volvía a ella. Ni la rabia y el coraje que sintió cuando ella se fue empañaron sus recuerdos por ella... cuando les faltó aliento se separaron lentamente, ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Harry, en un juego absoluto de seducción, lo soltó y se separó de él, un poco, y se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Me odiaste? – Preguntó Ginny, mientras Harry acariciaba su rostro con los pulgares.

- No, pero lo intenté.

- Jamás te recordé con odio, Harry... quizá cuando te imaginaba con otra mujer, porque eres un mujeriego empedernido. – Harry sonrió.

- No pude, siempre estabas tú, ¿Sabes?

- Pero si saliste con alguna tipa.

- Celosa, si salí con otras mujeres, pero lo hacía para no recordarte siempre.

- Imagino que no fueron pocas.

- No, no fueron pocas, ya sabes, mis encantos son mágicos. – Sonrió, Ginny le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, resignada también sonrió.

- Debemos descubrir si solo sus encantos son mágicos, señor Potter. – Añadió con picardía.

- ¿Qué me hizo, señorita Weasley?

- ¿Cómo? – Sonrió.

- En otras mujeres intentaba buscar algo de ti, cada gesto lo asemejaba a uno tuyo, ¡Merlín! Pensaba más en ti que en mí. ¿No me ha dado alguna poción de amor? – Ella soltó una carcajada, luego suspiró y lo miró profundamente.

- Haría lo imposible por ti, pero no me trates con indiferencia nunca más, por favor. – Él suspiró, profundamente.

- Esta bien, no me has dado poción de amor, es tu ternura la que me tiene como un idiota baboso por ti.

- Cada día te inventaba, juraba que en las noches me leías un cuento antes de dormir, y me dabas un beso y yo feliz me dormía profundamente, Harry, te amo.

- Eres hermosa. – Ella se acercó y lo besó, demostrándole con ese beso el arrepentimiento y el amor que sentía por él - ¿Ginny? – Él se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. – Eh... Hace unos meses eres bastante famosa en Londres, y en una revista, corazón de bruja para ser exacto, publicaron tu romance con un francés y yo quiero saber qué ocurre con eso, si me tengo que preocupar.

- Niño, lo que publicaron no es más que basura, es mentira. Phillipe Perrot, es un compañero en el equipo de Quidditch, y también un gran amigo.

- Aseguraron que eran novios hace siete meses. – Necesitaba que ella le aclarara quien era ese francés, esa noticia lo había devastado hace unos meses.

- te juro que solo es un gran amigo, niño. –

- ¿Verdad? – Ginny asintió. - ¿No hay otro novio encubierto? – El semblante de Ginny se puso nervioso, y besó a Harry con amor. – Estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de ti, de nadie más. – Ahora él la besó con pasión. Luego de separarse, él la miró y vio que aquellos ojos castaños le pedían que le dijera lo que gritaban sus propios ojos.

- Amor, el tiempo sanó una herida, pero también abrió otra y ahora que estamos juntos está completamente cerrada y quedará sellada si te quedas o me das la oportunidad de que me valla contigo a Holanda, porque no te quiero perder una ves más.

- ¿Una oportunidad contigo? – Preguntó, no muy convencida. Harry se asustó.

- Claro, si te parece.

- ¡Claro que quiero! – Exclamó, feliz por la proposición, y Harry sonrió, aliviado. – Quiero crear una vida junto a ti, niño. – Se besaron lentamente, luego recordaron los chocolates y Harry hizo un hechizo y calentó nuevamente los chocolates. Se sentaron juntos en la cama, y bebieron, felices. Ginny le relató todos los partidos que había jugado y las veces que anotó. Más tarde, cuando aún seguía lloviendo copiosamente, se acostaron en la cama, abrazados y se durmieron, felices velando los sueños del otro.

- Gi... nny... – Ron estaba parado en el umbral de la habitación de su hermana, mirando la escena estupefacto. Ginny dormía profundamente apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry, y él la abrazaba y lo que era peor la otra mano de Harry afirmaba la parte baja de la cintura de Ginny, a juicio de Ron. "¿Qué demonios hace aquí si hace cinco horas discutieron? ¿Por qué ahora abraza a mi hermanita para dormir? La abraza tan cariñoso, tan íntimo, ¡tan novios!, ¡¿Por qué esa mano está tan abajo...? Voy a despertar a ese idiota" pensaba Ron.

- ¿Está aquí?... ¡Vaya! – Hermione llegaba hasta su lado cargando a Rose - ¡Volvieron! – Susurró ella feliz.

- Técnicamente no, dado que nunca han sido novios, pero al parecer lo son... Fíjate en donde tiene la mano puesta ese idiota. – Hermione blanqueó los ojos.

- Ronald, la mano de Harry está en la cintura de Ginny.

- ¡Lo voy a matar!

- ¡Schh! No grites, despertarán.

- ¿Cómo es posible que el pervertido de mi amigo esté durmiendo con mi hermanita si hace cinco horas discutieron?

- Cielo, los dos somos testigos de cuanto sufrió Harry, y no dudo que Ginny también sufrió mucho. Si han decidido estar juntos soy la primera en apoyarlos.

- Yo también, siempre y cuando la mano de ese idiota esté bien lejos del trasero de mi hermana. – Hermione rió. Era imposible. – Es increíble que Harry al fin se enamorara... y es insólito que la esperara un año.

- Es amor. Estoy segura que Ginny se quedará en Inglaterra...

- O que Harry la siga hasta Holanda... ¿Hermione?

- Dime cariño. – Él la observó, entonces ella le dirigió la mirada.

- Gracias por regalarme lo mejor que he tenida en la vida, tú y Rose. – Ella sonrió, besó a su hija y luego a su esposo.

- Te amo. – Se volvieron a besar. - ¿Te pareces si los dejamos solos?

- ¿Confiamos en el pervertido?

- No tenemos otra opción, es el padrino de Rose. – Ambos sonrieron.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: La novia olvidada.

"_La jugadora estrella de Quidditch del momento, Ginevra Weasley, ha sido nombrada y será__ homenajeada como la mejor cazadora de Europa. En este momento la joven estrella de 25 años está de vacaciones junto a su familia en Inglaterra. Mientras su novio, Phillipe Perrot, está en pre temporada de Quidditch en Holanda. Ginevra Weasley y Phillipe Perrot recibirán los homenajes como mejor cazador y buscador respectivamente. Y como Perrot no iba a recibir ese premio si su novia es la adorable y hermosa __"__Ginny__"__, como le dicen los conocidos y familiares a la joven cazadora. La pareja ha sido fotografiada en multitudinarias tiendas de ropa Muggle, e incluso en tiendas de material para una casa, ¿No será que nuestra exitosa pareja compró una casa y decidirán vivir juntos? O ¿Estemos próximos a una boda? De ante mano los felicitamos por la boda, y que sigan siendo una hermosa pareja llena de triunfos."_

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Ron Asombrado.

- Si es una cazadora con éxitos, ¿No? – Comentó Hermione, quien había leído el artículo en voz alta.

- Sí, ¿Crees que ya lo leyó?

- Me pregunto si Harry ya lo ha leído.

- No creo que se moleste, Ginny le explicó que el francés no era más que su amigo y él entendió.

- Claro, supongamos que tu amigo no tiene ni una pizca de celos en la sangre. – Ironizó.

- Harry no es celoso...

- ¡Merlín! Ron, Harry Potter es el hombre más celoso del mundo si se refiere a Ginny Weasley.

- ¡Oh! vamos, estás exagerando...

- ¡VIERON EL ARTÍCULO DE CORAZÓN DE BRUJA! – Harry justo aparecía en el salón de la casa de los Weasley, con la revista en las manos, francamente enojado. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de "¿No te lo dije?" a Ron, y éste frunció el ceño.

- Sí, lo leímos. –

- ¡¿Cómo pueden si quiera pensar que ella se va a vivir con otro hombre? ¡Yo soy su novio! – Repuso frustrado.

- Harry, hace dos días que tú y Ginny son novios, dale tiempo a todo esto y ya verás que deberán arrancar de las cámaras cuando los vean juntos en algún lugar público. – Hermione lo tranquilizaba mientras él se convencía de las palabras de su amiga. Se sentó lentamente en un cómodo sillón de género.

- La premiarán, pero en Holanda será la ceremonia...

- A ella no le importan los premios. – Aseguró Ron.

- Mucho menos ahora que está contigo. – Insistió Hermione.

- Sí, pero... ¿No soy egoísta con ella? Es su sueño jugar Quidditch y ahora le va tan bien. – Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Claro que no, ella decidió estar contigo, y claro que no eres egoísta. Están cumpliendo con algo que se merecen, con algo que se deben desde un año. – Dijo Hermione mirando los ojos de Harry.

- ¿Verdad?

- Serías egoísta si no estuvieras con mi hermana. – Añadió Ron, serio. Era extraño que un hermano de Ginny incitara o motivara a alguien para estar con su hermana. Y sobre todo si ese hermano era Ron. Que era el más celoso de todos. Pero Ron sabía todo lo que Harry había sufrido por Ginny, en el fondo sabía que el amor que sentía él por Ginny, era verdadero, honesto, sincero y otros sinónimos más. Que irreparablemente babeaba por ella. Finalmente Harry se convenció de las palabras de sus amigos y Hermione sonrió.

- Tal ves Ginny quiera recibir ese premio, se lo merece, pero no irá sola, yo iré con ella, la acompañaré y estaré en primera fila aplaudiéndola. – El matrimonio lo observó, tratando de reprimir una carcajada. Pero la mirada acusadora de Harry hizo que la carcajada explotara. - ¿Qué?

- Harry, entiendo que estés enamorado de Ginny, y mucho, pero ¿No es extraño ver esa mirada de sometido con esa mujer? – Preguntó Hermione.

- ¡SOMETIDO! – Rompió en risas Ron. – Te tiene babeando de la peor manera la enana.

- ¡Que estar enamorado era para idiotas! – Se burló Hermione, riendo.

- Así pensaba. – Admitió Harry. – Y es verdad. – Sonrió.

- ¡Hey! – El matrimonio se hizo el ofendido.

- ¡Es verdad es para idiotas!... Cuando estoy con Ginny me siento el peor idiota del mundo solo mirando sus ojos. – Suspiró.

- Juraste no enamorarte y ya estás perdido, cuñado.

- Tu hermana es todo, es inteligente, graciosa, tremendamente tierna, dulce, sencilla, hermosa...

- Ya la conocemos. – Se apresuraron en decir los Weasley. – No queremos oír lo perfecta que es mi hermana. - Concluyó Ron.

- Lo siento. – Se sonrojó él. – Debo buscar a Ginny, Hermione ¿Sabes dónde está?

- En la Madriguera. – Aventuró, Harry negó.

- Fui antes de venir para acá. –

- En tu departamento. – Sugirió Ron.

- ¡Mierda! - Harry palideció, recordó que la noche anterior habían quedado en verse en su departamento hace veinte minutos. Lo más probable es que otra persona también llegara allí y se encontrara con Ginny. - ¡Jess!

- ¿Jess?, Harry, ¿No haz cortado con ella? – Preguntó alarmada Hermione. Mientras Harry, aún más blanco se levantaba al igual que Ron. Y ella también lo hizo.

- Recuerdas que ella llega hoy desde ¡¿Cómo aparecía en sus narices si es Muggle? Cuando llegó Ginny me olvidé de todo.

- ¿Ibas a aparecer en para cortar la relación? – Preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

- ¡Ginny volvió!

- ¡Harry! ¡Ginny y Jess se encontrarán afuera de tu departamento y se presentarán como la novia de Harry Potter! Si eso sucede Ginny la descarnará viva... – De pronto Harry recordó una escena fuera de su departamento también. Ginny dejó hecha polvo a una de sus novias, tragó nervioso.

- Debo desaparecer. – Harry se quedó firme en la postura, sin intención de moverse.

- ¡Pues hazlo! – Le recordó Hermione, éste obediente se movió sobre sus pies y desapareció. Quería creer que tal encuentro no debería porque efectuarse, debía llegar antes que Jess. Pero en caso contrario quería ser él quien le explicara todo a Ginny, no quería que esos dos días maravillosos que habían vivido juntos llegara hasta ahí, perdería mucho, y ya no quería seguir perdiendo oportunidades para ser feliz al lado de Ginny. Apareció afuera del edificio en donde vivía y echó a correr todo lo que pudo, en menos de tres minutos subió hasta el quinto piso, resoplando vio la delicada figura de Ginny, apoyada en la puerta del departamento. Corrió hasta su novia, y vio que estaba molesta.

- ¡Harry!

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad... – Estaba agotado, miró hacia todos lados, no había rastro de otra mujer en los pasillos.

- Casi treinta minutos esperando aquí como estúpida, deberías poner un conjuro para poder aparecer en este departamento.- Añadió en un susurro.

- Amor, perdóname, pero me entretuve leyendo una porquería, me frustré y me olvidé que habíamos quedado, lo siento mucho. – Ginny frunció el ceño, sonrió.

- ¿Qué leías que te distrajo tanto?

- Basura. Luego te lo digo... ¿No te has encontrado con... nadie?

- No... ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny lo miró a los ojos con suspicacia, él miraba la puerta del ascensor y se preguntó por qué mierda no subió por ese aparato Muggle. – ¿Debo saber algo...?

- ¡Amor! – Una joven alta, pelirroja, no tanto como Ginny, delgada, era preciosa, sus ojos eran color café y sus pestañas eran largas, poseía una sonrisa hermosa, sensual.

- Jess. – Susurró Harry, ella corrió a abrazar a su novio, después del breve abrazo, reparó en Ginny, quién estaba perpleja y furiosa.

- ¿Quién es tu amiga? – Preguntó Jess, mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Amiga? – Preguntó Ginny, mirando a Harry, dolida.-

- Jess, ella es Ginevra Weasley, Ginny, ella es Jessica Nichols. – Ambas se estrecharon las manos, confundidas. – Jess, necesito hablar urgente con Ginny, luego te visito...

- Pero, cielo, quiero estar contigo recién he llegado, no he descansado y fue un vuelo bastante largo desde Nueva York. – Protestó, Ginny enfurecida ya no pudo seguir callando.

- ¿Sabes? No te preocupes, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con él y hacer lo que se te plazca... – Estaba enfadada, pero sentía más dolor, decepción ¿Cómo no entendió que él jamás sería fiel? Mucho menos con ella. Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, se dio vuelta para largarse de aquel lugar.

- ¡No! – Harry la retuvo del brazo, y Ginny se soltó con fuerza. –

- ¿No qué? ¿Me vas a seguir viendo la cara de idiota? – Replicó enfadada.

- Claro que no, debemos hablar, por favor. – Suplicó.

- Recibe a tu novia y déjame en paz.

- Déjame que te explique, te debo esta explicación, no es más que un tremendo malentendido.

- ¿Cuál es el malentendido? ¡Decías amarme cuando en realidad tenías otra novia! ¡Y quizás cuantas más hay! – Jess miró confundida a Harry. – Ya no te creo, jugaste con mis sentimientos, ¡Me ilusionaste diciendo que me amas! – Ginny se acercó a él y le pegó una tremenda cachetada. - ¡Me mentiste!

- Claro que no, en parte, pero no cuando piensas que no te amo...

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó alarmada Jess, mirando a Harry.

- ... Te adoro, - Prosiguió Harry como si no hubiese habido interrupción - y soy diferente gracias a ti, ¡Ginevra Weasley te amo! Cuándo entenderás que eres tú la mujer que me vuelve loco, no hay otra, quiero dejar atrás mi pasado y tú eres la única que me ayudó a amar a una mujer y esa eres solamente tú. – Susurró Harry, mirando los ojos de Ginny, olvidando completamente que Jess estaba ahí, y no entendía absolutamente nada.

- Harry... – Susurró Ginny, cada ves que le decía una bonita frase la liaba. Entonces Harry supo que tenía una oportunidad de explicarse, pero debía ser pronto de lo contrario ella cambiaría de opinión al quedarse con él. Recordó que estaba Jess.

- Jess, lo siento mucho... – No pudo seguir hablando porque por segunda ves le pegaron una cachetada y esta ves fue Jess.

- ¿Crees que soy un maldito juguete? ¿Crees que después de esto se me va antojar seguir contigo? ¡Pues no! – Harry se sentía apenado con ella, pero no iba a consolarla estando Ginny presente.

- Yo esperaré adentro, ¿Bueno? – Harry le pasó las llaves, y Ginny entró inmediatamente.

- Siempre fui sincero contigo, te dije que había otra mujer y... Ella volvió, y lamento haber albergado falsas esperanzas en ti.

- Claro que las albergué, debiste ahorrarme el mal rato, me sentí ridícula.

- Yo lo siento mucho, de verdad. – Ella desvió su vista y triste, decidió largarse de aquel lugar, no podía evitar sentirse ridícula, le quitaron las ilusiones de la peor manera, y aún le espetan en la cara que está enamorado de otra estando la "Otra" al lado de ella.

- Jamás creí que fueras un juguete, Jess. – Le dijo Harry, mientras ella esperaba el ascensor. Justo cuando sonaba la campanilla que indicaba que el ascensor estaba en el piso, ella lo miró.

- Tal ves no me viste como un juguete pero si como alguien en quien recordar a otra persona, yo jamás iba a suplir a esa mujer en tu vida. – Dicho esto entró en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron tras ella. Entonces Harry entró en su departamento. Nervioso y asustado. Cuando entró Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón y cuando lo vio se levantó inmediatamente y lo miró seria.

- ¿Qué me dirás ésta ves?

- La verdad.

- Pues bien, quiero oírla. - Se sentó nuevamente, con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo.

- Jess era mi novia hace un mes y algo más...

- ¿Viviste con ella? – Interrumpió, seguían con su propio objetivo para no mirarlo. Sabía que le bastaba una mirada de él para sucumbir y lanzarse a sus brazos y devorarle la boca.

- No, pero se quedaba algunas noches.

- Continúa. – Le advirtió, porque él después de que le respondiera hubo un largo silencio.

- Es verdad que buscaba algo tuyo en ella, Dios, me hiciste mucha falta, que me volví loco y no sabía qué hacer, lo único que entendía era que estando con ellas no me sentía solo, y lo único que necesitaba era quitarme el dolor que sentía todo el tiempo que no estuviste.

- Jess, ¿Ese es su nombre? – Miró a Harry y vio que éste asentía y dejó de mirarlo. – Bien, no pasé por alto que tenemos un parecido importante.

- Ron me decía que era un pervertido, y los gemelos un psicópata, y aunque Molly no me lo dijo tu padre se acercó y él si me dijo cuál era la opinión de ellos. – Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró para que continuara y le dijera la opinión de sus padres. – Que seguía incontrolablemente enamorado de ti. Y buscaba en otras mujeres algo de ti, pero que eso jamás me serviría porque solamente en ti tengo todo lo que necesito.

- ¿Mis padres saben lo que sucedió entre nosotros antes de que yo me fuera a Holanda? – Preguntó sorprendida. Harry sonrió, y ella dejó de mirarlo.

- Si, después que tú te comunicaste con tu familia a través de la chimenea el mismo día que te fuiste, todos se enteraron que yo sentía más que un cariño fraternal hacia ti. Y tu madre ya sospechaba todo, es increíble. – Sonrió. – El punto es que Jess se parece mucho a ti. ¡Soy un maldito psicópata! Pero eso lo único que demuestra es que después de que me enamoré, no sé vivir sin ti, Ginny Weasley y solo debes ver hasta dónde llegué, buscar una mujer idéntica a ti.

- Yo también te extrañé, pero no le mentí a mis sentimientos descaradamente, no fui de un tipo a otro, pensando que iban a actuar como tú. – Estaba cediendo poco a poco a perdonarlo.

- Tú me abandonaste sin decir nada, ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara si te necesitaba y tú no estabas?... ¿Me vas a mirar? – Ginny se giró a él lentamente, y se acercó a él, le pegó la tercera cachetada de la tarde, coincidentemente las tres cachetadas fueron en la misma mejilla, que estaba muy roja. El pobre dio vuelta la cara al recibir el golpe, fue la que más le dolió.

- Eres un idiota, ¿Sabes? – Le dijo Ginny.

- Claro que lo soy. – Ironizó, y Ginny sonrió.

- Te amo. – Harry frunció el ceño, aun sobando la mejilla golpeada, ella sonrió, se acercó a él y besó la mejilla que recientemente había sufrido un atentado triple. Luego lo besó suavemente en la boca.

- Creo que me gusta mucho más estas muestras de cariño que las cachetadas. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Te lo merecías por idiota, creí que jamás cambiarías y que siempre serías un maldito mujeriego. Creí que había sido una más en tu vida. – Dijo Ginny, haciendo pucheros, y Harry sonrió.

- Eres la mejor, la única y la más importante... Te amo, mujer.

- ¿No hay otra novia olvidada?

- No, solo hay una quien me preocupa. – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y se separó inmediatamente de él.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo hay una que me preocupa, porque quiero que entienda que es la única, que es la que amo, que es la que me vuelve loco, que es Ginevra Weasley. – Ginny sonrió aliviada, él la atrajo hacia sí, y la besó profundamente, amándola por existir.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Francia.

- ¡Ginny! – Arthur y Molly llegaban de su viaje de América junto a los gemelos. Por primera vez en un año y dos semanas veían a su hija y hermana. Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres y luego los gemelos la tomaron en brazos, riendo a carcajadas. – Estás preciosa hija. – Decía Arthur, con la voz quebrada.

- Hermosa. – Añadió Molly, con la voz llorosa, mientras veía como su hija era literalmente, estrujada por los gemelos.

- Estuviste perdida por mucho tiempo, pecosa famosa. – Rió George.

- Yo también los extrañé mucho. – Sonrió Ginny, con las mejillas rojas por el abrazo efusivo de sus hermanos.

- Cada ves que nos enviabas cartas nos daban unas ganas tremendas de verte, cariño. Y compramos todas las revistas en las que aparecías, salías tan linda, aunque un poco delgada. – Molly entrecerró sus ojos y miró a Ginny, analizándola. – Aunque ahora pareces más repuesta.

- Eso es por su novio. – Dejó escapar Ron. Harry le lanzó una mirada nerviosa. Ginny solo sonrió.

- ¿Novio? – Preguntó Arthur incrédulo. Harry tragó en seco.

- Así es papá. –

- ¿Phillipe está aquí? – Arthur recorría todo la sala con la mirada. Harry estaba fastidiado con ese tal "Phillipe"

- No. El francés no es el novio de tu hija, lamento decepcionarlos, pero soy yo. – Dijo en un tono desafiante. Los gemelos se sorprendieron, pero igual soltaron una carcajada. Molly sonrió. Y Arthur lo miró serio.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? Estás feliz, ¿No? – Parecía que Arthur estaba molesto, y todos se asustaron ante esa respuesta tan altiva.

- Claro que soy feliz, no faltaré a la promesa que les hice a ti y a Molly hace siete meses. – Ginny estaba asustada. Había extrañado mucho a su padre, pero no iba a permitir que hiciera una escena de celos, nada le impediría que ella estuviera con Harry, nada ni nadie.

- Si es así, no me queda más que... ¡Felicitarlos! – Arthur sonrió sonoramente, y todos a excepción de Harry, se miraron sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Arthur se acercó a Harry, quien también sonreía plenamente, y se abrazaron.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Preguntó Ginny, estaba confundida, ¿Qué promesa les había hecho Harry a sus padres? Porque todos parecían no entender lo que ocurría, salvo sus padres y Harry.

- De nada, bonita, es solo que tus padres están felices con nuestro noviazgo...

- Y nosotros, bonita. – Ironizaron los gemelos, Harry rió. – Nadie mejor que este cuatro ojos te puede cuidar. – Añadieron.

- Se les olvida que estuve un año sola y no necesité protección de un hombre, y no la necesitaré...

- Eso está por verse. – Susurró Fred. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Me pregunto si es Ginny la que necesite protección, cuando fue a Harry a quien tuvimos que salvar unas cien veces de los bares... no sé si te explicó, bonita, pero este hombre fue un desastre un año completo. – Comentó George. Todos rieron y Harry hizo un ademán de haber perdido y dándole la razón a George.

- Sí, lo sé. – Dijo Ginny, de una manera que a Harry le pareció coqueta, sensual. Quiso darle un beso y que aquel beso terminara en una habitación. Tragó en seco. El sentimiento que invadía a Ginny era de completa felicidad, sabía que su familia aceptaría a Harry, porque ellos deseaban que ella fuese feliz, y con él lo era. Miró a Harry que hablaba animadamente con su padre, los gemelos y Ron, entonces él la miró y le lanzó un beso al aire, ella sonrió. Los gemelos molestaron a Harry, por ser tan "Evidente" pero él solo le sonrió a Ginny. Harry se sentía completo, es que con ella nada le faltaría nunca. Daba su vida si se equivocaba que era ella la mujer que buscó por tantos años, discretos, pero que siempre sintió que le faltaba. Era maravilloso que la familia de ella, que era su propia familia estuviera feliz por los dos, por Harry y Ginny.

- Entonces, ¿Eres feliz? – Preguntaba Hermione, quien llegaba al lado de Ginny que estaba sentada algo apartada de todos, pero en realidad estaba mirando discretamente a Harry, sonriendo, planeando cada segundo que ahora compartirían juntos, para siempre. Ginny cargaba a Rose y ella se tomaba su biberón, jugando con los cabellos pelirrojos de su tía.

- ¿Crees que tengo razones para ser feliz? – Preguntó Ginny, mientras tomaba aire pensativo, reflexionando que iba a responder, Hermione rió. - ¡Sí! Lo soy, definitivamente. – Rió.

- Gracias. – Ginny la miró, preguntado ¿Por qué? Con la mirada. – Por hacer feliz a Harry, se lo merece, ¡Se lo merecen! – Ginny sonrió, miró a Rose mientras bebía la leche. – Ahora que soy madre, mi instinto protector ha aumentado y desde que te fuiste sabía que Harry saldría mal parado de la situación, porque él, a excepción de ti, jamás había puesto tanto en una relación, como lo hizo contigo, a pesar que lo de ustedes nunca llegó a buen puerto, Harry se enamoró de ti. Estuve preocupada por él porque no sabía que pretendía con su vida, Ginny ese hombre risueño que está hablando con los muchachos... – Ginny alzó la mirada y localizó a Harry, reía a carcajadas con Ron, ella también sonrió. - ... No existía cuando tú no estabas. Le cambiaste la vida en 180º y dudo que él quiera ser el de antes, porque lo que tiene ahora contigo es impagable. Le ensañaste a vivir por algo que él no tenía la menor intención en conocer o sentir, le enseñaste a sentir algo a lo que él se negaba rotundamente, le enseñaste a amar y a confiar en él y en ti. – Sonrió. – Eres lo más importante en la vida para Harry Potter, eres todo.

- Hermione, él es mi vida... – Sonrió. Hermione la abrazó.

- Harry, está más decir, - Decía Bill, quien había llegado para hacerle a sus padres una visita rápida y de paso se enteraba de la nueva y flamante pareja. Los hermanos de Ginny estaban en la cocina hablando con Harry. – Que si le haces daño, conocerás mi puño. – Bromeó.

- La furia de Charlie, recuerda que trabaja con dragones. – Le advirtió Fred.

- El sermón de Percy. – Bromeó George, todos rieron, hasta Harry.

- Llegaron los nuevos productos a la tienda, "Eficacia si se requiere torturar" marca Murder Wizzard

- ¡Mago asesino! ¿Trabajan con esa maraca? – Preguntó Ron, asombrado. Era la marca más reconocida en todo el mundo mágico, con objetos para hacer bromas, los gemelos asintieron, orgullosos.

- ¡Ah! Ron te hechizará con la varita que ocupó en su segundo año en Hogwarts, ya sabes, en ves de salir un "¡Expelliarmus!" Puede salir un "¡Aveda kedabara!" – Bromeó Fred, todos rieron. Tras las advertencias de los hermanos Weasley, Harry sonreía a medias, eso era más gracioso, ver la cara nerviosa de Harry. Más tarde, cuando Bill se iba, los Weasley se marchaban con Rose en el auto y los gemelos se excusaban diciendo que estaban agotados "Nos dormimos de pie, bonita" Bromeó Fred. Les había hecho gracia escuchar una palabra tan "Sometida" de Harry. Lo iban a bromear con eso hasta el fin de sus vidas. Luego de que los gemelos se iban a dormir, Harry le preguntaba a Ginny si estaba dispuesta a una locura de amor.

- ¿Qué? – Susurraba Ginny, incrédula, aunque sonreía. Molly y Arthur estaban en la cocina, hablando felices, y los chicos estaban apartados en un rincón.

- Solo debes decir "Sí" – Susurró Harry, casi implorando.

- No losé, mis padres...

- Bonita, por favor.

- Está bien, pero...

- ¡Arthur! – Dijo Harry, alzando la voz, sorprendiendo aún más a Ginny, quien miró incrédula a su madre, mientras Molly la interrogaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

- Bueno, en realidad, debo preguntarle algo a los dos, Arthur, Molly, ¿Ustedes se molestarían si Ginny me acompaña a un lugar que me gustaría que ella conociera?

- Pero, cariño, Ginny ya es adulta si ella quiere puede ir, no hay reparo. – Arthur asintió.

- Pero me parecía una falta de respeto irnos sin decirles absolutamente nada a ustedes. – Ginny lo miró sonriendo. "¡Que caballero es mi amor, lo amo ¡Lo amo!" Pensó la pelirroja.

- Me la cuidas, ¿Eh? – Harry sonrió. Molly le guiñó un ojo a su hija y Ginny también sonrió.

- Por supuesto. – La pareja se tomó de las manos y Harry le dijo que se dejara llevar por él, ella solo cerró sus ojos, y desaparecieron.

- ¿Crees que ya se encontraron? – Preguntó Arthur.

- Hace un año, solo que ahora se están reencontrando. - Dijo Molly, sonriendo.

- ¿Y reconquistando?

- Eso no hizo falta, cielo. Ambos sabemos que Harry nunca olvidó a tu hija, a pesar que salía con muchas mujeres, eso solo era una pantalla para no estar solo.

- Cariño, - Arthur suspiró. – Caramelito, ¿Nuestra hija será feliz?

- Ya lo es, cariño, ya lo es.

/

- Amor, ¿Dónde estamos? Harry que... – Ginny no pudo seguir hablando de la sola impresión, aún seguían tomados de las manos. El lugar en el que acababan de aparecer era un bosque, pero no era espeso como el bosque prohibido de los alrededores de Hogwarts, por aquel bosque, donde ahora estaban Harry y Ginny, podía pasar mucha gente, felices. El cielo azul aterciopelado estaba estrellado, cada estrella titilaba y dejaba un rastro brillante. Aun costado había un río en el cual la luna redonda se reflejaba allí, había centenares de luces pequeñas blancas que adornaban cada árbol, arbusto, hasta el alrededor del río estaba iluminado por esas pequeñas lucecitas. El camino de tierra estaba iluminado por unas antorchas a lo largo de todo el camino, el fuego crepitaba y dejaba un brillo hermoso.

- Toma. – Susurró Harry, sacando a Ginny de su encantamiento. Ella lo miró, él sostenía un ramo de rosas, color rosa, y el laso que las unía también era rosa. Ginny estaba realmente impresionada.

- Gracias. – Ginny recibió el ramo de rosas sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta el lugar? – Preguntó él, observando todo alrededor.

- Harry, es perfecto. – Harry la miró sonriendo. - ¿Dónde estamos?

- En Francia.

- Pero, ¿Cómo aparecimos en otro país sin avisar en el ministerio? Esto te traerá problemas cariño...

- Amor, cálmate. ¿Se te olvida que trabajo allí? – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabías que yo decidiría venir?

- Debía arriesgar. – Sonrió y le dio un beso en las comisuras de la boca.

- No te enfades, pero jamás imaginé que serías capaz de hacer una locura de amor.

- Yo tampoco lo imaginé, pero por ti haría lo imposible.

- Ya lo está haciendo, señor Potter. – Ella lo abrazó y el ramo de rosas quedó tras la cabeza de Harry. Él la abrazó por la cintura. Mirándola a los ojos sonrió y suspiró.

- Bonita, me siento feliz estando junto a ti. Ya no tengo pensamientos tristes, solo están aquellos malos recuerdos de ese año infernal que tuve... pero ya están borrados gracias a ti, contigo soy plenamente feliz. – Al escuchar esas palabras tan tiernas e inocentes, Ginny se sintió culpable, ya no podía seguir respondiéndole con secretos al amor de Harry. Se separó de él y le dio la espalda. Harry frunció el ceño, realmente confundido. Se acercó a ella e hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo no he sido honesta contigo.

- ¿Cómo? – Ella notó que el rostro de Harry estaba levemente crispado.

- Te engañé, no te dije la verdad a algo que tú me preguntaste. – Ahora el rostro de Harry estaba completamente crispado. Ginny no tenía dudas.

- Te podrías explicar, ¿No?

- No tuve escrúpulos al enfadarme contigo cuando no me dijiste que habías tenido una novia mientras estábamos juntos, fui dura y no te entendí, y yo te he mentido. – Ginny estaba a punto de llorar, sin embargo Harry estaba molesto.

- Explícame que ha sido lo que has ocultado, por favor. – Dijo, molesto. Ginny lo miró suplicante. – Ahora Ginevra. – Añadió en tono autoritario.

- También tuve un novio...

- ¡Ese Phillipe! – Exclamó dolido.

- ¡No! Te juro que él jamás ha sido mi novio, solo es un gran amigo.

- ¿Aún sigues con él? ¿Te espera en Holanda? – Estaba asustado, no quería perder a Ginny nunca.

- No, claro que no, esa relación se acabó hace más de cuatro meses, y fuimos novios dos meses, solo fue él, nadie más que él, te lo prometo, de hecho él cortó conmigo...

- ¿Por qué? – Si era honesto estaba completamente aliviado, pero nadie en su sano juicio hubiese dejado a esa mujer, con lo hermosa que era, aun así, asustada, se veía adorable. Según Harry.

- Le dije una estupidez para que me dejara...

- ¿Qué le has dicho?

- Te reirás...

- Te juro que ahora lo que menos quiero hacer ahora es reír, Ginevra Weasley.

- Le dije que tenía un tratamiento bucal que no podía ser interrumpido por nada, eso incluía besos. "Sanidad bucal" – Harry abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por las ocurrencias de Ginny.

- ¿Te creyó? – Preguntó serio

- Sí, era un poco idiota. - Harry trató de aguantar en lo posible la carcajada, pero no pudo.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? - Preguntó mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

- Porque me sentía culpable, sentía que te traicionaba... además casi ni lo besaba a él, pensaba en ti. – Harry sonrió, era ella una mezcla de sensualidad y ternura, y claramente esa mezcla le fascinaba.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste sin besarlo?

- Un mes. – Harry volvió al ataque con las carcajadas.

- Eres increíble. – Decía sonriendo.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- Sí. – Enseguida él intentó hacerse el serio, algo que le costó bastante.

- Pensaba decírtelo antes, pero temía que te enfadaras. – Él la abrazó. La miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

- Ya no hay pasados para ti ni para mí desde que estamos juntos, solo hay un futuro que debemos construir juntos, al menos a mí me importa lo que hagamos desde ahora. – Ginny sonrió ampliamente, y lo besó apasionadamente, queriéndolo más.

- Te amo, niño. – Recorrieron todo el lugar, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, sonriendo a todo el mundo, besándose a cada segundo. Cuando decidieron que ya era hora de irse, intentaron desaparecer, pero sin éxito, Harry pensó en seguida que algo ocurría, tanteó su varita. Hizo aparecer una cierva plateada al ministerio de magia británico, minutos después le respondieron que la bandeja de aparición que rodeaba toda Francia estaba siendo reparada, pero tardaría toda la noche. Harry y Ginny se miraron, no podrían aparecer por esa noche. Se dirigieron a algún lugar para pasar la noche y Ginny se percató que un botones aparcaba un auto, y le dijo a Harry que allí justo al frente de ellos había un hotel.

- Hola, buenas noches... disculpe, ¿Usted habla inglés?

- No mucho, señor Potter. – Harry y Ginny observaron a la recepcionista, dubitativos.

- ¿Gabrielle? – Preguntó Ginny, aun dudando.

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo están? Mucho tiempo ¿No?

- Claro, desde la última visita a Francia. – Sonrió Ginny, divertida.

- Sí, fue increíble esa cena, por cierto, ¿Cómo está Dean? Sigue obsesionado con que se casaran, seguro. – Harry la miró con rabia unos segundos, luego Ginny le sonrió a Harry y le tomó la mano.

- No sé si Dean sigue obsesionado con el matrimonio, pero ya no estamos juntos.

- Hace dos semanas somos novios, Gabrielle. – Anunció Harry, feliz, Ginny sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! Si es un notición – A pesar de que su inglés no era fluido, se hacía entender.

- La verdad es que hace más de un año y medio que rompimos con Dean. – Dijo Ginny, no quería que volviera a preguntar más sobre Dean, así que ella misma decidió zanjar el tema. Fue concluyente al decir que todo había terminado con Dean. Al parecer Gabrielle entendió.

- Necesitamos dos habitaciones.

- Lo siento, pero solo queda una.

- ¿Una?

- Después del problema de aparición las parejas vinieron en masa. – Ginny estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaron ligeramente y Harry lo notó.

- Bien, gracias. Iremos a otro lugar...

- Amor, no hace falta, Gabrielle reservaremos esa habitación. – Añadió ella.

- ¿Estás segura? – Susurró Harry solo para que ella lo escuchara, mientras Gabrielle digitaba en la computadora.

- Harry, hemos dormido juntos otras veces, ¿Cuál es el problema? – Harry jamás la forzaría a hacer algo de lo que ella no estuviese segura. Si necesitaba más tiempo, él se lo daría, a pesar que se muriese por dentro por hacerla su mujer, respetaría el tiempo de Ginny. Luego de un minuto Gabrielle los dirigía hasta la habitación, que estaba en el sexto piso.

- Habitación 627, que disfruten su estadía. – Gabrielle les sonrió, y se marchó, la pareja entró en la habitación. Era amplia, era una especie de salón de bienvenida, con sillones de cuero, un ventanal con vista al bosque y al río, y desde la altura del sexto piso las luces pequeñas se veían hermosas, iluminando el bosque como si tuviera vida propia. Al fondo de la habitación estaba la cama, de colcha blanca, con sendas mesillas de noche a cada lado. La habitación estaba rodeada de velas rojas, como también lo eran las paredes. Tenía un aroma seductor para Harry, palo de escoba, tarta de melaza y algo floral. También había una fragancia a inciensos de vainilla, y rosas.

- Parece cómoda. – Dijo Ginny de pronto.

- Sí... ¡Oh! mira hay una chimenea, necesito hablar con tu padre, no quiero que se preocupen. – Se dirigió hasta la chimenea, y en segundos brillaban unas llamas verdosas, Harry se inclinó, tenía la sensación de que su cuello se largaba sin su cuerpo, y miraba las patas de una silla y un suelo. – Arthur... ¡Arthur!

- ¿Harry? ¿Sucedió algo?

- Hola, no nada malo, solo que estamos en Francia y hay un problema de desaparición, y no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, lo siento...

- Tranquilo, estuve hablando con Remus y él me informó de ese problema en Francia, hubo una especie de corte de magia en la bandeja, se cortó la conexión. Habrán magos trabajando alrededor de toda Francia. – Explicó Arthur. – El ministro Francés lo está regulando.

- Vaya... Ginny está bien, alojamos en un hotel y nos encontramos con Gabrielle Delacour. La hermana de Fleur. Estaremos bien, Arthur.

- Sí, losé, ahora ve y cuídala. – Harry sonrió

- Así lo haré. – Se despidieron, Harry ya sentía los dolores de rodilla, regresó a la normalidad. – Todo está bien con tus padres, estaban al corriente de la situación, pero ellos no sabían que nosotros estábamos en Francia. – Ginny sonrió.

- Gracias. – Ella aún sentía nervios. Cuando Harry le preguntó si estaba segura de alojar juntos había sido honesta, pero cuando durmieron juntos solo eran amigos, no había un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que los unía ahora, el solo hecho de sentir la respiración de Harry en su cuello la hacía sentir diferente, mujer, y sentía la necesidad urgente de él, pero no sabía cómo...

- Amor, tú dormirás en la cama y yo en aquel sillón. – Ginny se acercó a él, sonrió y lo abrazó.

- Gracias. – Susurró. – Pero cogerás frío y lo más probable es que mañana despiertes con un terrible dolor de espalda y cuello, dormiremos juntos, ¡Cómo los viejos tiempos! – Exclamó divertida, ambos rieron, él la besó. – Me daré una ducha.

- Está bien. – Dijo hipnotizado con aquel beso. - ¿Quieres ordenar algo?

- No me apetece nada...

- Debemos brindar por nuestra primera locura de amor. – Ginny rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio.

- ¿Qué te parece champagne y fresas?

- Ve a darte un baño, yo preparo todo. – Se besaron. Luego de una hora Ginny salió del cuarto de baño con una bata blanca, el cabello suelto y mojado, sonrió al ver que Harry ya estaba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sostenía una copa de champagne en la mano.

- Vaya, me habría hecho ilusión que me esperaras para hacer el brindis juntos.

- ¡Ginny! – Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ginny en bata y con el cabello mojado... tenía un aire sensual que lo hizo maldecir, y sus formas estaban bien definidas bajo la bata, era una mujer que definitivamente lo trastornaba poco a poco. – Te ves... ves... – Se calló, tragó en seco.

- ¿Cómo me veo?... No quise ponerme la ropa, estoy agotada...

- Te ves preciosa. - Ginny sonrió, se acercó a Harry, tomó una copa y él vertió champagne en ella, luego le ofreció fresas Ginny sacó una y sin darse cuenta se la llevó seductoramente a la boca mirando los ojos de Harry, que estaba concentrado en la boca de Ginny.

- ¿Por nosotros? – Preguntó ella, alzando la copa.

- ¿Cómo? – Él estaba muy distraído con Ginny.

- El brindis, por nosotros, porque te amo y quiero ser la persona que te haga feliz hasta que seamos unos viejitos con arrugas, porque eres lo mejor en mi vida, Harry Potter. – Él sonrió.

- Te amo. – Dijo sencillamente. Chocaron sus copas suavemente, sin dejar de mirarse y bebieron, se sonrieron y se besaron.

- Cuantas noches soñé con estar así contigo, niño. – Suspiró Ginny, ambos estaban recostados en la cama, Ginny apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y él le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Yo también. – Harry tenía los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Niño, puedo preguntar algo que me gustaría saber?

- Por supuesto. – Daba la impresión que él estaba sumamente relajado con el aroma del perfume de Ginny, con el aroma del champú. Con ella.

- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tuviste relaciones sexuales por primera ves?

- No losé, Hum... 17 o 18 años, creo.

- ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿Fue por amor?

- Claro que no, fue porque se dio la oportunidad... aunque fue bastante extraño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella no era virgen, y era mayor, tenía 23 o 24 años creo, no lo recuerdo bien. Pero para ella solo fue un trofeo dijo algo como "Me acosté con un héroe" y desapareció, incluso Hermione me regañó porque fue en su departamento y encontró una braga pequeña dorada. – Añadió risueño.

- Vaya... ¿Has estado con alguna mujer virgen?

- No.

- ¿Harry?

- Hum?

- Esas mujeres jamás fueron lo que tú esperabas en... ya me entiendes, en la cama, me refiero que solamente fue sexo, ¿No? – Harry frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos. No entendió mucho esa pregunta. Se incorporó. Ella se apoyó en el cojín blanco, y Harry la miró ceñudo.

- Me parece que siempre fue sexo, y no esperaba nada más que eso... ¿Qué ocurre? – Ginny lo miró a los ojos y suspiró, luego él se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y la besó. - Amor, ¿Qué sucede?

- Harry, jamás he estado con un hombre en la cama, soy virgen. – Harry la miró sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Sonrió extrañamente. Sentía algo curioso en el pecho, algo que se parecía mucho a la dicha, Ginny era virgen, sonrió. La amaba mucho antes de enterarse que otro tipo la hubiese tocado... pero el caso era que ella no se había entregado a absolutamente nadie. Los ojos de Harry brillaron mucho, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte.

- Ginny... – Sentía que ella le había entregado toda la ternura que ella albergaba y la dejaba en su corazón, todo en su propio corazón, volvió a sonreír.

- Yo no podía, algo lo evitaba... sabía que te reirías, como yo teniendo 25 años jamás...

- Te amo mi vida, te amo más que nunca, Ginevra te amo. – Él la besó profundamente, Ginny respondió de la misma forma.

- ¿No crees que es gracioso? – Preguntó ella, inocentemente.

- Claro que no bonita, debo admitir que nunca lo pensé, después de tu relación de cuatro años, creí que era lógico que tú ya tuvieses una vida sexual activa, ¿No? Y tú sensualidad es natural que ahora sé que tú crees que no tienes, pero posees una sensualidad perfecta que hasta durmiendo eres excitante. – Ginny rió. – Pero la verdad es que pienso que tu pureza de alma y cuerpo es algo que se entrega una ves en la vida, es algo importante para una mujer, Ginny, eres hermosa, te amo. – Susurró Harry. Estaba hipnotizado mirándola.

- Harry, dar este paso me aterra, pero ahora que estoy contigo siento que nada importa... pero yo no podría responder de la misma forma, no igual que tú... No tengo la experiencia para hacer el amor.

- Ginny, siento que tener sexo y hacer el amor es muy diferente. – Ginny frunció el ceño. – Me refiero que haces el amor con alguien que amas de verdad, que sientes que esa persona haga un giro importante en tu vida y que estás dispuesto a todo por ella, con esa persona haces el amor. Yo sin embargo, he estado con mujeres por mera conveniencia, porque...

- Porque eres incapaz de controlarte frente a una falda Potter. – Sonrió Ginny, Harry también sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

- Jamás he sentido con nadie lo que tú me haces sentir, pero no te forzaré a dar un paso que te complique dar, estoy dispuesto a esperar mil años, no quiero que te sientas presionada. Y quiero que sepas que te amo, que estoy entregando todo lo que soy a ti, solo a ti... Eres lo mejor en mi vida y no renunciaré a ti jamás ¡Te amo! – Añadió gritando. Ginny sonrió subió sus manos y acarició el rostro de su novio, él las tomó entre las suyas y las besó, con besos sonoros. - ¡Te amo Ginny Weasley!

- Cuando te dije que estaba sintiendo cosas maravillosas por ti, tú me respondiste que yo había despertado un sentimiento nuevo en ti, yo te juro que las ganas de ser tu mujer y que tú seas el único hombre en mi vida jamás las había sentido, nunca. Niño, mi corazón me dice que eres tú, que es aquí, y que es ahora... porque sé que lo que siento es de verdad, te amo, quiero que me enseñes a amarte. – Él no dejó de mirarla ni un solo segundo mientras ella hablaba, Ginny le transmitía una ternura inmensa, una sensualidad enardecida, y un amor sin límites. Ella era para él lo que llaman necesidad, comprensión, paz y amor. Era dulcemente todo.

- Prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Siempre recordaremos este momento. – Ginny sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos.

- Prometido. – Se besaron. – Ahora tú prométeme que jamás nos separaremos y que jamás dejaremos de amarnos. –

- Prometido, y aunque quisiera... ya no puedo dejar de amarte. – Sonrió resignado, Ginny sonrió feliz, él se acercó lentamente y la besó suavemente, pero ella hizo que el beso se tornara apasionado, lentamente ella buscó la mano de Harry y la llevó hasta su cintura para que él le quitara la bata, como si fuese una orden, que él obedeció sin quejarse. Abrió la bata y bajo ella estaba el cuerpo de Ginny en ropa interior negra, Harry dejó de besarla para dedicarse a observar el cuerpo que estaba bajo el suyo, sonrió. Ese conjunto negro resaltaba la figura perfecta de Ginny, ella respiraba con dificultad tras ese beso, los pechos bien formados de la pelirroja subían y bajaban rápidamente. Su vientre, se detuvo allí un momento, era liso y suave y le hacía una invitación para llenarlo de caricias y besos. Definitivamente ya era su parte favorita, lo acarició lentamente y Ginny se estremeció. Él subió su mirada hasta los ojos de Ginny, sonriendo. - Eres perfecta. – Ginny sonrojó, él la besó con pasión. Las manos de Ginny jugaban con el alborotado cabello de Harry, mientras él intentaba quitarse el polerón, la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo, Harry comenzó a llenar de besos el cuello de la muchacha, su lengua hacía un perfecto recorrido desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello y más abajo donde comenzaban los pechos de Ginny, ella soltaba suspiros sugerentes, él se quitó el pantalón. Ginny jamás había sentido la necesidad urgente de un hombre, como la sentía ahora. Él era una llama de deseo ¡Dios! No se dio por enterada de la huida de los pantalones de Harry, Los nervios de Ginny volvieron al ataque. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y Harry notó que el cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo el suyo. Se detuvo.

- Bonita... – Comenzó, resoplando. - Estás temblando... – Ella lo observó tiernamente y sus ojos brillaron. – Amor, si no estás segura, nos limitaremos a dormir juntos, yo no te forzaré a nada... te entiendo...

- Eres perfecto. – Susurró Ginny sonriendo. Ella lo besó profundamente. Luego se miraron a los ojos y ella dijo que estaba segura, que era él, que era aquí, que era ahora, sin decir absolutamente nada y él entendió, sonrió, se besaron. Ginny recorrió cada milímetro de la espalda de Harry con sus manos con un deseo ferviente que jamás había sentido, entonces él continuó trazando un recorrido perfecto de su lengua a partir del lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, y siguió bajando, y llegó hasta el vientre, allí se entretuvo llenándolo de besos y caricias, a Ginny le encantaron esas caricias, sonreía abiertamente, luego las manos de Harry pasaron acariciar la espalda de Ginny, a recorrerla y soltarle el sujetador, Ginny tomó el rostro de Harry y lo llevó hasta sus propios labios. Ese fue un beso muy lento y profundo, las manos de Harry bajaron hasta los hombros de Ginny, bajando suavemente los tirantes del sujetador, haciendo que éste cayera a un costado de la habitación, Ginny se detuvo, pero ésta ves no temblaba de terror, esta ves se detuvo para mirar los ojos de Harry y hacerle entender que se estaba entregando con el alma y el corazón, y Harry la amó más, ella le entregaba su vida...

Ginny se mordió el labio, y Harry por fin sentía que eran solo uno, uno parte del otro, ella soltó un gemido que encantó aún más a Harry, se aferró a la espalda de él, sintió dolor encorvó la espalda y soltó otro gemido, miró los ojos de Harry y todo pasó, él le acarició el rostro y ella sentía por primera ves que todo lo que vivió con Harry era una recompensa y justamente la estaba recibiendo ahora. Algo hizo él que Ginny soltó un gemido que llenó de placer a Harry, la besó, bajó una mano lentamente hasta conocer y acariciar los pechos de Ginny, los gemidos de placer era una dulce melodía para los oídos de Harry, no quería que acabara ese momento, entones, justo en ese momento sentía que Ginny arañaba su espalda, debido al placer que le proporcionaba su cuerpo, él reunió toda la pasión que poseía y la besó y ella respondió de la misma forma, sus movimientos se acoplaban a los de Harry. En esa lenta intromisión en su cuerpo.

Ella dejó de besarlo, sentía que los gemidos se ahogaban en su boca, arrugaba las sábanas blancas de la cama con sus manos, los gemidos de Ginny eran estimulantes, ambos estaban llegando a la gloria. Él sentía algo nuevo, se sentía vivo, más vivo que nunca, era feliz. Ginny era su mujer, era suya, era ahora todo lo que antes soñó y eso le fascinaba. El cuerpo sudado de Ginny era aún más sensual, mientras él la hacía gemir de placer, tenía sus ojos cerrados, y los abrió a tiempo para ver la mirada de Ginny en el preciso instante en que el orgasmo se les venía… ella lo volvía loco...

- Te amo, Harry. – Susurró ella, aún sin poder respirar, cuando Harry se acomodaba ahora a su lado, abrazándola.

- Eres maravillosa, eres completamente mía. – Esa inocente confesión de Harry después de haberle hecho el amor le pareció sincera, y a Ginny eso le encantó, sonrió.

- Estoy agotada. – No pudo evitar decir, Harry sonrió.

- Créeme, estoy muerto. – Sonrieron juntos esta ves. Se miraron a los ojos, se sonrieron, se dijeron una ves más que se amaban... y exhaustos se durmieron. Al día siguiente Ginny fue la primera en despertar, estaba envuelta en los brazos de Harry, sonrió ampliamente, respiró profundamente y sus pulmones se llenaron de felicidad, se movió lentamente...

- No, bonita... no te vayas... te amo... – Susurró Harry, soñoliento, Ginny sonrió, se levantó cuidadosamente y se puso la camisa de Harry. Tenía un hambre atroz, iba a ordenar algo para desayunar, cuando vio frente a ella un espejo, se observó. Estaba diferente, su cuerpo había cambiado, ahora gracias a ese hombre que dormía profundamente era una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, sonrió feliz. Ordenó el desayuno y en diez minutos estuvo listo en la habitación. Ginny dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla de noche, se acercó a Harry quien dormía con la boca semi abierta, Ginny sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, él se movió lentamente, y Ginny lo besó en la boca, luego bajó al cuello y él sonrió. - Está bien, ya he despertado. – Él la abrazó y la acostó de nuevo a su lado, Ginny soltó una carcajada. Luego se besaron y se miraron unos minutos.

- ¡Ah! Me olvidé... el desayuno está listo.

- ¿Trajiste el desayuno? – Sonrió Harry.

- Técnicamente, lo traje desde la puerta hasta la cama. ¡Me muero de hambre!

- Me comería un hipogrifo.

- Hum... que no te oiga Hermione. – Los dos sonrieron, cuando Ginny se levantó Harry no evitó mirarla y notó un cambio en ella, sonrió.

- Ginny, ¿Notaste que estás dife...?

- Claro que me siento distinta, pero estoy bien, logré sobrevivir a tus encantos salvajes. – Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras ella volvía a la cama con la bandeja del desayuno.

- Hoy estás más hermosa que nunca. – Lo que decía era verdad, ella tenía un brillo especial que la hacía resplandecer. – Te amo.

- Te amo. – Ambos se besaron, luego comenzaron con el desayuno.

- Mi camisa se ve mejor en ti que en mí.

- ¿Eso piensas?

- De hecho, solo se me antoja una cosa. – Comenzó él haciéndose el interesante.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

- Tus ojos me piden algo que no logro entender, tus labios me tientan a besarte cada ves que muerdes una tostada. – Ginny rió. – Y tus manos llaman a las mías... espera... ¡Ya entiendo que me piden tus ojos! – Dijo él haciéndose el sorprendido, Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Me muero por saber la necesidad de mis ojos.

- Tus ojos acaban de comentar un secreto.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo, mientras mordía una tostada.

- Una debilidad maravillosa para mí.

- ¿Qué puede ser?

- Bonita, tu debilidad es mi respiración en tú oído. – Ginny y Harry soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

- Eso es absolutamente falso.

- No.

- Sí. – Ginny estaba a punto de ser sorprendida, sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Ves! Esa sonrisa fue absolutamente nerviosa.

- De acuerdo. – Ginny le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

- Te conozco.

- Eres impresionante, ¿Sabes?

- Cariño, te conozco pero a veces no te entiendo...

- Bien, pero aún sin entenderme estás loquito por mí. – Harry sonrió.

- Mi único objetivo desde que me enamoré de ti, haz sido tú.

- Me siento halagada. - Harry sonrió, quitó la bandeja de la cama y la dejó en el suelo, luego miró a Ginny de una forma que ella no entendió, sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó aun sonriendo. Él se acercó a su novia y la besó con mucha pasión... luego comenzó a besar el cuello de la mujer.

- Te amo. – Susurró en su oído, Respiró profundamente, Ginny se estremeció y Harry sonrió, consiente que había ganado.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón. – Admitió ella, respiraba con dificultad, Harry amplió su sonrisa. – Haz encontrado mi debilidad, pero te arrepentirás, Potter. – Ella tomó el rostro de Harry y lo besó, excitada, Cayeron en la cama. Comenzaron con un juego de seducción tentado por Harry y Ginny lo recibió encantada. Esta ves fue mejor para los dos.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Juegos de perdón.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana juntos en la cama, Ginny decidió que ya era hora de volver a Inglaterra, aunque Harry, gustoso se hubiese quedado todo el día en aquella habitación, remoloneando en la cama. El problema de desaparición en Francia estaba resuelto, al medio día lograron aparecer en la Madriguera, sin problemas. Los padres de Ginny se alegraron de ver a la pareja, que al parecer estaba muy feliz. Más entrada la tarde llegaron los Weasley Granger, como solía decir Fred, con Rose en los brazos de su madre, Rose ya tenía ocho meses.

- ¡Hey! – Saludó Ron a su amigo y cuñado.

- Hola. – Saludo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente, abrazaba a Ginny por la espalda.

- Arthur, ya no lograremos estar en familia... dudo que el novio de tu hija la deje sola más de dos horas. – Bromeó Hermione. Risas generales.

- Claro que no, eso jamás. – Sonrió Ginny, Harry le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y besó en la mejilla a su novia. Ron blanqueó los ojos, lo que provocó las risas de sus padres.

- ¡Hola Rose! – Saludó su abuela, feliz a su nieta, Hermione sonrió y dejó que su suegra cargara a su hija. Más tarde llegaron los gemelos y con toda la distracción de Rose, mientras jugaba con los gemelos, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le pidió que apareciera en su habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó alarmada Hermione.

- Nada, pero debo cumplir con mi palabra. – Sonrió Ginny.

- Bien, haz el favor de explicarte Weasley.

- Recuerdas ese "pacto" que hicimos hace siete u ocho años, el cual debíamos decir cuando...

- Perdiéramos la virginidad, si, lo recuerdo... ¡Ginny! – Recién caía en la cuenta. Se cubrió la boca con las manos. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Todo fue ayer! – Exclamó, riendo.

- ¡Jamás existió el problema de desaparición en Francia, pervertida! – Rió.

- No, es verdad. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la cual terminamos alojando en un hotel maravilloso, donde estuvimos toda la noche...

- "Jugando" – Ginny rió divertida, luego asintió. – Niña, haz dado el paso que más te costó dar... ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Fue... – Ginny estaba buscando una palabra que definiera la noche anterior. - ... Mágico. Él me hizo sentir que era ayer el momento y que era él, fue perfecto, Hermione. – Los ojos de Ginny eran felicidad y su amiga veía en ellos lo mismo que veía en los ojos de Harry.

- No te equivocaste, ese hombre te adora. ¡Estoy tan feliz por los dos! – Ambas mujeres rieron. Luego aparecieron en la cocina para ayudar a Molly.

- ¿Cómo va todo con mi hermana? – Preguntó Ron.

- Bien. – Respondió Harry escuetamente. No le gustaba hablar de la relación de pareja que tenía con Ginny detalladamente. A pesar que Ron era su mejor amigo, pero también era el hermano de su novia.

- Eso quiere decir que todo...

- Está perfecto.

- Bien.

- Genial. – Añadió Harry, quien miró de reojo a su amigo. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Nada. – Respondió Ron, haciéndose el desentendido.

- No confías en mí, ¿Verdad?

- Claro que confío en ti... pero es mi hermana, ¿No? Y tú eres mi mejor amigo... y es lógico que dirija ese sentimiento protector, sé cómo eres con tus novias, pero ésta ves es diferente, tu novia es mi hermana y no quiero ver que sufre por tu culpa. – Estaba claro, Ron ponía los puntos sobre las íes y estaba en todo su derecho. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Harry no tenía la menor intención en serle infiel a Ginny, no tenía motivos, ella lo llenaba completamente.

- Ron, recuerdo haber mencionado, precisamente contigo, que ella es diferente. Ella es lo que quiero y nadie más que ella me complementa. –

- Tienes razón. – Sonrió, sabía que su amigo hablaba honestamente, lo conocía perfectamente. Fred se acercaba a ellos, sonriendo con maldad.

- ¿Quién creen que está allí en los jardines preguntando por Ginny?

- ¿Ginny? ¿Quién pregunta por mi novia? – Preguntó alarmado Harry, Fred y Ron sonrieron. Harry trató de observar hacia los jardines pero las mujeres colapsaban la entrada hacia la casa. - ¿Por qué ese alboroto?

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Ron.

- Bueno es...

- ¡Phillipe! – Gritaba Ginny, emocionada. Ella sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Ginevra! – Phillipe era un hombre alto, más alto que Harry, su piel era tan blanca como la de Ginny, unos ojos almendrados y vedes oscuros, su cabello era castaño y ondulado y su flequillo tapaba sus hermosos ojos, Phillipe quitó el cabello de sus hermosos ojos con un elegante movimiento de su cabeza. Abrazó a Ginny, cariñosamente.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó Ginny que seguía abrazada de su amigo.

- Mencionaste algo, y no ha sido fácil, pero hice lo imposible por encontrarte, preciosa. – A pesar de ser francés hablaba un inglés perfecto. Los amigos deshicieron el abrazo.

- Phillipe, ellos son mis padres. – Ginny comenzaba con las presentaciones, Phillipe estrechó la mano que le tendía Arthur afectuosamente. Besó la mano, respetuosamente, de Molly, ella sonrió poniendo la mano que le quedaba libre en su pecho. – Mis hermanos, Fred, George y Ron. – Siguió con las presentaciones Ginny, Phillipe estrechó la mano con los muchachos. – Mi cuñada Hermione. – Él francés hizo lo mismo de besarle la mano, Hermione sonrió complacida. – Mi sobrina Rose...

- Es adorable, hermosa como la madre. – Ésta ves la sonrisa de Hermione fue amplia, Ron frunció el ceño. Harry lo miraba con desconfianza. Definitivamente no le agradaba esa visita, mucho menos que aquella visita fuese el novio que todo el mundo creía que era de Ginevra Weasley.

- Él es Harry Potter.

- Un placer conocerte, Harry. Como a toda tu familia, preciosa. – Sonrió Phillipe a Ginny. – Aunque no necesita presentaciones, todo el mundo mágico te conoce. – Añadió, dirigiéndose a Harry.

- Tú eres tan famoso por éstos días... ¿Cómo te llamas? – A pesar del sarcasmo en la voz de Harry, Phillipe sonrió, estrechándole la mano.

- Phillipe Perrot. – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Saben que Phillipe es un gran amigo, fue mi compañero en el equipo de Quidditch...

- ¿Cómo es eso de "fue" linda? – Harry ya estaba harto de tanta palabrería de Phillipe, ¿Quién era él para decirle linda o preciosa a SU novia? Él sabía perfectamente que esa mujer era un dulce manjar. - Todo el equipo confía en que te encontrara, eres la estrella y evidentemente sin ti estoy perdido, cariño. – Continuaba Phillipe sonriendo. Los padres de Ginny sonrieron, Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry éste carraspeó incómodo, y los gemelos parecían entretenidos. – En dos días son las premiaciones y debemos estar en Holanda. – Insistió. Ginny sonrió.

- No pretendo volver a Holanda, Phillipe.

- ¿Qué? – Sonrió descolocado.

- Te parece hablarlo más tarde... – Phillipe le lanzó una mirada de angustia. – Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que cierta personita aclaró sus ideas y no tengo intensiones de dejar solo a ese niño. – Ginny buscó la mirada de Harry y la encontró, le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y coqueta, a pesar que Harry estaba molesto, le devolvió la sonrisa como idiota.

- Pero Ginevra, es tremendamente egoísta...

- Phillipe, después, ¿Bueno? – Phillipe asintió resignado. Cuando Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry no le gustó lo que vio. Harry concentraba su mirada en un vaso vacío, parecía lleno de dudas, triste y Ginny estaba segura que algo se reprochaba. Todos reanudaron las charlas Molly y Hermione fueron a la cocina, Ron, los gemelos y Arthur observaban a Rose jugar haciendo amagues de sus primeros pasos acertados. Justo cuando se decidía a cercarse a Harry, Phillipe la atrapaba en sus brazos y la llevaba al otro extremo de la sala, para hablar detenidamente.

Harry estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué Ginny no lo presentó como su novio con ese idiota francés? ¿Por qué el idiota francés le hablaba de ese modo tan "Cariñoso"? Pero a pesar de ser un idiota tenía toda la razón, él era un egoísta con Ginny. Debía dejar que ella se presentara a las premiaciones, y jugara Quidditch, pero después de la noche anterior era imposible separarse de ella, en ese mismo instante mirándola sonreír deseaba hacerle el amor, deseaba tenerla para él toda la vida. En su mente aún estaba el recuerdo de la noche anterior, sonrió. El aroma de su cuerpo aún estaba albergado en el suyo, cada caricia abrigaba su cuerpo y jamás podría olvidar aquello. Jamás podría olvidar a esa loca pelirroja... su loca pelirroja, suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Harry! – Susurraba Ginny dulcemente en su oído. Hizo que se estremeciera, ella sonrió. – Necesito hablar contigo, amor. –

- ¿Y tú amiguito? – Ginny comprendió que estaba celoso, sonrió ampliamente.

- Está hablando con mi madre... ven. – Añadió en un hilo de voz, tomándole la mano, caminaron hacia el patio, se internaron en el bosque, donde estaban los árboles frutales y solían jugar Quidditch. Había un silencio sepulcral, que no auguraba nada bueno. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué cuándo me presentaste con tu amigo no me presentaste como tu novio? - Esa preguntaba estaba atorada en la garganta de Harry, necesitaba que ella le aclara ese detalle.

- Él sabe todo de ti, no era necesario.

- ¿No era necesario? – Preguntó, ya francamente molesto.

- Harry él fue mi amigo y confidente durante seis meses en los cuales pensaba, sentía, vivía y moría por ti.

- Bonita, siento que algo no está claro. – él se soltó de la mano de Ginny y se separó un poco de ella, se sentía un verdadero idiota.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- Es que... no puedo entender que tan solo me presentaras como tu novio, digo, no es algo malo, ¿No? – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- No creí que te molestaría que no le dijera a alguien que eres mi novio...

- Te juro que trato de pensar las cosas desde un punto de vista neutral y no del novio psicópata y celoso, pero me resulta bastante difícil pensar así cuando tú "amigo" tiene una manera tan particular de tratarte y tú reaccionas tan displicente y no le dices que tienes un novio. – Ginny se enfadó de inmediato, se giró y trató de concentrar su atención en unas flores azules y no en Harry que una ves más destacaba su falta de confianza hacia ella.

- No entiendo... no puedo entender que Phillipe sea nuestra primera razón de discusión, Harry. Phillipe era la única persona que me escuchó y me aconsejó parte de ese maldito año. – Ginny se giró y lo miró a los ojos. - Aún desconfías de mí, Harry...

- Ginny, entiéndeme...

- ¡Por Merlín Harry! ¿No he sido suficientemente enfática en decir que estoy enamorada de ti? – Le soltó alterada. Harry estaba enfadado también, cosa que no ayudaba mucho. – Phillipe es solo un amigo, un gran amigo como para ti lo es Natalie, yo jamás he puesto objeciones a tu relación con ella.

- Natalie es diferente...

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella está casada.

- Fue tu novia, ¡Te acostaste con ella! – Ginny estaba enfurecida.

- Todo el mundo piensa que ese idiota es tu novio y tú no has hecho absolutamente nada por desmentirlo. – Esas palabras fueron duras para ella. Lo único que quería era darle tremenda cachetada pero eso lamentablemente, no sería apropiado en ese momento.

- ¿Qué diablos estás pensando? – Preguntó ofendida.

- Que no es fácil ver que un idiota le diga a su novia que está perdido sin ella en tus propias narices, quedar como un idiota enfrente de toda tu familia, me parece inoportuno que pasaras por alto mencionarle que soy tu novio.

- Realmente me parece "inoportuno" que me montes semejante escándalo de celos como un niño de 15 años. Te estás comportando como un verdadero idiota, ¿Sabes? – Harry se disgustó, evidentemente ella no entraría en razón, pensó Harry.

- Esto no sucedería si tú me presentaras como tu novio... – Ginny blanqueó los ojos, agotada.

- No quiero seguir discutiendo y si seguimos hablando terminaremos por matarnos. Porque eres un tremendo idiota que no ve más allá de sus ojos. – Le soltó furiosa.

- No sería así si no te comportaras como una coqueta con ese maldito idiota. – Le espetó ya fuera de sí, ambos tenían ganas de matarse, Y poco les faltaba, eran tan apasionados que hasta en las discusiones mostraban todo de sí, no querían quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y Harry vio en los de Ginny decepción, eso no le gustó en absoluto, odiaba cuando ella trataba de hacer que él se disculpara. No lo haría. Estaba muy enfadado para hacerlo, igual que ella... Ginny desapareció.

No entendía en absoluto la actitud troglodita de su novio, cuando apareció en la madriguera gustosa hubiese aparecido directamente en su habitación, pero estaba Phillipe, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus dudas con respecto a todo lo que Harry le dijo. Estaba enamorada, pero no daría a torcer el brazo, y la actitud de Harry debía doblegar. En caso contrario ella lo haría doblegar a su manera. Sonrió descaradamente. Y se odió en ese minuto por no controlar sus pensamientos indecorosos que relucía cada ves que pensaba en esos ojos preciosos, ese cabello alborotado y esos labios tentadores. "Dios Weasley es solo un hombre... pero como te hace vibrar cada ves que te toca" Pensó y resignada sonrió.

Después de unos minutos apareció Harry en la cocina, se despidió y se excusó diciendo que estaba agotado. "Y como no después de esa noche, y el bendito amanecer que tuvo aquel día" Pensó Harry. De Ginny se despidió con un frío beso en la frente. Y desapareció.

La mañana anterior había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho a Arthur, había dejado el ministerio y no era más Auror. Llevaba unos negocios en el mundo Muggle con Ron. Ambos formaron una compañía constructora, hasta el momento les iba bien. Ron había manejado la empresa mientras Harry se ocupaba de los últimos trámites para abandonar el cuartel en el ministerio de magia. Y Ron había demostrado ser un excelente hombre de negocios. Estaba solo en el departamento, tal ves sí había sido celoso con Ginny, muy celoso. Y honestamente ella no le había dado motivos contundentes que demostraran un delito grave... había sido un verdadero idiota con ella. Pero, ese francés amanerado, Harry soltó una carcajada, era un tanto "delicado" el francés, se preguntó si ese estúpido siempre la trataba así durante esos seis meses... borró la sonrisa. Se dirigió hasta la habitación y se lanzó en la cama, ofuscado. ¿Por qué tan solo no podía estar en paz con Ginny? Cada ves que Ginny le lanzaba esa mirada dulce, traviesa y excitante a la ves le robaba el aliento, y cuando le sonreía creía estar en ese lugar que describían como el paraíso, paralizaba todo a su alrededor. Ella era su cable a tierra y también a la fantasía y francamente no quería y no podía renunciar a eso... suspiró profundamente. Sonó el timbre, sacándolo del mundo de la duermevela... se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

- Hola Harry. – Era ella. Su cabello estaba atado por una coleta alta, un pañuelo negro de seda en el cuello, sonreía, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus ojos brillaban. Vestía un suéter negro de cuello en V y unos jeans ajustados. Zapatillas de lona, muy casual. Sostenía una bolsa de papel llena de cosas que Harry no distinguía y en la otra mano una botella de champagne. - ¿Sabes? Si me ayudaras a coger la bolsa, juraría no enfadarme. – Sonrió.

- Disculpa. – Dijo él, torpemente. Cogió la bolsa y Ginny entró, cerró la puerta con el pié, y siguió a Harry. Él no entendía absolutamente nada y cuando algo comenzaba a esclarecer Ginny lo besó. Y esa acción lo sorprendió mucho, era un beso que le despertó todos los sentidos, sintiendo ese dulce sabor de los labios de su pelirroja, los labios más sensuales que había probado, en medio del beso sonrió, y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir, y Harry al escuchar ese suave gemido supo que esa era su debilidad. Escucharla gemir le hacía perder la razón, cada parte de su cuerpo le pedía que acariciara y besara el de Ginny, como la deseaba... bendita debilidad. Ginny le tomó el rostro con sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió sensualmente, mordió el labio de Harry, y luego como acto de caricia, pasó su lengua por el labio de él, en un juego de erotismo. Él tragó en seco. ¡Lo volvía loco! – Necesitaba un beso. – Sonrió. Harry suspiró.

- Siento enfadarme contigo por una estupidez, tenías razón. – Ginny sonrió. Harry había doblegado sin un mínimo esfuerzo de su parte.

- Todo está bien. Yo también me equivoqué.

- De verdad fui un estúpido. – Ésta ves la sonrisa de Ginny era tranquilizante para él, supo que todo estaba solucionado.

- Traje hasta tú departamento nuestra reconciliación. – Sonrió.

- ¿Nuestra reconciliación? – Preguntó desconcertado. Con Ginny nunca se sabía que tramaba, que pasaba por esa pelirroja cabeza. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Claro. En aquella bolsa está todo.

- ¿Todo? – Estaba totalmente desorientado con respecto a los planes de esa loca mujer. Sonrió.

- Niño, necesito que te vistas más cómodo, que tardes unos minutos, que esperes mi llamado y no intentes espiar. – Añadió en tono de advertencia. Ese misterio que la envolvía ahora le turbaba la mente y lo seducía más. – No salgas de tu habitación hasta que yo te llame, ¿Bueno?

- Ginny, ¿Qué tramas? – Preguntó, pero en ese instante se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Ginny le dedicó una mirada sensual, y lo besó. Pudo sentir la excitación por parte de ambos en aquel beso. Sabía perfectamente, que ya podía caer rendido a sus pies sin objeciones.

- ¿Esperaras como un muchacho bueno en tu habitación hasta que te llame? – Preguntó dulcemente, aunque su voz también emitía sensualidad. Harry asintió inmediatamente, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, pero con ella no se podía negar. Se dirigió a la habitación. Imaginó las burlas de los gemelos ante su rostro que no era más que la de un maldito sometido ante esa pelirroja hermosa, y lo peor de todo es que ella ni siquiera se esmeraba en hacerlo un sometido, solo hacía falta una mirada de Ginny para hacerlo cantar un villancico vestido de vikingo en un estadio lleno de espectadores. Suspiró. Llegó a su habitación y simplemente se cambió de ropa una camisa negra informal y nos jeans azules gastados, y descalzo. Estaba completamente atraído con la sorpresa de Ginny, sonrió, ella era su caja de pandora personal.

En ese instante entendió cuanto amor le profesaba a esa mujer, veía el mundo con los ojos de Ginny, sabía que estando ella en su vida no habrían más noches desiertas, que necesitaba cada una de las virtudes y defectos de Ginny para sentir que había razones más que valiosas para vivir la vida, y su razón tenía nombre y apellido, Ginevra Weasley. Jamás pensó que él tenía una capacidad tan grande para amar a alguien, de ser feliz tan solo con verla sonreír, ella era muchas cosas que aún no entendía y las descubriría en el camino, ya no había cura para lo que sentía estaba atrapado en un fuego pelirrojo del cual, mucho menos quería escapar. - ¡Harry! – Llamaba Ginny desde la sala, Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió al pasillo, donde una fragancia floral lo inundó, dejándolo embriagado de amor, sonrió.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio que estaba llena de velas rojas, la sala estaba iluminadas por ellas. Y al centro de la sala estaba su mayor objeto de deseos. Perfectamente a los ojos de Harry, divinamente en ropa interior de color verde jade, el encaje era provocativo, contrastando con su blanca piel, remarcando también su perfecta figura. Ginny sonreía tímidamente, sostenía dos copas de champagne, Harry literalmente estaba con la boca abierta, lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera abiertamente. Ese conjunto le sentaba sensual, añadiendo una ternura innegable en ella y en conjunto era un resultado místico. Cuando Harry por fin pudo cerrar su boca, sonrió. Se acercó a ella y Ginny le pasó una copa, él la tomó y sonrió ella le devolvió una sonrisa cargada de sensualidad, elegancia y ternura. – Por nuestra primera reconciliación, niño. - Propuso Ginny.

- Por nuestra primera reconciliación, bonita. – Harry deseó hacerla enfadar todas las noches para recibir una sorpresa así, sonrió. Ambos bebieron champagne.

- Ven, acércate. - Susurró ella, Harry así lo hizo, Ginny lo besó profundamente, Harry apoyó sus dedos justo en el costado del borde fino de la pequeña braga de Ginny, jugando. – Siéntate. – Le indicó justo detrás de Ginny había una silla roja y él obedeció. Ginny se quitó suavemente el pañuelo de seda del cuello, sonrió, le quitó las gafas y le cubrió los ojos con el pañuelo.

- Ginny...

- Shh... – Ginny le dio un beso corto y suave.

- Debo admitir que tu sorpresa me está asustando. – Ginny sonrió.

- Aún falta, amor. – Susurró. Ginny tomó su varita e hizo que unas cuerdas invisibles ataran las manos de Harry por detrás del respaldo de la silla. – Harry James Potter, éstas son las reglas de este juego, no podrás ver, no podrás tocar – Harry bufó. – Solamente degustarás. – Ginny sonrió con maldad.

- ¿Degustar? Hubiese preferido que me aclararas las reglas mucho antes de saber que jugaríamos, pero me encanta. - Ambos sonrieron. Ginny miró a Harry, estaba comenzando "el ritual del amor" como le había llamado. Harry se veía... la palabra perfecta era apetecible y totalmente comible. Su cuerpo era indudablemente sabroso, sonrió. Tomó un pequeño recipiente lleno de fresas. Tomó una.

- Amor, abre la boca.

- ¿Qué?

- Confía en mí.

- Claro que confío en ti, pero jamás he hecho algo así, esto es una tortura placentera, debo admitir, pero...

- Cariño, solo hazlo. – Susurró Ginny en el oído de Harry, seduciéndolo. Se estremeció y ya no pudo seguir negándose, resignado abrió la boca. Ginny pasó suavemente la fruta que tenía en la mano por los labios de Harry, dejando que el escaso jugo se deslizara por el labio de su novio. - ¿Qué es? - Preguntó suavemente, él pasó su lengua por sus labios y enseguida supo.

- Tu fruta favorita, fresas. – Ginny sonrió, satisfecha, luego bebió Whisky de fuego y besó a Harry con mucha pasión.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un beso espectacular. – Ginny sonrió. – Recuerdo que me embriagué por beber tanto...

- Entonces, ¿Es?

- Whisky de fuego.

- Muy bien. – Ginny comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa de Harry, cada botón que soltaba era un beso en la piel desnuda del joven, Acto que enloquecía a Harry, le desesperaba no poder tocarla. Ginny se deshizo de la camisa de Harry con un simple ademán de la varita.

- ¿Me puedes soltar? – Preguntó desesperado.

- Aún no. – Sonrió. Ginny comió chocolate y con decisión se sentó en las piernas de Harry, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su novio. Le besaba el cuello, y dejaba un rastro con su lengua... besó los labios de Harry suavemente, y lentamente fue profundizándolo. - ¿Qué es?

- Chocolate. – Respondió inmediatamente, estaba desesperado por tocarla, por verla.

- Bien. – Ginny le sacó el pañuelo de los ojos y le puso las gafas. Ahora la veía, sentada sobre sus piernas, la besó...

- Bonita... suéltame. – Ella simplemente asintió, lo hizo con un ademán de su varita. Ahora quién parecía tener el control era Harry, por fin pudo acariciar sus piernas, su espalda y llegar hasta su rostro, la besó una ves más. Sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura acariciándola con deseo, mientras la besaba, se levantó y ella rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas. Que Ginny hiciera ese juego le encantaba y que ella se entregara de esa forma lo esclavizaba aún más a sus pies.

- Odio cuando me besas de esa forma. – Susurró Ginny, él sonrió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me hace decir a todo que sí. –

- ¿A todo? – Ella asintió, se besaron. – Entonces ¿Aceptas les reglas de mi juego? – Ginny frunció el ceño, sonrió.

- ¿Tu juego?

- Simplemente que te quedes esta noche conmigo. – Dijo, con sus labios rozando los de Ginny, acariciando con deseo la espalda de la mujer.

- Me parece justo. – Ambos sonrieron, Harry se inclinó lentamente y dejó a Ginny sobre unas mantas que había en el suelo, y siguieron besándose.

- Bonita...

- ¿Hum? – Hablaban entre beso y beso.

- Compré... un... departamento... –

- ¿Otro?... ¿Para... qué? – Harry suavemente se separó un poco de ella, la miró a los ojos, sonrió, le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, los ojos de Ginny observaban a Harry con amor, ternura y deseo.

- Para que vivamos juntos allí. – Suspiró. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Para qué vivamos juntos allí? – Repitió. Estaba absolutamente confundida aún no cumplían un mes juntos, francamente para ella eso no era un problema. Estaba enamorada de él y lo seguiría al fin del mundo con los ojos cerrados. Pero interrumpir o invadir el espacio de él no era una buena idea.

- Sé que es algo que debíamos decidir juntos, pero no pude resistir pensar en un futuro...

- No quiero invadir tu espacio, no quiero que pienses que estoy loca por casarme o que tengo la imperiosa necesidad de atarte de por vida a mi lado. – Harry sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no? Me parece una idea maravillosa. – La cara de perplejidad de Ginny era a más no poder. – Estoy seguro que quiero compartir mi vida al lado de mi bonita. – Suspiro, acarició la nariz de ella con la suya y le dio un beso suave. – Lo decorarás como tú quieras... todo será cuando tu decidas...

- ¿Decidir qué?

- Cuando decidas vivir conmigo, sé que es algo apresurada la propuesta pero quiero que lo pienses con calma, amor, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites si son dos semanas, cinco meses, o diez años esperaré, te entenderé. – Ginny sonrió abiertamente, rodeó el cuello de Harry y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Podrías esperar un segundo? Porque mi respuesta es ¡Sí! Quiero vivir ahora contigo, amor. – Harry sonrió. Se besaron tiernamente. Continuaron con el juego de Ginny invocando el deseo irrefrenable entre ellos. Rápidamente el deseo desenfrenado acabó con la ropa de los dos, Harry le besaba el cuello con dulzura mientras Ginny desordenaba aún más el cabello de Harry, entregada a la pasión. Hizo un movimiento brusco, ahora era ella quien estaba sobre el cuerpo de su novio, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba el abdomen, esas caricias a él lo enloquecían, hacía que se convirtiera en un animal buscando la gloria, entonces ella sonrió con picardía y comenzó la fiesta de vaivenes lentos de la cadera de Ginny, gemía, acomodó sus manos en el pecho de Harry, que estaba extasiado con los movimientos perfectos de la pelirroja y los gemidos que se arrancaban de la roja boca de su novia, juntos llegaban a la gloria. – Harry. – Susurraba Ginny, mientras hacía su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio, Harry no pudo resistir comerle la boca de un beso, se acercó y la besó ahogando los gemidos de Ginny en su boca. Ella rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, en esos suaves vaivenes de caderas, Harry mantuvo sus brazos en la cintura de Ginny, fortificando también los movimientos de la pelirroja. Ginny acercó su boca al oído de Harry gimiendo "Harry", extasiándolo, volviendo loco de placer a su novio.

Le producía una satisfacción enorme escuchar que el orgasmo de Ginny ella dijera su nombre, hundió su nariz en el cuello de la pelirroja. Ella le estaba enseñando que abrazado a su cintura todo era una fiesta... ambos cayeron rendidos y Harry antes del último suspiro la beso profundamente. Recuperaron el aliento porque durante esa noche no hubo más pausas, porque el amor y el deseo les hacía una tentadora invitación.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Joya Weasley.

- Te puedo perdonar Ginevra que no asistas a las premiaciones, pero no al campeonato de Quidditch, preciosa.

- Phillipe, ahora no puedo hablar. – Necesitaba salir urgente de la Madriguera, se reuniría con Hermione y juntas escogerían los muebles para el nuevo departamento donde viviría con Harry. Estaba feliz, sonreía a todos y a todo. –

- Pero Ginevra, siempre sales y no podemos hablar con calma...

- Te prometo que vuelvo después de la cena y te explicaré todo con lujo y detalle. – Sonrió. Phillipe frunció el ceño. – Palabra de cazadora. – Ginny le tendió la mano, sonriendo con complicidad.

- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

- Tiene mi palabra, señor Perrot. – Desapareció. Se reunió con Hermione, ambas escogieron los muebles en distintas tiendas Muggles, Ginny nunca había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Por fin todo sería diferente, y todo era porque iba a vivir con el amor de su vida. Despertaría todas las mañanas en sus brazos, exhausta después de una agotadora noche de pasión. Lo primero que vería cada mañana serían los ojos esmeraldas de ese hombre que la volvía loca con un simple movimiento de ojos. Estaba ansiosa por vivir con él.

Para él las cosas no eran muy diferentes, cada ves que la recordaba, y francamente era todo el día, sentía que tenía miles de motivos por los cuales sonreír y vivir. Esa pelirroja avivaba con cada beso el fuego. Para él, Ginny Weasley era la razón más hermosa de vivir esta vida. Suspiró profundamente. Mientras estaba en su despacho, estudiando unos contratos, una nutria brillante y reluciente llegaba y decía con la voz de Hermione: "Tú novia te esperará en el departamento nuevo a las 19:00 horas en punto. Ya sabes cómo se pone con la impuntualidad, ¡Y ella dice que no tardes!" Harry sonrió complacido, consultó su reloj, eran las 18:30 horas. Se apresuró en sus deberes, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Definitivamente era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Disculpe señor Potter...

- ¿Eh?... – Preguntó Harry, desorientado. Acababa de ver que alguien entraba, estaba pensando en la sorpresa de Ginny y no se dio cuenta de la imprevista entrada del hombre.

- Solo necesito que firme unas órdenes de compra, el señor Weasley ya lo hizo y solo falta su firma... disculpe, ¿Se siente usted bien? – El hombre lo observaba preocupado. Harry soltó una carcajada contagiosa, el hombre también rió.

- Estoy bien Tom, es solo... – Suspiró profundamente.

- ¡Ah! Entiendo, la señorita Weasley. – Ginny pasaba por la tarde al despacho de Harry, simplemente para estar más momentos a solas con él. Y todos los que trabajan con Harry la conocían, Harry asintió, sonriendo. Luego sintió ardor en su rostro.

- ¿Tan evidente he sido? –

- Es solo que está amando de verdad, señor Potter y permítame que le diga, que jamás he visto a un joven tan ilusionado y con ese brillo en los ojos como a usted, y ella es una muchacha tan amable, cariñosa y alegre, cada ves que ella lo mira sus ojos brillan tanto... no la haga sufrir, se ve una muchacha frágil, pero fuerte a la ves.

- Tiene razón, Tom. – Harry sonrió. – Si me equivocara con ella no se imagina como me gritaría. – Harry firmó la orden y luego de unos minutos apareció afuera de la puerta del departamento, iba a buscar la llave cuando vio... "Señor Potter, por favor, toque la puerta" Harry vio como las letras doradas se evaporaban cuando él leyó el mensaje. Sonrió. Siendo obediente, tocó la puerta.

- ¡Voy! – Se escuchó desde adentro. Ginny se tardó unos segundos en abrir la puerta. Harry sonrió una ves más. No tenía conciencia de cuantas veces sonrió aquel día de tan solo pensarla, era inevitable. Ginny abrió la puerta, sonriendo. Vestía unos jeans grises y un suéter sin hombros púrpura. Su cabello estaba atado por un moño improvisado. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó, se sentía extraordinariamente bien respirar ese perfume floral de Ginny, suspiró. Ella rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. Se miraron, ella le dio un beso corto. Harry sonrió y le acarició el rostro. - ¿Cómo estuvo tú día? - Preguntó ella, mientras le volvía a dar otro beso.

- Hoy he estado bastante desconcentrado, hasta Tom lo notó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ti, he pensado todo el día en ti. – Ginny sonrió ampliamente, y lo besó. – Bonita, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? El departamento aún no está amueblado y...

- Entremos. – Sonrió. Ginny le tomó la mano y cuando Harry entró se llevó una grata sorpresa. La sala era una preciosa habitación pintada con colores claros, en cuya chimenea actual ardía un fuego tímido y resplandeciente a la ves. También de las paredes colgaban unos cuadros con pinturas sofisticadas y muy bonitas, y sobre una repisa había fotografías de ambos, sonriendo y besándose. Los sillones eran de un tapiz de género color mostaza suave, y plantas que llenaban de vida el lugar, había lamparillas de pie y unos bonitos muebles lustrosos, de madera oscura. Adornados por unas velas gruesas y adornos de porcelana. El departamento estaba perfectamente adornado. Harry miró a Ginny, que estaba atenta a cada expresión en el rostro de él. – Tú me dijiste que podía decorar el departamento...

- Es perfecto, pero ¿Cómo conseguiste las llaves si las tengo...? – Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y se dio cuenta que no las tenía, frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny.

- Ayer. Ayer saqué las llaves. Te quedaste profundamente dormido y yo estaba aburrida y bueno,... planeé todo esto.

- Como no iba a quedarme dormido con semejante noche, Ginevra. – Sonrió. Le encantó la sorpresa de Ginny. – Pero no mencionaste nada y yo no he podido ayudarte a comprar algunos muebles y...

- ¡Por favor! Tú compraste el departamento... No seas machista yo también puedo... - No pudo seguir hablando, su boca fue callada con un dulce beso de Harry y sus argumentos acerca del machismo se fueron al diablo. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo.

- Todo es perfecto. – Susurró Harry cerca del oído de Ginny. Ella le dio gracias a Merlín de que Harry la tuviera entre sus brazos o sino el porrazo era de aquellos.

- Traté de que todo fuese como nos gusta a ambos... – Él la miraba profundamente, ella sonrojó y sonrió.

- No me refiero solamente al departamento, que está perfecto también, sino que a todo lo que hay entre tú y yo.

- Te amo, niño. – Susurró. Él sonrió abiertamente, esa frase era tan tierna en sus labios, la besó una ves más. Sus miedos desaparecían, pero con ella no había miedos, ni preocupaciones, ni lamentos, simplemente existía la preocupación de amarla y hacerla feliz, y estar toda una tarde albergado en esa piel que resultaba ser la más suave del mundo... La sonrisa enigmática de Ginny lo hizo volver al planeta.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Señor Potter. – Comenzó con voz solemne. - ¿Hay algo más que quisiera conocer además de la sala de nuestro departamento? – Ella estaba muy pendiente de la reacción de Harry y él notó cierta sensualidad en la voz de Ginny, entendió perfectamente.

- Me parece que se refiere a nuestra habitación, señorita Weasley.

- ¡Acertó señor Potter! Pensaremos en un premio para más tarde. – Él iba a besarla cuando Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa y se soltó de él, aun sonriendo. Harry bufó. Ginny volvió a tomarle la mano y lo condujo por un pasillo, hasta una puerta, tomó el pomo, miró a Harry sonriendo y abrió la puerta. Las paredes de la habitación eran del mismo color de las de la sala, la cama era una matrimonial de colcha blanca y sobre ella había pétalos rojos esparcidos, había también un tocador y sobre el un florero transparente con unas veinte rosas rojas y otras tantas sobre el tocador, entonces Harry reparó en el alfombrado suelo que también estaba cubierto de pétalos rojos y dos filas de velas simulando un caminito que llevaba hasta otra puerta...

- Ginny, la habitación es preciosa. – Sonrió Harry.

- Ven. – Susurró Ginny, casi en un hilo de voz. Él la siguió hasta esa puerta por donde lo guiaban esas velas. Ella sonrió abrió la puerta y quedó descubierto un baño enorme, con dos muebles uno para guardar la ropa de baño y otro era una especie de tocador, otro florero con rosas lo adornaba también. Luego observó la bañera llena de agua y allí también había derramado pétalos rojos y a la bajada de la bañera había velas blancas y rojas de todos tamaños. Ginny lo miró. - Un poco romántico ahora que lo miro... pero todo lo hice pensando en usted señor. –

- Si estás conmigo, este departamento es estar en el cielo, te amo Ginny. – Ella sonrió satisfecha, se lanzó a sus brazos, y lo besó apasionadamente, sus manos fueron directamente hasta el saco de Harry, quitándoselo, luego aflojó el nudo de la corbata y lentamente le quitó la camisa, excitada. Harry estaba con el torso desnudo, sabía cómo Ginny quería inaugurar el departamento y él no iba a dejarla con las ganas, dejó respirar a Ginny y atacó su cuello deslizando sus labios desde el lóbulo hasta el mentón de Ginny, mientras sus manos se deslizaban bajo el suéter púrpura hasta quitárselo, y de pasada soltó el moño improvisado y el cabello pelirrojo cayó como una hermosa llama de fuego. Entonces Harry la levantó unos centímetros del suelo y ella rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Harry, mientras seguían besándose la llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó suavemente sobre la cama, le quitó la ropa para tenerla toda a su merced, el placer que le producía verla así, completamente desnuda para él era una dulce tortura, se besaron... Sentir que estaba dentro de ella era un golpe eléctrico que le recorría las venas infundiéndole más amor, escuchar su propio nombre mientras llegaba el orgasmo de la pelirroja le satisfacía el alma, y esa idea que rondaba su mente desde hace un tiempo atrás y aún más el hecho de tenerla así para siempre era una miel que no podía negársela ni el mismo. Se apoderó de su mente y lo excitó más. - ¡Ginny! – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de besarla, era la última fuerza que le quedaba en el corazón para pronunciar el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

- Te amo. – Resopló ella, cuando él caía suavemente sobre su cuerpo, cada día al lado de Harry entendía de dónde provenía esa fuerza invisible que recibía a diario, porque todos sus esfuerzos también eran por él, sonrió abiertamente cuando Harry le dio un dulce beso y se acostó a su lado.

- Cuando estoy contigo cada ves se me hace más difícil separarme de ti por cinco segundos. – Resopló Harry, Ginny sonrió con ternura, mientras lo observaba.

- Es tu culpa, porque cada ves que estoy contigo me comporto irracionalmente. – Ginny lo besó y él sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- Si tú lo dices. – Dijo él, dándose aires, ella soltó una gran carcajada.

- Claro, cuando estás conmigo solo tienes esa cara de perrito lastimero.

- Son tus labios sensuales. - Admitió, Ginny rió fuerte. A él le encantaba verla sonreír era una especie de ángel que hacía que él pudiera dormir y tener el mejor de los sueños. De la nada Ginny estaba sobre Harry y lo besó con mucha pasión, él se limitó a corresponderle y poner sus manos en la cintura sudada de su novia.

- Aún falta una última sorpresa por hoy, señor hermoso. – Sonrió, mientras se mojaba los labios, las caricias inocentes en la cintura se convirtieron inevitablemente en deseo en la espalda de Ginny.

- ¿Aún hay sorpresas? Hoy me has dado tres.

- ¿Tres?

- Nuestro departamento amueblado es una. Esta maravillosa habitación es otra. Y tenerte entre mis brazos en "nuestra" – Enfatizó. – Cama, algo que no se me ocurrió ni por asomo. Supuse que el día terminaría de esta forma – Ginny frunció el ceño. – Me refiero que mis encantos son cautivantes para ti y con toda seguridad te habría hecho el amor porque eres tremendamente adictiva para mí. – Ginny rió. – Bueno y tú me dices que hay más sorpresa, ya quiero ver cuál es la última sorpresa. – Ginny volvió a reír con aquellas ocurrencias.

- De hecho no es la última.

- ¿No? ¡Vaya!

- Al día siguiente que me propusiste vivir juntos hablé con mis padres y les dije que me iría a vivir contigo. – Sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – De la impresión Harry se movió súbitamente y ahora era ella quien estaba bajo el cuerpo de Harry. - ¡Me quieren matar! ¿Es por eso que Arthur reaccionó despectivamente cuando me vio la otra noche? – Ginny rió. Y jugo con los pelos del pecho de su novio.

- Te llevas a la inocente Ginny. – Harry la miró con reproche.

- De inocente no tienes ni la I. – Ella sonrió.

- Por eso te amo ¿sabes? Eres tan sincero aun cuando no tienes el tiempo de pensar bien las cosas. – Sonrió. - Me consideraba bastante inocente. – Harry rió, y ella se mordió el labio, provocándolo. Levantó un poco la cabeza, y la hundió en el cuello de Harry su lengua jugó con la nuez de Adán, luego la mordió y volvió a pasar su lengua recorriendo hasta el mentón, subió un poco más hasta llegar a los labios de Harry, alzó la vista, y vio que los ojos de Harry estaban concentrados en la ávida lengua juguetona, sonrió. Sin seguir torturándolo lentamente metió su lengua en la boca de Harry. Ginny sintió "algo" en su parte más sensible.

- Con esos gestos sensuales que tienes, mujer, y si no te conociera lo último que pensaría de ti es que eres inocente. – Dijo él en un susurro cargado de excitación, ella hizo un puchero.

- ¿No te gustó? – Preguntó cuándo ese "Algo" se hacía presente en la charla y ella soltaba un gemido.

- El punto es que me encantó. – Dijo rápidamente al momento en que le comía la boca de un beso.

- ¡No, espera te debes controlar! – Exclamó susurrando cuando comenzaba los movimientos maravillosos de Harry, y su voz se entrecortaba.

- ¿Debo? – Preguntó, mientras se mecía suavemente sobre ella y ahora su lengua jugaba con el oído de su novia.

- Debemos... – Gimió. Harry la miró a los ojos y sonrió. Su lengua imitaba el juego que ella había inmortalizado entre ellos, la lengua de Harry mojaba los labios de Ginny.

- ¿Estás segura? – Susurró, seduciéndola. Ella asintió, un movimiento pélvico de Harry la convenció de lo contrario. Y gimió de placer, cerró sus ojos y sonrió, se mordió el labio y arrugó su rostro, enferma de tanto placer provocadas por esas profundas embestidas, abrió sus ojos.

- Después no digas que no intenté detenerte, Potter. – Susurró. Harry sonrió abiertamente, y ella lo besó. Los gemidos ahogaron la habitación y dentro de unos cuantos minutos dejaron de hacer el amor, agotados. – Eres incapaz de contenerte. – Sonrió Ginny. Estaba agotada, ese hombre le quitaba todas las energías.

- Tú comenzaste, preciosa. – Sonrió. – Gastas mis energías, mujer. Estoy agotado. – Ginny sonrió feliz, él dijo con palabras lo que ella pensó. Era evidente la conexión que había entre ellos. – Me dormiría como un bebé.

- Sí, pero ahora no lo harás. – Él frunció el ceño, y la miró. Luego su mirada fue picaresca.

- Si quieres que siga despierto, bonita, solo hace uno de esos juegos que me encantan. – Él se acercó a ella la abrazó y con una habilidad asombrosa ahora Ginny estaba encima del cuerpo de Harry. Soltó una carcajada.

- Tienes una imaginación increíble, pero no me refería a eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "a eso"? – Preguntó mientras se miraban a los ojos.

- Me refiero... – Acercó su boca al oído de Harry y susurró. – Que por unas horas trataremos de ser razonables y mantener las manos alejadas de nuestros cuerpos, solo por unas horas para darte otra sorpresa. – Harry intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar sus instintos, pero sentir el aliento de Ginny, la respiración de ella era la perdición para él.

- ¿Solo dices por unas horas? – Ginny sonrió, y miró los ojos esmeraldas de su novio.

- Solo por unas horas, yo tampoco me resisto tenerte tan cerca sin poder... – Y su respuesta quedó totalmente justificada cuando lo besó.

- ¿Decías que había otra sorpresa? – Preguntó él, mientras hablaba rozaba los labios de Ginny, intentando controlarse.

- Eres impaciente, ¿Eh? –

- Solo dime que cada día que llegue del despacho me recibirás de esta forma, te prometo que siempre rogaré porque llegue la bendita hora de llegar hasta esta habitación y hacerte el amor. – Susurró, aun rozando los labios con los de ella. La miró profundamente y ella sonrió porque esas palabras eran un compromiso para hacerlo feliz toda la vida, se besaron suavemente.

- Descuida, siempre será así... ahora ven. – Ella se levantó desnuda y le tendió la mano, él algo nervioso la tomó. Ginny sonrió divertida. – Amor, me has visto desnuda muchas veces y yo a ti, ¿Ahora tienes pudor?

- Ahora sé que soy pudoroso, ¿Sí? – Ginny rió.

- Eres increíble. – Ginny lo condujo hasta el baño, y se iba a hacer un moño en el cabello cuando Harry le tomó la mano.

- Me gusta así. – Sonrió como un niño. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta la bañera, y entró en ella, Y alzó la vista al comprobar que Harry solo tocaba el agua con la mano. – El agua está fría. – Se quejó y Ginny soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, amor, sé que con el agua fría al hombre algunas cosas le empequeñecen, lo cual no sería tu caso, porque yo ya conozco a tu amiguito y sé que es muy muy muy grande. – Rió.

- Graciosa. – Harry entró en la bañera y sumergió su cuerpo. Estaba apoyado en el cuerpo de Ginny mientras ella le daba suaves masajes en los hombros. – El agua si está un poco fría.

- Eso no sería si tú no hubieses seguido con tu juego cuando te dije que pararas. – Ella dejó de hacerle masajes, y él se preguntó si ella estaba enfadada. – No estoy enfadada.

- ¡Vaya! Eres impresionante, sabes todo lo que pienso... ¿No estás usando Legeremancia?

- No, simplemente te conozco. – Ginny jugaba con una esponja, la sumergía en el agua y luego dejaba que el agua cayera por el pecho de Harry, ese juego a él lo calmaba y lo llenaba de paz.

- Bonita, me encanta esto que estamos comenzando, pero...

- Harry, no volveré a Holanda a Jugar Quidditch. – Dijo ella sencillamente, sabía que quería decir Harry.

- No quiero ser un obstáculo...

- No lo eres...

- Bonita, escúchame, si tú quieres ir iré contigo, te acompañaré. Iremos juntos a Holanda, estaré ahí siempre estaré junto a ti, no quiero que nada nos separe de nuevo. – Decía mientras sus dedos jugaban con un pétalo rojo. Observó que una vela pronto se consumiría y se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo en la habitación con Ginny. La suave respiración de Ginny en su oído lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mano de ella buscaba la suya y cuando la encontró la entrelazó.

- Te amo. – Suspiró. Él se estremeció, ella le hablaba cerca de su oído. – Pero no quiero volver a Holanda porque lo nuestro es aquí, entre éstas cuatro paredes, entre nuestros amigos, entre tú y yo. Este es nuestro desafío y debemos afrontarlo aquí, porque todo comenzó en Inglaterra. – Suspiró y Harry quedó helado con esas palabras hermosas que decía su pelirroja. Una dicha lo invadió, sonrió.

- Te amo. – Dijo, Ginny sonrió. Y rodeó el pecho de Harry con sus brazos y besaba suavemente el cuello de él. - ¿Sabes? Eres sensualmente inteligente, peligrosamente hermosa y perfectamente sabrosa. – Sonrió. Ginny alzó lentamente su cabeza del cuello de Harry.

-¿Sabrosa? – Preguntó, realmente con curiosidad.

- Tienes un sabor exquisito, fresas y tarta de melaza.

- ¡Vaya! Pero ¿Tarta de melaza?

- ¡Mi favorito! – Los dos soltaron una carcajada.

- Amor, solo falta tu ropa. – Dijo ella después de un silencioso momento, agradable para ambos.

- Y ¿Tú ropa?

- Traje un poco, no quise traer todo para que no sospecharas y arruinaras mi sorpresa. ¿No te diste cuenta de la ropa que estaba en el armario?

- Cómo iba hacerlo si eres mi desconcentración. – Sonrió, se giró y miró los ojos de Ginny, la besó.

- Debemos salir de aquí si no queremos ser unas pasas.

- Quiero ser una pasa a tu lado, quiero ser viejo lleno de arrugas y cuando mire hacia atrás ver todo lo que hemos construido, nuestros hijos, nietos y los hijos de nuestros nietos y los nietos de nuestros nietos, aun así mirar tus hermosos ojos castaños y decir "Gracias por regalarme esta familia, bonita te amo" – Ginny sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Harry la besó. Luego ambos salieron de la bañera, ella con una toalla blanca que envolvía su cuerpo y Harry lo hacía con una a la cintura. Salieron de la habitación y Ginny escogió una teñida rápidamente.

- Dijiste que habías traído poca ropa, y ocupas todo el armario. – Comentó, observando el armario, Ginny sonrió.

- Amor, esa no es ni la mitad de mi ropa, puedes hacer un conjuro extensible y todo solucionado. – Él sonrió y la miró, estaba media vestida, subía la cremallera de una falda campana gris, luego se ponía el sujetador negro y a continuación se abotonaba una blusa negra translúcida. Ella se veía sensual, el cabello mojado se apegaba a su cara y le daba un aire inocente y excitante, gustoso se la hubiese llevado a la cama de nuevo. Ginny no se daba cuenta que su novio estaba perdido observándola. Él se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, besándole el cuello, Ginny sonrió dejó caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Amor, debo salir un momento.

- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con aspereza. Hizo un movimiento y giró a Ginny ahora quedaron frente a frente, lentamente comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de Ginny. – Pensaba darte "mi sorpresa". – Ella soltó una carcajada y él solo sonrió.

- ¿Piensas que voy a caer con esa artimaña?

- La más sucia. – Sonrió mientras le quitaba la blusa.

- Debo ir un momento a casa de mis padres vuelvo dentro de una hora y tú ve a buscar tu ropa y más tarde nos encontramos aquí.

- ¿Es una orden? – Preguntó, mientras intentaba quitarle el sujetador. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

- Bueno, si quieres darme tu sorpresa. – Ambos rieron.

- Entonces es una orden.

- ¿No quieres que la señora Potter se enfade, no?

- ¿Señora Potter? – Él la miró con una inmensa ternura en sus ojos, y esa idea que nació hace algún tiempo tomó más importancia y como sonaba "Señora Potter" era ideal, sonrió.

- Es solo una broma, no te asustes. – Sonrió Ginny.

- Claro que no me asusto... – Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- No puedes negar que suena estupendo, Ginevra Potter. – Añadió, sonriendo.

- Maravilloso. – Se besaron una ves más, ella terminó por fin de vestirse y se calzaba las botas a pesar de las protestas de Harry por dejarlo solo, tomándole las manos tratando de impedir que su novia saliera. Apareció en la Madriguera y allí encontró a Phillipe enfrascado en una charla con su madre.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hey! Ginevra, dijiste que llegaban después de la cena.

- Sucede que el departamento ya está listo. – Molly sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Harry lo vio? – Preguntó.

- Esta fascinado. – Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no vino? – Preguntó Phillipe, era extraño que no estuvieran juntos.

- Fue a recoger su ropa, los papeles del trabajo... y yo debo hablar contigo.

- Entonces ya es oficial tu independización. – Susurró Molly, emocionada.

- Mamá, estaré todos los días aquí contigo, tanto que ni se notará mi ausencia. – Sonrió, Se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, Molly esbozó una sonrisa, luego Ginny le secó las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su madre, Molly le lanzó una mirada de profundo cariño a su hija.

- Bien, los dejaré solos para que hablen, pero por favor Ginevra Weasley avísame cuando te vayas para despedirte... ¡Merlín! Ya es duro decir "Despedirte" – Los tres sonrieron. Molly salió de la sala.

- Phillipe, estoy apenada por dejarte tanto tiempo solo aquí, interrumpiste tus vacaciones por mí y no he estado ni un solo minuto contigo, de verdad lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó, apenada. Phillipe sonrió.

- Estuve un año de tu vida escuchando, quizá, la historia de amor más triste que jamás escucharé en mi vida y te juro que he escuchado muchas historias de amor, pero tú historia no estaba concluida, ahora estás más hermosa que nunca y reluces y ese hombre es el responsable, ¡Estoy feliz por ti! Conocí a tú familia que es hermosa, no me aburrí en absoluto, tu madre es un encanto, tu padre es un hombre excepcional y tus hermanos son tan agradables, me he reído bastante con las ocurrencias de Fred y George. – Ambos sonrieron. – Y Harry es exactamente la persona que me describiste cuando me hablabas de él, es admirable, no puedes estar en mejores manos, Ginevra. – Ella volvió a sonreír aunque esta ves sonrojó.

- Temía que no lograras entenderme, Phillipe

- Debes agradecer a tu madre y a tu cuñada que hayan hecho entender a este cabeza testaruda. – Sonrió.

- Si vuelvo a Holanda nada será lo mismo, allí solo terminaré con esta relación que tanto nos ha costado construir con Harry, aquí está todo, aquí está su vida y él es mi vida y no me moveré de Inglaterra. – Suspiró.

- Entonces no te muevas de este país, sé feliz con ese hombre. – Dijo solemnemente, luego sonrió y abrazó a su amiga. – Además ese hombre no es nada sin ti, tú madre me explicó todo, yo evité explicarle que tú también no eres nada sin él. – Rió.

- Muy gracioso. – Se separaron.

- ¿Cuándo vienen los mini Potter?

- ¡Phillipe!

- ¿Qué? Decías que feliz serías la madre de sus hijos.

- Sí, pero eso me quitaría la acción de ese hombre por unos largos meses.

- ¡Es una llama!

- Y como quema. – Bromeó, los dos rieron. Luego llegaron los gemelos y éstos últimos bromearon con la idea de que Ginny estuviera sin su novio, y que Ginny se independizara y fuera a los brazos de su único amor. Más tarde después de una hora y media seguían bromeando al respecto de que el pobre Harry se estaba volviendo loco después de tanto tiempo sin ver a su amada, que seguro ese era un gran avance en la relación, todos rieron, divertidos. Ginny preparó el baúl y todas sus pertenencias ya guardadas miró aquella habitación que dejaba y recordó la habitación que la esperaba, sonrió. Apareció en la sala de la Madriguera.

- Mamá, ya llegó la hora... – Madre y padre la abrazaron.

- ¡Por favor! No me voy a morir. – Sonrió Ginny, sus padres la estrecharon aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

- ¡Hey! La pecosa solo se mudará, la aguantaremos todos los días, como siempre. – Dijo George, Ginny le sacó la lengua por encima del hombro de su padre.

- Entonces, solo dile a ese Potter que cuida la joya Weasley.

- ¿Joya Weasley? – Preguntó Ginny escudriñando el rostro de su padre.

- Él te explicará. – Sonrió. Luego de despedirse de todo el mundo, por fin pudo aparecer en el departamento. Dejó el baúl a un lado de un sillón y miró la mesa, allí había una botella de champagne y dos copas de cristal, sonrió.

- ¡Harry! - Él apareció tan rápido que Ginny se asustó. Él vestía unos jeans oscuros y un polerón azul, sonreía, y esa sonrisa solo era para ella.

- Todo está listo, mi ropa, mis cosas ya las acomodé tuve mucho tiempo, siendo sincero tardé unos 45 minutos en ir al otro departamento juntar mis cosas volver y ordenar todo, recuerdo que dijiste tardar solo una hora, ahora estaba aburriéndome... solo pensaba en ti. - Hizo pucheros y ella se enterneció, sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, él respiró profundamente ese aroma floral que lo idiotizaba. Suspiró profundamente.

- Lo siento, pero me tardé hablando con mi familia. – Se disculpó, él sonrió y la besó. - ¿Harry?

- Dime. – Ambos se miraban a los ojos.

- ¿Qué significa "Joya Weasley"? – Harry sonrió aunque levemente se sonrojó.

- ¿Tu padre? – Ella asintió. – Cuando estabas en Holanda, tu padre me salvó, estaba en un bar borracho y estaba a punto de matar a un tipo, bebía mucho y siempre terminaba por ganarme problemas, peleas de bares, y tu padre me sacó de ese lugar y me llevó a casa, a la casa de tus padres, sabía que estaba mal por ti, fueron los primeros meses desde que te fuiste. – Suspiró. – Él mencionó que eras una joya para mí, primero porque entraste a iluminar mi vida, eras, en ese momento, difícil de encontrar, y eres una persona tremendamente hermosa. Dentro de mi borrachera te llamé "Un perfecto rubí" tu padre me corrigió y dijo "Joya Weasley, Ginny es la joya de tu vida, y esa joya volverá a ti" – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de emoción.

- ¿Eso piensa mi padre? – Él asintió, metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un rubí precioso incrustado, la joya era discreta, pero hermosa.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, bonita? - Preguntó así sin más, jamás había imaginado en la vida hacer esa pregunta, pero la sonrisa de Ginny, sus caricias, la obra de arte que era ella al hacerle el amor, era ese complemento que quería para toda su vida, estaba seguro, estaba felizmente enamorado y por esa mujer lucharía sin rendirse para hacerla feliz, quería hijos con ella, quería tantas cosas con ella… Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y por el anillo.

- ¿Qué? Es decir, lo de señora Potter solo fue una broma, no quiero que pienses... ¡Merlín! – Exclamó exasperada. – No te quiero atar a algo que no quieres solo por complacerme, ¡Te aterran los compromisos! No quiero que hagas algo de lo cual no estás seguro... – Harry la besó, demostrándole la seguridad de sus palabras en ese acto. La aferró más hacia su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba le espalda sensualmente, ella gimió. Y se separó unos centímetros, apoyó su frente en la de ella.

- Hace algún tiempo lo he pensado y escuchar de tus labios esa frase maravillosa "Señora Potter" – Ambos sonrieron. – Es tan excitante como la idea de hacerte el amor todos los días, quiero mi vida unida a la tuya para siempre, a la única persona que quiero a mi lado cuando mis sueños se cumplan eres tú, porque tú serás la madre de mis hijos, Te amo tanto, Ginny. – Susurró y ella sonrió complacida. Ya no había dudas.

- Acepto. – Solo dijo eso, acompañada de una reluciente sonrisa.

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente, él le puso el anillo en la mano derecha, luego besó el dedo y después la besó en los labios y la ola de pasión los condujo hasta la habitación


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Se acaba la magia.

- Se le hace tarde, señor Potter. – Susurraba Ginny, hace una hora que Harry debería estar desayunando para ir al despacho, y ella trataba de despertarlo besándole suavemente el rostro, y Harry más la aferraba a su cuerpo, mientras sonreía.

- No quiero. – Harry hacía pucheros como un bebé, no quería levantarse.

- Señor Potter. Le recuerdo que hoy tiene una reunión importante con el gerente de Chile.

- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó, de un salto se levantó de la cama, mientras Ginny reía. Se duchó y rápidamente se vistió de traje mientras su futura esposa comía una jugosa manzana roja acostada y lo observaba ir y venir por la habitación, sonriendo. De ves en cuando dejaba una pierna fuera de las sábanas de satén color sangre que enmarcaba la perfecta figura desnuda de Ginny, provocándolo. – Realmente me torturas, Ginevra Potter. – Ella sonrió complacida, hizo un gesto de la mano para que Harry se acercara y éste así lo hizo, mientras anudaba el nudo de la corbata azul, y le dio un profundo beso.

- Hoy te espero en la casa de mis padres, ¿Bueno? – Él solo pudo asentir después de ese beso que le desordenó las hormonas, ella sonrió. – Señor Potter, usted también me tortura. – Él le dio un beso juguetón.

- Te amo, bonita. – Suspiró. – Nos vemos en casa de tus padres.

- Sí. – Se besaron.

- Me tengo que ir. – Ginny no dejaba de besarlo.

- Te extrañaré...

- Yo también... Adiós. – Le dio el último beso, y cuando Harry estaba por cruzar el umbral ella lo llamó. – Amor.

- ¡Te amo! – Exclamó Ginny casi gritando, Harry soltó una carcajada.

- También te amo, preciosa. – Harry finalmente desapareció. Ginny se levantó unos minutos después, se tomó su tiempo para aparecer en la Madriguera, feliz. Ese día Phillipe retornaría su viaje a Holanda y Ginny estaría todo el día con su amigo, hasta que llegara su futuro esposo. Phillipe sería el primero en enterarse que contraería nupcias, luego se lo diría a Hermione y con Harry se lo dirían a sus padres y hermanos. Era tan feliz viviendo con él, a pesar que llevaban un solo día, era feliz y ser su esposa sería el broche de oro y luego vendrían los hijos y eso haría su sueño realidad, ya no se imaginaba sin él, porque todo era con él. Harry ya estaba tan dentro de ella que formaba parte de su piel, alma y corazón... olvidarlo era imposible, todo era él, sonrió.

- Toc – Toc ¿Está ahí Ginevra Weasley? – Phillipe estaba muy intrigado con el rostro tan feliz de su amiga, ella resplandecía, su sonrisa contagiaba y sus ojos brillaban como dos pequeños diamantes en la oscuridad.

- ¡Phillipe! Me asustaste. – Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Me podrías prestar a tu novio? – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Él está en la lista de NO. – Los dos rieron.

- Es solo que me encantaría ser feliz como tú, Ginevra, solo eso. Tú rostro es una dicha a 1000 kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Está con tu cuñada y Rose. Y quería un tiempo para despedirme de ti.

- Se me ha hecho eterno el día y no quiero que te vayas.

- Se te pasará cuando veas a tu futuro esposo. – Susurró. Ella le había comentado la noticia apenas llegara a la casa de sus padres y encontrara un momento a solas con su amigo. Ginny sonrió. Phillipe abrazó a su amiga fuertemente.

- Cuídate mucho y ven a visitarme.

- ¿Seré el padrino de tu primer hijo?

- Creo que ese honor lo tendrá...

- Ron, si, tienes razón... entonces, ¿El segundo hijo? – Preguntó ilusionado. Ella rió fuerte.

- ¿Cuántos hijos pretendes que voy a tener? – Preguntaba, mientras se soltaban.

- Digamos que tu novio es "Chispita apasionada" y tú eres su "Afrodita" No serán pocos hijos. – Rió.

- Entonces tendrás un ahijado de los Potter.

- Es por John que no quieres volver, estoy seguro, porque Harry estaba dispuesto a mudarse a Holanda. – Ella borró su sonrisa, miró a Phillipe unos segundos y ambos se sentaron en unas sillas.

- ¿Por qué más iba a ser? Él fue...

- Tú novio

- Mi novio estúpido al cual era incapaz de soportar.

- Sabes que él te ama...

- ¡Phillipe! Es un arrogante de primera, amaba la forma que era mi nombre en el Quidditch, jamás me enamoraría de semejante espécimen, eso tenlo por seguro.

- Pero aun así, sentía cosas fuertes...

- ¡Dios Phillipe! Es solo un patético encaprichado que hasta ahora jura que lo amo desesperadamente, está totalmente enfermo...

- ¡Por ti!

- Si vuelvo a Holanda "Mi novio" empeorará todo porque es un desquiciado que piensa que sus besos me derriten y no sabe que realmente aborrezco la forma en que me toca, me da asco imaginar que puedo volver a besarlo ¡Lo odio! No me erizaba ni un maldito pelo, Phillipe, ese es mi novio. – Ginny estaba exasperada.

- Bien, ya entendí que no lo quieres y que finges genial. – Ambos rieron. Luego escucharon un sonido parecido al que se produce cuando alguien aparece, pero no le dieron importancia. –

- Hablaste con Harry de John, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, sabe la historia de principio a fin.

- ¿Lo del odontólogo también?

- Sí y se rió mucho.

- Y quién no, francamente eres insuperable... esperaré el parte de la boda.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Sonrieron. Phillipe se despidió de los Weasley dando las gracias por la maravillosa hospitalidad y desapareció. Ginny miró su reloj y vio que Harry debió haber llegado hace una hora y un poco más, tal ves tenía mucho trabajo, esperó... después de una hora más prefirió esperarlo en el departamento, así organizaría la ropa que llevó la noche anterior que aún estaba en el baúl, sonrió. Tal ves con tanto ajetreo en el despacho se olvidó de ir a la casa de sus padres, el pobre trabajaba mucho. Se despidió de sus padres y apareció en el departamento. - ¡Harry! Me asustaste... – Harry estaba sentado en un sillón con un vaso de alcohol que Ginny no supo distinguir, cuando pudo mirarlo de frente vio que él tenía un aspecto horrible, tenía el nudo de la corbata bastante aflojado, mucho más pálido que de costumbre y aún más despeinado y sus ojos rojos como si hubiese llorado, su rostro estaba demacrado. Ginny inmediatamente se preocupó, se sentó al lado de él y lo abrazó. - ¿Qué sucede, niño? – No recibió el cálido abrazo por parte de Harry.

- Ya no finjas más, no te tocará hacer ese papel nunca más. – Dijo Harry, fríamente, Ginny se apartó y lo miró, en esa mirada solo encontró frío hacia ella, y eso también le congeló el alma.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Repitió, él compuso una sonrisa cruel.

- Tienes toda la razón soy un ¡patético encaprichado! – En sus ojos brillaron tantas lágrimas, pero no las iba a derramar frente a ella. - ¡Eres una perfecta actriz! Creí cada "te amo" que me decías. – Él terminó de apartarla con brusquedad de su lado. - ¡Todo el mundo te creyó, maldita! – Gritó enloquecido, tratando de herirla. - ¡¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué me dices esto, Harry? No te entiendo. – Sollozó, Harry soltó una carcajada desdeñosa, que le erizó los pelos de la nuca a Ginny.

- Te empeñaste en hacer la actuación de tu vida ¡Y lo lograste me enamoré de ti! Caí como un idiota, me enamoraste de la peor manera ¡Te creí! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Jamás me di cuenta que cuando te besaba a ti te daba asco, y cuando te tocaba no decías nada, ¿Te gustaba? ¿Realmente te gustaba? ¿O solo era un puto polvo para ti? – Ginny lloraba, aun así le pegó una fuerte cachetada. No permitiría por nada que él la tratara así, él la miraba con odio y cada palabra era tan despiadada como su mirada.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todas estas estupideces?

- ¿Piensas que voy a creer que esa fue una pregunta hecha al azar?

- ¿Dime que está sucediendo?

- Lo que sucede es que me voy, ya no te soporto, tu puto aroma me da asco y tu apariencia de inocente la aborrezco... dime una cosa, ¿a todos los hombres les venía con el cuento de la pura y santa? Eso ya no lo creo.

- Harry, ¿Por qué dices todo esto? – Lloró desconsolada. Él también estaba irreparablemente con el corazón roto, le dolía quererla tanto. No entendía porque ella jugó con él macabramente. Ese maldito dolor era desgarrador en su alma y solo sanaba si era cruel con ella, y de seguro lo iba a ser.

- ¿Cómo rayos pude confiar en ti? ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ti? Caíste más bajo que una miserable puta...

- ¡Ya basta! No te permito...

- ¿Qué no me vas a permitir? ¿Qué me siga prestando para tu maldito juego?

- Si tan solo te arrepentiste de la propuesta de matrimonio es más fácil decirlo y no salir con tanta estupidez, ¡Si quieres terminar dilo, pero no me responsabilices de eso! – Dijo Ginny, desafiante. Estaba conmocionada por todo lo que él le había dicho.

- ¡Claro que me arrepiento! ¡Me arrepiento de haberte conocido! Arruinaste mi vida ¿Es lo que querías lograr? ¡Lo hiciste maldita zorra! – Ginny no aguantó más, sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse se dejó caer sobre el sofá, llorando desesperadamente. - ¡No llores! - Harry estaba más rabioso con Ginny por dar tantas muestras de debilidad y porque era injusto que mostrara flaqueza cuando él quería hacerla sentir culpable. Verla llorar no lo detendría. - ¡Párate! – Exclamó, pero ella no lo hizo, él desesperado la tomó de los brazos la levantó y la zarandeó con brusquedad, la melena de Ginny se movía estrepitosamente. Ella sin embargo no dejaba de llorar. - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – Preguntó con fiereza, ella lo miró y entendió que no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie. Ni siquiera por él.

- ¡Suéltame! – Él la soltó lentamente y no dejó de mirarla. – Ya no dejaré que me hables así, no sé qué se supone que hice mal, pero ten respeto por mí

- ¿Tuviste respeto por mí?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Respondió histérica.

- Maldita la hora que te cruzaste en mi camino, ¿Por qué te sigo amando después de todo? – Se preguntó así mismo, enloquecido, al momento que lanzaba el vaso contra una pared. – No quiero ver ni tu puta sombra, eres la peor pesadilla que he tenido... – La miró con asco. – Estás muerta para mí. – Esa fue la frase más dura que él dijo, sus ojos se inyectaron en sangre, estaba paralizado. Ginny no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran, silenciosas. No entendía a qué se debía el cambio drástico de Harry amarla y odiarla. Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y por el de Harry, resignadas caían igualmente.

- Está bien. – Dijo Ginny, con voz nasal, se sacó el anillo que él mismo le había regalado la noche anterior, que parecía lejana, en que se comprometieron. Dejó el anillo sobre la mesa, lo miró con cariño, sonrió tristemente. - ¿Me podrías decir al menos la razón?

- ¿Y aún la quieres oír? – Preguntó incrédulo, y con ironía rió. – Tú plan falló, o lo que sea que te hayas propuesto hacer, Hoy te escuché con tu amigo francés, aunque pensándolo bien podría ser tu amante, ¿Te lo tirabas cuando estabas conmigo? Puede ser... – Ginny desvió su mirada en las fotografías de ellos dos, en ese momento, felices. – Te escuché decir lo odioso que era para ti tu novio, que te daba asco pensar que podría volver a besarte. – Ginny cerró los ojos. – Si, cariño, ya lo sé todo, ahora dime con qué fin lo hiciste. – Ella clavó sus ojos en los de Harry y él inevitablemente derramó lágrimas.

- ¿Hacer qué, Harry? ¿Enamorarme de ti? – Él rió. Levantó la vista para dejar de mirarla, Se enjugó las lágrimas, y sin más la miró fijamente.

- Ya no más engaños, preciosa. Me aborreces tanto como yo te aborrezco ahora.

- ¡Pues lamento decepcionarte! Porque yo no podría aborrecerte jamás, ¡Eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta de la verdad! ¿Te detuviste a escuchar todo o solo lo que creíste conveniente? – Harry frunció el ceño, enfadado. – Ya veo, no escuchaste todo, porque no hablaba de ti... Harry, estaba hablando de John, el novio que tuve en Holanda, te hablé de él ¡Te dije que era un estúpido! – Ginny estaba desesperada, explicándole.

- Si piensas que te creeré...

- ¡Ese es tu maldito problema! – Dijo autoritariamente. Harry cerró los ojos. Para desgracia y dicha a la ves le creía completamente, pero quería escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir. Se sentó y la miró fijamente. – Es tu maldito problema si crees que de verdad te amo, pero ¿Cómo crees que siento asco por ti si todas las noches deseo ser tu mujer? Que me beses hasta perder el aliento y me toques como si cada noche fuese la última. – Harry se tomó la cabeza con las manos, se levantó y quiso abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

- Ginny...

- Ahora me llamas Ginny, ya no soy tu maldita zorra, la maldita puta que estar contigo era tener un mero polvo ¡Pues no! ¡Hacíamos el amor, adoro estar contigo eres el único hombre en mi vida, no me tiré a nadie, solo estuve contigo, Harry! – Le espetó ella cuando con cada palabra que decía le pegaba en el pecho a Harry, sin embargo Harry quería abrazar a Ginny pero ella no se lo permitía, estaba avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿Cómo pudo decirle tantas estupideces juntas a la mujer que amaba? Malditos celos.

- Ginny, yo...

- Tú nada, ¿Te das cuenta que es la tercera ves que desconfías de mí? Pues ahora no te será difícil pensar en mí, para ti estoy muerta. – Su voz se quebró. – Y tú para mí no eres más que el mejor recuerdo que he tenido en mi vida, pero ya no lucharé con tu desconfianza, ya no.

- ¡Creí que hablabas de mí!

- ¡Y era lo más fácil! Si ibas a espiar debiste escuchar todo, ¿No?

- Hablabas de tu novio, no de un ex novio... no te imaginas como dolieron esas palabras que creí las decías por mí.

- No te equivoques, me lo imagino. Tú me acabas de llamar zorra y puta... – Decía duramente. - ¡Ah! Y acabas de decir que estoy muerta para ti, dime ¿Son duras palabras? Porque yo creo que sí, y por supuesto no las imaginé ¡Me las acabas de decir en mi propia cara! – Harry trató de consolarla una ves más pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo, Ginny estaba descontrolada. – Eres miserable, eres incapaz de confiar en alguien que dices amar, ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que creas que te amo? Tenías toda la razón, tú no sirves para amar a una mujer porque sencillamente no sabes lo que es el amor – Lloró, él también lloraba estaba desilusionado de sí mismo.

- Claro que lo sé, Estoy enamorado de ti, bonita, Por favor, perdóname...

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Te amo!

- ¡Cállate, ya no...!

- Ginny, sé que soy un estúpido un idiota, tienes toda la razón me volví loco cuando te escuché decir esas cosas...

- Lo siento pero este jueguito de familia feliz se acabó.

- No Ginny, por favor... – Suplicó Harry, llorando. Estaba destrozado.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pretendes que siga contigo después de lo que me dijiste? ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento? – Gritó. Las lágrimas caían impasibles por su rostro, y Harry estaba destruido, desmoronado, esa falta de confianza estaba acabando con lo mejor de su vida.

- Perdóname...

- No, basta...

- Eres lo mejor en mi vida, eres lo que me hace respirar cada mañana y hoy cuando te vi despertar entre mis brazos en nuestro departamento ha sido lo mejor que he tenido en la vida – Ginny lloró y todo se volvió oscuro. – Te amo más que a mi vida...

- No, lo siento, esto acaba ahora mismo.

- ¡Nos vamos a casar!

- Jamás me casaría contigo...

- Pero si me amas y yo te adoro...

- El amor no es todo, en una relación debe existir respeto y confianza... tú ya no posees nada de eso.

- Podemos solucionar las cosas hablando, te amo... ¡Merlín, nos amamos!

- ¿Cómo pretendes que confíe en nuestra relación si tú no confías en mí? Antes fue la desconfianza e inseguridad de estar conmigo hoy fueron palabras crueles, hirientes y una ves más tu maldita desconfianza, dime ¿Qué será mañana? ¿Me vas a golpear? Porque francamente es lo único que te falta. – Harry se sintió miserable al escuchar eso, por supuesto que jamás le pondría una mano encima. La miró directamente a los ojos.

- Estoy avergonzado por cómo te traté. – Unas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. – No te merezco, no merezco tu cariño...

- Ya me voy...

- Ginny, perdóname, sé que soy un maldito bastardo, pero no encuentro sentido a mi vida sin ti, tú eres mi vida, eres mi mujer, eres mi aire… diablos, cariño, eres todo… te amo, no te vayas... dame una oportunidad... – Ginny se acercó a un sillón y tomó el baúl que la noche anterior trajo desde la casa de sus padres, con una ilusión tremenda en comenzar una vida junto al hombre que tanto amaba. - ¡Espera! Por favor... ¡Dios Ginny! Te amo, no soy nada sin ti, perdóname, te juro que estoy arrepentido, si no estás conmigo dejo de existir, estoy enamorado de ti... – Lloró, estaba desesperado. Se miraron unos segundos eternos a los ojos. Sin embargo ahora ella quien había posesionado de aquella postura cruel e indolente.

- No puedo, lo siento. – Desapareció una ves más de la vida de Harry Potter. Apareció en la casa de sus padres, en su antigua habitación, hizo una maleta más, y sin derramar lágrimas, le explicó lo necesario a sus padres, que ella y Harry no funcionaban como pareja, que nada tenía solución en la relación y que se iría a Holanda a iniciar la temporada de Quidditch y que no la verían en mucho tiempo. Estaba desilusionada de él, estaba asustada por como él la trató. Aun así estaba desesperadamente enamorada de ese maldito hombre. Pero estaba decidida, estaba dispuesta a olvidar que una ves él le había pedido matrimonio y que vivieron juntos por un día, aunque fuese el día más maravilloso de su vida.

De alguna forma esas duras palabras que salieron de esa boca, en la cual siempre encontraba el cielo, las debía convertir en un profundo odio hacia él... no se podía engañar ¡Amaba cada pisada en el suelo de ese idiota! Sabía que él no escuchó toda la conversación que ella había mantenido con Phillipe, pero eso no justificaba en absoluto su conducta. Pidiéndole a sus padres que la despidieran de sus hermanos, desapareció, para comenzar con otra vida.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Me olvidé el equipaje en casa de tus padres? – Fue lo primero que le dijo Phillipe cuando Ginny llegó a su casa, en Holanda. Ella desesperada se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo, llorando. - ¿Qué sucede, princesa?

- Él. – Fue lo único que logró musitar Ginny.

- Pero, princesa. Todo iba sobre ruedas, ¿Me explicas que sucede? – Ginny asintió y Phillipe tomó los baúles de Ginny y los acomodó en el recibidor y Ginny se dirigió hasta la sala, cuando Phillipe volvió traía un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Ginny, ambos se sentaron. – Escucharé todo lo que quieras decir, Ginevra. – Con los ojos rojos Ginny miró a su amigo.

- Él nos escuchó hace unas horas, en casa de mis padres, cuando hablábamos de John, él creyó que me refería a él y cuando aparecí en el departamento Harry era otro hombre, era tan diferente que no lo reconocí. – Su voz se quebró.

- Bebe agua. – Ella así lo hizo y luego la animó a que continuara.

- Se enfadó tanto, me dijo que era una perfecta actriz y me trató pésimo...

- ¿Te golpeó?

- No, claro que no, pero me dijo cosas crueles, cosas que jamás creí que él me diría alguna ves, Phillipe. Duda de mi amor.

- Pero, Ginevra ¿Le explicaste que no hablábamos de él?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Estaba arrepentido, pero jamás voy a perdonar que me llamara Puta o zorra, Si tú lo hubieras visto no lo justificarías.

- Claro que no lo justifico, pero ¿Qué hubieras pensado si escucharas lo que él escuchó de tu boca?

- Le hubiese pedido explicaciones y sé que me hubiese alterado bastante pero no al extremo de ser cruel e hiriente.

- Ginevra, antes de que él supiese la verdad era un hombre despechado y no sabes la mierda que se siente en el corazón, por eso él actuó así, no se pudo controlar.

- Podía evitar.

- Debes pensar las cosas con cautela, no actúes sin razonar no seas un troglodita como él.

- Vengo a ocupar un puesto de cazadora en un equipo de Quidditch, ¿Crees que pueda? – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa tan triste, que le partió el corazón a Phillipe, la abrazó.

- Claro que puedes. –

- Ayúdame con John, te juro que no resistiría verlo cerca otra ves.

- Tranquila, no se te acercará. – Ginny se soltó de él y lo miró a los ojos, suspicaz

- Phillipe, sé que tienes comunicación con mis padres, así que por favor no quiero que les des un informe pormenorizado de mis estados de ánimos, ¿Bueno? – Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No se te escapa nada, ¿Eh? – Ginny le lanzó una mirada elocuente. – No les diré nada, ¿De acuerdo? – Ella sonrió tristemente, pensando que la vida era una mierda ahora sin Harry, pero jamás volvería con ese hombre, porque desde ese preciso instante intentaría odiar a Harry Potter… Diablos, tenía una tarea gigantesca. Pero siempre el orgullo Weasley era más.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Una pequeña sorpresa.

Habían pasado dos meses desde la partida de Ginny. Por Molly sabía que ella era la estrella en el equipo de Quidditch, y que emocionalmente ella estaba de maravilla. Se preguntó si Molly sabía cómo él había tratado a su hija... Ginny jamás le comentaría la conducta tan "enfermiza" que él había tenido. A demás Molly se mostraba muy cariñosa con él. Harry había pasado 31 días sobrio y la otra mitad en un bar bebiendo enloquecido, la idea de haber roto él el compromiso más placentero de su vida, le hacía perder la razón. Él mismo día que ella se fue, recogió todas sus pertenencias del departamento y volvió al antiguo, donde vivía "Solo", no iba a ser capaz de vivir en un lugar donde había tantos recuerdos de Ginny, tanta intimidad, tantas risas, tanta felicidad, a pesar de haber estado ahí una noche, era la noche en que le había pedido matrimonio y ella aceptara.

Buscaba en otras mujeres algo mínimo de Ginny, y no encontraba la dulzura, ternura, simpleza, sensualidad, candidez, la frescura de sus labios... nada. Solo había dolor por esas horribles palabras que él aún no se perdonaba, pero cuánto quería que ella lo hiciera. Estaba con otra mujer, intentaba encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que en ella podía olvidar a Ginny y hasta ahora, sin éxito. La primera ves que ella se fue, había sufrido mucho... pero ahora era peor, porque el tiempo que había durado su amor era eterno para él, y por el camino había descubierto un maravilloso encuentro con ese cuerpo cargado de pasión que ningún otro le había proporcionado.

Cada noche recordaba su sonrisa, sus locuras, su mirada, sus besos, sus caricias... su cuerpo, sin importar que al lado del suyo descansara otro, después de haber tenido sexo. Cada noche la esperaba, pensando que ella lo perdonaba... ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada noche buscaba su mirada intentando olvidarla, pero él era el único culpable de su suerte y que su sufrimiento no la haría volver

- Amor, cuanto lo siento. – Suspiró profundamente. Debía resignarse al adiós de Ginny, pero no se lo permitía para no manchar su recuerdo. A pesar de haber besado otros labios después de ella, no lograba olvidar su dulce sabor, trataba de darse ánimos diciendo que iba a volver a besar esos labios, que iba a tocar ese cuerpo sabroso, aunque sabía que eso ya era imposible. ¿Estaría con otro tipo? La verdad es que no quería pensar en eso porque la sola idea lo asqueaba y lo enloquecía de celos.

- Necesito las planillas para saber a qué sector... ¿Harry?

- Ron, lo siento. – Estaba en el despacho, y estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó entrar a Ron. - ¿Qué me decías?

- Necesito las planillas para saber el sector exacto de la construcción en Notthin Hill, Harry.

- Claro. – Él se levantó y buscó en el estante que estaba a sus espaldas una carpeta roja de allí sacó una especie de cartolas y sacó unas hojas amarillas, se las pasó a Ron. - ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó distraído al tiempo en que se sentaba. Ron le miró los ojos.

- ¿Tienes problemas con Katty? –

- No, estamos bien.

- Creo que eso es lo que piensa ella, pero tú... si no te conociera te creería.

- Estoy bien. – Repitió, cansado. Hace ya un tiempo que repetía esa frase que cuando decía eso hasta él mismo se lo creía, pero su estado de ánimos estaba por el suelo.

- Vienen los proveedores del Mall de España, los mismos tipos que quedaron encantados con la construcción de Barcelona y ahora quieren otro en Madrid, solicitaron un par de reuniones para llegar a los últimos acuerdos.

- Genial, ¿Te puedes hacer cargo tú?

- De hecho quieren tratar los detalles contigo.

- Estupendo. – Dijo, con fingida alegría.

- Entonces, ¿Te harás cargo?

- Supongo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ron estaba preocupado observando cómo su amigo jugaba sin ánimos con el lápiz en las manos.

- Claro.

- Fuiste a comer algo, ¿Verdad?

- No. Me olvidé de ir.

- Harry, debes comer algo...

- Sí, más tarde... – Ron sabía a qué se debía ese "Humor" Se exasperó.

- Has el favor de poner tu mente aquí y no en otros asuntos.

- Sí, claro, tienes razón. Hermione, ¿Está bien?

- Sí, y todos los días te envía saludos.

- ¿Rose?

- Perfecto, Harry ya no quiero que te apartes de mi familia por un fracaso de tu vida, supéralo. Hace un mes que no ves a Hermione y a tu ahijada, ¡A nadie! Salvo a mi madre y solo es para preguntarle por mi hermana.

- Ron...

- No, mírate, debes dar vuelta la hoja con respecto a mi hermana. Estás con otra mujer, respétala y no vivas con el recuerdo que te trae Ginny, no defraudes a las personas que te quieren de verdad. – Los ojos de Harry brillaron unas lágrimas. Miró a Ron con decisión.

- No lo haré, te prometo hermano, ya basta de Ginny. Ella no ha dejado rastro para seguirla y aunque la sigo amando no postergaré mi vida por ella, ya no preguntaré por ella... Sé que fui el culpable...

- ¡Así se dice! Es mi hermana, pero has sufrido bastante ¿no? Hace una semana casi te matan a golpes en un bar por ella, es decir que fuiste a un bar a olvidarte de ella ¿no? Incluso... – el teléfono móvil de Ron comenzó a sonar y él atendió. - ¿Bueno?

- ¿Ron? ¡Hola! – Preguntaban desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Ginny? – Preguntó Ron incrédulo. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir violentamente y miró directamente el teléfono de Ron como si esperara ver la sonrisa de Ginny. Evidentemente Merlín no lo quería, acababa de decir en voz alta olvidar todo y ella aparece de la nada.

- Sí, hermano, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, pero con pocas noticias de mi jugadora favorita, salvo en las revistas de corazón de bruja donde eres el blanco de los reporteros. – Ginny reía.

- Fastidioso, ¿Cómo están los viejos?

- Perfectos. ¿Sigues con Phillipe?

- Estamos viviendo juntos.

- ¡Vaya! Un avance en la relación, envíales saludos.

- Vale, se los daré. ¿Estás en el despacho?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- No... Por nada. – Titubeó. - ¿Cómo está Harry?

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó. El aludido miró nervioso a Ron, haciendo señas negándose a hablar porque Ron le tendía el teléfono. – Ese idiota está bien, te envía saludos. – Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- ¿Está contigo? – Preguntó ella nerviosa, adaptando casi la misma actitud de Harry. Ron blanqueó los ojos.

- No, pero imagino que te enviaría saludos. – Ginny rió.

- Seguro está con la de turno. – Ron también rió.

- ¿Celosa? – Al decir eso Ron Harry frunció el ceño.

- No, él es un asunto superado.

- Ya. – Ron no le creyó.

- Entonces, ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó, enfadada.

- Claro que sí hermana.

- Cuídate mucho y cuida de tus mujeres.

- Siempre lo hago, y tú también eres una de ellas, cuídate... nada que una buena poción anticonceptiva no cure. – Le advirtió.

- ¡Ron! – Podía imaginar el rostro rojo de su hermana. Harry estaba nervioso, casi se ahoga con su propia saliva cuando escucho aquel método de protección.

- Te quiero, hermanita. – Sonrió.

- Yo también.

- Te debo dejar, el trabajo apremia. – Ginny Rió.

- Claro, nos veremos pronto. Adiós.

- Así espero, Adiós. – Colgó y miró a su amigo.

- Está saliendo con otro tipo, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, están viviendo juntos. Es Phillipe. – Harry se dejó caer en la silla detrás del escritorio.

- ¡Cómo pretendes que la olvide cuando me pasas el bendito teléfono para hablar con ella! – Rugió.

- Debiste ver tu rostro cuando la nombré.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste que diera vuelta la hoja?

- Quería saber qué tan rápido decías olvidar a mi hermana. – Dijo Ron en un tono de decepción.

- No sabes cómo es convivir con el hecho de haberle dicho tantas estupideces a tu hermana, de hacerle un daño innecesario ¿Sabes cuál es la puta tortura?

- ¿Tortura?

- ¡Sí! Porque no se compara a un hechizo Cruciatus, es peor, es recordar cada día y noche el rostro de tu hermana llorando y preguntando: "¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Harry?" Mientras yo la trataba injustamente ¡Esa es la puta tortura! – Dijo al borde de la locura. Ron lo miraba con una mezcla de lástima y tristeza.

- Estás loco...

- Gracias por el apoyo moral, Ronald.

- Me refiero a que estás loco si piensas que no me doy cuenta que estás sufriendo y si te soy sincero es lo que te mereces por tratar a mi hermana así, pero siento tanta lástima por ti que aquí estoy, dándote ánimos para recuperar a esa pelirroja, creo que son los encantos Weasley. – Bromeó.

- ¿Cómo la voy a recuperar si está prácticamente casada con ese francés?

- Al menos la psicología inversa funcionó.

- ¿Psicología inversa?

- Harry Potter, te conozco. No puedes perder una batalla, no perdiste con Voldemort, no perdiste durante 6 años con Snape en Hogwarts ¡No te puede ganar esto!

- Preferiría a Voldemort. – Dijo sin ánimos, su alma había terminado de destrozarse al saber que ella vivía con otra persona, tenía un nudo horrible en la garganta... como extrañaba lo que tenía con esa pelirroja que le levantaba el alma.

- La perdiste dos veces, no la pierdas una tercera ves...

- Ron, está con otra persona... apostaría la vida que se escuchaba feliz. – Suspiró "Y te morirías, idiota" Pensó Ron.

- Llámala.

- Soy mago, de verdad, pero no conozco el hechizo para hacer aparecer su número... – Cayó en la cuenta, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo sonrió de corazón -

- ... Que por casualidad ella acaba de llamar y su número ha quedado registrado en mi móvil. – Finalizó Ron. Sacó su móvil y buscó el último número que lo había llamado. Anotó el número en una hoja y luego se la entregó a Harry y lo miró. – Llámala y reconquístala.

/

Después de escuchar la voz de su hermano, se sentó en la cama y lloró, se sentía estúpida al haber pensado que él por alguna razón le hablaría, era irónico pensar que él le enviaba saludos, como le había dicho Ron. Se secó las lágrimas y decidida llamó a Hermione.

- Hola. – Contestaba Hermione, algo distraída.

- Hermione hola.

- ¡Ginny! Querida ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, muy bien. – Fingió.

- Si tú estás bien, yo soy Madona.

- No por favor no lo estropees. – Ambas rieron. - ¿estás ocupada?

- No, acabo de llegar de San Mungo.

- Necesito que nos juntemos.

- ¿Ahora? – Preguntó perpleja.

- Sí, Ron está en el despacho, ¿Estás con Rose?

- Sí, acabo de recogerla. ¿Vienes para acá? – Aún estaba algo confundida por la urgente necesidad de Ginny en hablar con ella.

- Sí, pero nadie debe saber que me verás, Hermione.

- Tus padres estarían felices de verte...

- No estoy lista...

- Está bien, entiendo.

- Gracias, voy para allá. – Colgaron. Ginny tomó su bolso y en el metió un objeto Muggle que la sacaría de las dudas. Apareció en la casa de su cuñada y hermano.

- Ginny... – Su cuñada la miró detenidamente. Ginny vestía un traje verde opaco, unos pantalones formales que se le veían perfectos, una blusa blanca sencilla, y una chaquetilla tipo bléiser con aire inocente y sensual, con un discreto escote. Unos zapatos negros de tacón, el cabello atado a una coleta elegante. A pesar de verla hace dos meses, ella era otra mujer, era una mujer intimidante, parecía con ideas claras. Fuerte. – Estás hermosa, cariño. – Sonrió.

- Hermione, estoy destrozada. – Abrazó a su cuñada, y lloró desesperadamente. "Bien, las apariencias engañan" fue lo primero que pensó Hermione. – Eres la única a quien podía acudir.

- Tranquila, cielo, relájate. – Ginny la soltó, ambas se sentaron en un cómodo sofá. - ¿qué es lo que sucede que hizo que vinieras hasta acá?

- Hermione, tengo un grave problema.

- Soy todas oídos.

- Tengo un retraso de un mes. – Hermione se sorprendió. Eso quizás ya no fuese un retraso, sino un posible y completamente seguro embarazo, pensó Hermione.

- ¿Phillipe? – Ginny volvió al ataque con el llanto. – Tranquila, ¿Se separaron?... – Ella lloraba a mares. – Tu madre me dijo que viven juntos.

- Sí, vivimos juntos, pero Hermione, lo que me sucede no tiene ni una sola relación con Phillipe...

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó alarmada. Ginny asintió.

- Phillipe es gay.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, olvídate de que pude tener sexo con él, ¡Es casi mi hermano! Phillipe es gay... con el único hombre que he estado es con ese idiota de tu "Hermano"... Al principio no me preocupé porque a veces suele sucederme, pero cuando comencé con mareos, desmayos y ¡Merlín tantos mareos! Supe que algo iba mal, y todo empeoraba que mi periodo no llegara... estoy aterrada.

- El mes pasado no llegó, ¿Ahora estás a cuentas?

- Hace 7 días debía ser normal ¡Pero mi periodo no llegó! – Hermione la miró nerviosa.

- ¿Qué harás si estás embarazada?

- Primero quiero saber si estoy embarazada.

- Está bien. – Ginny sacó de su bolso una prueba de embarazo Muggle.

- Aquí dice...

- ¡Merlín! Si no supieras que eres una estupenda bruja creería que eres una Muggle de las peores.

- Estaba bloqueada. – Se excusó, Hermione sonrió y la miró con ternura.

- Sé de un hechizo, el cual utilicé para saber si venía en camino Rose, por lo cual es muy confiable.

- Hermione si estoy embarazada...

- Ron y yo te apoyaremos en todo.

- Gracias. – Ambas se sonrieron.

- Bien, debes pararte, el hechizo hará que de mi varita salga un humo blanco, si este humo blanco resplandece, eso, Ginny, quiere decir que estás embarazada.

- Bien. – Asintió nerviosa. Se levantó y miró a Hermione que también se levantaba y tomaba su varita, Miró a Ginny y ésta asintió decidida.

- ¡Nacerem Instantum! - Exclamó. Un humo blanco adoptando la forma de un ula- ula rodeó a Ginny y dentro de unos segundos, resplandeció. Estaba embarazada. Ginny se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró desesperada. El humo como un imán al metal volvió a la varita. - ¡Nacerem Tempus! - Un dos plateado se dibujó en el aire, cerca del vientre de Ginny. Estaba embarazada de dos meses, era irónico pensar que su hijo fue concebido la noche que Harry le había pedido matrimonio. El número desapareció.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Se preguntó más para sí misma que para Hermione.

- Ginny tener un hijo es una bendición...

- Cuando estás con la otra persona y confías en que estará contigo en todo momento, y no cuando estás aterrada con la perspectiva de ser madre y padre para tu hijo, Hermione.

- ¿Qué dices? Tu hijo fue concebido por amor, ¡Vendrá a recibir amor!

- ¡No cuando el padre de tu hijo te trató como una puta!

- Ginny, estoy segura que él está arrepentido...

- ¡No lo justifiques! – Ginny estaba fuera de sí, intentando que todo el mundo odiara a Harry, tal cual como ella intentaba hacerlo. – No quiero ver a ese hombre, no merece saber que será padre... seguro dudará que el hijo es de otro. – Añadió triste, desolada. No sabía que iba a hacer con un niño, si ella misma no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

- ¿No le dirás a Harry que será papá? – Preguntó incrédula Hermione.

- ¡No se lo merece!

- No puedes ser egoísta, él si merece saber que va a tener un hijo con la mujer que ama.

- ¡Merlín Hermione! – Rió sarcástica. – Ese hombre dejó de amarme en el preciso instante que me llamó puta...

- Pues te equivocas, te sigue amando como un maldito idiota.

- ¿Lo justificas? – Preguntó dolida.

- No, claro que no justifico el trato que te dio, pero él debe saber que tú estás embarazada, él tiene ese derecho, Ginny, ahora tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con él...

- ¿De qué hablas? Yo vuelvo ahora a Holanda.

- No debes, estás de dos meses lo que conlleva aparecer o desaparecer le puede traer consecuencias al bebe, lo siento mucho. Si quieres volver será por vía Muggle. Lo que no te aconsejo, de una ves ponle cara a Harry, Ginny demuéstrale a todo el mundo que eres capaz de estar frente a él sin tener el más mínimo interés en él, procura ser la mujer que siempre has sido y hazle saber de lo que se pierde por estúpido, ya no te escondas más. Siempre estará tu familia y estaré yo. - Sonrió. Hermione estaba dolida con Harry, jamás imaginó que él fuese capaz de decir semejantes idioteces a la mujer que amaba. También era consiente que él estaba arrepentido, pero eso no era motivo de justificar tan deplorable actitud con Ginny. Hermione tenía razón, ya era hora de enfrentar a Harry, ella no tenía por qué seguir huyendo de sus sentimientos ni mucho menos del futuro padre de su hijo, le molestara a quien le molestara ella estaba decidida a instalarse nuevamente en Inglaterra.

- Tienes razón, Hermione. Él cometió el error yo no tengo motivos de ocultarle el rostro. Y ¡Me instalo aquí! – Dijo resuelta. Hermione sonrió y la abrazó

- Solamente debes hablar con Phillipe para que envíe tus pertenencias. Y que adiós Quidditch, en tu estado no es saludable.

- Está bien. – Aceptó a regañadientes. Lo último se le hacía cuesta arriba, no quería dejar lo que en ese momento era su mayor fuente de consuelo. – Hermione, no me pidas que diga aún que estoy embarazada.

- Puedes confiar que seré una tumba, pero debes decirlo. – Ginny asintió. – Me parece que él, debe enterarse luego.

- Él se enterará cuando yo esté lista para decírselo a mi familia.

- ¿Será el último en enterarse que será padre? – Ginny la miró dubitativa.

- Debería, pero creo que será el primero... segundo o tercero, contando con que a Phillipe debo explicarle porque me alejo del Quidditch – Ambas sonrieron. – Hablaré con Phillipe y le pediré que aparezca aquí con mis cosas, ¿Puede Hermione aparecer aquí?

- Claro que sí. Te dejo un momento, voy a ver a Rose. –

- Claro, si está despierta por favor tráela, quiero ver a mi sobrina. – Sonrieron, mientras Hermione iba a ver a Rose, Ginny telefoneó a Phillipe y él en dos horas estuvo con todas las pertenencias de Ginny en el salón de la casa de los Weasley. Incluso aquel Volvo rojo deslumbrante. Phillipe transformó en miniatura el auto para aparecer en la casa, fuera en el jardín murmuró "Engorgio" con el cuidado necesario para no ser vistos. Después de las insistencias de Hermione, todos subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a la madriguera, Phillipe le dirigía miradas de soslayo desde el asiento del copiloto. Hermione y Rose iban en los asientos traseros. ¿Cómo mierda le diría a Harry que serían padres? Si ella misma no asimilaba la noticia de ser mamá... sonrió. ¿A quién iba a engañar? La noticia le parecía aterradora, pero increíblemente estimulante era la idea de tener algo de Harry creciendo dentro de ella. Sin darse cuenta sacó una mano del volante y acarició su vientre plano aún. Sonrió emocionada. Esperaba que su hijo pudiera hacer borrar esas palabras que aún le partían el alma, esperaba que su hijo sanara esas palabras. Suspiró.

Su madre había mencionado que Harry visitaba la madriguera solo para saber de ella. Esperaba no verlo durante un tiempo más, no sabía si se lanzaría sobre él, si le pegase una tremenda cachetada o le mandaría un hechizo mocomurciélago, "bien merecido se lo tiene", pensó molesta. Pero estaba aterrada con la incertidumbre de volver a verlo. Se preguntó qué haría ahora, debía pensar en trabajar en algo, debía hacer algo para mantener a su hijo, porque de algo estaba completamente segura, no pediría la limosna de Harry para el cuidado de su hijo. Y aunque tenía una situación económica estupenda y todo era gracias al Quidditch... como extrañaría ese deporte, siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo. Pero debía hacer algo y trabajar era la mejor solución para no tener tanto tiempo libre y dedicarlo a pensar en el idiota que sería el padre de su hijo... como amaba a ese idiota, como extrañaba sus labios, esa mirada que siempre le dedicaba a ella y esa sonrisa que era solo para ella, y ese bendito cuerpo que siempre lograba llevarla al cielo y volverla a la tierra con solo una caricia más. Como necesitaba oír de esos labios un "Te amo y estamos juntos en esto" suspiró profundamente.

- Llegamos. – Susurró nerviosa.

- Tranquila, solo son tus padres. – La calmó Phillipe, quién ya sabía la noticia del embarazo de su amiga.

- Estamos contigo, cielo. – Susurró Hermione y su sobrina emitió algunos sonidos. – Bien, Rose también te demuestra su apoyo. – Ginny y Hermione rieron y Phillipe miró a la niña sonriendo, mientras Rose hacía una parodia de aplausos. Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron hacia la casa, Ginny divisó a su padre, sonrió, y se acercó a él, que también se fijó en ella.

- ¡Hija! – Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Ginny recibió ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba. – Estás hermosa, estás convertida en una hermosa mujer, hija. –

- Te extrañé tanto, papá. – No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Arthur sonriendo le secó el rostro. Luego saludó a Hermione, le estrechó la mano a Phillipe, y cargó a Rose, feliz. Cuando entraban en la sala, Ginny se encontró con una vieja amiga y compañera en Holanda.

- ¿Katty?... ¡Hola! – Sonrió y abrazó a su amiga quien le sonreía abiertamente. Katty era más alta que Ginny, el cabello era negro y brillante y su piel era tan blanca como la leche. Sus ojos eran hermosos, eran azules y almendrados, su figura era la de una modelo. Era envidiablemente hermosa.

- ¡Ginny! Que gusto me da verte. ¡Estás preciosa! – Decía mientras deshacían el abrazo. Ginny pensó "¿Qué mierda hace Katty aquí?" – Tuve la oportunidad de ver el inicio de temporada, y déjame decir que es comprensible que tengas a toda la prensa de deporte mágico embobados. – Ambas rieron.

- ¿Qué sucedió con la tienda Ollivander? Creí que te quedarías a cargo de ella cuando me fui.

- Sí, pero yo no quedé a cargo, fue un muchacho. Y la verdad es que aquí me ha ido estupendo. – Sonrió con picardía.

- ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

- Estoy trabajando en un catálogo Muggle, de moda. – Sonrió.

- ¡Vaya! no te puedes quejar...

- Por supuesto... ¿Sigues con ese francés de ensueño? Mira que no me pierdo de comprar corazón de bruja. - Ginny sonrió. Phillipe justo entraba en la sala escuchando el comentario y Katty se ruborizó, sonrió a modo de disculpa a la que Phillipe le correspondió amablemente. – Bien, tu sonrisa me lo dice todo, estoy con mi novio aquí, te lo presentaré sé que harán buenas migas de inmediato...

- ¿Estás de novia con uno de mis hermanos? – Sonrió divertida, ¿Acaso uno de sus hermanos había roto con su novia por su amiga Katty?

- Katty, Molly dice... – No pudo seguir hablando. Su corazón dejaba de latir, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, a pesar de que ella estaba de espaldas a él, reconoció a Ginny. Había dejado de respirar, ella lentamente se giró y lo miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba, condenadamente guapo, sus ojos seguían causando el mismo efecto de siempre en ella, la paralizaba, sentía que sus piernas no resistirían mucho más su peso. Ese traje negro camisa oscura y corbata gris hacía que se viera aún más irresistible, instintivamente se mordió el labio y él la odió por hacer ese gesto que lo trastornaba. Ginny se veía perfecta en ese traje verde opaco y ese escote... ¡Mierda! Era malditamente hermosa, para disgusto de él, le hacía el trabajo más difícil para olvidarla.

- ¡Amor! – Ginny giró hacia Katty, de seguro no le había dicho amor a "su" Harry. – Él es Harry Potter, mi novio, Ginny. – Sonrió. – Sé que se conocen mucho. – "Tanto que estoy embarazada de él" Pensó Ginny impactada por la noticia. Él la miró tratando de disculparse simplemente con la mirada y ella lo entendió pero no era capaz de aceptarlo.

- ¡Hija! – Gritaba Molly, feliz de ver a su hija, Ginny corrió a abrazar a su madre, mitad riendo mitad llorando. Sintió ese cálido abrazo como una gran carga para sus sentidos. – Mi niña, ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! – Susurró Molly, estrechando a su hija entre sus brazos. Ginny miró a Harry por encima del hombro de su madre con sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, culpándolo de todo, Harry, entendiendo bajó su mirada incapaz de sostenerla. – Estás preciosa, hija. – Molly la miró de pies a cabeza. – Tienes un brillo especial. ¡Resplandeces mujer! - Sonrió.

- Ese es mérito de Phillipe, mamá. – Dijo Ginny, con voz melosa, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Todos rieron y ese argumento para Harry era remover aún más la daga en la herida.

- Resplandeces por ti misma, cariño. – Comentó Phillipe sonriendo.

- Hija, estoy tan feliz por tu visita y Phillipe me alegra mucho verte una ves más, muchas gracias por cuidarnos a la niña.

- Es un placer cuidar de una mujer tan perfecta, Molly. – Sonrió. Harry bufó por lo bajo, faltaba una frase cursi más para romperle la cara a punta de hechizos. Los padres de Ginny, Hermione y Katty sonrieron.

- Voy a preparar tu habitación, Phillipe.

- Oh, no hará falta Molly, no puedo quedarme, al menos no todas las noches. Debo volver a Holanda a jugar. Pero no dejaré de vigilar las hazañas de mi novia, al menor descuido y la hermosura de Ginevra es deslumbrante que no puedo darme el lujo de perderla como un idiota. – Claramente ese era una indirecta para Harry, y éste la entendió.

- Ginny jamás haría algo así, no pareces conocer a tu novia. – Le respondió fríamente Harry.

- No ella, pero el idiota no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que se pierde, y al parecer desde que la vio entendió que fue y será eclipsadamente un idiota. – Harry, Ginny y Hermione entendieron lo que quería decir Phillipe. Harry se dejó caer en un sillón, derrotado. Ginny le lanzó una mirada severa a Phillipe, y luego una nerviosa a Harry. Hermione intercambió una mirada alarmante con Ginny.

- Entonces, hija ¿tú también te irás? – Preguntó Molly, para apaciguar el ambiente que podía cortarse con cuchillo. Harry miró expectante a Ginny, esperando la respuesta.

- La verdad, es que necesito alojamiento y que mejor en la madriguera... ¿Me aceptan en su casa por un tiempo?

- ¡Claro! – Sonrió Arthur, feliz

- Gracias. – Sonrió Ginny.

- Hija, no mal interpretes mis palabras, pero... tienes una temporada maravillosa que te respalda, eres la estrella del equipo, no te enfades, Phillipe...

- Descuida Molly, es la princesa del equipo. – Sonrió.

- Digamos que... – Ginny miró a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero fue Phillipe el que la sacó del apuro.

- Ginevra tiene una lesión en su brazo izquierdo que fue grave, porque ni con magia se solucionó por suerte la gravedad ya pasó y los sanadores recomiendan reposo...

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste nada de esto a los padres de Ginny? – Preguntó Harry, enfadado. Ginny lo miró con ternura unos segundos, sonrió.

- Phillipe, Harry tiene razón, no nos comentaste nada...

- Porque... – Phillipe iba a comenzar, Pero Ginny interpretando el papel de novia feliz junto a Phillipe y el de odio voraz a Harry lo interrumpió.

- Porque yo le dije ¡Merlín! No fue nada serio y la verdad no es asunto tuyo. – Le espetó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry sentía el odio de Ginny, si tenía que soportar el odio de ella, prefería morir.

- Entonces tomarás crecehuesos, Ginny...

- ¡No! – Exclamaron Ginny y Hermione, asustando a todos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No puedo beber nada, mamá

- Pero...

- La sanadora dijo que solo era reposo que no se le ocurriera beber pociones o medicamentos. – Aseguró Hermione. Molly frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso, Hermione? – Hermione abrió los ojos, inventando cualquier excusa.

- Ginny me lo dijo cuándo veníamos para acá. – Miró a su cuñada y ésta asintió frenéticamente.

- Esta bien, si la sanadora lo dice... – Hermione y Ginny estuvieron a poco de ser sorprendidas, sonrieron.

- Mamá, prepara esa tarta de fresas que tan bien te queda, por favor. – Sonrió Ginny, como cada ves que quería conseguir algo, Molly asintió sonriendo. Ginny se acercó a su padre y comenzaron a hablar y a mimarse. Harry no le apartaba la mirada, temiendo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella desapareciera. Con solo verla, iluminaba su vida. Aun así ya no quería seguir amándola, le dolía mucho, inevitablemente ella seguía transmitiéndole esa fuerza para seguir, sonrió. Adoraba cuando ella sonreía para conseguir algo. Aunque para él esa sonrisa no era necesaria, Ginny tan solo con pedirlo tendría la luna y las estrellas a sus pies. La constelación completa.

- ¿Vienes del despacho?

- ¿Hum?

- Harry, te estoy hablando. – Harry se giró y vio a Hermione sentada a su lado.

- Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

- ¿Vienes del despacho?

- Sí – Se giró de nuevo para seguir mirando a Ginny.

- ¿Era necesario que trajeras a tu novia?

- No sabía que Ginny visitaría a sus padres.

- Nadie sabía, toda una sorpresa. ¿Sabes a qué hora llegará Ron?

- De un momento a otro. – De pronto Katty salía de un rebaño y entretenida hablaba con Ginny, mientras reían a carcajadas. Harry miraba la escena horrorizado. - ¿Sabías que se conocen?

- ¿Quiénes? Tu novia con tu ex novia, - ironizó, Harry le lanzó una mirada divertida. – No. No lo sabía. ¿Ella jamás mencionó a Ginny? ¿Nunca sacó conclusiones por el apellido de Ron? Debía saber que eran hermanos.

- No, No ha sacado conclusiones con Ron, él me lo hubiese dicho.

- ¿Cómo es que jamás le mencionó a Ron que conocía a su hermana? ¿Cómo es que jamás te mencionó que conocía a Ginny? ¿Sabe que ustedes dos fueron novios?

- No, no lo sabe. Katty llegó hace un mes y medio de Holanda. No creo que sepa que Ginny y yo... tuvimos algo. – Suspiró profundamente.

- Es extraño.

- No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar, no nos conocemos bien y dudo que sepa que el apellido de Ron sea Weasley.

- Un mes y una semana hace que salen, sabe que Ron es parte de tú núcleo de amistad, y no es bruta para hacer las semejanzas, pelirrojos, pecosos, bien parecidos...

- Hermione, no seas empecinada. Básicamente nosotros hacemos...

- Otras cosas, claro. – Harry sonrió, sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

- Ginny no es bien parecida... es hermosa, es un majar de mujer. – Suspiró, abatido. "Sí idiota, tu mujer y además la embarazas" Pensó Hermione. – Es hermosa, y sabe que lo es y saca provecho de eso para coquetearle al idiota ese...

- Si te refieres con eso del idiota a Phillipe, supongo que no tiene nada de malo que ella quiera coquetearle a su novio. – Replicó Hermione duramente. Harry la miró.

- ¿Estás de parte de ese idiota?

- Estoy del lado de la persona que haga feliz a mi amiga y tú desechaste la oportunidad desde el momento que la trataste horriblemente. – Susurró Hermione. Dolida. Harry la miró unos momentos y luego volvió en esa especie de tortura de mirar a Ginny.

- Tienes razón, ella ahora me odia y tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo... fui un maldito con ella, pero no puedo dejar de amarla, Hermione. Intenté olvidarla...

- Acostándote con mujeres no olvidarás a Ginny.

- Aunque ella está aquí o mil kilómetros sigue estando... clavada aquí. – Harry sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al corazón, Hermione sonrió. El tipo idiota que tenía al lado suyo había sufrido mucho, y sabía que recientemente había aconsejado a su amiga, pero intentaría que él se acercara y él mismo enmendara su propio error, estaba segura que Ginny estaba completamente enamorada de Harry, pero no le haría las cosas fáciles si intentaba perdonarlo. Y en eso, ella estaba de acuerdo con Ginny, pero una ayuda no se le puede negar a un hermano. – Aunque me acueste con otras mujeres, ella es la única que he amado de verdad, es la única que me enseñó a amar.

- Harry, ¿Se saludaron?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no te acercas?

- Hermione, ella me odia, no tiene intención en cruzar media palabra conmigo.

- Claro que no... – Fingió, Harry la miró.

- Conozco a esa mujer. –"Y bien que la conocía", pensó Hermione. Si él se acercaba se armaba la tercera guerra mundial. Pero, aun así él debía luchar por ella, y aunque él no lo supiese, por su hijo. Aunque ella lo negara, se moría por hablar con él.

- Está bien, pero creí que Harry Potter no daba nada por perdido, menos cuando se trata de la mujer que él dice amar. – Dicho esto se levantó y se acercó a las chicas que hablaban animadamente. Harry quedó pensativo, miró a Ginny entrecerrando los ojos, dudando. "Es verdad, no puedo dar nada por perdido, menos cuando se trate de esa pelirroja" Pensó. "Mierda, estoy pensando en reconquistar a mí ex novia, estando mi novia presente... pero, volvió mi pelirroja" Suspiró. "Ginny es el amor de tu vida... y como trataste al amor de tu vida". Phillipe se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó por la espalda ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Como sería feliz lanzándole un hechizo para cortarle las manos a ese idiota" Pensó Harry, frustrado. Luego se alejó y salió con Arthur, feliz. Poco después se escuchó el motor de un auto alejándose.

- Katty, te quiero enseñar el modelo de un vestido que me muero por comprar y pensé que tal ves tú podías darme una opinión al respecto.

- Claro. – Sonrió Katty.

- Pero está en la antigua habitación de Ron, ¿Me acompañas? – Preguntó Hermione, empleando un tono de voz alto, Ginny y Harry entendieron cuáles eran las intenciones de Hermione, sonrieron disimuladamente. Las dos chicas desaparecieron. Entonces, Ginny miró fijamente los ojos de Harry, esta ves él no apartó su mirada de aquellos castaños ojos que tanto amaba, para desesperación de Harry ella se acercó peligrosamente al sillón que estaba junto al que él ocupaba, sostuvo firmemente el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

- Hola Harry. – Saludó ella, con mucha ternura. Harry maldijo por lo bajo.

- Hola, ¿Cómo estás? – "Embarazada" Pensó Ginny

- Te refieres a mi lesión, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó. Gesticulando sensualmente las palabras que emitía su roja boca. Estaba trastornando a Harry, que estaba desesperado por besarla.

- Eh... si... – Esa mujer siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso.

- Cada ves mejor, estupendo. – Ginny se mojó los labios, Harry cerró los ojos para poder contenerse, ella sonrió. - ¿sigues trabajando en el despacho? – Él asintió, Ginny dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de centro que había allí, pero desgraciadamente para Harry, la mesa estaba casi a su lado, por lo que Ginny hizo que su cara pasara muy cerca de la de Harry, sus labios pasaron a unos 10 centímetros de distancia de los de él. Harry cerró los ojos y aspiró el perfume de Ginny, siempre lo idiotizaba, siempre lo dejaba fuera de juego. – Felicidades por tu noviazgo con Katty... – Decía mientras llegaba a su posición normal. - ... Es una buena chica, pero algo celo... – Harry jamás supo cuál era el contra de Katty, porque sus labios buscaron los de Ginny y por bienvenida le dieron un beso que jamás olvidaría, ella puso una mano en el rostro de Harry, permitiendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran. Ese beso era para ambos lluvia en miles de años de sequía, después de separarse se miraron. Ginny tenía sus labios rojos e hinchados, y Harry estaba con la respiración alterada, a causa de aquel beso.

- Robas mi tranquilidad, mujer. – Dijo Harry en un susurro. Mirando los labios de Ginny.

- Qué lástima, porque pretendo robar cada segundo de paz que tenga tu miserable vida, cariño. – Susurró, le dio otro beso, más brusco que el anterior. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejándolo estupefacto. Se acomodó en el sillón y bebió cerveza de mantequilla. Volver a sentir esos labios era un bien natural y ella besando era una dulce mezcla de ángel y demonio. Sonrió, e intentó saborear en sus labios la dulzura que dejó Ginny en los suyos. Volver a estar con ella sería todo un reto, pero no sería Harry Potter si no afrontara ese reto, como a todos los de su vida...

Si bien había decidido afrontar el reto de estar con Ginny hace dos horas ya estaba arrepentido. Ginny no hacía más que torturarlo, en la comida ella jugaba con un tenedor rozando suavemente las puntas en su labio, con sensualidad, ella sabía que Harry la observaba. Y cuando decidió mirarlo para sorprenderlo se mojó los labios. Harry tragó en seco. Más tarde cuando llegara Ron, él, Arthur, Phillipe y Ron, sentados alrededor de la mesa hablaban animadamente de Quidditch, mientras Ginny les servía en un vaso Whisky de fuego. Cuando estuvo al lado de Harry, se inclinó más de lo debido para verter el alcohol, rozando con su nariz el oído de Harry, luego su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo... sabiendo que esa era una de las debilidades para él. Sabía que esa acción era prender el botón en la excitación del padre de su hijo, sonrió. El vaso resbaló de la mano de Harry, quien estaba bajo los efectos de las caricias de Ginny, causando un gran estrépito. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia ellos.

- ¡Vaya Harry! ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó ella inocentemente. Harry la miró con cara de circunstancias.

- Lo siento, pero no era necesario que te acercaras tanto, me he puesto bastante nervioso, bonita. – Bromeó, todos rieron. Pero Harry y Ginny advirtieron que él la llamó como antes. Harry sonrió triunfal y Ginny sonrió, nostálgica. Más tarde en la noche cuando todos se despedían, Harry llegó al lado de Ginny, ella le dio un beso cerca de las comisuras de la boca, deslizando sus manos por debajo del saco de Harry, apretándole el trasero, lo que provocó un leve salto en él, Ginny sonrió descaradamente a Katty. Harry estaba feliz de verla, de saber que se quedaba ahora cerca de él. El retorno de Ginny evidentemente causaba el quiebre en la relación que tenía con Katty, Ginny era la única mujer que lo complementaba. El solo recuerdo de ese beso le transmitía paz y de la misma forma se la arrebataba con el solo recuerdo de ese juego de seducción... Merlín, ¿Qué era lo siguiente?


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Torturando a cariño.

Había pasado una semana desde ese encuentro tan extraño como furtivo. El cambio de humor en Ginny era tan intolerable que asustaba, triste y a los segundos reía a carcajadas. Y referente a Harry solo sentía la venganza de hacerlo pagar por todas las duras palabras que él le dijo. Todo se llevaría a cabo de una dulce venganza para ella y tortuosa para él. Cada ves tenía más náuseas, mareos... e inevitablemente los vómitos se hacían presentes. Como los odiaba, y como odiaba a Harry por hacerla pasar por eso... pero "eso" como ella le llamaba era su hijo, el hijo de ella y de Harry, el amor de su vida. Decidida aparcó el auto frente a un edificio, vestía una falda campana blanca con unos bordados de hilo blanco perla. Unas botas negras de tacón, al igual que el suéter, con un provocativo escote. Ginny lucía más alta, con prestancia, intimidaba bastante. Tomó el elevador y bajó en el último piso, caminó con paso seguro por la tupida alfombra grisácea.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! Cuanto tiempo sin tener el honor de verla. –

- Muchas gracias, señor Kippling. – Sonrió amablemente Ginny a Tom.

- Me imagino que viene por el señor Weasley, él salió muy temprano a una junta.

- ¿Verdad? – Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Sí, señorita.

- La verdad es que vengo a hablar con el señor Potter. – Tom Kippling que era el administrador de la empresa, le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, ella se ruborizó.

- Él está atendiendo una llamada importante en su despacho. Acaba de revisar unas planillas. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Eh...

- No quiero que piense que me inmiscuyo en su vida, señorita, pero si me permite... – Ginny asintió. – Ahora entiendo el humor del señor Potter. – Ginny lo miró sin entender e instó a que Tom continuara. - ¡Ahora canta en su despacho! – Ginny soltó una carcajada. – Y usted sabe que es...

- Reservado. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Solamente usted provoca esas "Energías" en él, señorita Weasley. – Ginny sonrió con satisfacción. Tom le dirigió una mirada con mucho afecto, sonriendo.

- Eso es absolutamente falso, Tom, si fuera así no tendría novia, ni mucho menos se buscaría una tan hermosa como lo es la señorita Dawson. – Tom sonrió, era imposible lo ciega que llegaba a ser la juventud cuando su felicidad estaba en sus narices

- Solo puedo decir, señorita Weasley, que la soledad o una ruptura importante no deja pensar con claridad... estoy seguro que si pudiera elegir sería algo que lo hace feliz, pero él ya no puede elegir porque siempre usted ha estado guardada en el mejor lugar del señor Potter... no lo digo por el retrato que tiene en el cajón del escritorio guardado de ustedes, lo digo por el espacio que ocupa en su corazón. – Las palabras de Tom y la sensibilidad del embarazo no le ayudaron a sus ojos bañados de lágrimas a ocultar la emoción.

- ¡Vaya! Harry tiene bien instruidos a sus trabajadores, solo así podría decir esas cosas, Tom. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Bueno, pasé por alto el detalle de que soy su mano derecha y que casualmente ha divulgado ciertas cosas dentro de unas borracheras... no debí haber dicho eso. – Añadió, arrepentido. Ginny sonrió, para tranquilizarlo.

- Nunca hemos tenido esta charla, no se preocupe, Tom. – Él le sonrió agradecido.

- Bien, la anunciaré...

- Me permitiría darle la sorpresa al señor Potter, gerente general de esta empresa. – Bromeó. Tom soltó una carcajada.

- Me parece que...

- Harry no se enfadará, le prometo que...

- Confío en usted. – Sonrió. – Ahora debo ir por unos importantes papeles a la oficina de recursos humanos... ¿Cree que usted podría decirle eso al señor Potter? – Ginny sonrió.

- Puede confiar en eso.

- Mucha suerte... quedarán solos en este piso... todos ya bajaron al casino... el señor Potter es algo reticente en abandonar el trabajo a la hora de comer algo... – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Muchas gracias por su informe, Tom. – Ambos sonrieron. Él tomó las carpetas que había sobre un escritorio, miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo.

- Nos veremos pronto. Adiós. – Ginny le sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano y él desapareció tras el elevador. Ginny se encaminó insegura hacia el despacho de Harry, se acarició el vientre y llegó hasta la puerta de roble oscuro, tomó el pomo y más decidida que nunca abrió la puerta.

- ¡... Dije que necesitaríamos la interferencia de McAvoy! – Exclamaba Harry, desde su escritorio hablando por teléfono. Se llevaba un cigarrillo a los labios estaba tan pendiente de la conversación telefónica que no reparó en Ginny, hasta que ella cerró la puerta de un portazo. Harry alzó la mirada, sobresaltado y reparó en ella. Se quedó de piedra al verla ahí, con una mano en la cintura, caminando hacia él, como si desfilara en una pasarela, llegó hasta su lado le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo apagaba furiosa en un cenicero de vidrio. Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin decir nada. Ella se acercó a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y a Harry. Él la miró nervioso, recordó que tenía el auricular en el oído. – Jones, encárgate del asunto y comunícate con el señor Weasley y dile que no puede perder esa oportunidad que necesitamos la interferencia de McAvoy, que no se rinda... más tarde te llamo. – Él dijo todo sin dejar de mirar a Ginny, ella tampoco le apartó la vista, con el semblante serio. Colgó el teléfono suavemente. – Hola Ginevra, no sabía que hoy vendrías. Veo que no te gustan los cigarrillos… ya lo pude notar. – Sonrió, irónico.

- No, detesto esas cosas… ¿Necesitaba una cita para hablar contigo? – Preguntó, seria.

- No, claro que no. Pero nadie me avisó. – Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero por dentro estaba tan nervioso, que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento cometería un error.

- Tom mencionó que debía hacer unas diligencias, en la oficina de recursos humanos, yo le dije que no me anunciara, porque realmente llevaba prisa. – Harry sonrió.

- Le diste órdenes a mis empleados.

- Digamos que el gerente no estaba.

- ¿Ron no está?

- No, estamos completamente solos. – Respondió, mientras cruzaba las piernas y subía la falda mostrando solo lo necesario, Harry tragó en seco. Ginny sonrió, coqueta. Él se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Bien.

- ¿Y tú?

- Perfecto. – Repitió fríamente. Harry se exasperó. Le fascinaba que ella le hiciera esas visitas, pero no era fácil hablar con ella. Y debido a que ella tampoco le haría las cosas fáciles decidió entablar charla por lo más lógico.

- Si te soy honesto, tu visita me sorprende bastante, pero no deja de agradarme...

- No es una visita amistosa. – Lo atajó Ginny fríamente. – Solo he venido por insistencia de Luna. – Fingió. Si bien Luna le había pedido como favor acompañarla al trabajo de Harry, Ginny le había dicho que podía ir ella sola. – De otra forma jamás hubiese venido. – Los ojos de Harry destellaron tristeza.

- Claro. – Susurró.

- Luna y Neville se casarán dentro de tres días y será en los jardines de la casa de los Lovegood a las 18: 00 horas. Luna me pidió que te dijera que no faltaras.

- No faltaré. – Ginny le entregó un bonito parte matrimonial.

- Mencionó que el parte es, lógicamente, para ti y para tu novia. – Ginny lo miró a los ojos, sintió la necesidad imperiosa de lanzarse a sus brazos y suplicarle volver... pero jamás cometería una auto humillación.

- Irás con tu novio, ¿Verdad? – Harry se odió por preguntar eso . Se levantó fastidiado.

- ¿Te refieres a Phillipe? – Sonrió, Harry empuñó sus manos, frustrado. Ella era feliz... parecía tan feliz con ese amanerado.

- Ya es un hecho. – Susurró, más para él. Ginny se sintió una basura por hacerlo sufrir... ¿Pero no contaba en nada todo lo que le había dicho, y todo el dolor que aún le quemaba el alma? No quería sentir que el amor que sentía por él aflorara en ese instante... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Miró a Harry con tanta ternura, como cuando estaban juntos, ella se acercó a Harry, quedando ahora tan cerca y tan lejos a la ves. Él sonrió, hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír con ternura para él.

- Harry. – Ésta ves la sonrisa de Ginny fue amplia a la que en unos segundos se unió Harry, ella lo llamaba con dulzura, levantó sus manos y acarició suavemente como si fuera de porcelana el rostro de su ex novia.

- Todo este tiempo he querido enmendar el error que cometí contigo, bonita. Tú lo único que hiciste fue entregarte con tanto amor, ternura y pasión a cada una de mis caricias, y yo te respondí con crueldad, dolores de cabeza y sufrimiento, - Él la miró a los ojos, luego bajó su mirada hasta los labios de Ginny, y volvió a mirar los ojos de la mujer y sonrió. – Aún me miras con ternura, Ginny, te amo, te necesito para vivir porque sin ti no soy nada, quiero que entiendas que sé que actué como un idiota, como un verdadero animal contigo... y quizá jamás me lo perdonaré hasta que tú me perdones... quiero sentir de verdad para encontrar razones para ser mejor persona y por sobre todo para amarte como tú mereces, princesa. – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron al escuchar la esperanza que tenía Harry en su relación con ella. Pero se odiaba a sí misma por reconsiderar una posibilidad entre ellos, porque eso era impensable para ella. Escuchar de la voz de Harry sus propios deseos, le hizo sentir terror, debía reaccionar rápidamente de lo contrario sus planes de torturarlo se irían a la mierda.

- ¿Me dices esto para tener un polvo aquí? Dime... – Le sacó las manos de su rostro con brusquedad y Harry la miró con un nudo horrible en la garganta, no sabía hasta qué punto él había llegado con Ginny, hasta qué punto la había herido ¿En qué había convertido a Ginny? Él era el único culpable. - ¿Te calienta la puta idea de un polvo en tu despacho? – Ginny se separó de él.

- ¿Por qué dices algo sin fundamentos?

- No me hagas reír. – Ironizó ella.

- Ginny te escuchaste hablar...

- ¡¿Te escuchaste hablar cuando sin fundamento alguno me llamaste puta y maldita zorra? – Harry le dio la espalda, no quería volver a escuchar lo que él había dicho, menos de sus labios. - ¿Qué te perturba la mente? MÍRAME. – Tronó. Estaba furiosa. Él se acercó a ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rozó su mano con la de ella, y para desesperación de Ginny ese simple contacto la tranquilizó. Harry estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pudo ver que una lágrima caía por su rostro.

- Perdóname – Susurró, acorraló el cuerpo de Ginny con sus brazos, que se resistía a besarlo, mientras él buscaba la boca de Ginny, y cuando por fin rozó con sus labios los de ella, Ginny por fin cedió y dejó de resistir, lo besó con desesperación. Sin darse cuenta él estaba sentado en la silla que ocupaba antes y Ginny estaba sentada sobre sus piernas ahorcajadas, ella estaba entendiendo por las caricias llenas de deseos que Harry le daba en las piernas y en la espalda que tanto como ella, necesitaban sentirse, Ginny quería ser su mujer, como siempre lo había sido.

Ella se deshizo de la corbata, y ahora comenzaba la guerra con los botones de la camisa de Harry, él o era más rápido o estaba desesperado por sentirla que ya estaba por sacarle el sujetador negro... sonrió, mientras seguía besándola, por fin pudo sentir los pechos de la pelirroja, comenzó a trazar un camino con su lengua, su boca, mordió suavemente el oído, bajó por el cuello lentamente, sin prisas. Ginny suspiraba, a la mierda lo que después pensara, ese momento era memorable para ella, era satisfactorio, sonreía y suspiraba, mientras le desordenaba el cabello azabache al amor de su vida. Harry llegó hasta los pechos, y su lengua tenía una única misión al jugar con el suave pezón, hacer vibrar a Ginny, y lo estaba cumpliendo maravillosamente. Cuando su boca volvió a los labios de Ginny, se besaron enfervorizados, Ginny le mordió el labio inferior con avidez, y sin querer le salió sangre. Ginny se sorprendió de lo que le había hecho.

- Harry... tu labio está sangrando. – Resopló, Harry se tocó el labio y vio una mancha pequeña de sangre, miró a Ginny con deseo, el tono que ella empleó le pareció excitante, sonrió.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eres capaz...? – No pudo seguir hablando, ella lo calló de un beso voraz. Harry la levantó y la sentó en el escritorio, ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas para sentirlo cerca de ella. Se seguían besando como si fuese la última ves... ¿Era la última ves? Harry recorría cada centímetro de piel desnuda que sentía, hasta bajar y deslizar sus manos por debajo de la falda de Ginny, sintió las pequeñas bragas, enloqueció, jugó con el pequeño y fino costado del calzón, introdujo una mano dentro de la braga y sintió el trasero de la pelirroja, acariciándolo con deseo, Ginny soltaba suspiros llenos de placer, sus manos rodeaban la espalda de Harry, rasguñando con suavidad la espalda, apenas hincando la uña... cuando sentía que los dedos de Harry iban a entrar en ella, besó a Harry con puro amor, estaba preparada para sentir esos benditos dedos en su humanidad...

- Harry – Alguien tocaba la puerta, era una voz femenina, ambos se separaron nervioso con la respiración alterada. – Harry, cariño ¿Estás ahí?

- Es Katty. – Susurró Ginny nerviosa.

- ¡Mierda! – Bufó Harry, estaba tan feliz, siempre algo o alguien interrumpía sus mejores momentos. De algo estaba seguro, Katty estaba siendo bastante inoportuna. Ginny se sintió mal cuando escuchó la voz de su "amiga"... si no fuese porque ella siempre sucumbía a la perfecta e imparable arma de seducción de Harry, jamás traicionaría a una amiga... pero Harry había sido el único amor de su vida, era el padre de su hijo ¿Cómo mierda podía evitar no lanzarse a sus brazos cuando él decía necesitarla aún? ¿Qué estaba arrepentido de sus propias palabras?... pero en eso sería inflexible, por mucho que él estuviese arrepentido no sabía si pudiese perdonarlo alguna ves. Harry abrió el cajón y Ginny vio fugazmente un retrato que le devolvía la mirada feliz, pudo reconocer esa mirada, porque era ella misma. Harry sacó del cajón su varita. - ¡Accio capa! – Murmuró, la capa de invisibilidad llegó inmediatamente a sus manos, ella entendiendo tomó su suéter, el saco de Harry y su corbata, y con la capa los cubrió a los dos, Harry tomó su camisa, no le dio tiempo a Ginny para bajarse del escritorio, él mismo la tomó y ella rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus piernas. Él sonrió, se dirigió hasta un rincón del despacho y la apoyó en la pared. – Mucho mejor. – Le susurró en el oído a la pelirroja, sabía que era una debilidad para ella. Ginny se mordió el labio, cuando Harry la miró y la vio no quiso evitar besarle la boca, la deseaba tanto.

- Eres un descarado. – Le recriminó ella, aun rozándose los labios.

- Es tu amiga, bonita... – Sonrió. Ginny frunció el ceño, apretó más sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del futuro padre de su hijo, sonrió.

- Es tu novia, eso es más comprometedor...

- Y de la manera que le estás adornando la cabeza a tu novio, también es comprometedor. – Ginny lo miró seria, lo decía con una naturalidad asombrosa.

- ¿Alguna ves me fuiste infiel cuando estuvimos juntos? – Preguntó seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente a esos ojos esmeralda, Harry también estaba serio, subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Ginny, quién estaba, maravillada entre Harry y la pared.

- Jamás. – Dijo rotundamente, mientras le daba un suave y cálido beso en los labios. - ¿Qué iba a encontrar en otra mujer? Si contigo lo tengo todo. – Ginny sonrió, se mordió el labio, Harry bajó una mano y la deslizó por debajo de la falda, acariciando el trasero de la pelirroja.

- ¿Todo? – Sonrió, Katty acaba de aparecer en el despacho, pero la pareja no lo advirtió. Aunque seguían hablando en susurros. Ginny estaba complacida con las caricias del muchacho. - ¿Qué es todo para ti? – Susurró.

- Me amas... amabas. – Se corrigió, aunque algo le decía que Ginny lo seguía amando. – Tus besos son... te comería la boca todo el día, tus caricias me relajaban, y cuando te hacía el amor, no podías compaginar mejor nuestros movimientos, hacías que el solo hecho de tenerte en mis brazos le diera gracias a Dios y a Merlín de existir para poder ser feliz con la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, te amo en lo complejo y sencillo que pueda ser nuestra historia, te amo porque eres la única que despiertas el hermoso sentimiento que siento cuando te tengo así, para mí. Te amo porque eres la única con quien puedo hablar sin palabras... contigo tengo... tenía todo, mujer. – Sonrió. Ginny tentó sus labios, y por bienvenida recibió un beso pausado, profundo y sincero. Cargado de amor, sonreía cuando él le besaba el cuello, fue ahí cuando vio a Katty, sintió culpa, pero no fue la suficiente para dejar de sentir las caricias de Harry, apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Harry, mientras él seguía besando el cuello, dejó que su lengua recorriera la piel que había detrás de la oreja de Ginny, sabía que allí ella sentía cosquillas... y no se equivocó, Ginny estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, y Harry la calló con un beso, también sonriendo.

- Tramposo. – Se quejó ella.

- ¡Shhh! - Ginny miró a Katty, ella estaba con el rostro confuso. Harry le daba suaves besos en el cuello mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ginny con deseo. Ginny, se dio cuenta de que Katty miraba fijamente algo sobre el escritorio, entonces ella también lo miró y se horrorizó, comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en el pecho desnudo a Harry, él la miró confundido.

- ¡Harry mi sujetador! – Exclamó Ginny en un susurro, él giró la cabeza y vio a Katty, ella se acercó y miró dubitativa la prenda, la tomó de un extremo, con asco, su rostro cambió y la ira la invadió. Guardó el sujetador en su bolso, y Ginny se escandalizó. – Se llevará mi sujetador. – Murmuró, Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió.

- Nos hará un favor.

- ¿Qué? – Le devolvió una mirada confusa, Harry le dio un corto un beso.

- Te ahorrará el tiempo de ponértelo y nos dará más tiempo a nosotros. – Susurró, mientras sus labios se rozaban al hablar.

- Que gracioso. – Katty rodeó con la mirada el despacho, como si quisiera encontrar alguna prenda más, pero no había atisbo de encontrar una prueba más de la infidelidad de su novio. Desapareció furiosa. La pareja respiró aliviada, Ginny se iba a soltar de los brazos de Harry, pero éste no le dio tiempo y la besó con apuro, ella lentamente se fue olvidando de la ropa que tenía y cuando Harry la sentó una ves más en el escritorio ella dejó las ropas a un costado de lo que ella ocupaba como asiento. Abrazó a Harry, intensificó el beso, haciendo gemir a su ex novio.

- Eres increíblemente sensual... eres irresistible. – Harry estaba cegado de pasión, en el momento en que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la falda blanca, las manos de Ginny lo acercaban más del cinto, él vio en la mirada de Ginny la pasión que siempre lo volvía loco, esos ojos brillaban por el descontrol de sus cuerpos y él no era quien para negárselo, con todo placer obedecería a esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza. – He esperado dos meses volver a hacerte mi mujer. – Sonrió, mientras sus labios jugaban en el puente de los pechos de Ginny. Ella sonrió satisfecha, ansiaba escuchar que era deseada por él, pero lamentablemente para Harry ese no sería el momento de acceder a sus propios instintos, aunque lamentaba no poder entregarse a los brazos del único hombre que había amado, no por ahora... Suavemente hizo que Harry la mirara y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Debo irme. – Susurró. Tomó el suéter negro y se lo puso, hizo a un lado a Harry suavemente, quien la miraba descolocado, Ginny se acomodó la falda y el cabello.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó desconcertado.

- Me estoy vistiendo. – Sonrió. Tomó su bolso, y se acercó nuevamente a Harry. – Nos vemos en la boda de Neville y Luna. – Le dio un beso voraz, que le despertó a Harry hasta la médula del hueso. Él la acercó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Preguntó suavemente.

- Lo siento cariño, pero ahora debo irme. – Sonrió.

- No juegues conmigo. – Dijo Harry, parcamente.

- Descuida, las reglas están puestas.

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Solamente follaremos de ves en cuando... si es que llegamos a tener un puto polvo, señor Potter. – Ginny se separó de él, y lo miró como si tratara de evidenciar algo tremendamente incómodo. – Por cierto, a excepción de tu última novia que parece decente... has bajado el nivel de zorras con las que te has revolcado, ahora tus besos son... comunes, no es como antes, o puede ser que antes te miraba con ojos de amor y no me daba cuenta que eras malo besando... Claro te lo digo con la experiencia que puedo tener al haber entrado en cuanta cama de hombres que se me haya cruzado, como la última ves me llamaste una puta... cierto, tuviste tus pruebas al decirlo. Ahora me voy a follar con el primer hombre que vea en la calle, lo siento pero a veces aburres con tanta cursilería de "Eres irresistible"... – Harry la miró con una profunda tristeza y lástima a la ves, pero lástima por él. ¿Cuándo él iba a dejarse tratar así por una mujer? Estaba convertido en un títere de Ginny, y lo peor de todo era que él accedía con facilidad.

- No tienes que hacer este juego de seducción... ¡Es que no lo tienes que hacer! Con solo existir me tienes como un maldito mendigo a tus pies... pero ya no me gusta saber que en este juego haya un perdedor, Ginevra, admito y estoy absolutamente arrepentido de la forma tan irracional en la que te traté, y estoy pagando ese error desde que te fuiste hasta ahora que te veo con ese novio que tienes que sé que es importante para ti, eso me parte el alma, pero no voy a permitir que me uses como se te dé la gana, ya no... Ya no cuando veo que tu juego se está convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo donde los únicos perjudicados seremos nosotros, aunque me vengas con la pantomima del horrible besador que soy... pero este horrible besador es el que te sigue amando como un idiota, y tú sigues tan enamorada de mí como la primera ves que nos besamos. – Añadió, con arrogancia. – Solo es tu maldito orgullo el que no te deja ver con claridad mi arrepentimiento... si tengo que repetir cada ves que te vea un te amo, lo voy a hacer para que abras cada día un poco más los ojos. – Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido, lo odiaba por conocerla tanto, bufó, Harry sonrió.

- Adiós. – Ginevra Weasley desapareció tras la puerta de roble.

/

- ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer!

- Katty... estaba en el trabajo. – Katty estaba esperándolo en el pasillo, afuera del departamento de Harry.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Bramó, furiosa.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Quieres hacer un escándalo para los vecinos?

- Llamé a tu despacho dos horas atrás y allí me dijeron que habías salido cinco minutos antes para tu departamento, ¡Ah! Y déjame decir que estuve en tu despacho hace dos horas y media ¡y nada de ti! – Harry entró al departamento seguido de Katty, él se quitó el saco y lo arrojó a un sillón y se sentó cómodamente para intentar escuchar el sermón de su novia.

- ¿Desde cuándo me espías en mi propio trabajo? – Preguntó enojado.

- ¿Dónde estuviste estás tres últimas horas?

- En ningún lugar en particular, ¿se supone que cada día que te vea debo darte un informe de mis actos y de cada puta palabra que diga? Porque si es así más vale que te bajes de la nube, señorita. – Dijo, furibundo.

- ¡Pues sí! Me encantaría saber qué haces cada segundo que no estás a mi lado ¿Qué hiciste las últimas tres horas? – Harry rodó los ojos, se estaba aburriendo con ella.

- Estuve dando vueltas sin un rumbo fijo en el auto. – Contestó, desganado. Apoyó sus pies en la mesa central y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Sólo?

- Sí. – Murmuró cansado, ella sacó de su bolso el sujetador negro de la discordia, Harry lo miró y quiso sonreír pero se contuvo, solamente se limitó a observar a su novia, con un evidente esfuerzo para contener la sonrisa. Katty estaba roja de furia, quería matar a Harry. – Es bonito. – Añadió con picardía, ya sin éxito en ocultar la sonrisa.

- ¡No es mío! – Gritó enloquecida.

- ¿Ah no? ¿De quién es? – Preguntó inocentemente

- De la puta con la que te revolcaste en la tarde en tu despacho.

- ¿En mi despacho?

- Estaba en tu escritorio, y yo sé que tu empresa se dedica a la construcción y no a la confección de lencería. – Harry hizo un ademán con la mano, como si acabara de recordar algo.

- ¡Es de Hermione o de Ginny!

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida por la inesperada honestidad de su novio.

- Pero no es lo que piensas, hoy fueron a la empresa y se les presentó un inconveniente para cambiarse de ropa y como Ron no estaba les dije que usaran mi despacho ¡No pude negarme! – "Claro que no pude negarme con semejante mujer" Pensó Harry, sonriendo. Katty lo miró con desconfianza, pero al ver la sonrisa compradora de Harry, su propio rostro se suavizó.

- ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro!

- Pues, yo... yo creí...

- Creíste que me revolqué en mi despacho, que es casi mi santuario del trabajo, con Hermione que es mi hermana. – Comentó haciéndose el dolido. Katty se sentó a su lado visiblemente arrepentida.

- No cielo, no de Hermione, pero sí de Gi...

- Ni siquiera digas su nombre, Merlín Katty, Ginevra es tú amiga. – La forma en que había invertido los roles era impresionante. No quería botar a Katty, porque a pesar de ser cruel le inspiraba lástima, porque ella estaba absolutamente sola en ese país, Katty era estadounidense y lo único que sabía de su familia era que vivía en Washington, aunque estaba desesperado por estar al lado de la irresistible, sensual y excitante mujer que se había vuelto Ginny. Sí era honesto con sus sentimientos, incluso antes de que se enamorara de Ginny, el cuerpo de ella lo trastornaba, más de algún pensamiento indecoroso le venía a la mente cuando la veía con el uniforme de Quidditch, con alguna falda corta mostrando sus interminables pierna, claro que después se reprendía mentalmente porque ella era su amiga. Pero después que lo probara y se hiciera adicto a ese sabroso cuerpo era casi un pecado no disfrutarlo mientras lo veía, y ese pecado se convertía en milagro cuando podía tocarlo... Pero la realidad de ambos era tan distinta de la del otro.

- ¡Harry! – Escuchó la voz de Katty como si estuviese a una distancia enorme. Él la miró.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te sucedió en el labio?

- ¿Por qué?

- Tienes una especie de espinilla... o mordedura. – Añadió, ceñuda, esta ves Harry compuso una gran sonrisa, se tocó el labio... toda la culpa era de esa bendita mujer, de quien estaba irreparablemente enamorado.

- Debe ser... un fuego. – Sonrió. Katty le acarició la mejilla. – Katty, ¿Te parece que mis besos son comunes? – Bien, ella lo dejó con esa duda, ni una mujer se quejó de sus besos, pero logró atormentarlo con ese argumento, lamentablemente él no podía decir lo mismo de ella, los besos de Ginny eran tan placenteros como mágicos, era una Diosa besando.

- Vaya señor Potter veo que alguien lo perturbó con sus besos. – Katty sonrió. – Per déjeme decirle que le mintieron descaradamente... sus besos son de otro planeta. – Harry sonrió con satisfacción. Luego de unos minutos fue al baño a darse una ducha, estaba agotado, ya era ilógico no pensar en Ginny como también lógicamente ella lo volvía loco, pensaba mientras caía el agua por su cuerpo. El agua parecía infundirle claridad y una especie de dulces recuerdos que había construido aquella tarde en su despacho con su objeto de deseo, y cuántos deseos tenía de hacerla su mujer una ves más, ella era una droga altamente adictiva para su cuerpo. Desde su llegada le desordenó su estable y acogedor ambiente en la oficina con su cigarrillo, que se había vuelto su calmante hasta verla acomodarse la falda blanca. Era una mujer maravillosamente capaz de enloquecerlo, sonrió. Cerró la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla negra a la cintura, se observó en el espejo empañado de vapor, primero dibujó las alas de una Snitch y luego una gran G, definitivamente esa mujer lo desequilibraba... borró las anotaciones y ahora con claridad se observó, ¿Cómo pudo decirle que era malo besando? ¿Era verdad que ahora sus besos le sabían comunes porque realmente ella lo olvidó? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? En algo estaba seguro... el juego de Ginny estaba logrando su cometido, volverlo loco a punta de torturas dulces, el cuerpo de Ginny era excitante, ella tenía un brillo que la hacía más especial que nunca era como un llamado que le hacían las manos de Ginny para que se cansara de tocarla, pero él jamás se cansaría de tocarla, porque era su descontrol vivo. Se sentía único cuando las pequeñas manos de Ginny se perdían en su cabellera azabache, subió sus manos y se revolvió el cabello, en ese instante Katty entraba en el baño observándolo con lujuria.

- Creí que tardarías más en la ducha. –

- Ahora no, estoy agotado. – Respondió, entendió el evidente mensaje de su novia. No quería tocar otro cuerpo cuando hacía unas horas había tocado el de Ginny. Volteó para tomar la rasuradora y sintió que los dedos de Katty acariciaban su espalda, sintió asco al contacto de su novia. Se fastidió y la miró. – Oye creí que eras lo bastante inteligente para entender...

- ¿Por qué tu espalda tiene esas marcas? Y no me digas que fue un gato. – "Más bien una gata bastante salvaje" Pensó Harry, que mierda diría ahora.

- ¿Cuántas veces te diré que no me gusta que me rasguñes la espalda cuando tiramos?

- ¿Fui yo? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Vas a culpar a tus amigas una ves más? – Preguntó con descaro.

- ¡No! Claro que no.

- Entonces deja tu cuestionario.

- No es un cuestionario, es solo que no recordaba esas marcas... – Sonrió.

- Claro y ahora serán unas horribles marcas por un polvo

- Perdona, pero no es mi culpa ser...

- ¿Ibas a decir inmadura verdad? – Katty lo miró mal, se sintió horrible.

- Se me olvidó tu larga lista de putas que han pasado por tu cama.

- No hables así de personas que no conoces. – Le espetó duramente.

- Si tú última novia no te satisfacía como yo en la cama...

- Ese es el puto problema, ella fue una mujer en toda magnitud de la palabra, no me espiaba en el trabajo, y no me gritaba para hacer de algo tan banal un escándalo, ella no necesitaba sugerir tener un polvo, lo provocaba con una facilidad que me rendía categórica y humillantemente a sus pies, esa es una mujer y gracias a Merlín fue mía y no sabes lo lindo que lo hacía, y como disfruté aprender de hacerlo de una forma diferente...

- ¿Diferente? – Preguntó encolerizada, Harry le estaba espetando lo maravillosa que debía ser esa zorra en la cama.

- Sí, diferente porque era pura y gloriosamente amor. – Susurró, salió del baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

/

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hombre! ¡Qué gusto verte, adelante! – Él entró, ambos se dirigieron a un salón magníficamente decorado como excéntrico, pero el lugar era reconfortable. Se sentaron cómodamente en unos sillones.

- Remus, necesito hablar contigo.

- Te escucho, Harry.

- No quise hablar con Ron, aunque él sabe, fue la primera persona que le dije todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche, con Ginny.

- Sí y recuerdo los hematomas con los que llegaste. – Harry sonrió. – Con lo cual estoy completamente de acuerdo con Ron, tu conducta fue deplorable. – Añadió Remus severamente.

- La he visto dos veces desde que volvió de Holanda...

- Sí me enteré que volvió... vino a ver a Teddy, ya sabes, se quieren mucho esos dos. – Harry asintió inmediatamente. – Vino con Phillipe...

- Va y viene todo el tiempo para no perder de vista a su "Princesa"...

- ¿Estás celoso? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Del francés amanerado?

- Amanerado no debe ser para estar con semejante mujer. – Dijo Remus alzando las cejas.

- Jamás estará con esa mujer, Ginny tiene una etiqueta con mi nombre y apellido. – Le advirtió con arrogancia, a Remus le pareció ver por unos momentos a James Potter, sonrió.

- Déjame decirte que de esa etiqueta ya no queda ni la H, gracias a tu garrafal error. – Harry bufó.

- Para dar ánimos eres el mejor. – Ironizó, escandalizado por el comentario de Remus.

- Es evidente que Phillipe la quiere de verdad...

- ¡Yo también la quiero de verdad, es más estoy enamorado de ella!

- Pero cometiste un error y justamente de ese error Phillipe sacó ventaja.

- Maldito amanerado.

- Ahora es él quien tiene el derecho de protegerla como novio...

- Jamás dejaré de protegerla aunque sea la persona que ella más odie... hoy le pedí perdón.

- ¿Tú le pediste perdón a una mujer?

- ¡Sí Remus! Hace una semana atrás la vi por primera ves después de dos meses de mierda sin ella, Ginny estaba radiante, la amé y odié por eso, ella había tenido una vida plena, llena de triunfos y con un hombre que la quiere, una vida perfecta. En esos ojos no había dolor, ni por asomo... te juro que me encantaría saber que es una actriz, pero el caso es que no lo es, en sus ojos no hubo brillo de extrañarme, de necesitarme... y yo, como un maldito borracho repitiendo su nombre por cuanto bar encontrara, sentía un dolor insoportable, como si me quemaran a carne viva...

- Ella no es una actriz, Harry, es una mujer orgullosa, dolida que jamás demostrará todo el dolor que siente, y si siente dolor es porque todavía te quiere.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó esperanzado, Remus sonrió. Asintió. - A pesar de no darme ni un "Buenos días, Harry" hubo una especie de "Recaída"

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No pude resistirme y cuando estuvimos solos la besé.

- Vaya. ¿Hoy sucedió algo que me quieras decir? Digo, porque ella vino hoy hablar con Ninph y se le escapó que pasó por tu empresa. – Harry sonrió.

- Llegó a mi despacho de la nada, ni siquiera se anunció simplemente entró. – Sonrió. – Ella entró y caminó exactamente igual que una modelo de alta costura y apagó mi cigarrillo, y sabes que los cigarrillos me relajan. – Remus asintió. - Nos miramos y luego de una charla bastante extraña...

- ¿Extraña? – Remus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que explicarle.

- Fue a dejar el parte de la boda de Luna y Nev. Luego me refregó en la cara su feliz noviazgo con el amanerado... le pedí disculpas... ¿Sabes qué me respondió esa loca mujer, bastante testaruda por lo demás? – Remus negó, aun sonriendo. – Que solo le pedía disculpas para tener un polvo con ella, que me calentaba la puta idea de tirármela en el despacho. – Remus se sorprendió, aun así no dejó de sonreír. – Son palabras de esa loca mujer. – Le informó Harry.

- ¿La dulce boca de esa loca mujer dijo eso? – Preguntó, le había hecho gracia que Harry llamara a Ginny como una loca mujer.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué te sorprende? En teoría, tú, mi querido amigo, le dijiste cosas peores. ¿Te perturbó escuchar de su dulce boca esas palabras tan impropias en ella?

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¿Qué sucedió después?

- Me abalancé sobre ella y la besé.

- ¿Te respondió el beso? – Harry sonrió, petulante, y se acomodó en el sillón. Era tan parecido a su padre, Remus recordaba esas charlas que mantenían él, James y Sirius acerca de mujeres, y Harry parecía ser la copia perfecta de las palabras y gestos de su padre.

- Casi hacemos el amor. – Sonrió.

- ¿Te la tiraste?

- No. – Negó rotundamente. – Ginny y yo casi hacemos el amor.

- Ya veo, hace una semana te llamé y cuando llegaste me dijiste "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamaste?, estaba tirándome a mi novia" Ahora dime cual es la diferencia de tirar...

- La diferencia es sumamente clara, Ginny es la única mujer que he amado, todo con ella es diferente, ella es el motor de mi vida. Katty es una buena mujer que no entiende la persona que soy. En cambio Ginny se enamoró de mis defectos y virtudes al igual que yo. Ella entiende como soy, nadie me conoce mejor que esa mujer, no necesitamos palabras para hablar, con ella todo es amor. Desde una mirada cargada de sentimientos hasta tenerla entre mis brazos. Ella solo es amor. Estoy completamente decidido a pedirle perdón todas las veces que sean necesarias para que ella me perdone, porque no veo razón en mi vida si Ginny no está a mi lado. – Remus lo miró con un profundo cariño, asintió sonriendo.

- Si piensas que de verdad estás enamorado y no volverás a cometer la estupidez de dañarla innecesariamente, te apoyaré siempre que lo necesites.

- Gracias… Katty estuvo a punto de sorprendernos en el despacho. – Remus soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Cómo saliste de ese embrollo?

- La capa. – Sonrió. – Y ella no sospechó nada, salvo por un escurridizo sujetador negro que se llevó como una prueba de mi infidelidad...

- ¿Lo negaste verdad?

- He pensado terminar la relación que tengo con ella, pero... – Harry hizo un gesto resignado y Remus entendió.

- No puedes estar con una mujer por lástima, Harry.

- Ella no tiene a nadie aquí...

- Y antes de estar contigo tampoco los tubo, ¿No?

- Sí, pero...

- Estando con una mujer no le demostrarás a Ginny que estás arrepentido, y ella se aferrará más a Phillipe. – Remus tenía razón. Debía actuar rápido.

- Tienes razón, pero si termino mi relación ella no hará lo mismo con ese idiota... ¿Qué hago para desaparecer al amanerado?

- Ella te ama, aunque sí está muy dolida y no puedes reprochárselo, aun así por como ellos dos se hablan me parece que se dirigen un sentimiento fraternal.

- ¿Fraternal? – Preguntó descolocado. – Ese idiota es su novio ¿Y me dices que se dirigen un sentimiento fraternal?

- Harry, esa mujer está jugando el mismo juego que jugabas tú cuando te pavoneabas diciendo que jamás te enamorarías y mira tú hasta donde llegaron las cosas ¡Estás desesperado por esa mujer!

- ¡Cómo no iba a estarlo si cada ves que me ve me tortura! Me muero por estar con ella, por ver a centímetros de distancia sus hermosos ojos café, por escuchar su dulce voz, por escuchar una ves más de sus labios un te amo.- Suspiró.

- Creí que decías esas cosas solo cuando estabas borracho. Aún en condiciones deplorables te pareces enormemente a tu padre. Incluso cuando estás triste. – Harry sonrió.

- Mi padre fue mucho más inteligente que yo, aunque también sufrió por mamá.

- ¿Me puedes responder a una pregunta?

- Claro. – Dijo distraído.

- ¿Qué poder sobrenatural, místico y mágico poseen las pelirrojas sobre los Potter? – Harry soltó una carcajada. Y al parecer dentro de la cocina se escuchó un ruidito y segundos después apareció un muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, con aspecto altivo y Harry sabía que tenía 9 años. Cuando el niño vio a su padrino corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Hey Teddy!

- ¡¿Cómo estás tío? -

- Muy bien, ¿Tú?

- Bien, excelente después de lo que me ensañaste. – Remus frunció el ceño.

- Comportarse mal para disfrutar. – Dijeron al unísono padrino e ahijado riendo.

- Me parece muy bien. – Ted hizo un gesto para que Harry se acercara y él así lo hizo.

- Mi padre dice que si me comporto mal los profesores en Hogwarts serán severos conmigo, ¿Es verdad? – Harry se inclinó y le susurró.

- Cuando tu padre te diga eso dile que cornamenta y canuto le envían saludos.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Unos amigos de tu padre.

- ¿Verdad? – Sonrió el muchacho y Harry le guiñó un ojo y se levantó. - ¿Tío?

- Dime.

- ¿Cuándo tendrás un hijo? - Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por la extraña pregunta, miró incómodo a Remus.

- Ted, no seas inoportuno...

- ¿Por qué? Es una pregunta clara y tío Harry ya está en edad para encargar un hijo... – Harry sonrió.

- Cuando esté preparado para ser padre, Teddy, te prometo que cuando tenga un hijo tú y él serán grandes amigos. – Ted estrechó la mano que le tendía Harry, sonrió.

- Pero encarga a un hombre, no quiero que sea mujer no podría contarle secretos, las mujeres son unas chismosas, menos tía Ginny, es la única que se salva. – Harry soltó una carcajada. Era casi un ultraje decir que Ginevra Weasley no era una chismosa. – ¿Tu hijo será mi mejor amigo?

- Claro, serán amigos inseparables.

- ¿Así como tú y tío Ron? – Harry asintió. – ¿Cómo tía Ginny y Tía Hermione? – Harry sentía vértigo cada ves que escuchaba ese hermoso nombre, suspiró.

- Claro, como ellas dos. – Se sintió extraño pensar en un hijo... y nada menos que Ginny fuese la madre, sonrió. Su hijo, Ginny y él, en su propia familia, era una idea que él abrazaba con el alma. Inevitablemente volvió a sonreír.

- Ted ¿Dónde está tu madre? – Preguntó Remus. Quería cortar el tema porque su hijo estaba incomodando a Harry.

- Está preparando mi habitación para que yo me acueste, pero papá no quiero dormir aún. – Suplicó el niño. Miró a Harry en busca de ayuda.

- Creo que...

- Es tarde para que un niño de 9 años esté aún levantado, Harry. – Sabía que él ayudaría a Ted a escabullirse de la cama. Ted se encogió de hombros resignado.

- Bien, gracias por tus esfuerzos padrino. – Harry sonrió.

- Solo por ahora no daremos batalla, porque tu padre tiene razón ya es tarde, pero para otra ocasión no nos rendiremos tan fácil ahijado. – Ambos rieron.

- Adiós padrino.

- Adiós ahijado. – Harry revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de Teddy cuando él se iba, subió las escaleras con parsimonia y se perdió en el segundo rellano.

- Harry, siento mucho el comentario de Ted, pero a veces es como su madre.

- Tranquilo, todo está bien es un niño. – Sonrió. – Y sí, preocúpate se parece mucho a su madre. – Remus rió.

- Aun así te importunó...

- No, claro que no, pero me hizo pensar en cómo sería todo su tuviera una familia...

- Sabes que ésta es tu familia también, eres mi hijo mayor por lo tanto Ted es tu hermano.

- Sí lo sé, pero me refería a mi propia familia, es decir todos mis amigos tienen su propia familia, tú, Tonks y Ted son una hermosa familia, Ron, Hermione y Rose también lo son y muy pronto lo serán Nev y Luna. Y veo que todos ustedes son tan felices y yo estoy solo...

- Ambos sabemos que todo está en que sepas manejar lo que le digas a Ginny. Estoy completamente seguro que está tan enamorada de ti, como tú de ella. Deja que su dolor sane y dale muestras de arrepentimiento y por sobre todo de que ella es la única para ti y no te darás cuenta cuando ya le estés cumpliendo la promesa a Teddy. – Harry sonrió.

- Todo parece tan fácil. – Remus apoyó su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

- Desde ya te advierto que esa loca mujer te hará un camino difícil y no por eso dejará de ser digno de Ginevra Weasley de esa dulce muchacha que conozco y si ahora esa muchacha dulce se convirtió en una mujer es por ti, es gracias a ti. No dejes que el amor que construyeron lo desmoralicen palabras sin fundamentos... Harry esa mujer está dolida pero tú no apartes una ves más lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, juégatela por ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: La boda.

Estaba en un jardín precioso decorado de flores amarillas, y al centro estaba la carpa blanca donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Harry estaba acompañado por su novia. Katty vestía un lindo vestido color calipso de dos piezas. El blusón se afirmaba por unos finos tirantes y desde el pecho era aglobado y caía limpiamente un faldón de satén hasta las rodillas. El cabello estaba tomado por una elegante coleta. Harry buscó a algún conocido por los al rededores del jardín y encontró a su ex profesora y jefa de casa.

- Profesora McGonagall es un gusto volver a verla después de tanto tiempo. – La profesora se giró y sorprendida le brindó una sonrisa.

- ¡Potter! – Los tres sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo está, profesora o aún es Directora? – Ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Directora. Muy bien. Y hablando de trabajo, supe que usted y el señor Weasley están abocados a los negocios Muggles. ¿Es verdad?

- Sí, es verdad. Hace unos meses nos dedicamos a eso.

- Y por lo que sé les va de maravilla. – Minerva miró a Katty y ella se presentó.

- Mucho gusto profesora McGonagall, soy Katherine Dawson. – Ambas mujeres se estrecharon las manos.

- Mucho gusto, señorita Dawson. – Miró ceñuda a Harry y él se dio por aludido, y creyó saber qué era lo que la profesora quería preguntar.

- Ella es bruja, es decir pertenece a nuestro mundo, profesora. – Se explicó ante la mirada molesta de su novia.

- Siendo honesta, no olvido un rostro de un alumno de Hogwarts, pero a usted...

- Es porque mi educación mágica fue en Beauxbatons en Francia. Pese que soy estadounidense. – Sonrió la muchacha amablemente.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntaron al unísono Minerva y Harry. Él se dio cuenta que no conocía mucho a su novia. Se preguntó si tendría hermanos... hasta ahora lo único que sabía era que sus padres vivían en Estados Unidos y... Dejó de preguntarse a cerca de su novia, acababa de ver una escena espantosa. Una pareja feliz y reluciente caminaba por el césped sonriendo a todo el mundo, parecían ellos los novios. Ginny Weasley se abría paso cogiendo la mano de su novio, Phillipe Perrot, quién imponía una presencia elegante. Harry los miró, y resignado entendió que no merecía perdón alguno. Y ella jamás se lo daría porque ya se olvidaba de él, se veía tan feliz y hermosa. Ginny lucía un vestido rojo los tirantes se afirmaban desde el cuello con un provocador escote. Desde la parte baja del busto caía una hermosa seda hasta las rodillas. El cabello reluciente estaba suelto y decorado por un lazo del mismo color del vestido, todo el cabello estaba acomodado por un costado. El maquillaje era sencillo pero su boca estaba más roja que de costumbre y lamentablemente para Harry no menos besables. Harry suspiró, Ginny se veía hermosa. Y cuando vio que ellos se acercaban trató de poner atención a la charla de Katty y Minerva.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! – Exclamó Ginny.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! – Sonrió ella, y la abrazó. Ginny recibió el abrazo algo sorprendida. La profesora no era de dar muestras de afecto. – Estás preciosa.

- Gracias. Neville me dijo que usted estaría hoy presente y me alegré mucho de poder verla en estas circunstancias, profesora. – Ambas sonrieron y se separaron.

- Como no iba a extrañar a mi capitana favorita del equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor. – Miró a Harry. – Sin desmerecer el gran trabajo que hiciste, Potter. – Añadió. Sonriendo, Harry hizo un gesto con la mano.

- No hay nada que la señorita Weasley haga mal, profesora, más bien es todo lo contrario. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo y mirando a Ginny. Ella frunció el ceño.

- Profesora, él es Phillipe Perrot, mi novio. – Phillipe tomó delicadamente la mano de Minerva y ella sonrió complacida. Harry blanqueó los ojos.

- Mucho gusto, Profesora. – Sonrió. Luego el francés repitió el saludo para con Katty.

- Nada más romántico que un francés. – Sonrió Minerva. – Déjame decirte, Ginny, que imaginaba que poseías otros gustos. – Dijo lacónicamente y miró fugazmente a Harry. Ginny sonrojó. – Pero reluces mujer, me alegro mucho por ti. – Ginny miró a su novio y ambos sonrieron, Phillipe la abrazó por detrás. Harry estaba molesto por la "Escenita" que estaba regalando. Y lo peor de todo es que era su culpa. "Ginny, por favor, suéltalo... no me hagas sufrir más"

- ¡Bueno! Ginny ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Harry interrumpió el momento de los novios. Ginny lo miró seria.

- Aparecerán de un momento a otro, esperarán a los gemelos y juntos llegarán. – Le respondió indiferente.

- Ya veo.

- Ginny, tu vestido es precioso. – Dijo aduladora Katty, Harry sabía que le decía ese cumplido porque aún se sentía mal por desconfiar de ella. Harry sonrió. – De todos los vestidos que he modelado no recuerdo uno tan bonito como ese. – "¿Fue modelo?" Se preguntó Harry.

- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias Katty, lo compré cuando estuve en Francia, es de Chanel. – Añadió sin darle importancia.

- ¡Vaya! - Luego de una hora todos los invitados ya estaban presentes y la ceremonia comenzaba. Si Luna era estrambótica, su vestido de novia lo era más, era de mangas largas con un escote cuadrado, el vestido llegaba hasta el suelo con ribetes dorados y la cola del vestido era mitad azul y la otra mitad de un blanco perla opaca. "¿Los colores de Ravenclaw?" Pensó Ginny. El cabello estaba atado por una larga trenza acomodada hacia un costado. Aun así Luna Lovegood se veía preciosa. La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, y todos los presentes aplaudieron al matrimonio Longbottom. Neville sonreía a todo el mundo, dichoso y feliz. Harry se preguntó si volvería a sonreír así alguna ves. Miró a Ginny, ella estaba de espaldas hacia él, las piernas de Harry temblaron escandalosamente, la espalda de Ginny estaba completamente desnuda, el escote en su espalda llegaba justo a la gloria, tragó en seco. Ya no quería que ella siguiera con esa tortura... "Y ni siquiera se entera que me tiene enfermo, ¡Idiota!" Pensó, malhumorado. Se sentó, derrotado.

- ¿Tu novia? – Preguntaba una voz, Harry giró la cabeza y vio sentado a su lado a Bill Weasley. Harry bebió champagne.

- No losé. Supongo que debe estar bailando. – Dijo sin darle importancia.

- ¿Qué sucedería si te dijera que acabo de ver a Katty besando apasionadamente a otro tipo?

- Me daría lo mismo...

- ¿Aunque todo el mundo comente que te adornaron de lo lindo la cabeza?

- Hace mucho tiempo dejé de darle importancia a la opinión del resto.

- Pero es tu novia. – Insistió Bill.

- Pero no me interesa. – Suspiró profundamente. Bebió más alcohol y Bill miró a su ex cuñado.

- Bueno, tu novia no te ha sido infiel, solo está hablando animadamente con Phillipe y Ginny. – Harry por primera ves lo miró interesado.

- ¿Con tú hermana? ¿De qué pueden hablar ellas dos?

- Son amigas ¿No?... ¿Katty no sabe que tú y mi hermana tuvieron algo?

- Lo que tuve con tu hermana fue más que algo, Bill, vivimos juntos... aunque solo fue un día. – Añadió triste. – Y no, Katty no lo sabe. Pero, ¿De qué hablan?

- De ti. – Harry se sorprendió. – Katty mencionó, muy apenada y eso es extraño, de un sujetador escurridizo de mi hermanita en tu despacho. – Harry que en ese preciso instante bebía se atoró y tosió escandalosamente. Justamente era el hermano mayor de Ginny quien comentaba las aventuras de aquel sujetador.

- Bill, no pienses...

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, no te las estoy pidiendo. Lo que quiero decir es simplemente que Ginny se puso nerviosa con ese comentario y Phillipe claramente no se comió el ardid de la urgente necesidad del cambio de vestuario, lo que no me queda claro es que Katty si se lo creyera. Ginny siguió tu juego... el único problema es que Hermione no estaba enterada y estuviste a punto de salir pillado, mi hermana solucionó todo. – Bill bebió Whisky de fuego y sin anestesia soltó - ¿Son amantes?

- ¡Claro que no! – Bill sonrió. – Jamás le daría ese nombre a una relación que tenga con Ginny.

- ¿Qué son entonces? Los dos tienen novios pero eso no les impide estar juntos en tu despacho... o besarse el día que ella llegó a casa de mis padres. – "Bien, Bill está tremendamente enterado de ciertas cosas" Pensó Harry.

- Somos amigos, Ginny y yo...

- Aún se aman.

- Tú hermana dio vuelta la hoja desde el momento que comenzó a vivir con el idiota de novio que tiene. – Bill volvió a sonreír, esta ves con ganas, Harry lo miró mal.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo?

- Escucha, la persona que no se dé cuenta que sigues babeando por mi dulce hermanita es un verdadero idiota, la cara estúpida que pones cada ves que la miras es una prueba de lo que te digo y es preocupante... tu deprimente estado de ánimo es otra prueba más de que sigues enamorado de Ginny.

- No es fácil para mí el tema de tu hermana, ni mucho menos verla feliz con el amanerado. – Bill rió.

- Pues no la lances más a los brazos del amanerado y si cometiste un error soluciónalo. – Harry lo miró preocupado, "¿Bill sabría de su conducta deplorable ante Ginny?" – Conozco a Ginny y sé que si ella hubiese cometido el error jamás arrancaría a Holanda, no sé cuáles fueron los motivos que tuviste para cortar una relación que parecía feliz...

- No lo parecía, era feliz, era lo mejor que tuve en la vida.

- Entonces recupérala, Potter. – Harry lo miró esperanzado.

- Bill...

- ¡Harry!

- Katty. – Murmuró Harry, abatido.

- Amor, esa canción me fascina... vamos a bailar. – Ella soltó una risa cantarina, Bill levantó una mano y la puso en el hombro del joven y asintió, dándole ánimos. Harry resignado dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se levantó Katty tomó su mano y lo condujo hasta la pista de baile. Cerca de donde ellos comenzaron a bailar estaban los recién casados, Harry les sonrió, un poco más allá estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione le guiñó un ojo y él le sonrió... Y como si fuese una broma de mal gusto, Ginny y su novio bailaban casi a su lado, muy melosos uno con el otro. Él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella le sonreía dulcemente, bailaban al compás de la suave melodía. Harry no les quitaba la mirada, y para su horror vio como él se acercaba y la besaba... ella también lo besó. Sintió como la poca alegría que sentía se esfumaba por completo, todas las imágenes felices que vivieron con Ginny se agolparon dolorosamente en su corazón, llenándolo de un dolor inimaginable. Los ojos de Harry se anegaron en lágrimas y los cerró, dejó que su cabeza reposara en el hombro de Katty.

- ¡Bueno, simplemente ahora cambien de pareja, padres e hijos, hermanos y cuñadas, amigas y amigos! – Exclamó Neville, levantando las manos y todos rieron, Ginny miró a Harry, vio que sus ojos estaban rojos, tremendamente tristes. Y sin saber porque se permitía esa debilidad, le sonrió a Phillipe y caminó hacia Harry, posó delicadamente una mano en la espalda de él, provocando un leve estremecimiento en Harry, Ginny miró a Katty sonriendo.

- ¿Me prestas a tu novio por un par de canciones? – Harry no quería estar con ella, le dolió mucho verla besando a Phillipe. Pero las ganas de rozar su piel le ganaron, y esa sonrisa perfecta dibujada en los labios de Ginny, le llenaron el alma. Katty sonrió.

- Es todo tuyo, por un par de canciones. – Aclaró. "Seré de ella para toda la vida" Pensó Harry, abatido. Katty se fue y los dejó en medio de la multitud que ya bailaba. Ginny se acercó y rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, y él la abrazó por la cintura, sus dedos jugaban en la desnuda espalda de Ginny, provocando un estremecimiento en ella.

- ¿Estás bien? Me parece que...

- ¿Me dejas disfrutarte aunque sea de esta forma, nada más sintiéndote? – Preguntó, susurrándole en el oído. Él le jugó una mala pasada con esas palabras, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que él no advirtió. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, él respiró el aroma de Ginny y luego suspiró, "¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo en tan solo dos meses, bonita?" Se preguntó Harry. Subió una mano y recorrió la espalda de Ginny, ese momento les pareció eterno. – Cuando te vi hoy llegando de la mano de tu novio, parecías tan feliz, pensé que ya no merecía tu perdón, bonita. Me resigné también a que jamás te voy a olvidar porque tu recuerdo me hace pensar que lo nuestro si existió y no fue un maravilloso sueño, que si te hice mi mujer, que si escuché un te amo de tu boca y que fui el primero en tu vida, que por un maravilloso día y noche fuimos una familia feliz, tú me hiciste el hombre más feliz del planeta, me enseñaste a amar, y eres la única mujer que amo. Estoy enamorado de tu sonrisa cada ves más, adoro cada una de tus hermosas pecas. – Ambos sonrieron.

- Harry...

- No tienes que decir nada. - Se seguían moviendo inconscientes de que seguían bailando, ella se mantenía firme en su postura, aferrándose más a él y Harry la estrechó más entre sus brazos. – Sé que en cualquier momento decidirás volver a Holanda, pero necesito que sepas, independiente de lo que pasó entre nosotros, siempre estaré para ti cuando lo necesites... verte feliz para mí es primordial en mi vida, aunque sea al lado de otro hombre, necesito que entiendas que estaré para lo que sea, si quieres que sea tu padrino de boda o el padrino de tu hijo... – Ginny se soltó inmediatamente de él, escandalizada, miró a Harry con sus ojos acuosos.

- ¿Por qué me dices estas estupideces?

- No son estupideces...

- ¡Estás planeando mi vida con otro hombre prácticamente!

- ¡Es lo que estás haciendo, mujer! Quemaste todos los recuerdos que te ataban a mí, viviste con otro hombre y todos te dicen lo feliz que pareces con ese amanerado...

- ¿Amanerado? – Ella frunció el ceño, y no logró evitar sonreír. – No le digas así, es un gran hombre. – Harry sonrojó.

- Si es un poco amanerado. – Susurró. Ginny inevitablemente le regaló una amplia sonrisa, Harry la vio sonreír para él, y ese fue un aliciente maravilloso en su vida. Suspiró. – Estás hermosa Ginevra Molly Weasley. – Subió una mano y acarició el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

- ¿En qué momento se te pasó por la cabeza que yo quería mi familia con otro hombre que no fueras tú cuando estábamos juntos? – El corazón de Harry se apretó contra su pecho, violentamente.

- Bonita, me dejé llevar por la rabia y los celos, y sé que eso no me excusa, pero cerré los ojos y no vi que tú realmente jamás jugarías con los sentimientos de una persona...

- Mucho menos con los tuyos, Harry. ¿Cómo pudiste creer y decir que mi amor era una maldita actuación? – Preguntó dolida.

- Estaba confundido, estaba cegado por el dolor...

- Cuando fuimos novios necesitaba que sintieras que cada ves que me entregaba a ti era porque te amaba. – Cuanto le dolió oír el tiempo pasado que Ginny había empleado su manifestación de amor. No iba a permitir derramar lágrimas frente a ella. Ginny no le apartó la mirada.

- No pienses que no sentía tus emociones cuando nos amábamos. Ginny tu ternura me enamoró, pero tú pasión es mágica, me enloquecía... hasta ahora. – Ginny sonrió. – No te miento cuando te digo que los recuerdos son ahora mi realidad de que estuviste conmigo, aún más cuando te hacía el amor. – Ella se estremeció en sus brazos. – Cuando hacíamos el amor. – Susurró. – La última ves que nos vimos te dije que haría algo todas las veces que te viera. – Ginny suspiró, y lo interrogó con la mirada. – Te amo. – Dijo sencillamente. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. – Te amo, bonita. – Respiró profundamente en el oído de Ginny, ella frunció el ceño, Harry Potter sabía perfectamente que ocurría en ella con esa simple y peligrosa acción de él. Lo miró y él sonrió a modo de disculpas, pero no quería disculparse, ahora la única meta eran esos labios rubí que se acercaban con suavidad a los suyos, posó sus manos en el rostro de Ginny, olvidándose que muy cerca de ellos estaba su novia y el novio de Ginny, apenas cinco centímetros de distancias los separaba... cuatro, tres, Ginny cerró los ojos, dos,...

- ¡Harry! – Ginny abrió los ojos, y Harry miró a Ron solo con la verdadera intención de asesinarlo.

- Ron, ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó Harry tratando de ser evidente, necesitaba estar solo con Ginny. Pero ya era tarde, Ginny lo soltó y le sonrió, esa bendita sonrisa solo emanaba sensualidad y como siempre lo idiotizaba.

- Luego te veo. – Susurró, los dejó solos. Harry se dio cuenta que él y Ginny era la única pareja que bailaba, se sorprendió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

- Poco más de una hora. – Sonrió. Harry observó alrededor y se dio cuenta que había unos chismosos que aún lo miraba, y otros miraban confundidos a Ginny, que se abrazaba a su novio.

- ¿Vamos a beber un trago? – Preguntó Harry, que antes de ver a Ginny estaba en una nube, de la cual bajó estrepitosamente.

- Claro, pero primero acompáñame a ver a Rose, está durmiendo en la habitación de Luna.

- Claro, vamos. – Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina de los Lovegood, que por cierto estaba adornada con excentricidades que él jamás había visto, parecía un museo en ves de cocina. Hermione y Ginny reían a carcajadas.

- Cariño ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando vio a su esposo.

- Vinimos a ver a Rosie. ¿Y tú?

- Ronald, Tu esposa es una pediatra y madre preocupada que no puede estar cinco segundos lejos de su hija. – Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Ya verás tú cuando seas mamá. – Harry miró a Hermione dolido por ese comentario, luego suspiró profundamente, él le había dicho lo mismo a Ginny, con respecto a tener su apoyo para lo que fuese. Pero era insoportable verla besando a otro hombre, ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer para verla feliz casada y con hijos? Ginny miró alarmada a Hermione y luego observó a Harry... él estaba tan triste, y todo era su culpa, ¿cómo decirle que estaba tan enamorada de él y que juntos serían padres? No podía, lamentablemente su orgullo era más. Ginny abruptamente palideció, sintió que todo en aquella cocina de giraba.

- ¿Rose sigue durmiendo? – Preguntó Ron.

- Como un ángel. – Sonrió Hermione. Harry vio a Ginny, y frunció el ceño. Estaba demasiado pálida, se tocaba el vientre, preocupada. En el preciso instante en que se desvanecía, Harry logró tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo. Se asustó mucho cuando vio la piel tan blanca de Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! Cielo, ¿qué sucede? – Preguntaba alarmado. Estaba histérico. Ron también estaba nervioso.

- Hermione, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ron, mientras veía como un frenético Harry acariciaba el rostro pálido e inconsciente de Ginny.

- ¡Amor, despierta, bonita! – Hermione se acercó a Ginny, "Solo es un desmayo debido al embarazo" Pensó ella. Sacó de su bolsito de cuentas un perfume. Harry la miró descolocado.

- ¡¿Crees que es hora de ponerte perfume? - Preguntó encolerizado. Hermione frunció el ceño y acercó la botellita destapada a la nariz de Ginny, Harry miró confundido a Hermione, luego desvió su mirada hacia Ginny y le quitó un mechón pelirrojo del rostro, ella lentamente volvía en sí... – Bonita. – Susurró Harry.

- Harry... – Dijo Ginny en un hilo de voz, aún con los ojos cerrados. Movía suavemente la cabeza.

- No te muevas, preciosa. – Dijo Harry dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, ella lentamente abrió sus ojos y sintiéndose en los brazos de Harry, seguridad le sobraba. - ¿Qué sucede, cariño? Te desmayaste de la nada... Bonita, dime si algo anda mal. – Harry estaba desesperado.

- Solo son los síntomas del... – Hermione palideció y los pocos colores que llegaban al rostro de Ginny la abandonaron nuevamente. "Estúpida" Se recriminó mentalmente Hermione, solo era su frenética manía por responder a cuanta cosa le preguntaran.

- ¿Síntomas? – Preguntó Ron.

- ¿De qué? – Añadió Harry, sin dejar de observar a Ginny, mientras veía con alivio que Ginny volvía en sí completamente. Salvo por los colores de las mejillas. Ginny observaba con horror a su cuñada.

- Bueno, imagino que debe ser síntoma de tantas pociones que ingirió en Holanda, al fin y al cabo tiene su falla, ¿No?... estoy aventurando... ¡Soy pediatra! Veo niños no doy un informe médico por desmayos de mujeres... – Añadió ante la mirada de desconfianza de su esposo. Harry estaba absorto en Ginny, quien poco a poco recuperaba los colores del rostro

- ¿Cómo te sientes, bonita?

- Mareada. – Respondió, sin fuerzas. Evidentemente agotada.

- Hermione, ¿Dónde duerme Rosie? - Preguntó Harry.

- En la habitación de Luna, pero perfectamente Ginny puede descansar allí...

- Claro que no, ya me siento bien. – Protestó Ginny.

- Claro. – Ironizó Harry, la levantó en sus brazos, iba a desaparecer...

- ¡No! – Gritó Hermione, asustando a los hombres.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Harry.

- Ella no puede aparecer, ¿Lo olvidaste?

- Lo siento, entonces dime cómo llegar a la habitación de Luna...

- Por favor, estoy bien... – Insistía Ginny, haciendo amagues de soltarse, pero los brazos de Harry la sostenían con firmeza. – Ron, dile a tu amigo que me suelte en este preciso instante.

- No. – Dijo seco Ron.

- Hermione, por favor, dile a este hombre que me suelte.

- Lo siento, cuñada, pero estoy en acuerdo con este hombre. –Ginny bufó.

- Genial, todos en mi contra...

- No importa lo que digas, te amo y no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra. – Hermione sonrió, Ron le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos a Ginny y ella miró a Harry, sus ojos brillaron mientras él la cargaba y caminaba serio. Llegaron hasta la habitación de Luna, Rose dormía profundamente. Harry la dejó suavemente en la cama, junto a su ahijada. Se sentó al lado de ella, aún preocupado. Hermione y Ron los dejaron solos - ¿Me dirás ahora que anda mal?

- Nada. – Respondió monótonamente, quería evadir el tema.

- ¿Nada?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, tratando de parecer inocente. Algo que Harry no le creyó, la conocía perfectamente.

- Vuelves de Holanda por "Una lesión" – Enfatizó, no creía en esa misteriosa lesión. – Pero no puedes beber crecehuesos, no puedes aparecer, te desmayas de la nada... si eso no es extraño dime que es. – Ginny dramatizó una mirada dolida.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que esté de vuelta? – Él sonrió.

- No intentes desviar el tema...

- Pues bien parece que odias la idea de verme todos los días...

- No odio la idea, es solo que me hace daño... Ginevra estamos hablando de ti. – Añadió, exasperado.

- Estoy de maravilla.

- Claro, te creo... ¿No confías en mi como amigo?

- ¡Estoy bien! ¿No puedes...?

- ¡Te conozco Ginevra Weasley! Y sabes que no me rendiré hasta saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo, me preocupa bastante todo lo relacionado a ti.

- Pues no deberías.

- ¡Merlín mujer, estás pálida te desmayaste de la nada! Debe haber una razón tremendamente... – El cambio de tema no le gustó para nada a Ginny.

- Necesito ver a mi novio, ¿Le puedes decir que estoy en la habitación de Luna, Por favor?

- No me dirás la verdad... ¿No puedes verme tan solo como el gran amigo que fui hace poco más de un año? – Preguntó dolido.

- No, lo siento. No puedo ver como amigo a la persona que me pidió matrimonio hace unos meses. – Dijo duramente. Harry la miró, y en esos ojos chocolate no vio más que rabia y orgullo. ¿Si aún ella sentía rabia con él era porque aún estaba enamorada de él? – Ahora quiero estar con el hombre que realmente quiero. – Harry se convenció que ella ya no lo quería. Quiso demostrar que esas palabras realmente no le importaban en absoluto. Hizo un gesto exasperado totalmente involuntario.

- ¿Para qué? – Se levantó de la cama, y puso sus manos en la cintura por debajo del saco y la miró con una ceja levantada.

- Shh! Baja la voz, Rosie está durmiendo.

- ¿Para qué quieres ver al amanerado?

- ¡No es amanerado! – Dijo en un susurro cargado de rabia. "Gracias, defiéndelo de mí, bonita, es lo mejor que puedes hacer estando yo" Pensó Harry. – Bien, muchas gracias. – Harry veía como Ginny hacía el amague de levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - Preguntó, tranquilo.

- Iré a ver a mi novio. – Dijo resuelta, Harry la miró dolido y frunció el ceño.

- Quédate ahí. –

- ¡No me des órdenes!

- ¡Eres fastidiosa!

- ¡Tú eres un maldito que crees que tú palabra es ley!

- Claramente contigo no le es. – Ginny frunció el ceño y lo miró.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Harry se acercó a ella, y la miró profundamente. Ginny se estremeció con esa mirada.

- Quiero decir que, a veces quisiera poder hacer contigo algún hechizo para que estés siempre a mi lado y dado que la mayor parte del tiempo te extraño siento que siempre estas a mi lado para darme fuerzas y es por eso que cada minuto que vivo, te amo... que cada minuto que vivo, te amo, aun siendo una fastidiosa sin remedio, aun siendo feliz con otro hombre, eres maravillosamente todo. – "Que me digas esas palabras me derrites y lo sabes Potter, bien ganaste un punto... que ganas de lanzarme a tus brazos,... ¡Pero no, Merlín dame fuerzas!"

- Necesito ver a... – Comenzó Ginny tímidamente.

- Tu novio, sí. – Harry miró por la ventana, luego a ella e hizo un gesto afeminado con la mano. – Iré por tu novio "Muy macho" – Enfatizó celoso, cerró la puerta tras él. Ginny soltó una carcajada, le había hecho gracia ver en él un toque femenino, volvió a reír. Miró a Rose, cuantas ganas tenía de ver a su hijo en brazos y ver a Harry haciendo dormir al bebé mientras le dedicaba unas dulces palabras, sonriendo. Estaba idiotizada con la sonrisa de él, inevitablemente iluminaba su día más gris. ¿Cuál sería la cara que pondría Harry cuando supiera que iba a ser padre? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Sería capaz de dejarla sola? Y si la dejaba sola por estropearle su futuro con un hijo, jamás había pensado en eso. Se aterró.

/

- Hola. – Saludó un inexpresivo Harry.

- Hola, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – "En que vuelvas a Holanda y dejes en paz a Ginny" Pensó.

- Es Ginny.

- ¿Ginevra?

- Sí, tu novia. – Respondió alterado, como seguía doliéndole en el alma ese beso que Ginny le dio a ese amanerado que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Preguntó preocupado y se levantó de la silla, era más alto que Harry pero eso a él no lo intimidó en absoluto.

- Está en la habitación de Luna, te quiere ver. – Añadió triste.

- ¿Por qué no vino ella a decirme que necesitaba hablar conmigo?

- Ginny tuvo una recaída, la llevé a la habitación para que descansara y me pidió que te avisara...

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que le ocurre? – Preguntó preocupado.

- No. – Negó rotundamente, Harry maldijo por lo bajo.

- ¿Estuviste solo con ella? – Preguntó, con desconfianza.

- Técnicamente no, Estaba Rose... – Respondió algo confundido.

- ¿Hablaste con ella de "Ustedes"? – Esa pregunta perturbó bastante a Harry ¿Por qué el novio de Ginny preguntaba si su novia y el ex novio de ella hablaron con relación a lo que hubo entre ellos con aire tan pasivo?

- Oye yo... – De pronto Harry lo miró y se descolocó aún más. - ¡Ve a ver a tú novia! Deja la preguntadera ve al cuarto de Luna... si no sabes llegar dile a Hermione que te lleve. – Phillipe frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué te asustas cuando te hablo de Ginevra?

- Te recuerdo que tu novia te espera...

- Ella necesita hablar contigo, pero creo que ella no te ha dicho nada. – Harry lo miró por primera ves con interés. – Quiere ir al departamento en el que ustedes vivieron, necesita recoger algunas cosas que están allí. Después de tanto tiempo sin visitar aquel departamento imagina que el encantamiento fidelio se ha roto y no quiere ir sin que tú sepas, como no puede aparecer y no tiene llaves quiere ir contigo si tú quieres, claro. – Harry se desilusionó, pensó que le diría algo más importante. Pero no podía entender que él hablara tan despreocupadamente de un encuentro de su novia y del ex novio de su novia.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si no hubiera...?

- ¿Desconfianza de ti? – Sonrió Phillipe.

- ¡Pues sí! – Respondió alterado.

- ¿Por qué desconfiaría del tipo que tontamente trató a la mujer que amaba? ¿Puedo creer que tú, tratándola como un poco hombre, diciéndole puta y zorra, dudando del gran amor que esa mujer te profesaba, aún sientes algo por Ginevra, Harry Potter?... Si no hay respuestas ahora dime ¿Qué puede haber entre tú y ella si ya no hay amor de tu parte? ¿Debo preocuparme porque pretendes quitarme a mi mujer? – Harry estaba dolido con las palabras del francés, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de arrebatarse el corazón y el alma para no seguir sintiendo la mierda que sentía por dentro, Phillipe le estaba gritando en su propia cara que jamás estaría con Ginny y todo era su culpa. Tenía que admitir que el amor de Ginny era su único salvavidas en ese mar de sentimientos que aún no dominaba, y que ni siquiera entendía, y a pesar de todo, Phillipe tenía razón. "¿Por qué no saco mi varita y le rompo la cara a punta de maleficios?" Pensó, Ginny ya no confiaba en él. Ella le entregaba sus secretos a un hombre que conocía hace casi un año, y no confiaba en él, quien además de haber sido su novio y casi su esposo, había sido su amigo y conocía hacía 14 años. Recordó cuando eran amigos solo amigos, cuando podía dormir con ella y no sentía deseos de amarla con pasión y locura. Cuando solo se querían como amigos y todo era más fácil.

- Simplemente vine porque ella me lo pidió. – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Necesito saber si llevarás a Ginny al departamento.

- Claro, mañana...

- Mañana muy temprano tiene un compromiso inquebrantable. Y necesitará de sus pertenencias que tiene en tu departamento.

- No es mío, es nuestro. – No sabía si se lo imaginaba pero creyó ver por unos segundos un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Phillipe. Lo más seguro era que Ginevra Molly Weasley ya lo trastornaba.

- Quiere ir esta noche.

- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Podrías acompañarla?

- Claro te pasaré las llaves...

- No yo no puedo ir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oye, no estoy para preguntas estúpidas, mi novia me debe estar esperando...

- Con lo impaciente que es... – Susurró y Phillipe no alcanzó a escucharlo. – Dile que cuando esté lista me busque, estaré esperándola. – "Cómo siempre" Pensó, triste.

- Claro, le diré y gracias. – Phillipe se fue en busca de Hermione para que le enseñara el camino hasta la habitación de Ginny. Harry se quedó tremendamente confundido, la charla con el novio de Ginny fue por decir lo menos, extraña. Se sentía desplazado, él siempre fue el mejor amigo de Ginny aun cuando fueron novios ella le contaba todo. Él le contaba cuentos antes de dormir, sonrió. "Merlín, si ella no me pudo perdonar, solo haz el favor de no quitármela de la vista ella es la única que logra hacerme reír y vivir, a pesar de sentirme en el infierno sin ella, tan solo verla respirar me hace feliz" Pensó. Luego de beber Whisky de fuego, miró la nuevamente llena pista de baile y sus divagaciones lo dejaron en otro planeta.

- ... Y tiene un anillo maravilloso, era un perfecto diamante... ¡La muy zorra se comprometió!... Harry... ¿Harry?... ¡Harry!

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó, volteó y vio a su novia hablando, y como siempre no le tomó importancia, miró su vaso de Whisky. Ya estaba harto que todos interrumpieran sus pensamientos relacionados con Ginny.

- Hace siglos que te hablo y tú no pareces estar en la tierra.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó enfadado.

- Te hablo... aunque pareces distraído, cielo... bailaste mucho tiempo con Ginny. – Dijo tanteando el terreno, Harry la miró.

- No me digas que pensaste una ves más...

- No. Ya no lo pienso... ¿Hay algo entre ustedes? ¿Alguna ves lo hubo? Porque como se miraban mientras bailaban...

- Sí, hubo algo entre nosotros. – Katty se dedicó a mirarlo fijo a los ojos, no pretendía montarle un escándalo, pero quería que no fuese doloroso para ella.

- ¿Hace mucho?

- Hace casi tres meses.

- ¿Tres meses? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, vivimos juntos y estuvimos a punto de casarnos. – Indefectiblemente las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Katty, ahora entendía muchas cosas.

- Ella jamás mencionó una relación contigo cuando trabajamos juntas...

- Eso fue porque no estábamos juntos aún. - La atajó Harry, mirándola. – Pero eso ya está fuera de mis manos y...

- Solo porque está fuera de tus manos estás conmigo, solo porque ella no quiere estar contigo, algo que es evidente de solo ver la cara de idiota que pones cuando la ves, yo no supliré un espacio que ya está lleno, Harry.

- Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso.

- Eres un ser patético, ¿Sabías? Jamás creí que el gran Harry Potter sería un maldito. Eso es lo que eres. – Dijo llena de rencor. Harry volvió su mirada hacia la pista.

- Tienes toda la razón, y es por eso que esto llega hasta aquí. – Suspiró.

- No entiendo que es lo que viste en una mujer tan vulgar como lo es esa mosca muerta.

- Katty, en realidad soy un maldito patético, pero aun así no te permito que hables mal de Ginny cuando ella no está para defenderse. Mucho menos cuando esté yo para defenderla. – Le espetó furioso.

- ¿Me estás pateando el trasero y además la defiendes? – Rugió igual de furiosa que él.

- No es necesario que hagas de esto un maldito infierno, es mi culpa bien lo asumo, pero esto no tiene sentido, tú y yo, eso lo sabes bien.

- ¿Crees que sabía que esta puta relación tenía fecha de vencimiento?

- Sabías que esto siempre fue algo pasajero, siempre te lo dije...

- Si, tienes razón, siempre me dijiste que sería la puta mensual.

- Siempre te dije que esto era informal. – La corrigió Harry. Ella se levantó y le lanzó una mirada de profundo orgullo.

- ¿Harías el gesto de caballerosidad de llevarme a casa, por favor? – Harry se exasperó y también se levantó.

- ¡Por favor Katherine! ¡Eres una bruja DESAPARECE! – Bramó. Ella furiosa tomó su bolso de cuentas y desapareció. Harry volvió a sentarse y se refregó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos, estaba celoso, consternado. Ginny no quería saber nada con él, ya no quería nada de él. Ese era el maldito argumento que ella había puesto como una barrera para que él no se le acercara. Terminar su relación con Katty era un alivio, pero ella no tenía la culpa que Ginny no lo perdonara. Pero no tenía paciencia para soportar un berrinche de una mujer... la única que se excedía deliberadamente era Ginny "¡Por Dios, debe haber un momento que deje de pensar en ella!" Bebió un sorbo de alcohol. ¿Por qué le dijo tantas idioteces a la única mujer que amó? "Dios ¿porque me pregunto lo que me preguntó el amanerado?" Se preguntó, alarmado.

- Hola guapo. – Una muchacha que Harry conocía lo saludaba, coqueta. Sonreía. Mucho antes que Harry se enamorara de Ginny, había tenido una aventura idílica en los baños del ministerio con esa mujer. Era una mujer alta, casi de la misma altura que Harry, esbelta, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura. Su rostro parecía tallado en el más fino yeso y expuesto en la mejor galería, era hermosa. Vestía un sencillo vestido verde, con simple caída. Se sentó en la silla que acababa de dejar Katty.

- Hola nena.

- Te vi discutir con tu novia de turno.

- Pero ya se fue, ya no hay interrupciones. – Él correspondió al coqueteo. Quería de una ves olvidarse de la familia que quería formar junto a Ginny, ya no quería que sus pensamientos fuesen por completo de la única mujer que amó. A pesar que la mujer que tenía enfrente no le erizara ni un maldito bello.

- Los padres de Ron se marcharon hace un momento. – Ella también conocía a Ron, ella también había caído en la cama del pelirrojo antes de que él se casara con Hermione.

- ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa, como tú, está sin pareja? – Ella sonrió.

- ¿Quieres algo que esa idiota que tenías por novia no te supo dar? – Ella era una mujer fría y parecía ser a la perfección ese tipo de persona que todo lo solucionaba con el sexo, y Harry lo sabía. Él se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella.

- Bet, ¿Crees que tú me lo podrías dar? - Ella sonrió, descarada.

- Sé que no hay mujer que te satisfaga como yo... – Harry la besó, luego se separó y sonrió con maldad.

- Te equivocas, solo hay una mujer que me satisface por completo. – Susurró.

- Bien, dejemos que esa mujer te satisfaga por completo... yo puedo satisfacer tus instintos más bajos, los que tú quieras, Harry. – Él sin poder escapar recibió los labios de Bet que lo besaron con pasión sin poner resistencia, dejándose llevar por la muchacha, queriendo que ese beso se lo arrebatara Ginny.

- Harry. – Susurró una voz dulce, levantó la vista y se levantó inmediatamente, tropezando, nervioso se limpió la boca con la manga del saco.

Les prometo que esta muchacha no incide en la historia, solo en la actitud de Ginny en el siguiente capítulo y créanme que la aplaudo de pies enfervorizada!

**ahora una mala noticia... por temas de estudio tengo que realizar un viaje y no podré actualizar en dos meses... :( **

**Ahora una buena noticia... era broma! mañana tendrán su actualización como siempre!**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios, gracias a Silvia por ser la primera en leer esta historia y animarme a publicar. Gracias al foro Chocolate y Menta por ser tan geniales!**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar, leer y tener esta historia en favoritos!**

**un abrazo a todos!**

**Prometo responder luego los últimos comentarios!**

**Gin **

**o **

**Natty, como me conocen algunas! ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Después de ti.

Estaba apenado se sintió el hombre más miserable que pisaba la tierra, se sentía infeliz mientras miraba esos ojos chocolate que preguntaban un ¿Por qué?

- Phillipe mencionó que no tenías inconveniente al llevarme al departamento pero es evidente que se equivocó.

- ¡No!... Ginny, espera, claro que puedo llevarte...

- Olvídalo. – Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la mano de Harry y él mismo se interpuso ante ella, rápidamente.

- Le dije a tu novio que te esperaría hasta que estuvieses lista y repuesta.

- Qué manera de matar el tiempo. – Ironizó. Harry se molestó.

- No fastidies y solo dime si irás, no te rogaré.

- ¡Pues no, no iré! –

- ¡Pues bien! – Harry soltó el brazo de Ginny y ella comenzó a cruzar la pista atestada de bailarines, Harry siguió sus pasos. - ¡Ginevra!... ¡Ginevra! - Harry no recordó despedirse de su amiga Bet, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando Ginny aparecía en sus horizontes.

- ¡Esfúmate Potter! – Le espetó girando la cabeza para gritarle, siguió su camino.

- ¡Detente ahora mismo, Ginevra Weasley!

- ¡Como si tus palabras fuesen una orden para mí, idiota!

- ¡No me digas idiota! – Ellos caminaban atropelladamente en medio de la multitud que ni se daba por enterada de la discusión de los ex novios.

- ¡¿Sería lo más suave que nos hemos dicho, no? – Ginny se detuvo, y lo esperó mientras él con mucho trabajo se abría paso entre la gente. Aunque con pesar escuchó las últimas palabras de Ginny.

- Estás utilizando ese argumento como un golpe bajo, y es absolutamente innecesario.

- Innecesarias también fueron tus palabras hace más de dos meses. – Harry le tomó las manos.

- Vamos al departamento a buscar lo que necesites. – Dijo con dulzura, Ginny se enfureció y se soltó de sus manos con brusquedad.

- Te espero en tu auto, y por favor no tardes, no te entretengas con una de tus amigas por una noche de sexo descontrolado... ¡Estoy cansada de tus irresponsabilidades! – Harry se enfadó, cuando ella se proponía podía llegar a ser la mujer más tediosa, paranoica y molesta, y en ese momento lo estaba haciendo de maravillas.

- ¿No puedes simplemente callarte una ves y aceptar lo que te diga?

- Jamás aceptaré que tú me des una puta orden solo para complacerte.

- Eres fastidiosa.

- Y tú un maldito patético. – Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

- Gracias por el cumplido...

- ¡Hasta que por fin se deciden a hablar! – Fred se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, abrazó a Ginny por los hombros, ella soltó un resoplido y Harry mató a Fred con la mirada, el pelirrojo entendió que se podía cortar con una cuchilla el ambiente. - ¿No hay plan de reconciliación?

- ¡Púdrete idiota! – Exclamó Ginny, soltándose de Fred, iba rumbo hasta el auto de Harry, encolerizada.

- Tan dulce como siempre. – Susurró Fred.

- Tu hermana es un verdadero fastidio. – Dijo Harry enojado. Fred frunció el ceño.

- No creo que sea un fastidio para ti si aún estás babeando por ella.

- Fred...

- ¡Vamos! Estabas enamorado para vivir con ella, esa mujer es tu vida. – Filosofó. Harry compuso una mueca.

- No dejaré que ella se inmiscuya en mi vida...

- ¿Aunque ella sea tu vida?

- ¿¡POTTER, QUIERES ESPERAR A VER MIS RAÍCES! - Ginny ya estaba justo al lado del auto de Harry, unas pocas personas giraron para verla. Harry estaba comenzando a impacientarse de verdad.

- ¿Cómo puedes soportarla? – Preguntó serio Fred.

- Ese es el problema, ¡No la soporto! ¡VOY! – Exclamó.

- Es amor. – Rió Fred, Harry resopló y fue al encuentro de la dulce Ginny. Ambos se subieron al auto, cada uno con sus propias razones para estar enfadado con el otro. Harry encendió el motor.

- ¡Felicidades Potter! – Exclamó Ginny, falsamente feliz. Harry la miró aún sin conducir, ella miraba los jardines donde aún los invitados bailaban.

- ¿Me quieres explicar a qué te refieres?

- Hoy es fin de mes, me imagino que terminaste con Katty y ya comenzaste con tu nueva conquista, ¿No? – Él frunció el ceño y comenzó a conducir lentamente.

- A ti no te interesa que haga y deje de hacer con mi vida y no te permito que opines con respecto a ella.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CÍNICO! – Él frenó el auto bruscamente, la miró con el rostro crispado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó con suavidad, aguantando las ganas de gritar, con ella no se podía contener en ningún sentido. Ese era un esfuerzo para no llegar a las circunstancias límites, como hacía unos meses.

- ¡PRIMERO ERES TÚ, SEGUNDO TÚ Y TERCERO TÚ, ERES UN MALDITO SER INCAPAZ DE PENSAR EN NADIE MÁS QUE EN TU PUTA FAMA DE MUJERIEGO! – Bramó.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡NO!

- Si tan solo pudieras hablar, y no gritar, podría entender que es lo que ocurre y porque estás enfadada conmigo, de caso contrario pensaré que estás celosa porque me viste con otra mujer. – Ginny lo miró furiosa.

- No podría estar celosa de una mujer que no me llega ni a los talones. – "Bien, tiene razón, maldición, ¿Dónde está la mujer que supere la perfección de esta loca mujer? a la mierda ese endemoniado carácter si después viene una reconciliación... " Pensó Harry. – No me ocurre nada, de todos modos a ti no te importa que es lo que pueda ocurrirme.

- Creí que eso estaba claro.

- ¿Qué? – Ginny miraba los ojos de Harry, sin parpadear.

- Sabes que me importa todo lo que tenga relación con Ginevra Weasley. – Ella rió y dejó de mirarlo.

- Ya no soy esa idiota que tan solo con decirme bonita se derretía y lo único que quería era ser tu mujer, ya no harás lo que se te plazca conmigo, desde que me llamaste puta mataste todo el amor que sentía por ti. – Añadió mirándolo a los ojos, él le sostuvo la mirada algo más acuosa que la de ella.

- Nunca me perdonarás, ¿Verdad?

- Nunca. – Sonrió peligrosamente. - ¿Pretendes que iba a perdonarte cuando me dices algo mientras bailamos y luego veo que estás besando a otra mujer tan solo a horas de decir que me amas? – Él cerró los ojos, ¿Acaso cuando decidieron a hacer a los idiotas era el primero en la fila? Abrió los ojos.

- Esa mujer no significa nada en mi vida.

- ¿Acaso ha significado algo alguna mujer con la que has estado? – Preguntó dolida. Sin apartarle la vista de encima.

- ¡Sabes que esa mujer eres tú!... De hecho solo hay 5 mujeres importantes en mi vida.

- ¡Nada más que 5! – Exclamó.

- Tú madre, Hermione, Rose, mi madre y tú. – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron e imploró que el llanto no sucumbiera.

- Que sean solo 4 mujeres importantes para ti, yo no pude con lo que conlleva estar a tu lado, ni tú eres importante para mí. – Mintió descaradamente. Ella se impacientó. - ¿Puedes seguir conduciendo?

- ¡Pues no! ¡Estoy harto, mientes cuando dices que no soy importante para ti, te amo más que a nada en el mundo! – Ella soltó una risa irónica.

- ¡Vaya! Tienes una impresionante manera de creer en ti. Y no, amigo no te ilusiones con la idea de ser imprescindible para mí.

- ¡Ginny, te amo!

- ¡Claro! Me olvidé completamente que no hay mujer que se resiste a tus tentadores encantos, ¡Pues yo no! Yo no soy igual a las otras mujeres con las que te has acostado.

- Por supuesto que no... Por eso te amo, porque eres maravillosamente única.

- ¡No mientas!

- ¡Te amo, tú me amas!

- ¡No, yo me enamoré de un hombre que era profundamente cariñoso, un hombre en todo sentido de la palabra, cálido, bondadoso, humilde, maravillado con las simplezas de la vida, y que sin reparos me abrazaba enfrente de toda mi familia, que no temía que después mis hermanos se burlaran de él porque decía amarme, y que con tanta dulzura y pasión me hacía la mujer más completa del mundo cuando me hacía el amor, ese hombre jamás me hubiese llamado puta o zorra porque ese hombre estaba enamorado de mí y yo lo idolatraba, podía estar esclavizada sin un esfuerzo de él, ese hombre se llama Harry Potter, ese era el hombre que yo amaba y tú solo eres una copia patética de lo que antes era. Te empeñaste en hacerme pagar por un rumor que no terminaste de escuchar...

- Ginny, estoy seguro que ese hombre sigue ahí...

- Ya no necesito de ese hombre para vivir... murió justo cuando él dijo que yo estaba muerta para él.

- Quiero, necesito que entiendas que ese hombre nunca ha desaparecido porque vive gracias a tu amor, tú eres la única mujer que tiene todo de él, te amo... ese hombre del que tú te has enamorado te acaba de dejar un mensaje, de hecho me pidió encarecidamente que te lo dijera justo ahora. – Ginny lo miró dubitativa.

- Harry, no soy una quinceañera, no...

- Él dijo: Bonita, perdóname por ser estúpido, cruel, idiota y todo lo que pase por tu cabeza, tienes toda la razón, no pensé, lo único que hice fue escuchar un barato rumor a medias. Te enjuicié y tú fuiste la única persona que siempre ha confiado en mí. Te amo y temo hacerlo para siempre porque sin ti no hay vida, tú tienes la última palabra... solo eres tú, siempre serás tú... Él dijo algo así. – Concluyó Harry, el embarazo hacía que Ginny se emocionara, y ésta ves no fue la excepción. Sus ojos irremediablemente estaban con lágrimas, miró a Harry con rabia por hacerle pasar por ese momento.

- Pues dile que no me envíe mensajes, ya no quiero nada que venga de él. – Harry blanqueó los ojos, con ella era imposible, no se rendiría.

- ¿Sabes que siempre he terminado con mis novias por ti? Sin excepción. – Ella se enfureció.

- ¿ME ESTÁS CULPANDO DEL FRAUDE DE TUS RELACIONES AMOROSAS?

- Sí. – Dijo sin asomo alguno de perder la calma. – Es verdad, desde Cho hasta Katty. Rompimos porque bailamos mucho, ¿Sabes que estuvimos más de una hora en la pista de baile? Pues yo, no lo noté.

- ¿Crees que me interesa?

- Cho siempre desconfió de ti, ¿Recuerdas cuando reanudamos las clases en Hogwarts y Ron y Hermione pasaban todo el día juntos y no nos quedó más remedio que ser amigos inseparables?...

- Y cuando nos daban permiso para salir a Hogsmeade tú me dejabas sola... para ti solo existía Cho. – Harry le sonrió dulcemente. Ginny frunció el ceño. - ¿Acaso es mentira?

- Tú no te quedabas sola... siempre te hacía compañía ese idiota de Seamus. Pero eso no es lo que te quiero decir...

- Yo no quiero escuchar...

- Cho y yo rompimos por ti.

- ¿Por mí? – Preguntó incrédula. – Pero en ese entonces no te amaba. – Sonrojó y Harry sonrió, encantado. – Quiero decir que estábamos en el colegio y tú solo tenías ojos para ella. – Se rectificó totalmente roja.

- Todo fue culpa de un comentario que hice acerca de ti, ella se enfureció, Cho siempre estuvo envidiosa de ti, y también celos de la amistad inquebrantable que había entre nosotros.

- ¿Cho sentía envidia de mí? ¿Qué comentario hiciste?

- Te reirás.

- ¡No! ¡Dímelo! – Rogó, y Harry sonrió ampliamente.

- Está bien, dije que parecías un ángel cuando montabas la escoba y tu cabello relucía, perfecto y esos pantalones que usabas eran tan ajustados... eras excitante.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Eso pensabas de tú amiga? – Harry asintió.

- Que fueses mi amiga no implicaba que fuese ciego contigo y tú siempre has sido bonita, preciosa, hermosa...

- Merlín, ¿Eso pensabas de mí?

- Siempre me perturbó tu cuerpo. – Ginny frunció el ceño, miró su cuerpo, confundida. Él miraba por la ventanilla del auto, comenzando a sentir un calor repentino.

- ¿Qué tiene mi cuerpo? – Harry lo miró inmediatamente, sonrió.

- Es perfecto, tienes todo en el lugar preciso al tacto, perfecto. – Él sonrió ampliamente. – Mi parte favorita es tu vientre, es dulce... cuando caminas tu trasero tiene una forma graciosa de moverse pero no menos tocable, Dios, tu cuerpo es pura y llanamente sensual que lo único que provoca es besarte entera y hacerte el amor. – Susurró. Ginny sintió un calor sofocante, escuchar detalladamente lo que Harry pensaba de su cuerpo era ¡Merlín! Y eso que ella pensaba que era delgada, menuda y sin gracia, y vaya que la tenía para el padre de su hijo. Carraspeó.

- Harry, sigue conduciendo, por favor. – Él así lo hizo, bastante perturbado, no cruzaron media palabra durante todo el camino. Hasta que él se detuvo fuera del edificio donde vivía actualmente. - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Si no puedes aparecer, necesitamos las llaves. – Decía al tiempo que sacaba la llave del auto.

- Verdad... ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No hace falta, bonita. – Sonrió. Salió del auto, y se perdió por la calle. Luego de unos minutos y debido a que Harry no daba pistas de aparecer decidió ir por unos caramelos que se le antojaron en una tienda que había justo en la esquina. Cuando volvía de su feliz compra vio que Harry salía del edificio, sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió y ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Me das un caramelo? – Preguntó cuándo se reunieron justo en las puertas del edificio de donde acababa de salir Harry. Ginny dudó, eran sus caramelos favoritos. – Solo uno, sé que son tus favoritos, pero... – Tomó uno y leyó el envoltorio. - ¿Con relleno de manjar? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¡¿Weasley? – Preguntaba un muchacho desde el otro lado de la calle, Ginny alzó la vista, horrorizada.

- ¿John? – Preguntó incrédula, inmediatamente se aferró a la mano de Harry y se acercó al cuerpo de su ex novio. Harry miró a Ginny, desconcertado, luego giró la vista hacia el tipo que acababa de llamar a Ginny. Era alto, delgado, su cabello era revuelto, no tanto como el de él, sus ojos eran azules oscuros y le sonreía asquerosamente, según Harry, a Ginny.

- Desapareciste de la nada, ¿Eh? – Preguntó John, mirando lascivamente a Ginny.

- ¿Por qué será? – Masculló Ginny. John miró a Harry y se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya! – Se acercó más a la pareja, quedando frente a ellos. –No sabía que frecuentabas con personas importantes, además de mí, por supuesto, Gin. –

- ¿Gin? – Preguntó Harry observando a Ginny y pidiéndole una explicación solo con la mirada. Ginny observó los ojos verdes de Harry asustada, Harry no entendía el porqué de la reacción de ella cuando apareció ese idiota.

- Harry, él es John Anderson te hablé de él, ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿El novio que tuviste en Holanda?

- Él ex novio que tuve. – Le corrigió Ginny.

- Bueno, eso solo puedes cambiarlo tú, preciosa. – Le coqueteó descaradamente. Hasta ese momento Harry se contuvo, pero los celos llegaron al límite de ser exteriorizados.

- Ginny, francamente no me interesa conocer a este idiota y se nos hace tar...

- Gin, Phillipe te dijo que todas las noches te esperaba, que soñaba contigo que mi deseo solo tú lo harías realidad, que tus besos llenos de pasión son mis recuerdos de ti... y que esa noche inolvidable... – Eso ya era bastante para Harry, sentía que la sangre se iba al rostro en demasía y se llenaba de furia, una furia contenida por todo lo que sentía, en especial el problema que no tenía solución con Ginny, y aún más temía perderla, quería sentir ese fresco aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de Ginny siempre, pero las palabras de ese Anderson se extralimitaban y Harry ya encontraba la forma más adecuada de descargarse.

- ¡QUIÉN MIERDA ERES TÚ PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MI MUJER! – Gritó encolerizado, furioso, la mano de Ginny afirmaba con toda la fuerza que podía la mano de Harry que ya intentaba estrepitosamente soltar la suya y abrazar con deseo de venganza su varita.

- ¿Tú mujer Potter? – Le preguntó desafiándolo, con una sonrisa petulante en los labios. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada, ahora le costaba a sobre manera sostener la mano de Harry.

- Escucha muy bien, John, digo, para que entiendas una ves y por todas te marches, date cuenta que estás sobrando, que lo nuestro ya es historia, y que lo único que deseo ahora es ir a casa con Harry. – Ginny habló, lo que sorprendió a Harry. – Ah, otra cosa más, ya no más Weasley, ahora dirígete hacia mí, como señora Potter.

- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que voy a creer que en menos de dos semanas te has casado con una persona que causa revuelo en el mundo mágico y no se ha publicado una puta palabra en un periódico?

- No tientes tu suerte y lárgate ahora si quieres salir vivo, ya has oído a mi esposa, lárgate. – Le espetó Harry.

- ¿No pensaste en los momentos intensos que vivimos? – Ya era mucho resistir la fuerza de Harry, él tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta a John y lo estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared de la calle lateral a la que estaba estacionado el auto.

- Una mierda tus putos momentos intensos, mal nacido, te lo dije, no le hables así a mi mujer y como no obedeciste eso será lo último que haya dicho tu asquerosa boca. – Harry sacó su varita, cegado por los celos decidido a matarlo, Ginny lo tomó del brazo intuyendo las intenciones de Harry, asustada.

- No, déjalo...

- Esta basura...

- ¿Le llamas intenso a jugar naipes explosivos en una sala de casa? ¡Vaya si a eso le llamas intenso no quiero imaginar una de tus más aburridas maniobras, cariño! - John se ruborizó, Harry aflojó sus puños y lo soltó suavemente, John se alegró solo por unos segundos porque el puñete en pleno pómulo lo desequilibró y cayó rápidamente por la pared. - ¡Harry! – Exclamó Ginny, histérica.

- No podía dejar impune que le hablaras así a mi mujer, intenso. – Sonrió burlonamente. Ginny para evitar otro arranque de su "Esposo" volvió a tomar su mano, temía que Harry volviera a golpear a John, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

- Ginevra, con él jamás serás feliz, es un maldito loco que puede insultar la hermosa y delicada persona que eres. – Sin saber John acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Y Ginny sin proponérselo acarició la mano que sostenía de Harry y él la miró. Los ojos de Ginny destellaban un dejo de súplica para que él no escuchara esas palabras porque eso era entre él y ella y nadie más debía opinar al respecto. Él entendió sin mediar palabras.

- ¿Quieres que demuestre aquí que sin Harry Potter no soy nada? ¡Pues bien maldito estúpido! – Añadió enfadada. Las palabras consternaron a Harry, siempre ansió escuchar algo así de sus hermosos labios, pero escucharlas en ese momento era asombrosamente único, esperanzador y reconfortante. John se levantó con el dorso de la mano en las comisuras de la boca, y miró a la pareja, con el rostro desencajado. Ginny subió ambas manos hasta el rostro de Harry, él estaba paralizado, sabía que venía y gustoso lo recibiría. Los labios de Ginny rozaron, seduciendo los de Harry, él sonrió la acercó más a su cuerpo desde la cintura de Ginny y la besó, lentamente, suave, su lengua reconocía cada rincón de esa rica boca, saboreando sin control de su propia lengua, Ginny inevitablemente gimió.

Ese suave sonido provocó la absoluta excitación de Harry, se maldijo por ser tan débil con ella, Ginny simplemente lo besaba y él se descontrolaba, subió una mano hasta la nuca de Ginny el beso se tornó a pasión pura, desde el reencuentro en la Madriguera no sentía que ella lo besara con amor, el encuentro en su despacho fue una experiencia maravillosa pero de necesidad carnal. Pero este beso era diferente, era la mejor excusa para ella de decir te amo y él lo entendía sin problemas. Se separaron y Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de convencerse de que era realidad, que ese beso era el principio de una espera, que quizá, no fuese tan larga, y si lo era él esperaría toda la vida, porque precisamente ella era su vida, su esperanza, su aliento y cada latido de su corazón decía Ginevra Weasley. Ginny sonrió, le acarició el rostro y le dio otro beso, más suave y corto. Harry suspiró y por fin abrió sus ojos.

- Yo también. – Susurró Harry, Ginny entendió que era lo que él quería decir, significaba exactamente lo mismo que ella quería decir con ese beso. Le sonrió abiertamente. Escuchó un carraspeo y recordó que había público, ambos miraron a John. Harry tomó la mano de su "Esposa" Sonrió como idiota.

- Dieron el alta a tu sanidad bucal, evidentemente. – Dijo John, con el ceño fruncido. Harry soltó una sonora carcajada, Ginny solo sonrió.

- Si ya no crees que ahora solo quiero estar con este hombre, ese es tú problema, Anderson. – Ginny comenzó a caminar, seguida de un Harry risueño.

- Adiós, intenso. Me voy con mi esposa – Le soltó, no sin antes de soltar una risa de triunfo. Ambos llegaron hasta el auto, él con caballerosidad le abrió la puerta, ella subió y Harry la cerró. Apeó el auto, le dijo adiós con la mano a John, sonriendo, entró al auto feliz, y se marcharon. - Ginny, algo no me quedó claro referente a ese idiota.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó, distraída mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- En cuanto lo viste te aterró la idea de tener que hablar con él, ¿Ese hijo de puta te hizo algo? – Preguntó mirándola al tiempo que le daba una luz roja. – Porque te juro que si te hizo algo no me cuesta absolutamente nada buscarlo y romperle la cara a ese mal nacido...

- No te basta con haberle roto la cara a Dean, bien comienza con tu estúpida tradición y rómpele la cara a todos mis ex novios...

- Quiero saber si ese condenado te hizo algo, faltó tu respeto... – Ginny sonrió de lado y lo miró.

- No intentes culpar al resto de tus propios errores, de hecho el único novio que ha faltado mi respeto has sido tú. – Harry fijó su mirada en el parabrisas y continuó conduciendo. – Con los últimos tres novios a excepción de Seamus, frente a mí tendría al novio más idiota en generaciones de mujeres Weasley gracias a Merlín son pocas, Dean y su complejo de "Sex symbol" tú, y tu cariñoso lenguaje cuando te frustras y crees escuchar correctamente un rumor, y John y su amplio criterio para saberse el mejor jugador de Quidditch, cuando no figura en un solo cartel de anuncio para un partido y concurra gente. Menudo trío. – Ironizó Ginny.

- Apuesto que de esos tres soy el más idiota, pero el que más te ha amado también. – Sonrió, intentando que algo resultase.

- Ni lo sueñes, con una estúpida sonrisa no conseguirás nada. – Harry se sorprendió.

- ¡Vaya, eres buena! Al menos me conoces.

- Idiota. – Le espetó.

- Te amo. – Dijo dulcemente. Un momento después los caramelos que Ginny ingirió, le pasaron la cuenta, arrugó su frente dolorosamente. – Bien, Ginevra Weasley, no quiero enterarme que ese idiota hizo algo que a ti no te gustara, porque desafortunadamente no puedo golpearme yo mismo aunque... ¿Qué sucede, bonita? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Siento un malestar en el estómago.

- Pero, bonita comiste una tonelada de caramelos, lo lógico hubiese sido que no sintieras nada. – Pero ella estaba bastante preocupada, porque ahí para ignorancia de Harry, crecía su hijo. Él, sin dejar de mirar al frente acarició el vientre de Ginny. Ella se sintió completamente vulnerable ante ese contacto, Harry además de acariciarla a ella, también lo hacía con su hijo. Los ojos de Ginny derramaron lágrimas que Harry no advirtió. El dolor disminuía rápidamente, mientras Ginny se secaba las lágrimas e ingenuamente sonreía y su mente aventuraba cuando James naciera... Indiscutiblemente si era hombre, cosa que a ella no le entraba duda, sería James Sirius Potter. Harry detuvo el auto, aparentemente por un tráfico, retirando su mano.

- No lo hagas, por favor. – Rogó Ginny, él la miró directo a sus ojos. – Tú mano, que es mágica me estaba aliviando. – Sonrió coqueta. Harry suspiró, definitivamente con ella la guerra estaba perdida y dispuesto a hacer ondear la bandera blanca. Rendición ciento por ciento con esos ojos chocolates, hermosos.

- Lo que tú quieras... - susurró, completamente cegado, Ginny escuchó unas bocinas inquietas que insistían que Harry moviera el auto, sonrió, estaba perdido mirándola a los ojos.

- Harry, ya debes moverte, pero no se te ocurra quitar tu mano de mí estómago. – Dijo ella suavemente, puso las dos manos sobre la mano de Harry, cerró sus ojos. Harry continuó el camino en el auto, y por tercera ves en la noche, sonreía idiotizado. Aún ella estando así, completamente quieta en ese asiento, conseguía la tortura más dolorosa. Luego de unos largos minutos de viaje en ese auto llegaron al frontis del edificio, se estacionó con una habilidad extraordinaria al conducir con una sola mano, la otra parecía pegada con cola al vientre de Ginny.

- Ginny. – Susurró, ella no se dio por aludida, Harry aprovechó y se acercó más a ella, acariciando con la mano el rostro de Ginny, volvió a llamarla, volvió a conseguir nada de respuesta. Ginny estaba profundamente dormida. Él sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no veía el rostro tan apacible, relajado, surcado de esas pecas que él jamás podría olvidar, suspiró. Salió con cuidado del auto, rodeó el auto y llegó hasta la puerta de Ginny, abriéndola con sumo cuidado. Se quitó el saco y como pudo lo puso alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, tomó en brazos a Ginny delicadamente, intentando no despertarla, cerró la puerta del auto con la alarma y cruzó la calle, el conserje del condominio abrió la reja de entrada y a Harry le sorprendió gratamente que aún lo recordara.

- ¡Señor Potter!

- Hola, ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó él amablemente. Ginny ronroneó en su pecho, Harry sonrió dulcemente.

- Muy bien, me alegro mucho de verlo, a usted y a la señora Potter. – El muchacho le sonrió abiertamente, como le encantaba que confundieran a Ginny con su esposa, que todos pensaran que ella le pertenecía, que era solo y exclusivamente de Harry Potter, que Ginevra "Potter" era parte de su vida, era su vida.

- Muchas gracias, le diré sus saludos.

- La señora Potter siempre fue gentil, era la reina del condominio. – Ambos rieron. El conserje abrió la puerta de Roble del edificio y Harry entró.

- Gracias, Adiós.

- Adiós señor Potter. – Él tomó el elevador y el conserje marcó el número 7, Harry sonriendo despidiéndose, las puertas se cerraron. Miró a Ginny y sonrió, esa mujer era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca y suave y sus labios eran el mismo cielo, suspiró. Sonó la campanilla que anunciaba la parada en el séptimo piso. Caminó hasta el departamento y buscó en el saco que cubría a Ginny las llaves del departamento, las encontró y abrió la puerta de la que alguna ves había sido el paraíso si tan solo Ginny estuviera ahí esperándolo... ahora solo le recordaba lo estúpido que había sido terminando con la persona que le había enseñado a amar, que todo estaba bien si estaban juntos y le enseñó a amar sin reservas, sin límites y con puro amor, pasión. Le hacía creer que había un lugar llamado paraíso ese precisamente era ese bendito departamento. Puso un pie allí y todas las imágenes se agolparon dolorosamente, recordándole esas palabras sin fundamentos, vacías y crueles que habían salido de su boca para referirse a la mujer que llevaba ahora en sus brazos, que por cierto era también, la única mujer que había amado.

Cerró la puerta y ésta soltó un chirrido que hizo erizar la piel de Harry, caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación, llegó y sonrió tristemente al comprobar que todo estaba igual a como él lo recordaba, la cama estaba sin hacer, dejaba esas arrugas que solo aprobaban una noche lujuriosa, placentera, en fin, donde dos personas habían hecho sin resquemores el amor. El suelo de esa habitación había prendas de vestir que él mismo había hecho al quitársela del cuerpo a su novia... en ese lejano tiempo, suspiró. Ginny dormía profundamente, y la dejó suavemente en la cama, en sueños hacía protesta por abandonar ese cálido colchón que eran los brazos de Harry, él solo sonrió y besó la frente de la pelirroja.

Se sentó al lado de ella, solo con el fin de grabársela... algo que ya era innecesario, conocía de memoria el cuerpo de Ginny, sabía que en la parte baja de la espalda, Ginny tenía una especie de tres marías de lunares, y que al costado bajo del brazo tenía una figurita en forma de nube de nacimiento que ella odiaba y que a él le encantaba, era difícil estar en aquel departamento con tantos recuerdos felices que había en el aire, había vivido su noche de boda anticipada... eran tantos recuerdos solo para una noche y un día... ¡Santo cielo le había pedido matrimonio!... y ella dijo dulcemente "Acepto"... era un maldito idiota, el mismo se condenó a ese puto infierno. ¿Por qué mierda fue tan inseguro del amor que Ginny le daba? ¿Por qué fue tan cruel con la mujer que le había enseñado que amar era algo maravilloso y majestuoso si era de dos? ¿Cómo le hacía comprender a la mujer más testaruda del mundo que justamente era ella quien lo complementaba? ¿Qué ella era quien aceleraba y detenía los latidos de su corazón, ahora bastante roto, pero que al fin y al cabo latía lastimosamente?

Entendía perfectamente que no merecía perdón de ella, pero dolía una mierda resignarse a no dar batalla por algo que ya no era "Por el bien de todos" ahora era por el bien de Ginny y Harry. Porque algo le decía que Ginny Weasley seguía queriéndolo, eso albergaba su corazón. Suspiró.

Se levantó, y arropó a Ginny lo suficiente. Tomó la silla del tocador de Ginny y se sentó en sentido contrario, quedando frente a la cama donde dormía profundamente la persona que alguna ves iba a ser su esposa. Era estimulante tenerla cerca y deleitarse con la vista que ella ofrecía, si bien él la había arropado, ya estaba descubierta de las mantas y sus piernas estaban ahí para desequilibrar la salud mental de Harry, eran largas e insinuantes, dado que el vestido ahora enseñaba más que cubría, él podía ver esas pequeñas bragas que en tiempos anteriores las quitaba con los dientes, bufó, era una mujer con quien la batalla estaba perdida, pero eso era un encanto también, sonrió. Siguió y alzó un poco más la vista y se detuvo en ese vientre plano, donde solo hacía unos minutos sus manos estuvieran reconfortando el malestar de Ginny.

Vino a su mente la inocente idea de un hijo creciendo dentro de ese vientre liso y suave. ¿Por qué Ginny cambió tantas cosas en él? Hasta su manera de pensar... antes jamás hubiese pensado en la sola idea de tener hijos... pero con ella era distinto, porque proyectaba su vida, su familia con esa loca pelirroja. Ahora pensaba en sus hijos con ella, ¡En sus propios hijos! Harry se refregó los ojos por debajo de los anteojos. Frustrado apoyó los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla, alentado por un triste consuelo siguió en esa constante vigilia concentrada en Ginevra Weasley.

Esta ves se dedicó a observar el plácido y profundo ensueño que era su rostro. Primero esos labios finos, que hacía de un dulce beso el mejor de los milagros, esos labios que tanto anhelaba. Ese maravilloso beso que ella le había regalado aquella noche era una bendita conexión al pasado, cuando ella quería decir te amo sin palabras, y él entendía, quizá a causa de esas malditas palabras vacías que él mismo había dicho. Jamás escucharía a Ginny decirle esa frase que sonaba perfecto en sus labios, tiernas y seductoras, cuando ella podía hacer con él lo que quisiera. La nariz de Ginny, cubierta de pecas era el toque inocente y sensual... ¡Cómo amaba cada peca en ese hermoso rostro! No pudo evitar reír. "Vaya, reírte solo, es que ya te volviste loco" Pensó, y esos ojos que ahora descansaban, si bien el cuerpo de Ginny siempre fue perturbador para él, sus ojos eran transparencia, inocencia y siempre lograban desarmarlo y dejarlo vulnerable. Sus ojos eran las ventanas de su alma, un alma tan inocente, por cierto. Harry rió, inocente en cualquier ámbito que no fuese en una cama.

Ginny Weasley había cambiado su norte, e indefectiblemente su vida. Sin lugar a dudas ella lo hizo feliz, tremendamente feliz como nunca en su vida lo fue. Estaba dispuesto a revivir esa historia de amor que había construido con Ginny, solo para volver a sentirla y sentirse amado por ella, pese a las desastrosas consecuencias. Suspiró. Se levantó aflojó más el nudo de la corbata y se la quitó, luego hizo lo mismo con los zapatos negros y sabiendo que le iba a ser imposible dormir en aquella butaca se acostó al lado de Ginny. Se hizo almohada con los brazos y miró el techo, respiró profundamente, sintió que el dulce perfume de Ginny le nublaba las ideas, ese aroma lo transportó a una escena inolvidable en esa misma cama donde irónicamente estaban los dos ahora, luego de la propuesta de matrimonio, suspiró sonriendo. Siendo honesto había estado con cuanta mujer que ya ni recordaba. Debía admitir que no toleraba muchas cosas de Ginny y ella de él tampoco, pero se llevaban estupendamente bien en la cama, y todo se debía porque para él no era una mera necesidad de sexo, era reconfortante y placenteramente a hacer el amor, con el amor de su vida.

Una ves el muy idiota le dijo precisamente a Ginny, mucho antes de babear por ella, que la mujer que lograra enamorarlo debía tener tres características, tremendamente hermosa, con una personalidad que a nadie le fuese indiferente y una fiera en la cama... ahora el muy pervertido comprendía que esa descripción era en totalidad de Ginevra Weasley... "Existe algún momento que no piense en esa loca mujer" Pensó, volteó y vio a Ginny, bufó. "Está bien, entendí, Dios o Merlín, se están confabulando para pagar caro mi error, ¿verdad?" Ginny también giró y quedó frente a él, gimiendo dormida y lo abrazó. "No pueden estar confabulados con semejante mujer, ¡Dios!" Suspiró, deslizó un brazo por el hombro de Ginny, para acariciar la cabeza pelirroja, mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba la cintura de la mujer y deslizaba suavemente los dedos por la espalda de Ginny. "Y me sigues torturando Ginevra" y como si fuese poco, para una mujer dormida ella dejó de abrazarlo y bajó sus manos y comenzó desabotonar botón por botón la camisa de Harry, mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Harry estaba paralizado.

- Ginny. – Susurró, pero ella no se dio por enterada y le quitó la camisa, a la altura de los codos la tarea se le complicó y bufó enojada, algo que no tranquilizó las hormonas de Harry, con un gesto brusco le terminó de arrancar la difícil camisa. Las manos intranquilas de Ginny recorrieron el pecho de Harry, y luego de eso volvieron a abrazar el cuerpo del padre de su hijo.

- Te necesito, Harry. - Susurró, medio dormida. Harry volvió a su anterior postura y la abrazó, sonriendo.

- Yo también te necesito, amor. – Dijo él en un susurro apenas audible, Ginny se aferró más al cuerpo de Harry, mientras enredaba sus piernas con las de él. Hacía tanto tiempo, poco más de dos meses para ser exactos, que Harry ansiaba un momento a solas con ella y éste que se les estaba regalando era perfecto. Le dio un dulce beso en la frente y se durmió profundamente.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ginny despertó todo parecía más bonito, más tranquilo, todo era mejor si esos brazos fuertes la rodeaban. Harry la abrazaba por la espalda y su mano la deslizó por debajo de la tela del vestido y tocaba directamente su vientre, su hijo. Sentía el profundo respirar de Harry en su oído, suspiró. Quería aprovechar cada caricia, cada cercanía del cuerpo de ese hombre que poco a poco la trastornaba. Recordó cuando ella despertaba y él observaba su despertar y ambos sonreían y comenzaban el día como terminaba la noche, y en ese departamento fueron solo un día y una noche... pero estaban los mejores recuerdos de una pareja feliz, ahí se comprometieron para amarse toda la vida, él le propusiera matrimonio y donde se sentía viva cada ves que él le hacía el amor... ¿Por qué mierda se permitía esa regalía con él? Pensó de pronto.

- ¡HARRY! – Gritó. El pobre hombre del miedo cayó al suelo totalmente enredado con las sábanas. Sentado en el suelo miró a Ginny. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, observándolo, aguantando las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó enfadado.

- ¿Qué hacías acostado conmigo?

- Estaba agotado, ¿Dónde más querías que durmiera?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Harry la miró como si dudara preocupadamente del estado de salud mental de Ginny. – Sé qué hago aquí, pero no entiendo porque desperté en esta cama mientras tú me abrazabas como si fuese tu esposa...

- Espera, antes que hagas conjeturas, algo innato en ti... – Decía mientras intentaba desenredarse de las sábanas. – Cuando nos dirigíamos hasta este departamento en el auto tú entraste en un profundo sueño del cual me fue imposible lograr despertarte. Te subí en brazos hasta aquí y te acosté, después de comprobar que me iba a ser imposible dormir en esa maldita butaca decidí acostarme aquí y fuiste tú quien me abrazó. – Concluyó, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Yo? – Él asintió, al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba con la búsqueda de su camisa. - Eso es imposible hoy cuando desperté eras tú el que estaba pegado a mí como lapa. ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda haces sin camisa?

- FUISTE TÚ. – Gritó enloquecido, ella también se levantó de la cama, confundida.

- Eso es una absurda mentira, ¿Me estás culpando de tú inaceptable falta de moral?

- ¿Falta de moral? – Preguntó incrédulo, cuando por fin encontraba su camisa y se la ponía rápidamente. – Fuiste tú quien me abrazó y quien me quitó la camisa y si no me crees, algo que no sería la primera ves, es tú problema.

- ¿Ahora me estás culpando a mí de tus errores? ¡Digamos que no pusiste objeciones cuando desperté y con tu abrazo me ahogabas!

- No, fue una noche bastante buena para ser verdad, y lo único que pretendo que entiendas es que no es la primera ves que no crees en mí. – Dijo, mirándola a los ojos, ella se acercó peligrosamente a Harry.

- Será porque tus palabras ya no tienen la validez o el peso suficiente para creer en ti.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué me sigues hablando? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir con este maldito juego? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu novio que me pidiera las llaves? Así no hubieses hablado y por ende venir conmigo. ¿Por qué dices necesitarme si no confías en mí? – Ella sonrojó, Harry dolido le dio la espalda mientras se anudaba la corbata.

- No recuerdo haber dicho necesitarte. – Harry rodó los ojos, se giró y la miró.

- Bien, eso es algo que murmuraste dormida, pero no tiene sentido, según tú es algo más que podría haber inventado, ¿No?

- Tienes razón, jamás debí pedirte que me acompañaras...

- ¿Por qué me besaste de esa forma anoche? – Preguntó Harry, escrutándola con la mirada, Ginny se sentía mal, eran esas malditas náuseas que la agobiaban y esa discusión con Harry no la ayudaba en absoluto.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando nos encontramos con el mal nacido de tu ex novio, me besaste como cuando estábamos juntos, me besaste de esa forma cuando me querías decir te amo y yo lo entendía, anoche me hiciste sentir que con ese beso me decías te amo, ¡Me besaste con amor, con pasión, ilusión y yo lo sentí! – Exclamó Harry intentando hacerla entrar en razón, porque sabía que ella sintió lo mismo con ese beso, su corazón se desbocaba en certezas. Los ojos de Ginny, sin proponerlo derramaron lágrimas.

- Es solo que debía ser convincente. – Murmuró.

- ¿Me besaste solo para darle celos a ese idiota? – Preguntó enfadado y dolido. Ella no pudo haber cambiado tanto en un par de meses, ella no era fría y mucho menos calculadora. Pero aun así estaba diciéndole esas cosas que le partían el alma. Era algo que siempre era más fuerte, sus ojos brillaron algunas lágrimas.

- Claro que no, solo fue para hacerle entender que yo no quería nada con él. – Ahora el tono que ella empleaba era desdeñoso, casi frío.

- Y lo has hecho perfecto, y conmigo también... – Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos indescriptibles, Ginny podía ver en los de Harry, dolor, una inmensa amargura y amor, pero ahora ese amor era condenado a cadena perpetua por ella misma... Harry veía en los ojos de Ginny, dolor, una venganza mínima... pero venganza al fin y al cabo y muchos deseos de fortaleza, con él no podía ocultar nada, para ella también era una maldita tortura esa discusión, porque tal ves dictaba la absoluta separación, porque a pesar que lo único que ansiaba Harry era estar con ella, ahora era mucho más difícil, porque el solo hecho de estar juntos se había vuelto el arma más peligroso de Ginny para lastimarlo, y vaya que dolía ser lastimado por esa mujer que representaba todo para él. – Ya entendí... sobre la mesa, en la sala están las llaves, puedes hacer lo que quieras con este departamento, es todo tuyo...

- No lo quiero. – Dijo rotundamente, Harry no entendía porque le hablaba en ese tono y le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

- Bien quedará deshabitado, yo no pretendo vivir aquí donde el único pensamiento que se viene a mí cabeza con tan solo verlo eres tú, es verte inventando algo en la cocina, o la propuesta de matrimonio... simplemente tenerte ahí, para que fuésemos uno. – Susurró.

- Harry... – Él sonrió y resignado dejó caer una lágrima, hizo una mueca de impotencia al mostrar signos de debilidad ante ella, que por alguna razón hizo el amague de acercarse a él y él se lo impidió buscando el saco, solo con el fin de secarse la tanda de lágrimas que cayeron. Volvió a concentrar su atención en ella.

- Yo lo único que quiero es olvidarme de ti, para reanudar mi vida, no quiero depender de ti para ser feliz, sé que me equivoqué, pero el papel de idiota rogando por amor no me queda, y ya lo hice por mucho tiempo y no me fue bien, espero que seas feliz porque yo lo voy a hacer, demos vuelta la hoja desde ahora – Harry sonrió triste. – O por lo menos yo lo haré desde ahora... amarte fue más que un placer, Ginevra. – Dijo con la voz quebrada, tomó el resto de sus pertenencias, se acercó lentamente a ella y le dio un beso con toda su alma en la frente. – Adiós. – Sonrió, a pesar que las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, desapareció. Dejando a una Ginny sumida en la desesperación absoluta, llorando a mares por no poder olvidar palabras tan duras... no podía... en verdad quería, pero no podía...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de pasar por esta historia, y más a quienes me han comentado.<strong>_

_**Espero que hasta el momento no los defraude!**_

_**y lamento la tardanza en actualizar!**_

_**solo quedan tres capítulo y llagamos a su fin!**_

_**muchos cariños a todos!**_

_**y espero sus manifestaciones a travez de los reviews!**_

_**cariños!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola gente!**

**muchas gracias a todos por sus hermoso comentarios, espero haber respondido a todos y cada uno de ustedes... y si no es así perdónenme la vida!**

**Solo quedan dos capítulos...**

**Paulina de Potter: Lamento mucho que no se de tan rápidamente lo que tu quieres! ya queda poco... y espero que al menos este capítulo te deje un sabor dulce, cariños!**

**Mariana: Hola! me alegro que una persona nueva me comente y leyera todo el fic de una vez! gracias por tu tiempo y paciencia! No quería que lloraras! :( en serio, que bueno que te gustara el fic y comentaras, sirve mucho para seguir... y si bien los tres caps están terminados igualmente sus palabras motivan para seguir escribiendo "Atado a ti" y otras historias que tengo ya comenzadas y espero vean la luz una vez termine con "Me enamoré de ti" **

**Solo y como el cap lo dice... escuchen, si quieren, "realmente no estoy tan solo" de Ricardo Arjona... ayuda un montón en la sensación del cap.**

**ahora sin más el capítulo... **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25: Realmente no estoy tan solo.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Comprendí enseguida cuando mencionaste eso de los síntomas, cariño.

- Gracias a Merlín entendiste tú y no Harry, de lo contrario tu hermana me hubiese matado y me cortaba en cuadritos y metía mis trocitos al congelador. – Harry acababa de aparecer en la cocina de la casa de los Weasley para ver a su ahijada, pero al escuchar su nombre se detuvo. Era claro que esa charla no era para que él la escuchara, Ron y Hermione hablaban misteriosamente en el salón de su casa.

- ¿Crees que mi hermana no mencione nada? –

- Me prometió hacerlo cuando llegó de Holanda. – Aseguró Hermione. "Qué demonios es lo que sucede con Ginny" Pensó Harry, hacía poco más de dos meses que no veía y sabía nada de Ginevra Weasley por su salud mental, y había estado bien, pensando, sintiendo y suspirando por ella, pero al menos no se emborrachaba a diario, y solo había salido con un par de mujeres para aparentar entereza y sobre todo dignidad. El mundo no se detenía porque no podía estar con la mujer que amaba.

- Sí esa loca mujer...

- Que es tú hermana...

- Eso no quita lo loca y testaruda que es...

- Tienes razón, pero entiendo que ella reaccione así, aunque no lo comparto...

- ¡Por Dios Hermione! Lo que ella está haciendo es totalmente inmaduro, si yo estuviera en el lugar de sabes quién no tendría conmiseración con ella, porque está pasándose por el culo la responsabilidad y el derecho que Harry tiene. – "Bien, ya no es Ella solamente, yo también estoy implicado" Pensó Harry frustrado, quería que sus amigos hablaran luego.

- ¡Ronald! Tu hija te puede oír y repetirá esa palabra como loro después. – Lo regañó Hermione, Ron sonrió.

- Lo siento, pero Ginny logra exasperarme. – "Y no eres el único, amigo" Pensó Harry. – No voy a seguir callando por mucho tiempo, Hermione, Harry es mi amigo y tiene el derecho a saber...

- ¡No lo digas! No puedes cometer esa imprudencia, es Ginny quien debe decirle a Harry que serán padres. – El aire no llegaba, y la sangre lo abandonaba estrepitosamente, el corazón latía furioso y aclamaba por la inexistente sangre. Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía logró musitar un penoso:

- ¿Qué? – Se dejó ver, pálido, desencajado, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Iba a ser padre?... Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y Ron se levantó inmediatamente del sillón.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué tu hermana qué? – Preguntó con más fuerzas, era imposible que Ginny le ocultara una noticia como ésa, a pesar de estar separados, de estar enfadados, de haber pactado un adiós que era inminente en ellos. La llegada de un hijo cambiaba todo... ¿Un hijo? ¿Él iba a ser padre? ¿Iba a ser padre con Ginny? ¿El amor de su vida estaba embarazada y él sería el padre? – Ron, ¡¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Y Ginny será la madre! – Sonrió feliz, estaba feliz, esa idea estaba albergada en su corazón, en su alma, algo de él crecía dentro de Ginny. Soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Sí, serás padre! – Rió Ron, lo abrazó, felicitándolo, Luego Harry abrazó a Hermione levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas, feliz y repitiendo "¡Voy a ser padre!"

- Necesito comprar los muebles, la cuna, la ropa... ¡Todo! – Sonrió, sus amigos rieron de las ocurrencias del futuro padre. - ¿De cuánto está Ginny? – Sonrió, Ron inmediatamente se puso nervioso con la pregunta, sabía que ahí estaba el quid del asunto.

- Casi cinco meses. – Hasta para él esa era una respuesta lógica... no estaba íntimamente con Ginny desde la ruptura, pero ella no le había dicho nada... "Ella no pretende excluirme de mis derechos como padre... La última ves ella parecía otra mujer... pero es imposible que quiera alejarme de mi hijo" Pensó Preocupado. Solo respondió alterado a la respuesta de Ron, de la cual ni se acordaba de la pregunta.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry, ella estaba asustada, se enteró hace...

- Cinco meses me ha ocultado a mí hijo. – Hermione blanqueó los ojos

- Ginny siempre pensó en decírtelo nunca planeó ocultar nada, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías tú, como sopesarías la noticia, y si no te ha dicho la noticia antes es...

- ¡Porque es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se ha equivocado, porque no tiene la madurez suficiente para separar las cosas! ¿Cómo se le ocurre "pasar por alto" una noticia como esta? – Ron estaba en absoluto acuerdo con él, también se sentiría así si Hermione le hubiese ocultado el embarazo de Rose. Hermione era la única que pretendía defender a su cuñada y amiga, porque entendía cuáles eran los periodos por los cuales pasaba una mujer embarazada. Y consolidando con el género femenino, era lo mínimo que Harry se merecía por haberle dicho semejantes idioteces a su cuñada. El punto es que si era objetiva, Ginny sí debería haber soltado la bomba mucho antes con el padre del niño que crecía en su vientre.

- Voy por unos refrescos... – solo optó por decir. Cansada de discutir con Harry.

- Cariño, mejor trae algo más fuerte...

- Yo paso, solo una cerveza de manteca. – Pidió Harry.

- Bien. – Hermione fue en busca del pedido de su marido y amigo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Ron sonriendo. La verdad es que Harry se sentía dolido

Porque Ginny no le hubiese dicho antes la noticia, aun así compuso una sonrisa radiante. Ese hijo era la razón más inocente de estar siempre presente en la vida de Ginny, la madre de su hijo.

- Estoy feliz. – Sonrió.

- Aun así no puedo imaginar...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No puedo imaginar a Harry Potter con un hijo, mudándolo o dándole un biberón a las 6 de la mañana o haciéndolo dormir a las 3 de la madrugada.

-Yo tampoco, pero suena más a un matrimonio. – Ron frunció el ceño.

- Claro que sí, ¿Tú no lo ves así?

- No. No quiero sonar egoísta tampoco, pero que tu hermana no me dijera que estaba embarazada es algo que no entiendo y es lo primero que quiero preguntarle. Ella siempre me tendrá para lo que necesite ella y nuestro hijo, pero francamente creo que esto nos separa mucho más... ella no tuvo el valor suficiente de decir algo que es tremendamente importante como la llegada de un hijo, y yo no le tuve el respeto suficiente hace unos meses.

- Por favor, Harry los problemas se solucionaran.

- ¿Cómo podemos solucionar algo que ya no tiene la importancia suficiente para estar juntos? ¿Cómo mierda vamos a estar juntos si cada ves que nos vemos nos hacemos daño? ¿Cómo vamos a educar a un niño si a veces ni nos toleramos?

- Harry, ustedes son personas adultas y pueden razonar sin alterarse, por Dios. ¡Serán padres! ¿Quieres ser padre, no?

- Claro que sí, Me hubiese gustado enterarme por ella que estaba embarazada, hubiese preferido estar siempre a su lado y no tener que separarme nunca de ella... pero ella no perdona mis errores y yo no paso por alto el hecho de ocultar ciertas cosas en lo cual tu hermana es innata. Quise solucionar las cosas y ella no, no voy a seguir suplicando por algo que ya está perdido, Ron. – Dijo, firme.

- ¿No harás el esfuerzo de luchar por tu familia? Porque ya no es Ginny solamente, es ese niño que crearon, es ella y el bebé, Ginny y tú tienen algo por lo que vale la pena luchar.

- Y estoy seguro de que lo haremos, pero no habrá familia. – Añadió tajante.

- ¿Estás seguro de no insistir?

- Estoy seguro que Ginny es una mujer por la cual vale la pena luchar hasta morir, pero en esa lucha le he causado mucho daño y ya no sé si sea yo el hombre que ella necesite en su vida... a pesar de luchar para arrancármela del alma y el corazón no pude, estoy enamorado de ella pero eso no quiere decir que voy a facilitarles las armas a Ginny para que me destruya.

- ¿Crees que es la mejor decisión? Es un niño que no pidió venir al mundo.

- Sin embargo es una razón muy bonita para seguir adelante cuando creías todo perdido.

- No te aferres a la idea de que ese niño es un salvavidas en tu propia vida...

- No lo es, pero no puedo negar que es una linda excusa para valerte por otra persona y yo lo haré por mi hijo. – Justo en ese momento Hermione entraba con una bandeja que contenía tres vasos y un biberón. Más atrás venía con paso lento pero seguro Rose.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – Saludaba Harry y la alzó en sus brazos.

- ¡Tibu! - Balbuceó Rose riendo. Harry también rió, hablaron unos minutos y apenas bebió de su vaso, sabía que antes de hablar con Ginny... suspiró, iba a ser tortuoso verla, y francamente no quería... no quería ser un idiota rogando por una familia, Ron tenía razón, ya no era solo ella ahora era ella y su hijo. Pero no iba a sucumbir a esos ojos chocolate, ni a esa dulce voz, ni mucho menos a ese cuerpo intentando torturarlo, ya no. Ahora solo debía cumplir con su palabra a Ted Lupin.

- Chicos, creo que ya debo irme...

- ¿Irás a hablar con Ginny ahora mismo? – Preguntó Hermione, torpemente. Harry la miró ceñudo y bajó a Rose de sus brazos.

- No, y no quiero que le digan absolutamente nada a esa loca mujer que yo sé algo del embarazo.

- ¿No pensarás decir...? – Comenzó Hermione.

- Quiero que ella se dé por aludida y termine por confesármelo, es lo mínimo que debe hacer.

- Pero...

- Por favor, me lo deben, fueron testigos de sus locuras bastante tiempo como para que ahora guarden silencio por mí – Hermione lo miraba incrédula, sabía que ella consolidaba con Ginny, pero ahora el tema era entre él y Ginny y nadie más debía interferir. – Hermione, por favor, necesito saber que tú no le dirás nada a tu cuñada...

- Harry, ella confía...

- ¿Cómo crees que te sentirías si Ron te ocultara algo importante? – Preguntó molesto.

- ¿Te has preguntado por qué Ginny no te lo ha dicho?

- ¡Porque es una mujer insuperablemente orgullosa!

- ¡Y tú fuiste un maldito cruel con ella! ¡Claro que mi lealtad está con ella! – Replicó furiosa.

- Oye... hablaré con ella hoy. – Añadió en un susurro. Hermione lo miró furiosa.

- Creo que si hemos callado un par de meses podemos hacerlo un día más... – Ron estaba haciendo de intermediario. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con la postura de Harry, sin embargo su esposa también tenía razón.

- Ron, ¡Por Dios! Tu hermana se sentirá traicionada...

- ¡Y crees que yo no! – Exclamó Harry. - Está bien, desde el mismo día que le dije esas estupideces a Ginny me arrepentí, y ella lo sabe, mierda todo el mundo supo que era un maldito idiota rogando amor para que me perdonara, y si no quiso, bien, pero no postergaré más mi vida. Tú no estás más arrepentida que yo, pero ya pedí las disculpas y no las aceptó. Lo siento mucho pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer más que intentar ser un buen padre. – Añadió más triste que nunca y Hermione supo que él no lo estaba pasando bien y sintió unas ganas de golpearlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

- Harry, esa me parece una postura insana si alguna ves quieres estar con tu familia.

- Hermione, entiende, ella sabe que estoy arrepentido y le he pedido perdón desde que llegó, es ella quien no quiere familia, es ella quien no me quiere en su vida y yo ya no quiero y no tengo el tiempo para rogar, francamente el papel no me queda bien.

- Bien... espero que hables hoy mismo con ella. – Harry asintió.

/

- ¡Harry!

- Hola Tonks. – Harry la saludó, el cabello de la señora Lupin era de un rosa chicle y al parecer en ese momento estaba feliz o contenta al menos.

- Pasa...

- No, gracias, necesito hablar con Teddy,

- ¿Ted? – Preguntó sorprendida. – Sé que todos tus amigos se han casado, pero ¿Refugiarse en un niño de 9 años? ¡Vaya! Me parece interesante en ti. – Harry rió fuerte, y como si se tratara de una alarma Ted llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué hablan aquí cuando llueve con tanta fuerza? – Preguntó a modo de saludo.

- Culpa a tu padrino. – Ted y Harry rieron.

- ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a algún sitio? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo a Teddy.

- ¿Dónde?

- No lo sé... ¿dónde quieres ir?

- ¡Vamos a tomar helados!

- ¿Helados? ¿No tienes frío para tomar helados? – Harry frunció el ceño.

- Vamos a Florean Fortescue, por favor...

- Ted Lupin vamos a Florean Fortescue.

- ¡Bravo!

- ¿Podemos? – Preguntó Harry a Tonks, con una sonrisa compradora.

- Está bien, pero en tres horas aquí. Este jovencito debe tener una seria charla con su padre.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – Preguntó inocentemente Teddy.

- Sí, ¿qué hizo esta ves? – Sonrió Harry.

- ¿Te parece poco, Ted, querer inflar a tu profesora en el colegio porque les obliga a aprender

Matemáticas? – Harry intentó reprimir una carcajada, pero no pudo. Ted también rió. Y por el propio bien de su sobrino lo alzó en brazos. – Bravo Potter, celebra las patrañas de este niño. Remus no está para nada contento con que el ahijado siga ese ejemplo de su padrino.

- ¿Tú también lo hiciste? – Preguntó Ted, divertido.

- Sí, pero mi tía era un caso inevitable y lo lógico era hacer algo para derrotarla. Y me salí de control, no tuve otra opción, pero tenía 13 años.

- ¡Vaya! Eso fue lo que dije, tío, me salí de control.

- Trae de cabeza a todo el ministerio intentando borrar la memoria de la profesora y de los 30 alumnos que estaban en el aula. – Harry volvió a reír, y Tonks esbozó una sonrisa débil. Su ahijado estaba a salvo, lo dejó en el suelo. – Bien, vayan luego antes de que llegue tu padre.

/

- ¿Debemos festejar algo? – Preguntó Ted, mientras se abrían paso en el concurrido callejón Diagon.

- Tal ves. – Dijo misteriosamente. Luego de estar pegados literalmente en el escaparate de deportes mágico e idolatrar las escobas que estaban de moda, Harry le hizo jurar a Ted que entraría en el equipo de Quidditch de Griffindor, luego de media hora salieron directo a Florean Fortescue. Harry compró un helado de crema y caramelo, y un café. Se sentaron en unas sillas altas y Harry dejó la cucharita sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sabes quién visitó a mamá ayer?

- No, ¿Quién?

- Mi tía favorita, es decir Tía Ginny y el tío Phillipe. – De solo escuchar ese nombre las tripas se le encogieron. Cuanta falta hacía Ginevra Weasley en su vida.

- ¿Desde cuándo le dices tío a ese idiota?

- Desde que tía Ginny me dijo que era un amigo de ella. ¿Te molesta?

- No, pero...

- ¿No te agrada?

- No, ¿Qué fue a hacer Ginny a la casa de tus padres?

- Fue a dejar un gigantesco regalo a su sobrino favorito. – Harry sonrió. – Me regaló el equipo completo de guardián de Griffindor. ¡Es enorme! - Sonrió entusiasta. – Es el regalo perfecto con la escoba que tú me regalaste.

- Genial. – Sonrió. Mientras jugaba con la cucharita de su café. - ¿Viste a tú tía cariñosa con su novio?

- ¿Cómo cariñoso? – Harry, miró los ojos de su ahijado y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Se tomaban de la mano, o se decían cosas melosas, o se besaban en la boca? – Preguntó, asustado de la respuesta.

- No, nada de eso, El tío Phillipe hablaba con mi papá en la cocina y tía Ginny con mi mamá en la sala y yo estaba ahí y escuché todo lo que ellas hablaron. – Harry rió, adoraba a ese muchacho.

Ted daba largas lamías al helado.

- ¿Qué le dijo? Ginny a tu madre.

- Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

- ¿Por qué?

- La tía Ginny me hizo prometer que no debía decir nada de lo que escuché, entonces le dije que estuviese tranquila porque no oí nada... pero sí que oí. – Rió.

- No le dirás a tú padrino, quien te quiere demasiado, quien ha guardado un montón de tus secretos a tus padres, como el de inundar el baño de la casa...

- ¡Está bien! – Harry rió. – Eres un gran chantajista, ¿Sabes? Pero solo porque hablaron de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Sí, Tía Ginny preguntó a mi mamá si sabía de ti, como estabas, si venía a ver a su ahijadito. – Ambos sonrieron. - Mamá dijo que sabía de ti casi todos los días, que parecías un fantasma deambulando entre muertos... la verdad es que no entendí mucho eso, tío...

- Yo tampoco. – Mintió. "Bien, Tonks ahora sé que puedes decirle a Ginny que estoy muerto, muchas gracias por ser mi amiga, mierda... como todos se pueden dar cuenta que sin ti no soy nada, todos menos tú, Ginevra" Pensó, abatido. – Y que más dijo? – Ted frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué tú y tía Ginny no se juntan y hablan?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque los dos no paran de preocuparse por el otro y mis pobres padres son los que tienen que escuchar las preguntas, "¿Remus, has sabido de Ginny?" – Ted imitó perfectamente el tono lastimero de Harry cuando preguntaba por ella. – "¿Tonks, sabes cómo está ese Potter?" – Ted imitó en un tono chillón el de Ginny. Harry soltó una carcajada, y más de un cliente dio vuelta la cara para mirarlo.

- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó.

- Es en serio. – Confirmó Ted. – Solo se enfadó cuando yo le dije que tú fuiste el día anterior con tu novia...

- ¡No era mi novia, Ted! – El niño sonrió como si tratara de disculparse.

- Pues si parecía tu novia.

- Ella se llama Allie Hamilton, es abogada de la empresa y si pasé con ella a dejarte ese regalo es porque es completamente Muggle y luego debíamos seguir trabajando en mi departamento.

- ¿No hubieron besitos con ella, tío? – Preguntó, Harry intentó en vano no reír.

- No, no hubieron besitos.

- No puedes negar que era guapa.

- ¿Desde cuándo te parecen guapas las mujeres? Apenas tienes 9 años.

- 10 dentro de un mes, Allie podría ser tu novia, a propósito, cuando le comenté eso a tía Ginny creo que estaba celosa.

- ¿Celosa?... ¿Desde cuándo eres persuasivo? ¿Cuándo cambiaste? – Ted soltó una carcajada, mientras Harry bebía de su café. – Dices que tu tía parecía celosa...

- Sí, cuando dije que tenías novia ella dijo: "Ya se aburrirá Teddy" – Ahora fue Harry quien soltó una carcajada estridente.

- ¿Eso dijo?

- Sí, pero se enojó cuando mi papá dijo que era muy guapa y la tía le soltó: "No deja de ser la del mes, la de turno" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso, tío? – Harry rió más fuerte, esa mujer y sus ocurrencias.

- Quiere decir que es una mujer estupenda, maravillosa, pero que está loca.

- Mi tía no es loca. – La defendió.

- Claro que sí, loquita, loquita.

- Me pregunto si estás más loco tú... Harían una pareja explosiva tú y tía Ginny.

- Tienes toda la razón, Teddy. – Harry decidió que ya era hora de ir al asunto, después de tres helados y dos tazas de café. – Ted, recuerdas de una promesa que hicimos hace un tiempo – Sonrió. La sola idea de haber creado algo con el amor de su vida sentía que la piel se le erizaba, como mínimo. De esa mujer que tanto amaba, deseaba y necesitaba. –

- Recuerdo que prometiste llevarme al andén 9¾ cuando llegue la hora de...

- Sí, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

- Tío...

- Teddy, te prometí que serías el primero en enterarte de mi boca que mi hijo... – Sonrió. Era algo suyo, su hijo era completamente suyo y de su madre, él y Ginny habían creado a una personita con tanto amor. – Sería tu mejor amigo.

- ¡Lo recuerdo! – Sonrió entusiasta.

- Pues bien... Teddy, voy a ser padre. – Sonrió Feliz.

- ¡Vaya! Voy a tener a un nuevo mejor amigo. – Exclamó Ted, Harry rió.

- Solo promete que guardarás el secreto y no se lo dirás a nadie hasta que yo anuncie la noticia, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- ¡Sí! Claro que sí, no puedo hacer menos después de que tú has guardado tantos secretos míos, tío Harry. – Harry rió, ese muchacho era genial, ojalá su hijo fuese como él. Antes de las tres horas Ted Lupin ya estaba sano y salvo en su casa, no entendía cuáles eran esas extrañas ganas de visitar el departamento en el cual vivió con Ginny, pero quiso recordar viejos tiempos cuando era mucho más feliz, evidentemente. Llegó hasta el departamento y se dirigió hasta la cocina, todo estaba impecable, unas cajas sin abrir, mostraban cubiertos, platos, platillos... se imaginó a Ginny improvisando algo en la cocina para él, o quizá correteando al bebé cuando comenzara a caminar para que se alejara de la cocinilla para no quemarse, siempre sonriendo feliz. Lanzó una bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo, consciente de que aquello jamás ocurriría, siendo los tres una familia.

_Me tomo un café con tu ausencia y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia le doy un beso en el cuello a tu espacio, vacío. Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia y le acaricio la espalda a la memoria, seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste y charlo de política con tu cepillo de dientes. Con visión tan analítica como cuando te arrepientes._

Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de buscar a Ginny y besarla, que se le fuera el último respiro en besos agradeciendo que le diera razones, una razón en particular de continuar con su vida por su hijo, por el hijo de ambos... se levantó y recorrió la cocina... se dirigió hasta el baño, preguntándose si aún estaban las pertenencias de ella... todo continuaba allí, perfumes y un centenar de frascos de crema.

- Maldita la hora en que cambié mis propias leyes al enamorarme de ti. – Susurró, luego recordó al niño que crecía en el vientre de Ginny, sonrió. - Si no hubiese incumplido mis propias leyes mi hijo no estaría aquí... no estaría creciendo dentro de ti, bonita. – Añadió, mientras cogía el cepillo de dientes viejo rojo que antes usaba Ginny. Miraba detenidamente aquel cepillo como si pensara que fuese de un interés inimaginable. – Genial, charlando de política con tu cepillo de dientes. – Dijo, recordando las infinitas maneras que Ginny utilizaba para hacerlo reír, para hacerlo feliz... ahora lo hacía con su hijo, ella le seguía dando excusas perfectas para seguir riendo y para no sentirse solo.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo, quien te dijo que te fuiste, si aún te encuentro cocinando algún recuerdo en la cocina o es la sombra que dibuja la cortina._

Ella estaba con otro tipo, ¿Realmente olvidó todo? ¿Podía estar con otro y pensando en él? Como podía estar con alguien si él siempre sentía que ella se esmeraba en seducirlo, en enamorarlo... y como un maldito masoquista le encantaba ese juego, y caía rendido a sus pies. De solo mirarla tenía perdida la batalla, sin embargo quería olvidar esos labios que una ves le prometieron hacerlo feliz para siempre.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo quien te dijo que te fuiste si uno no está donde el cuerpo sino Donde más lo extrañan, y aquí se te extraña tanto, tú sigues aquí, sin ti, conmigo, quien está Contigo si ni siquiera estás tú_

Francamente esa vida que él decía tener ya no era vida, solo estaba ella y el bebé... había algo más que amaba, y era la mágica forma en que Ginny se entregaba a sus caricias, a sus besos y le sonreía tierna y ampliamente a sus te amo, ella debió entender que su mirada con aire ingenuo y sensual era todo lo que necesitaba para reír como idiota y amarla para siempre, porque solo era ella, no podía estar emocionalmente con otra mujer, porque sus pensamientos, alma y corazón estaban con ella y con su hijo.

_Platico con tus medias de seda y le preparo un croissant al recuerdo, mientras le rasco una rodilla a esta vida, sin vida. Le canto una canción a la nada y me burlo de la melancolía, mientras le subo el cierre a la falda, de las ganas, sintiendo tantas cosas, realmente no estoy tan solo, sola tú que estás conmigo y no te fuiste contigo._

- ¿Harry? – Preguntó una voz suave, él se giró aún con el cepillo de dientes en la mano, y el cigarrillo en la otra.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Creí que no te molestaba que viniera al departamento...

- No, claro que no, Ginny, pero... – Estaba confundido, apagó inmediatamente el cigarro y miró el vientre de Ginny de reojo, aún no se notaba el embarazo, la figura de Ginny era la de siempre aunque algunos pequeños cambios eran evidentes... o tal ves él conocía a la perfección ese cuerpo, las caderas eran algo más anchas y sus pechos eran más grandes, no exagerados, pero eran una causa más de sensualidad en ese cuerpo, algo que no agradeció Harry en su intento de buscar imperfecciones en Ginny. El caso era que estaba ahí parado frente a ella y no sabía si levantarla de un abrazo, besarla desesperadamente, hacerle el amor ahí mismo o reprocharle el no haber dicho nada acerca del hijo de ambos.

- Vine a recoger mi ropa, ya me iba...

- No quiero que pienses que me molesta, es solo que me sorprende.

- La última ves que estuvimos aquí dijiste que no te importaba que viniera y solo por eso me tomé las atribuciones. – Él solo sonrió. Y se quedó idiotizado mirándola proyectando el futuro de los tres en esos ojos chocolate que lo miraban confundida. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

- Sí. – Ginny frunció el ceño, y miró por detrás de la espalda de Harry, de pronto sintiendo terror. -

- ¿Estás solo?

- Sí. – Volvió a decir. Sintió curiosidad, tal ves Ginny estaba con el amanerado, ella venía de la habitación... "Mierda, Ginny, dime que no... en esa cama no" pensó desesperado. - ¿Estás con tu novio? – Preguntó alterado.

- No, él está en plena temporada de Quidditch. – Respondió desconcertada

- Ya veo. – Susurró aliviado. "Gracias, Gracias" - ¿Por qué pensabas que estaba con alguien?

- No lo sé, digo, nunca estás solo... siempre te acompaña tu novia mensual.

- No tengo novia.

- ¡Vaya! Ese es un milagro. - Ironizó. – Entonces Allie Hamilton es solo la "Amiguita" del mes. – Harry reprimió una sonrisa, Ginny estaba celosa de su abogada.

- Ella es solo mi abogada y pienso que caíste a la perfección en lo que te dijo Teddy.

- Ah, hablaste con él, resulta que ahora tienes por confidente a un niño de 9 años. – Rió con petulancia. Arrugó la frente dolorosamente. Eran esos insufribles mareos, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y todo se giraba rápidamente en aquel departamento. Diablos esos mareos no la querían dejar tranquila, pese a que ya debería dejar de sentirlos.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó alarmado, tomando del brazo a Ginny.

- Estoy bien... algo... – Nunca había sentido tantos mareos en su vida, se afirmó de Harry.

- ¿Te quieres sentar?

- No, estoy bien...

- Ginny, deberías sentarte si no quieres que yo mismo te tome en brazos y te siente a la fuerza. – Insistió, ella solo asintió, ambos se dirigieron hasta la sala, y ella aliviada se sentó. Harry la miraba preocupado.

- ¿Cuándo viste a Teddy? ¿Está bien? –

- Hoy, y sí, está bien. Está flechado con Allie, pienso que por eso te habló de ella.

- Claro. – dijo sin darle importancia. Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, y los ojos cerrados.

- Ted dice que es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida...

- ¿Desde cuándo Ted Lupin le parecen hermosas las mujeres? – Harry sonrió.

- Eso le pregunté yo, pero es lógico que le parezcan hermosas otras mujeres, está acostumbrado a verte a ti, por ejemplo. – Ginny abrió los ojos, y lo miró dolida. Harry estaba planeando su propia estrategia para que ella se enfadara y así terminara por confesarle lo del embarazo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Claro, es muy pequeño y no conoce a muchas mujeres más que a sus tías. – Mencionó sin darle la más mínima importancia. Ginny frunció el ceño y bajó sus manos y las acomodó en su regazo. – Que son parte de la familia y no sabe distinguir cuando una mujer es realmente hermosa, como Allie. Le dije que no conoció a una novia preciosa, hermosa que tuve. – Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron, Ginny no entendía que Harry se refería a ella.

- Claro, tu larga lista. – Dijo en un tono apenas audible. Que Harry sin embargo escuchó.

- Debía omitir ciertos comentarios que estaban en la sección "adultos" – Sonrió. – No podía decirle a un niño de 9 años que esa mujer, la novia que te explicaba, provocaba el temblor de mi piel con solo sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Que adoraba escuchar decir mi nombre cuando tenía un orgasmo y que me volvía loco la suave respiración de ella en mi cuello...

- ¡Basta! – Los ojos de Ginny estaban acuosos, pero Harry no se iba a callar.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué callar esos sentimientos? Esa mujer me hacía sentir el hombre más completo que caminara sobre esta tierra, debo admitir que sus besos eran adictivos... son. – Se corrigió, Ginny intentaba retener en sus ojos las lágrimas, pero éstas ganaron su cometido y resbalaron por las mejillas de Ginny. – Lo que es mejor de todo era cuando ella me entregaba su vida para amarla. – Ella se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y Harry se resignó a que ella jamás le diría que estaba embarazada, que juntos iban a ser padres, quizá ella no quería compartir con él esa dicha, eso le congeló el alma. "¿Por qué llora? ¿Por qué reacciona de ese modo? ¿Es que aún siente algo por mí?... no, estoy seguro que ahora quiere a ese mal nacido del francés"

- Me decías que estuviste con Ted. – Intentó desviar el tema, no quería que Harry le explicara cómo se tiraba a cuanta puta encontrara en su camino. Harry pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, necesitaba darle una noticia.

- ¿Qué te vas a casar con tu secretaria? – Dijo, burlándose, riendo con una sonrisa sarcástica que Harry jamás vio antes en ella. Harry se enojó y no aguantando más esa ridícula postura de Ginny quiso parar con todo de raíz.

- Precisamente eso no es, hoy por casualidades de la vida me enteré que estabas embarazada. – Dijo fríamente, Ginny palideció y se levantó inmediatamente de la silla como le permitiera su estado, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, desencajada.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Preguntó perpleja. Y Harry se preocupó con la rapidez en que los colores la abandonaban, la miró dolido pero atento a cualquier inconveniente.

- Eso no tiene importancia, es intolerable la forma en que me has ocultado todo. Es inaceptable que no me enterara por ti.

- Yo iba a decírtelo, Harry, pero...

- ¡Pero tú maldito orgullo te cegó por sed de venganza, mujer!

- Harry, estaba asustada, nosotros no estábamos juntos y...

- ¡Solo son excusas! Ginevra, sabes que yo iba a estar contigo, sabes que jamás te iba a abandonar ni mucho menos sabiendo que dentro llevas a mí hijo.

- Harry, no quería que supieras porque... estaba dolida.

- Debes saber que daba todo el oro del mundo por enterarme que juntos vamos a ser padres. – Dijo triste, dolido, sin ganas de seguir. Ginny derramaba lágrimas sin poder contenerlas.

- Yo... yo lo sé, estaba confundida, no pensé con claridad, lo siento mucho. – Admitió arrepentida, sabía que mucho antes debía darle la noticia a Harry, pero su orgullo siempre era más. – Mi familia aún no lo sabe... De hecho solo lo sabe Hermione y Phillipe...

- Claro, tu novio debía saber antes que yo. – "¿Por qué él primero?" Estaba furioso con ese maldito que no hacía más que interferir en la vida de Ginny. – Ron y Ted lo saben.

- ¿Ron y Ted? – Preguntó nerviosa.

- Sí, Ron se enteró mucho antes que yo, creo y Ted se enteró hoy... le hice una promesa... no puedo entender que yo no fuese el primero en saber de tú boca que iba a ser padre, Ginny... – Harry estaba destrozado, necesitaba decirle en voz alta que no necesitaba nada de ella, y por ende no estaba dolido con ella por ocultar la noticia del embarazo. Pero no podía, eso lo mataba en vida, seguía mirándola a los ojos, con los suyos propios acuosos.

- Yo... me enteré cuando estaba de dos meses, y no sabía qué hacer con un hijo cuando aún no sabía qué hacer con mi propia vida, Harry estaba aterrada... no sabía si ibas a dudar de este hijo...

- ¿Cómo creíste que iba a dudar de la paternidad? – Preguntó furioso.

- No olvides como terminó todo entre nosotros, tú dudaste de mi fidelidad y era lógico que pensara que tú ibas a dudar...

- Eso no excusa que te hayas callado, Ginevra, por Dios, Tienes toda la razón cuando dices que fui una mierda contigo, pero tenía derecho a saber qué voy a ser padre.

- Lo sé – Se sentó abatida. - No sabía cómo decirlo, ese día despertaste y desapareciste, no nos vemos hace más de dos meses, estaba aterrada, ¡Sigo aterrada! – Harry se acercó, se inclinó frente ella, le tomó las manos, la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de decir algo.

- Estamos juntos en esto, no te sientas aterrada... pase lo que pase yo voy a estar contigo, siempre. – Intentó que esas palabras sonaran afectuosas y desde el fondo de su corazón, que ella entendiera que lo que él decía también era su propio compromiso de amarla para siempre, Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró desconsolada, Harry también derramó gruesas lágrimas y las secó a tiempo para que ella no las viera.

- Perdóname por ocultar el embarazo yo no tenía ese derecho, Harry no te enfades conmigo por favor... tú no, no quiero que me dejes sola cuando el embarazo me arruine, cuando sea horrible y enorme como una casa. – Sollozó Ginny desesperada. Harry le secó las lágrimas con los dedos, entendió que no podía ser duro con ella, suspiró.

- Entiende que aunque estés del porte de una casa, como dices tú, a mí me vas a parecer la mujer más hermosa que camina por este suelo, y no me cabe duda que tú novio piensa lo mismo. – Ginny tuvo la furtiva idea de gritarle que lo que él pensara era lo único que le importaba, que solo importaba que él viera que ella era bonita, su bonita.

- Harry...

- Ya no importa... yo no he sido la mejor persona contigo y sé que no debí enojarme mucho menos contigo, pero... no pude. – Ambos se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos.

- Tengo miedo, niño. – Susurró aterrada, mientras las lágrimas se enredaban en las pestañas. Harry tuvo un retroceso, le pareció ver a una Ginny de unos 11 años intentando explicarse ante él mismo que ella no era la responsable de abrir la cámara de los secretos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Estaré contigo siempre, sin importar lo lejos que quieres que esté de ti, Ginevra. – Dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. Ginny se aferró más al cuerpo de él.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo quien te dijo que te fuiste, si aún te encuentro cocinando algún Recuerdo en la cocina, o es la sombra que dibuja la cortina_

- Sé que falta mucho para que nazca James... – Harry la soltó inmediatamente y la miró a los ojos-

- ¿James? – Preguntó. Ginny se ruborizó. –

- Sé que esa es una decisión que debemos tomar juntos, pero ese nombre me hizo ilusión... Me gustaría que nuestro hijo lleve el nombre de su abuelo paterno. – Concluyó sencillamente. Harry sentía que esas palabras llegaban a su alma y se repetían allí, causándole un infinito agradecimiento a la futura madre de su hijo.

- Puede ser Lily... – Aventuró y Ginny rió.

- No, claro que no, será James Sirius Potter, ¿Te Gusta?

- Me encanta. – Suspiró él, refiriéndose a ella y no al nombre. Ambos sonrieron.

- Ya compré algunas cosas, algunos muebles para el bebé...

- ¿Por qué?... ya pensé en comprar los muebles de Lily...

- Ya te dije, será James... ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?

- ¿A la Madriguera? – Ginny lo observó confundida, luego sonrió y se separó completamente de él.

- Hace un mes y medio vivo sola en el Londres Muggle.

- ¿Verdad?

- Sí, debes conocer la casa en la que vivirá tu hijo para cuando quieras recogerlo. O cuando surja algún inconveniente, ¿No? – Harry hizo un sonido con la boca que parecía de aprobación, Si Ginny le había dado ilusiones de volver a estar juntos, había sido aquella tarde. Sus esperanzas cayeron al igual que la lluvia caía afuera.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya? – Preguntó, sin interés por la reciente desilusión.

- ¿No tienes tiempo?

- La empresa está ad portas de cuatros contrataciones importantes, dos en América y las otras dos en Europa, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlas... – Ginny lo observaba idiotizada, le encantaba escucharlo hablar de negocios, era irresistiblemente excitante. Su voz sonaba mucho más viril, irreparablemente sensual, suspiró. - Tenemos un problema con un cliente que no está satisfecho con algunas cláusulas del contrato, pero nada que Allie no pueda solucionar. Es magnífica. – Dijo sin pensar-

- Claro, la mejor, ¿No?

- La mejor. – Respondió Harry sin advertir los celos en el comentario de Ginny.

- Pensaba que quizá pudieras ir hoy...

- ¿Ahora? – Ginny asintió. – Me parece una buena idea. – Sonrió. – ¿Viniste en tu auto?

- Sí. - Cuando decidieron bajar, con una maleta con las cosas de Ginny. Ella saludó amablemente al conserje. "Dichoso los ojos que la ven, señora Potter" Dijo el conserje, Ginny le brindó una sonrisa radiante. No se molestó en corregirle y decir que no era la señora Potter. Parecía feliz con que la confundieran con la esposa de Harry. Ambos se subieron al auto, no sin antes de una pequeña discusión

- Es peligroso que manejes tú, Ginevra. Puedes dañar a mí hijo.

- Nuestro hijo, estoy embarazada no inválida. – Replicó ella, ya sin argumentos válidos para Harry de poder conducir.

Ella le dio las indicaciones y casi treinta minutos después llegaron, caía un aguacero torrencial, en el exclusivo barrio de Londres donde ella vivía. Harry subió por la rampla en el auto y se estacionó al costado de la casa. La casa era de ladrillos de un rojo colonial y los marcos de ventanas eran blancos, y la puerta era café claro. Tenía un jardín pequeño, con la respectiva verja. Al centro del jardín había rosales, rojos, blancos y color crema, casi anaranjadas. Rodeadas de un césped verde.

- Ginny, me olvidé el saco en el departamento

- Puedes recogerlo después, ¿No?

- Sí, pero no tienes nada con qué cubrirte y te empaparás con este aguacero. Y tú solo estás con esa delgada blusa. – Ginny blanqueó sus ojos, y miró hacia los asientos traseros y sacó un abrigo blanco y se lo puso.

- ¿Contento? – Harry sonrió. – Eres tú el que se empapará. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Deja que yo te abra la puerta...

- ¡No estoy inválida! – Protestó.

- ¡Hay un charco y te mojarás los pies e igualmente te dará una gripe, mujer! – Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, bajarte y cargarme en brazos? – Ironizó. Harry se bajó del auto, lo rodeó y en cuestión de segundos estaba empapado. Abrió la puerta del lado de Ginny, y pese a las protestas de la pelirroja, cargó en brazos a Ginny.

- Me diste una gran idea.

- Yo y mi linda boca. –

- Tú hermosa y sabrosa boca. – Dijo sencillamente. Ginny lo miró, rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, sonrió. Él caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada y ella rápidamente abrió la puerta y entraron. Era un bonito recibidor, en una barandilla había un par de paraguas, y en el perchero un abrigo rojo colgado holgadamente. Ginny se quitó el abrigo blanco y lo colgó al lado del rojo.

- Quítate la ropa. – Le ordenó Ginny.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido, Ginny lo miró y sonrió. Caían gotas de agua del cabello de Harry y recorrían el rostro, causándole un efecto de sensualidad en cada mirada de él.

- Tonto, quiero decir que tú y tú ropa están empapadas y te sentará mal. ¿Quieres que tu eficiente abogada me mate si enfermo a su jefecito? – Esta ves Harry advirtió los celos en el comentario de Ginny, Sonrió y ella frunció el ceño.

- No, claro que no. – Ginny caminó hasta la sala y él la siguió. Las paredes eran de un color crema luminoso. Los muebles cafés lustrosos, brillantes, los sillones eran de un género rojizo escarlata, parecían bastante cómodos y la mesa de centro era de vidrio y justo al medio estaba el florero lleno de calas. Había un ventanal vestido de cortinas de un color más suave que la de los sillones, por el cual se veía un hermoso paisaje de pisos verdes, más allá unos árboles y casi al fondo parecía haber una piscina. – Tienes una casa muy bonita, y esta sala es acogedora.

- Gracias. – Sonrió Ginny. – Ven. – Susurró, caminó por un pasillo, donde Harry veía puertas abiertas, vio brevemente una cocina, siguió caminando de tras de Ginny, de pronto vio una escalera que no tenía más de seis escalones, los cuales subió. El piso era totalmente de un tapiz gris. Ginny entró en una habitación y Harry la esperó fuera observando todo. Después de unos minutos ella salió con una bata negra para él y un par de toallas a juego en las manos. – Toma, la puerta que está ahí enfrente es la del baño, cámbiate. – Él así lo hizo y tardó unos treinta minutos, salió y Ginny no estaba... buscó en cada puerta abierta que encontró, no había rastros de esa mujer. Hasta pasar por fuera de una puerta que lo atrajo como imán al metal, tomó el pomo y la abrió... sin duda esa era la habitación de Ginny, entró sin poder resistirse, era una habitación amplia, la cama era grande y de colcha blanca, con doseles blancos parecido al visillo. El tocador era café opaco poseía un espejo gigante, con el imprescindible florero de vidrio repleto en rosas blancas. La habitación transmitía paz. Allí también había un ventanal las cortinas eran blancas, parecían seda al contacto, había unas butacas con vista al maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía los jardines de aquella casa, Harry se perdió observando esa bonita vista...

- ¡Merlín! – Exclamó Ginny y Harry se giró para mirarla. – Me asustaste...

- Lo siento, te buscaba y me entretuve... – Señaló el ventanal. – Es maravillosa la vista. – No quiso admitir que entró allí por mera curiosidad.

- Yo también mojé mi ropa, tú me mojaste... cuando me tomaste en brazo. – Añadió totalmente roja.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Quieres un té o un café? – Harry estaba absolutamente perdido mirándola. Ella tenía una bata rosa que con mucha suerte le cubrían el trasero, el cabello largo y pelirrojo mojado, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios perfectamente rojos, aún no había pruebas visibles del embarazo, el vientre era tan plano como siempre. Harry se preguntó si estaba completamente desnuda bajo esa bata, instintivamente caminó unos pasos hacia Ginny, estaba desesperado por besarla. - ¿Harry? –

- ¿Qué? – Susurró, su voz sonó áspera, absolutamente excitada. Ginny entendió perfectamente el "Estado" de ese hombre. Sonrió coqueta.

- Te preguntaba si querías algo para... calentarte. – Susurró, jugando con las amarras de la bata, sensualmente. Harry respiraba con dificultad, necesitaba todo lo contrario para calmar esas locas ideas. Ojalá pudiera nadar en esa piscina que localizó en ese jardín, lo más seguro era que el agua estaba congelada.

- Jugo congelado, por favor. – Harry se refregó los ojos. Ginny manejaba todas sus emociones, sus sentidos y encendía esa pasión y no tenía intención en apagar dejándolo en una incómoda situación.

- Bien. – Ella salió de la habitación. Él la siguió con una distancia prudente para su salud mental, se dirigió hasta la sala y Ginny le pidió por favor que preparara un fuego en la chimenea, luego ella apareció y le entregó el jugo, mirando el fuego que Harry había hecho con un simple movimiento de la varita de Ginny. - ¿No crees que hace frío como para beber algo helado? – Ironizó Ginny y Harry rió.

- Créeme que necesitaba algo helado, congelado. – Ginny rió. Ella estaba cerca de la chimenea, mientras que Harry estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón, ya casi anochecía.

- ¿Crees que seremos buenos padres, Harry?

- Estoy seguro que serás una madre increíble, tienes un modelo ejemplar. – Ginny quería que él le confesara algo que deseaba escuchar, realmente necesitaba escuchar.

- Cuándo te enteraste del embarazo, ¿Creíste que este... este hijo era tuyo? – Harry la miró serio, no entendía cuál era el punto de Ginny. – Quiero decir que tú sabes que tengo otro novio, ¿No pensaste que este hijo podría ser de él? – Ginny miró atenta a cada gesto facial de Harry. Él simplemente la miró a los ojos.

- Estoy seguro que ese niño es mío, no tengo dudas al respecto. Si tú tienes un novio que tal ves quiera ser el padre te digo desde ya que ni siquiera se lo tome en serio, ese niño es un Potter y jamás les faltará nada ni a él ni a ti. Ginny, no voy a permitir que se me excluya en cuanto a las necesidades o a la educación o al amor que mi hijo necesite. Espero que eso te quede claro, esto es totalmente independiente a lo que hay o hubo entre tú y yo. – Ginny lo miró, y sintió alivio. Él jamás tuvo dudas en un principio de que el hijo que Ginny esperaba era también de él, era un Potter. Sonrió. – No pretendo inmiscuirme en tu relación con tu novio, pero no pensé ni por asomo que tú habías estado con él... íntimamente cuando me enteré de la noticia. – Era asqueroso hablar de la vida sexual de Ginny con otro hombre que no fuese él mismo. Ella rió ya sin poder guardar ese secreto con él, Harry la miró y Ginny dejó de reír porque veía dolor en la mirada de Harry y todo era culpa de ella.

- Nunca he tenido sexo con Phillipe. – Harry la miró incrédulo.

- ¡Viviste con él! ¡Eres su novia! – Exclamó Harry enojado. Ginny se acercó a él y se sentó junto al padre de su hijo… qué lindo sonaba.

- De hecho no podía estar con él, porque es casi mi hermano...

- Vaya hermano, ¡Vi cómo se besaban en la boda de Nev! – Ginny sonrió a modo de disculpas lo que no hizo más que enfurecer a Harry.

- ¡Es verdad! No tuvimos sexo, nos somos novios, no siento por él absolutamente nada más que quererlo como amigo, él es Gay...

- Vi como ese idiota te besó... espera, ¿Qué? – Ginny no pudo evitar reír, Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Nunca estuve con Phillipe, nunca fue mi novio. Harry, Phillipe es Gay. ¿Cómo iba a estar con una persona que no amara?

- ¡Te dije que era amanerado! – Harry sonrió triunfante.

- No es amanerado, es gay.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – "El amanerado jamás tocó a Ginny, ella sigue siendo mía, completamente mía" Pensó feliz. Saber antes esa noticia le habría librado de tantas angustias, de tanto dolor... Pero ya no importa, ella acababa de decir que jamás estaría con una persona que no amara, y la única persona que le había hecho el amor, era él. Sonrió.

- Porque él fue la única persona que ha estado conmigo cuando tú me has apartado de tu vida. – Dijo sencillamente. Harry borró la sonrisa y la miró a los ojos.

- Ya no quiero apartarte de mi vida nunca más.

- Ya es tarde para eso. – Contestó seria, no quería toca ese tema, era doloroso, concentró su mirada en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

- Ginny, ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad por nuestro hijo?

- Claro que no, si te diera una oportunidad lo haría por ti y por mí. – Harry la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Harry, no puedo olvidar tus palabras aún. No pretendo albergar falsas ilusiones en ti, no quiero que fantasees con la idea de una familia... porque no la hay. No quiero que esperes unas semanas o meses ¡Hasta años! Por algo que no tiene solución, no quiero eso para ti.

- Si necesitas veinte años siempre estaré ahí...

- Y por el camino nos hacemos daño... – Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Si estás asustada por sentir dolor, es porque aún me amas, si no fuiste capaz de entregarte a otro hombre es porque aún me amas y te darás cuenta con el tiempo...

- No hay peor excusa que el tiempo en una relación, el tiempo mata todo...

- Del mismo modo lo fortalece. – Insistió molesto.

- El dichoso tiempo no hará más que alejarnos el uno del otro.

- ¿Crees que podemos alejar nuestros caminos si tenemos un hijo?

- Claro que no, pero manejar los sentimientos, sí podemos.

- Pues bien, llámame infantil, ciego, hasta idiota por no entender que tú has dejado de amarme y rompiste nuestro compromiso de amarnos para siempre cuando estuvimos juntos por primera ves, en Francia. Pero yo no quiero ni puedo dejar de amarte. – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron y tomó las manos de Harry.

- No utilices mal tú tiempo. – Susurró ella.

- Nada que se relacione contigo es mal utilizar mi tiempo, porque en cada segundo que vivo te amo como un idiota, bonita. – Ese era una arremetida voraz a la barrera que ella misma había puesto para defenderse de Harry, pero era ella misma quien la destruía, porque solo hacía falta esas dulces palabras y esos ojos esmeraldas que la hacían temblar y le hacía perder cualquier batalla interna. Se acercó aún más a Harry y lo besó con pasión, sin perder el contacto de sus labios Ginny se levantó y volvió a sentarse, sobre las piernas de Harry, subió sus manos hasta el cuello de él, en el beso hubo una explosión de fuego y pasión que hizo gemir a Ginny, la temperatura subió en Harry al máximo con ese simple sonido que saliera de Ginny, acomodó las manos en la cintura de Ginny, desesperado buscó las amarras de la bata y las separó, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo suave de Ginny, comprobó solo con el tacto que ella si llevaba ropa puesta, cuando tomó aire y ella le devoraba el cuello a besos fervientes, pudo observar que esa ropa no podía ser menos provocativa, una polerita de Algodón de tirantes finos blanca, y unas pantaletas roja. Él acarició el vientre plano de su mujer, sonrió. Era hermosa en todo sentido de la palabra. - ¿Cómo puedes decir que el embarazo te sienta fea, mujer? – Resopló, Ginny alzó la mirada para clavarla en esos ojos esmeraldas, sonrió.

- ¿Tú piensas lo contrario? – Susurró cerca de la boca de Harry.

- Absolutamente. Eres sensual hasta en el movimiento más infantil, eres bonita, mi bonita, nunca te he visto más preciosa que en este momento... – Ginny decidió callar a Harry, metió su lengua en la boca de Harry y lo besó profundamente haciéndolo gemir, bajó una mano y rozó en particular la parte más sensible del hombre, y por el contacto supo que el "amiguito" de Harry quería entrar en acción pronto. Rió en medio del beso, Harry subió las manos desde las caderas hasta los pechos, acariciándolos con suavidad, ella volvió a gemir, Harry le quitó la bata y Ginny comenzó a tentar al "amiguito" de Harry, ella también le quitó la bata y bajó sus manos lentamente deslizándolas por el torso desnudo y volver a la tarea del elástico del bóxer de Harry, deslizando sus delgados dedos dentro de la prenda, desesperada por sentirlo.

- Necesito sentirte dentro de mí, niño – Susurró Ginny, extasiada.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo quien te dijo que te fuiste, si aún te encuentro cocinando algún Recuerdo en la cocina, o es la sombra que dibuja la cortina_

Harry la miró con ternura y terror, se paralizó. Buscó su mirada y encontró en ellos pasión, deseo, ternura y felizmente también vio amor por él, le acarició el rostro. Si bien él estaba ansioso por hacerle el amor, estaba desesperado por sentirla, sin embargo le aterraba hacerle algo al bebé. Se declaraba totalmente ignorante en el tema de un embarazo, no sabía cuáles eran los riesgos y los cuidados que Ginny debía tener, no tenía ni la más remota idea si Ginny estando embarazada podía intimar, quizá debía estar los nueve meses sin poder hacer el amor, algo que le parecía una crueldad. Nunca se había encargado de averiguar sobre las medidas o riesgos, era un completo bruto con respecto al tema, jamás creyó conveniente ahondar en el tema, él jamás se encargaría de tener un hijo, y ahora el muy tarado estaba hasta la coronilla enloquecido de amor y producto de este mismo iba a ser padre.

- Yo... créeme que también lo deseo, pero no sé si sea lo correcto. – Dijo suavemente. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- ¿Es por qué ya no te parezco bonita? Ya no me deseas... – Ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar. Harry hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, tomó ambas manos de Ginny y ella lo miró, aún con las huellas de las lágrimas.

- Por supuesto que me pareces la mujer más hermosa que camina sobre esta tierra, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, desearía que todas las noches estuvieras en mi cama para hacerte el amor las veces que sean necesarias para que entiendas que te deseo infinitamente, pero no sé si esto le pueda hacer daño al bebé. – Ginny bajó la mirada.

- Yo tampoco lo sé... no pregunté nada referente al tema porque estaba sola y creí que era innecesario... – Dijo, sonrió, pobre ignorancia del hombre. Ella sabía perfectamente que al bebé no le ocurriría nada, el sanador se lo había dicho, pero ver a Harry en esa faceta paternal terminó por enternecerla, y convencerla que en cuanto Harry supiera que el bebé no corría riesgos correría hasta esa casa y la tomaría por sorpresa, y le haría el amor. Quizás valdría la pena esperar un poco más, y ponerse en el papel de ser seducida y no seducir, como lo había sido último tiempo.

- Ginny, de verdad quiero estar contigo... pero no quiero hacer algo que perjudique a... – La sola idea de dañar al niño lo aterró. Ginny le acarició el rostro y sonrió.

- Lo sé, niño. – Ambos se miraron intensamente. De la nada escucharon sonar un teléfono, con pesar Ginny se levantó de las piernas de Harry, y contestó. - ¿Diga?... ¡hola! ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Vienes a Londres? ¡Claro que si Jeff!... – Harry miró inmediatamente a Ginny, parecía animada con la perspectiva de que ese hombre viniera a visitarla. – Claro que te extraño... ¡Ganaron!... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Me retiré a principios de la temporada y Phillipe les dijo por qué... Casi cinco meses. – Sonrió. – Cuenta conmigo... Phillipe sabe dónde vivo... ¡Claro que me muero por verte! – Harry se levantó y fue en dirección al baño, no le importó que su ropa aún estuviese húmeda, en ese momento no se le ocurría algún hechizo para secar su ropa ¿Quién era Jeff? No podía quitarse esa pregunta de la cabeza, cuando volvió a la sala Ginny estaba parada frente al ventanal, mirando cómo caía la lluvia, al parecer estaba perdida observando algo sin ver absolutamente nada, Harry se aclaró la garganta, ella pareció salir de su fugaz concentración, se giró y lo miró.

_Si cargaste con el cuerpo pero no con el recuerdo y el recuerdo está conmigo..._

- Creo que ya es hora de irme. – Ginny sonrió, se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él correspondió el abrazo aun preguntándose quien mierda era Jeff. – Recibiste buenas noticias, parece. – Ginny dejó de abrazarlo y lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Estás celoso? – Harry rió irónico.

- Claro que no. – Ginny le lanzó una mirada elocuente que logró exasperar a Harry. - ¿quién es ese tipo? ¿A caso es una réplica de ese idiota de John?

- No, Jeff es la pareja de Phillipe... me comentó que viene a visitar a su hermana y a su sobrinito. Harry él es un buen amigo. – Sonrió.

- Ah! – Exclamó aliviado.

- ¿quieres que te lo presente? Harían una pareja fenomenal.

- No, gracias. – Ambos sonrieron. – Si estás de acuerdo, quisiera venir todos los días para saber cómo están tú y el bebé.

- ¿Verdad? – Preguntó entusiasta Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry sonrió, le hizo gracia verla como una niña consentida.

- ¿No te molesta?

- Claro que no. – Sonrió.

- Entonces mañana estaré aquí. – Harry le acarició el rostro y cuando iba a separarse de ella para desaparecer en el recibidor, una mano de Ginny lo detuvo, la miró, ella le sonreía con esa sensualidad que siempre lo rendía a sus pies, Ginny se mordió el labio... acortó las distancias y lo besó profundamente. Harry se sintió transportado a las glorias que habían vividos juntos.

- Te esperaré mañana. – Susurró Ginny, aun mirando los labios de Harry. Él asintió inmediatamente, ella lo miró a los ojos y lo besó una ves más.

_Realmente no estoy tan solo quien te dijo que te fuiste, si uno no está donde el cuerpo sino_

_Donde más lo extrañan y aquí se te extraña tanto tú sigues aquí sin ti, conmigo, quien está_

_Contigo si ni siquiera estás tú._

La miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron... desapareció, algo en su corazón le decía que realmente no estaba tan solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció?<strong>

**Harry se enteró! y al principio se quería comer viva a nuestra protagonista... pero ya ven la Pelirroja le desarma las ideas con un abrir y cerrar de ojos!**

**Como siempre este capítulo va dedicado a mi loca amiga Angie... mil gracias por toda la ayuda! se te quiere un montón!**

**como siempre espero sus comentarios! espero poder actualizar antes que la pelotuda (perdonen la expresión) ley SOPA nos arruine la vida!**

**saludos a todos**

**Natty.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: No esperes que te olvide, no olvides que te espero.

- Hola. – Harry irrumpía, nervioso en el despacho de Ron. Éste miraba unos papeles sumamente concentrado y al escuchar el saludo de la nada de Harry se asustó.

- ¿Te importaría no asustarme de esa forma? Tengo una familia que sufriría mucho si muero de un infarto.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó, mientras usaba el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio de Ron.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Intentó facilitarle el trabajo a Harry de hablar, conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para saber que algo lo atormentaba. Él asintió. – Te escucho. – Harry no sabía si plantearle ese tema justamente a él, que era el hermano de la implicada, sin embargo era el único que podía sacarlo de aquella incertidumbre. - ¿Necesitas saber algo?

- Sí. – Dijo, poco convencido. – Se trata de una mujer embarazada. – Añadió, convenciéndose de que iba de mal en peor en su intento de explicarse. Ron sonrió, dejó las hojas que sostenían sus manos de lado. Miró a Harry.

- Supongo que esa mujer embarazada es mi hermana. – Harry sonrojó y sin mirarlo asintió. -

¿Le dijiste que sabes que ella está embarazada? – Ambos sonrieron.

- Sí, ayer hablamos ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Ginny vive sola hace más de un mes?

- Hace más de un mes nos pediste a Hermione y a mí, creo que a Remus también, que no mencionáramos a Ginny cuando tú estuvieses presente. – Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró.

- ¿Yo les pedí eso?

- Sí... ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Hum? – Harry se confundió y Ron se exasperó.

- Entraste de la nada a este despacho que por cierto, casi me matas de un infarto, a preguntar no sé qué del embarazo de mi hermana y ahora te quedas mudo.

- Verdad, Ron tienes razón... eh...

- Harry, no tengo todo el día, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y curiosamente no se hará por arte de magia. – Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Decidió ser más claro.

- Dado que tú ya has pasado por todo esto, me refiero a lo que implica una mujer embarazada, yo no sé cómo debo cuidar a Ginny ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ella? – Harry parecía consternado, y Ron sonrió recordando cuando era él quien estaba abrumado con la idea de ser padre, y todo cambiaba cuando tuvo a su hija por primera ves en sus brazos, procurando cuidar a un ser tan indefenso, de ir tras sus pasos para que ella no se dañara, de ver en sus ojitos el mundo que él con tanto amor construía al lado de Hermione.

- Debes estar con ella, imagino que las náuseas han acabado y los mareos también aunque pueden volver, recuerdo que el sexto mes para Hermione fue desastroso, los dolores de pies y cintura eran insufribles...

- ¿Cómo pueden soportar tanto? –

- Todo el embarazo no es una tortura para ellas, deja de serlo cuando comienza para nosotros. – El comentario de Ron le pareció injusto.

- ¿Te quejas? No soportaría ver a Ginny sufriendo por dolores de espalda o lo que sea que sufra en el embarazo, uno solamente aporta con la "Semillita" y luego son nueve meses en los cuales ellas soportan cualquier tipo de dolor por nuestros hijos. ¿Y tú te quejas?

- Te recordaré todo esto cuando Ginny te diga "Quiero algo que esté al fin del mundo" – Dijo Ron empleando un tono chillón. – Te piden fruta de América central picada en cuadros milimétricos.

- ¿Hermione te pidió eso? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Cinco veces!... conociendo a Ginny sus antojos serán excéntricos. – Ron sonrió con maldad.

- Sería lo mínimo que haría, y si ella lo pide docena de veces iría sin siquiera protestar o enfadarme.

- Tú no estás enamorado, estás loco de remate.

- Quizás. – Sonrió Harry. – Debes tener una recompensa, ¿No? – Aventuró, tanteando el terreno. Ron sonrió con picardía.

- Ya lo creo, amigo. Y son geniales.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, haciéndose el inocente. Ron blanqueó los ojos. - ¿Qué me vas a decir?

- Es sobre la recompensa... que para una primeriza se convierte en sexual. – Ron recordó con una sonrisa repugnante, según Harry. – Según el ginecólogo o Medimago, como quieras llamarlo, le explicó a Hermione que todo es debido a la comodidad de la mujer, eso le dijo el Medimago co matrón. Sin embargo el ginecólogo, le explicó que hay mujeres que con el embarazo aumentaba el apetito sexual, que casi no paraba hasta el séptimo mes, y eso es cuando son primerizas que Merlín te coja confesado. – Ambos rieron.

- ¿No le ocurre nada al bebé? - Debía estar seguro.

- No, me imagino que debes ser cuidadoso, suave y no un maldito follando como si el mundo se fuese a acabar... – Ron cayó en la cuenta y lo miró directo a los ojos. - ¿Volviste con mi hermana?

- No. – Harry suspiró triste. – Pero debo obedecer a las necesidades de la madre de mi hijo, ¿No? – Sonrió.

- Sí, idiota, la madre de tu hijo es mi hermana.

- Ron, tú hermana, fue mi amiga, fue mi novia, y será la madre de mi hijo. ¿Pretendes que no voy a cuidar de ella y negarme a las necesidades de esa mujer que me tiene idiotizado?

- Ella me comentó que será niño, James... – Ron intentó cambiar de tema para no imaginar a su inocente hermanita en una escena bastante subida de tono con su amigo, miró ceñudo a su amigo... Harry tenía un brillo en los ojos que Ron jamás le había visto, así como esa sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

- Yo creo que será una niña, una niña hermosa con el cabello pelirrojo igual que su madre, algunas pecas en el rostro, con una sonrisa que llene todo, como esa dulce sonrisa que tiene Ginny...

- ¿Qué hay de ti? Acabas de describir a una Ginny en miniaturas. – Harry sonrió, perdido en esa mujer.

- Me gustaría que esa niña tuviese el color de mis ojos.

- Sería el vivo retrato de su abuela Lily. – Harry asintió.

- Mi hija sería la representación de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, Ginny y mi madre. – Concluyó, sonriendo.

- Bien, esperaremos ansiosos a Lily o a James Potter. – Ambos rieron. Cuando Harry caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho, Ron lo llamó. – Algo más. – Harry se giró sobre sus pies y lo miró. – Estos últimos meses he notado la sensibilidad a flor de piel de Ginny.

- ¿No debo molestarla? – Preguntó inocentemente.

- No debes descuidarla.

- Eso nunca Ron. – Harry salió del despacho, y estuvo todo el día sentado detrás de su escritorio, como siempre, pensando en Ginny y la única diferencia era que ahora su mente y corazón estaban divididos en ella y en su hijo. Ya podía imaginar a la niña corriendo por ese precioso jardín que había en la casa de Ginny, seguida de su madre para que su hija no se lastimara... ¿Y si realmente era James quien venía al mundo? Sonrió feliz. Tendría un cómplice para cuidar de Ginny, cuando creciera le enseñaría a mantener alejados a todos los idiotas que babeaban por ella. Estaba absolutamente seguro que James le diría todo y le ayudaría a sacarlos del camino. Sonrió feliz una fracción de segundos más tarde suspiró abatido, hace dos meses se había prometido así mismo olvidar esos ojos castaños que le alegraban el alma, ese cabello pelirrojo que solo deseaba desordenar y acariciar mientras le hacía el amor, y esos labios sensuales que provocaban besar, morder... sacudió su cabeza, no era posible amarla de esa manera "Ya basta Potter, ya basta" Pero cualquier promesa cayó estrepitosamente la noche anterior, en el preciso instante en que ella decidiera besarlo y decirle tiernamente que necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella... definitivamente esa mujer no se hacía olvidar fácilmente.

El día anterior fue testigo de todas las razones por las cuales seguía amando locamente a Ginevra Weasley. Esa inocencia que demostraba esa mirada al no saber cómo iba a ser madre, algo que él tampoco entendía mucho, aún estaba sorprendido, aterrado, pero feliz y encantado con la llegada de un hijo suyo. La pasión que demostraba al besarlo y demostrar ese maldito y admirable don que ella poseía para que él rompiera su propia promesa. La ternura que llamaba a cada segundo para seguir siendo ese idiota esperando una vida por ella. Ella poseía entereza, fuerza, coraje, dulzura, y ese orgullo que hacía que Harry se pateara mentalmente por decirle esas estupideces que ella no podía olvidar... "Merlín, ¿Crees que exista otro idiota tan grande como yo al dejar escapar a semejante mujer?" Las luces de su móvil se encendieron anunciando un nuevo mensaje de texto, luego vibró causando un sonido molesto en la madera del escritorio. "Genial, soy el único y el más grande de los idiotas" Pensó... Ginny dejó en su corazón la marca de su amor la cual se había convertido en imborrable ¿Cómo fueron capaces de parar del cielo a este lugar tan sombrío en el que estaba?...

Eran las 19:30 Horas. Ya era hora de visitar a su familia, sonrió, como le encantaría darle a ella y a ese niño una familia donde Lily o James crecieran como se merecían, no quería que su hijo repitiera su soledad, él nunca estaría solo, siempre estaría su padre y su madre, aunque fuese por separado. Aparcó el auto frente al garaje de la casa de Ginny, salió del auto y lo que le fue imposible no mojarse con la torrencial lluvia, no quería aparecer directamente en la casa de ella para no molestarla... Tocó el timbre, nada... volvió a intentar, nada... comenzó a preocuparse mientras las gotas de lluvia le perlaban el rostro, el cabello indefectiblemente ya mojado y la ropa húmeda, al menos el saco... insistió una ves más con el timbre, o de lo contrario aparecería adentro sin importar el escándalo de Ginny...

- ¡Hola! – Por fin Ginny salía para alivio de Harry, con aquella bata rosa. - ¡Harry entra! Cogerás una gripe tremenda. – Harry sonrió aliviado y entró al recibidor. – Siento haber tardado en abrir la puerta, sentía un calor insoportable y estaba en la ducha. – El cabello pelirrojo de Ginny estaba tan mojado como el de Harry y se apegaba a las mejillas de Ginny, mientras sonreía. – Creí que ya no vendrías.

- Ayer te prometí que vendría para saber si necesitabas algo, tú o el bebé. – Ella sonrió triste.

- Para saber de tu hijo lamentablemente tendrás que verme. – Harry esbozó una sonrisa seductora mientras se quitaba el saco y lo colgaba en el perchero.

- Es lamentable que me hagas el trabajo más difícil para olvidarte, pero bueno, me arriesgaré y todos los días me tendrás aquí por si tú o nuestro hijo me necesitan. – Dijo él, dirigiéndose a Ginny, mientras ella fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Estás recordando tus discursos de seducción? – Harry sonrió y Ginny se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Sabes que no tienen efecto en mí. – Añadió mientras ambos llegaban a la sala y Ginny le indicaba que se sentara y ella hacía lo mismo a su ves. – Conozco cada gesto y frase de seducción que posees. – Harry soltó una carcajada. Hasta ese momento se olvidaba de la ropa húmeda y que sentía frío, el calor que llegaba desde la chimenea y la cercanía de Ginny le hacían olvidar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó mirando a Ginny, ella se mordió el labio y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. – Entonces tus trucos de torturarme ya no funcionan. – Ginny miró sus manos, y luego alzó su vista llena de sensualidad y ternura a la ves. – Esa mirada ya la conozco, bonita y no... No funciona. – Ginny también rió, y luego hizo pucheros, Harry solo sonrió.

- No tengo trucos de seducción.

- Conozco todos tus trucos, todos tus discursos, todos tus gestos.

- Eres mentiroso. - Harry apoyó el codo en el respaldo del sillón, mientras Ginny sonreía y quedó frente a ella observándola profundamente.

- Esa sonrisa que tienes ahora solo la usas para seducirme, cuando muerdes tu labio es para hacerme cambiar de opinión con respecto a algo, cuando mojas tus labios es porque quieres besarme, cuando besas mi cuello es porque quieres que te mime, cuando te acercas y me abrazas por detrás es porque quieres estar en silencio y justamente cuando demuestro conocerte tanto, bonita, te mueres porque el padre de tu hijo te haga el amor... ¿Es necesario que siga? – Preguntó, Ginny sonrió enigmática. Estaba perdida, él conocía todos sus trucos.

- ¿Tengo que explicar tus dotes de seducción para que entiendas que te conozco mejor que nadie, señor Potter? – Harry sonrió. – Pues bien – Ginny se acercó a él, su cuerpo estaba junto al de Harry, la boca de Ginny hizo el sensual amague de besar los labios de Harry, solo rozándolos, sonriendo, cuando vio que Harry acortaría las distancias se separó suavemente, aun sonriendo. Harry la miró a los ojos. – Solo necesitas del roce de mis labios para desordenar tus alocadas hormonas. – Harry le dio la razón en silencio, en un movimiento que Harry no vio venir Ginny estaba sentada sobre sus piernas ahorcajadas.

- ¿Esto le ayuda a tú grandiosa explicación de mis fallidos intentos en seducirte? – Ironizó.

- No mucho, la verdad. – Susurró rozando su nariz con la de él, al igual que sus labios, Harry instintivamente acomodó sus manos en la cintura de Ginny y la acercó más a él, Ginny jadeó. – Pero le ayuda increíblemente a las ganas que tengo de ser tú mujer ahora, y si permites que demuestre una ves más que te conozco mejor que nadie, decir que ansío que me hagas el amor es tan excitante para ti, que te vuelves loco, ¿Verdad? –

- Sí. – Solo pudo decir, y como no iba a hacerlo si en ese preciso instante ella lo besaba con tanta pasión que produjo un dulce gemido de Ginny. Ella se separó solo para lanzarle una mirada encendida.

- Si mi debilidad es tu respiración en mi oído, para ti es escucharme gemir. – Dijo en un susurro Ginny cargado de deseo por él.

- Tienes toda la razón. – Esta ves él fue quien la besó, y triunfó en ese beso porque ella no se resistió y lo besó con toda la dulzura del mundo, que resultaba estimulante, las manos de Ginny bajaron con urgencia por la espalda de Harry, buscando en cada caricia los recuerdos de antaño, de sus mejores éxitos, dedicándose exclusivamente a olvidar los malos recuerdos, los más dolorosos. – Te amo. – Dejó escapar Harry, ayudando a la memoria de Ginny. Ella le dedicó una mirada tierna, deseando ser la mujer de Harry Potter esa noche. Se levantó y le tomó una mano a Harry.

- Ven. – Susurró, él también se levantó y Ginny no le dio tiempo para respirar y lo besó nuevamente. Mientras avanzaban a tras pies ella le quitó la camisa, y la lanzó al suelo lejos de donde estaban, y con una facilidad para alivio de Ginny, le quitó el cinturón y el pantalón, mientras se dirigían a la habitación, Harry le arrancó literalmente la bata rosa y descubrió que solo había un camisón de satén blanco que apenas le cubría el trasero a Ginny, y para su descontrol estaba mojado en la parte del busto, como pudieron subieron los escasos peldaños de la escalera, besándose con desesperación, Harry decidió levantarla y ella rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus largar piernas, ella sonrió en medio del beso, esa postura estaba mucho mejor, lo miró a los ojos, él seguía besándola con sus ojos completamente cerrados, Ginny levantó una mano y acarició con ternura el rostro de Harry... Estaba enamorada de ese hombre, pero también dolida, pero ya no quería pensar en eso, solo en entregarse completamente a Harry James Potter... Harry James... James... su hijo. – Harry. – Susurró alarmada, él la miró.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es el bebé? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, es nuestro hijo. – Harry la dejó en el suelo suavemente y tomó con ternura el rostro de Ginny.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Algo te molesta?... ¿Prefieres ir a San Mungo?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces? – Toda la pasión y el deseo que Harry sentía se esfumó por completo al saber que algo ocurría con su hijo. Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Harry preocupada. Las manos de ella acariciaban las de Harry que aún seguían en su rostro.

- ¿Crees que esto le pueda hacer mal a nuestro hijo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A "Esto" que estamos haciendo.

- Bonita...

- Harry ayer tú y yo estuvimos a punto de descontrolarnos y caer en la cama y hoy vamos por el mismo camino...

- Si me precipité o hice algo... – Ginny sonrió.

- No me refiero a eso, ayer nos detuvimos por... – Ella bajó la vista y se apuntó el vientre, Harry sonrió, su hijo ya se encargaba de hacerse ver ante sus padres. Acarició el vientre de Ginny, ella se estremeció por completa.

- No quiero que después me golpees, ¿vale?

- ¿Qué hiciste esta ves? – Preguntó recelosa. Harry rió.

- Hable con alguien que entiende de estas cosas, su esposa ya pasó por un embarazo...

- ¿Le preguntaste a ese alguien como una mujer embarazada podía tener sexo?

- No, necesitaba saber cuáles eran los cuidados que debías tener y el bebé también... quizá uno de esos antojos podía ser la necesidad casi irrefrenable de que el padre de tu hijo te hiciera el amor y yo debía estar seguro... – Ginny resignada soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tan confiado estabas en que yo iba a ceder a tus encantos lujuriosos?

- Vamos Ginevra, eso es evidente. – Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Me impresiona la confianza que depositas en ti mismo. Lamentablemente debo añadir que tus encantos son insuperables, pero no soy igual a las otras que caen estrepitosamente a tus pies, me ha ido de maravillas estos meses sin tus encantos y tu cuerpo. – Sonrió, digna.

- No puedo decir lo mismo, bonita, ¿Me das la oportunidad de disuadir esa postura tan cruel para nuestras necesidades?

- ¿Necesidades?

- Sí. – Se acercó más al cuerpo de Ginny, en una especie de encierro entre su propio cuerpo y la pared, no dejándola escapar. – Mi necesidad urgente es volver a sentir tu cuerpo a mi disposición, como siempre debió haber sido. – Bajó una mano para acariciar el firme trasero que poseía esa espectacular mujer, Ginny jadeó.

- Lo lamento por tus necesidades, las mías están en perfecto orden. – Mentía Ginny descaradamente. Harry rió.

- ¿Estás segura? – Ginny asintió. Harry bajó la otra mano para posarla en la pierna derecha de Ginny y levantarla a la altura de la cintura, mientras Ginny apoyaba la espalda en la pared, La boca de Harry hacía un estimulante trabajo en el cuello de su mujer, Ginevra Weasley era en todo sentido de la palabra su mujer. Sonrió. - ¿Aceptas que esto te encanta? – Respiró profundamente en el oído de Ginny.

- Estás jugando sucio. – Resopló, Harry rió y la miró a los ojos.

- En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, ¿no?... Y ahora que sabemos que nuestro hijo estará bien, deberías prestarle más atención al padre de tu hij... – La mirada de Ginny lo descolocó bastante. La mano de esa hermosa mujer tanteaba en el borde del bóxer, unos dedos intrusos se atrevieron a entrar. – Ginny, no hagas eso... – Ella sonrió coqueta y deslizó su mano dentro de la prenda en busca de aquel que solo le profesaba placer, acariciándolo suave y fervientemente a la ves. – No,... no... Para... – Él apoyó las palmas en la pared, acorralando a Ginny, quien sonreía satisfecha. Sus labios comenzaron a rozar la piel del cuello de su hombre.

- ¿Cuándo dices no... Te refieres a esto? – Ronroneó, movió su mano en una caricia suave y rápida hacia arriba y abajo, mientras sus labios daban pequeños besos en el cuello de él. Despertando cada poro de piel en Harry, exigiendo proporcionarle el mayor de los placeres a esa pequeña mujer.

- Mierda. – Resopló, entonces Harry la besó con esa pasión contenida hacía casi 5 meses, la alzó y ella enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Harry, descontrolada dejó escapar un gemido cargado de placer, Harry la miró, ella sonreía. - ¿Por qué haces eso?

- Porque quiero volverte loco. – Dijo en un susurro tan lujurioso como desesperante para Harry. Ginny sonrió, y sin pudor metió la lengua dentro de la boca de Harry, callándolo, mientras él caminaba torpemente y sus bocas sellaban el más puro y sincero amor.

- Harry... – Logró musitar Ginny.

- ¿Hum?

- Debo... Mmm... Dejar las... co cosas... claras. –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ginny a duras penas logró separarse de Harry. Él clavó sus hermosos ojos en los de ella.

- A nosotros... – Harry esbozó una sonrisa triste. Él sabía que esa no era una reconciliación. Aunque le hubiese gustado, conocía lo suficiente a Ginny, como para saber que ella lo necesitaba en esos momentos y el gustoso atendería sus necesidades, en ese momento comprendió también, que ella aún lo quería y él le daría el tiempo para que ella cerrara aquellas heridas que él mismo había abierto.

- Solo estoy aquí para ser tu objeto sexual personal. – Ginny intentando que fuese una conversación seria, pero resignada rió.

- ¿No te importa?

- No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de amarte porque estás en lo más profundo de mi vida... y voy a esperar lo que sea necesario, sé que no te soy indiferente, y por eso voy a esperar, por ti, por mí y por nuestro hijo. – Ginny suspiró profundamente y sonrió. Sin decir nada, puso ambas manos en los hombros e hizo que se sentara suavemente en la cama, Esa sensualidad que envolvía a Ginny desquiciaba más allá de la línea a Harry, no le apartó ni un segundo la mirada a Ginny. Era infinitamente estimulante verla tomar la iniciativa. Ginny sonrió coqueta, mordiéndose el labio. Delicadamente apoyó las rodillas en la cama, atrapando las piernas de Harry, acariciando primero el cabello del hombre, bajando por su rostro, rozando sus labios, continuando por el cuello y terminando en el pecho de él, clavó su mirada en la de él. "Cuanto te amo, niño" Quiso decir, pero esas palabras no llegaron y solo quiso demostrar su amor en sus actos, la mirada de Harry la hacía estremecer y sentir tremendamente deseada por él, algo que la enloquecía de deseo, sonrió, y antes de que su sonrisa muriera, Harry la besó desesperado...

se separó suavemente de ella e hizo que su frente descansara en la de Ginny con sus ojos cerrados, Ginny lo observaba con amor y ternura, entonces él abrió sus ojos, le sonrió y nuevamente la pasión se encendió, las manos de Harry estaban concentrada en el borde de las pantaletas de Ginny y ella lo besó sin medir el deseo y su lengua comenzó a buscar la de Harry y mucho no tardó, se juntaron, acariciaron y jugaron felices en la boca de sus dueños, y Ginny soltó un gemido incontrolable, Haciendo desesperar a Harry y se preguntó cómo mierda había hecho para quitar las pantaletas de Ginny porque el caso era que solo ese camisón cubría el cuerpo de Ginny, las manos de ella tentaban en el límite de la absoluta desnudez de Harry, quien entendía los desesperados movimientos de esa mujer... un leve movimiento de Harry y la tarea de Ginny estaba realizada, mientras se miraban. – Te amo. – Susurró Harry, ella sonrió satisfecha y lo besó suavemente y en un ligero movimiento de Ginny ya eran uno.

Era tanta la necesidad de volver a sentir a Harry dentro de ella, que soltó una risita de alivio, un suspiro. En segundos fueron adquiriendo el ritmo, movimientos rápidos y a la ves suaves, por miedo de dañar a ella o al bebé. Las piernas de Ginny ejercían presión, fortificando el placer, llegando a un éxtasis inimaginable, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar en ambos y fue mil veces más rápido, más placentero y más maravilloso de lo que nunca había sido antes. Ginny como rito pronunció el nombre del padre de su hijo, sabía que ese pequeño momento había sido muy intenso y vaya que excitante. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, ambos resoplaban y lentamente se dejaron caer en la cama y ella se cubriera con una sábana completamente mirando el techo de su cama con doseles. Harry no sabía qué hacer o decir, primeramente se cubrió con la sabana hasta la cintura y concentró su mirada en un punto no muy lejano que era el ropero blanco de Ginny. Ella jamás había estado de esa forma con él, algo tan corto pero maravillosamente satisfactorio. "Cielos, definitivamente pueden pasar 5 meses sin sexo después de esto" Pensó Ginny sonriendo. Miró de soslayo a Harry y vio que él sonreía satisfecho, ella no pudo reprimir una carcajada y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿qué? Preguntó. Ginny reía a más no poder, y él aprovechó esa distracción de Ginny y le acarició el vientre bajo las sábanas. Esa redondez que pronto sería mucho más grande... entonces ella súbitamente arrugó el ceño y la miró extrañada.

- ¿Tú has hecho eso?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido sin dejar de acariciar el vientre.

- No lo sé... algo extraño... jamás había sentido eso... no sé qué fue en realidad. – Había sentido algo como un ligero movimiento, pensó que quizá fuese Harry con sus caricias, pero... finalmente entendió que significaba ese movimiento. – Harry... es el bebé... siento al bebé. – Susurró emocionada. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, era como si el bebé finalmente se hubiese animado con esa muestra de amor de sus padres.

- ¿Es él? – Preguntó torpemente. Ginny sonrió y asintió. Él volvió a colocarle las manos sobre el vientre, feliz pensando que sentía a su hijo, pero el bebé era tan pequeño aún y sus movimientos eran muy ligeros, era difícil sentirlo. Levantó su mirada hasta encontrar la emocionada mirada de Ginny, sonrió ampliamente. – Gracias. – Solo pudo decir. Ginny acariciaba el cabello de Harry e hizo que él se acercara para besarlo intensamente. Estaba dolida con él, sin embargo le estaba eternamente agradecida por ese hijo que esperaba, y eso era todo para ella, algo de Harry que siempre le pertenecería. – Te amo, Ginny. – Susurró, feliz y enamorado. Volvieron a hacer el amor, esta ves una pasión arrolladora los entretuvo un par de horas.

- ¡Tengo hambre! – Exclamó Ginny.

- Necesito descansar... – Resopló Harry, recuperándose de esa llama de pasión que era Ginny. Ella rió y lo miró.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de hambre, tonto. – Dijo, mientras sonreía de una forma compradora.

- Ah. – Sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Hum... puede ser... una gaseosa helada... fruta en forma de Snitch y de preferencia mango de América central, y... ¡Combo country de McDonald!

- ¿En serio quieres todo eso?

- ¡Sí! – Rogó Ginny, mientras le besaba el cuello.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a esos lejanos países? – Preguntó divertido, extendiendo en lo posible ese momento.

- Claro que no, para ir a un McDonald no es necesario. – Harry soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Vaya! Bien, estaré aquí en cuanto reúna todo. – Ginny lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Verdad?

- Dicen que es malo para el bebé que no se cumpla detalladamente con los antojos de la mamá... – Sonrió. Se levantó. - ¿Mi ropa?

- Tus pantalones en la sala, creo que tus zapatos también... tú camisa, no lo recuerdo. – Sonrió. – Y lo demás tampoco. – Harry frunció el ceño. – No es necesario que hagas esto. – Añadió súbitamente seria, Harry se inclinó para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Quiero hacer esto, quiero hacer lo imposible para que las dos personas que amo con la vida estén felices... Te amo... ah... a ti también. – Añadió acariciando el vientre de Ginny, la besó una ves más, y salió de la habitación. Ginny sonrió, se cubrió completamente con la sábana y ahogó un grito de triunfo, estuvo íntimamente con él y Harry la consentiría y mágicamente las palabras ya no dolían demasiado, prácticamente no dolían, sonrió. Pasadas unas horas Harry llegó cargado de bolsas, apareció directamente en la cocina, puso en un plato las empanadillas, vertió en un vaso la gaseosa, y la fruta picada en círculos en otro plato, y todo eso en una amplia bandeja roja.

A un costado puso la inigualable "Cajita feliz" junto a dos rosas, una blanca y la otra roja. Caminó con una sonrisa por el pasillo sosteniendo la bandeja, entró en la habitación y su sonrisa se amplió. Ginny dormía profundamente. Harry se acercó a la cama y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, se sentó al lado de Ginny y la besó suavemente en los labios, luego el mentón, bajó un poco más al cuello, los pechos...

- Harry... – Suspiró, despertando y corroborando que no fuese un sueño, él alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

- Tú encargo acaba de llegar. – Sonrió. Ella miró en busca de su comida y vio la bandeja, se sentó en la cama, con ese camisón blanco de satén, sonrió como una niña consentida.

- ¿Todo? – Preguntó mientras tomaba el vaso y dos trozos de fruta.

- Todo. – Ella bebió sedienta de esa gaseosa, y comió la fruta. – Veo que quieres comenzar...

- Por ti. – Ella lo miró, dejó el vaso en la bandeja, y volvió a mirarlo. Sonrió coqueta y feliz. Sentía muy dentro de su corazón que el dolor que le produjeron aquellas palabras culpables del quiebre de la relación, ya no existía... solo tenía en mente a su hijo y a Harry, estaba completamente segura de eso. – Quiero comenzar por ti. – Repitió, acercándose y besándolo. Él le devolvió el beso complacido... en segundos la pasión desbordaba en ella. Harry ya estaba dentro de la cama completamente desnudo, bajo el cuerpo de Ginny, ambos cubiertos por esas suaves sábanas... en un movimiento de Ginny ahora era ella quien estaba bajo el cuerpo de Harry, rodeando la cintura de él con sus piernas dejándose llevar por ese suave y lento vaivén que le proporcionaban los movimientos de Harry, aferrándose a sus hombros mientras sus uñas acariciaban con fervor la piel sudada de Harry, mientras él solo se dedicaba a observar a Ginny, deleitándose con la fiesta que era ese pequeño cuerpo, ella por fin conectó su mirada con los ojos de Harry y se perdió en ese mar, disfrutando de una música que eran los resoplidos de Harry, y de la danza maravillosa por las suaves y lentas envestidas de él... se besaron con tanta ternura como dulces eran los gemidos que se escapaban de la boca de Ginny, ella subió una mano para desordenar el cabello de Harry, completamente extasiada. Se mordió el labio y Harry recorrió el cuello de Ginny con su lengua, hasta separar los labios de Ginny y besarla profundamente, sin efusividad, sin dejar de mover su cintura con suavidad... Ambos sonrieron... Ginny tuvo un orgasmo al tiempo que jugaba delicadamente con el oído de Harry y pronunció un suave y placentero "Harry" mientras sus piernas jugaban casi en el trasero de él...

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente, buscó la boca de Ginny, la encontró cuando componía una sonrisa llena de dicha, satisfacción y sus ojos estaban tan relajados, apacibles, brillantes de amor. Sus labios se unieron, para no separarse durante un buen rato, acompañados de esos gloriosos y cada ves más suaves movimientos, casi estaban aferrados uno al otro besándose y sin movimiento alguno, aun estando dentro de ella, disfrutando…

Cuando Ginny, entendió que quería siempre en su vida a Harry Potter sin importar las alteraciones del pasado, sin importar las desavenencias del presente, porque aceptó amarlo en un pasado, aceptaba amarlo en este presente, y lo haría eternamente, en las buenas y en las malas... porque enfrentaría cualquier desconfianza por tenerlo en su vida... o como estaba ahora, pasaría mil veces por todo para observar ese rostro agotado, pero tremendamente feliz y apacible mientras dormía, abrazándola... Toda su vida iba a despertar en esos brazos que la reconfortaban, y le llenaban el alma, era Harry Potter el centro de su vida. Se acercó más a él, enredó sus piernas con las de él, y lo besó tiernamente en los labios... Harry sonrió entre sueños, la estrechó más entre sus brazos y bajó una mano para posarla en el vientre de Ginny, minutos más tardes ambos dormían profundamente...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Muchas gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en esta aventura que fue Me enamoré de ti, gracias por sus palabras, por su aliento y su cariño...**_

_**este capítulo va enteramente dedicado a todos quienes pasaron por aquí, y en especial a todos quienes aportaron su granito de arena y comentaron!**_

_**son geniales!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 27: Segundas oportunidades.<p>

- ¡Ron no le quites los ojos de encima!

- No le ocurrirá nada.

- Es un niño inquieto. – Decía preocupada.

- Ginny, no le ocurrirá nada. – Decía mientras la miraba.

- ¡No le quites los ojos de encima!

- No le ocurrirá nada a mi ahijado.

- Más te vale, cielo. De lo contrario el padre nos mata. – Rió Hermione.

- Papá, James juega mucho con sus pies en el agua. – Decía Rose mirando a su primo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- Tranquila princesa. - Sonrió Ron a su hija, Ron, Rose y James disfrutaban de la enorme piscina que estaba en los jardines de la casa de Ginny, mientras ella y Hermione estaban sentadas en la jardinera mirando la escena.

- Ron, por favor ten cuidado, James es demasiado inquieto...

- Te aseguro que este niño también lo es... –

- Sí pero tu hijo no saldrá hasta dentro de tres meses de tu vientre Hermione. – Hermione estaba de seis meses de embarazo, sonrió ampliamente mientras se acariciaba el vientre con pereza.

- Relájate Ginny, un poco de agua no le hará mal, todo lo contrario con este horroroso calor...

- James solo tiene un año y seis meses...

- Solo serán quince minutos.

- ¡Ron cuidado! – Decía Ginny, cuando veía que Ron sentaba en la escala de la piscina a James. El niño soltaba carcajadas contagiosas, que hacían reír a Ron y a Rose, que sentada en la baranda de la piscina observaba todo. James Sirius Potter, a pesar de ser solo un bebé tenía un enorme parecido a Harry Potter, su padre, tanto físicamente como en sus actos, gestos, hacía todo lo que su padre hacía, eran cómplices en todo. La mata de cabello azabache revuelta, heredada de su abuelo y padre, un flequillo que cubría la frente, el único registro de los Weasley eran esas pequitas alrededor de la nariz y los ojos café.

- ¿Dónde está el padre de tu hijo? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Trabajando en una importante reunión, la cual no podía posponer, recomendación de su adorada abogada... ¡James! – Decía mientras vigilaba cada movimiento de su hijo.

- Gracias a Merlín que Ron pidió unos días, esa maldita cuenta lo traía de cabeza.

- Sí y ahora trae de cabeza a Harry.

- Eso quiere decir que no vendrá. – Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, viene casi todos los días. – Al parecer Hermione no tenía intenciones de responder, parecía estúpida mirando a Ron, parecía comérselo con la mirada, Ginny sonrió, mirando nuevamente a su hijo. – Ese que estás mirando, sin intenciones santas, claro, es mi hermano.

- Y mi esposo.

- ¿No puedes aguantar hasta la noche, cuando Rose esté completamente dormida y no escuche tus alaridos? – Ambas rieron.

- Es increíble que esta temperatura no ayude.

- Vamos, estás todas las noches con él...

- Es que lo miró y es tan guapo... siempre. – Suspiró, enamorada. Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Pues yo, estoy "Sola" desde que nació James y nada malo ocurre por eso. – Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Primero, estoy embarazada, segundo, no creo nada de tu "Soledad" y tercero, quiero agua helada.

- Pues te hace falta litros de agua congelada, y es verdad. – Hermione soltó una carcajada estridente y Ginny sonrió, convocó con su varita una jarra rebosante de agua cristalina y vasos, en segundos Hermione bebía feliz agua.

- Eso de la soledad no te lo crees ni tú. – Intentó una ves más Hermione, Ginny la miró a los ojos.

- Pues créelo, es verdad.

- Bien, entiendo que la abstinencia no funcione en un embarazo, que es prácticamente imposible, luego del nacimiento debes esperar esa fastidiosa cuarentena, pero después de eso...

- Recuperas la cordura y te vuelves virgen... – Sonrió. Miró a James que daba pataditas en el agua. – Comprendes que el padre de tu hijo ya no quiere nada contigo, que ya se aburrió de esperar tanto. – Terminó por susurrar.

- ¿Qué?... eso no es verdad... espera... recapitulemos, - Hermione Se incorporó en el asiento y miró fijamente a Ginny, ella no le quitaba la vista a su hijo. – Los mejores amigos se enamoran, pierden oportunidades para estar juntos, cuando todo es el paraíso y están juntos, él desconfía y manda todo el diablo, él viendo que se equivoca enormemente, desesperado intenta solucionar todo porque está perdidamente enamorado de ella y más adelante se enteran que serán padres y su relación idílica ha sido la mejor que han tenido jamás y después de que nace el bebé... "Adiós fue un gusto"... y ¿Él se desenamora? - Ginny sonrió triste.

- Gracias por ese resumen tan escueto de mi vida amorosa, pero es así.

- ¿Cuándo lo perdonaste?... Imagino que es así después de escucharte decir que él ya no quiere absolutamente nada contigo. – Ginny esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, sin dejar de observar a James.

- El problema es que él ya dejó de insistir hace mucho tiempo en "Nosotros"

- ¿Cuándo lo perdonaste? – Insistió Hermione.

- El día después del que se enterara que estaba embarazada. – Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada.

- ¡Merlín! Eso es mucho tiempo... ¿por qué no le has dicho nada?

- Hermione, cuando tuve el valor él mencionó irse del país por trabajo con su abogada siete meses, en los cuales solo veía a James todos los días durante treinta minutos... alejado de mí, encerrado en la habitación de James, cuando se iba solo decía, "Mañana vuelvo a la misma hora, adiós" No mediaba más palabra conmigo que esas.

- ¿No lo intentaste cuando él volvió?

- Este último tiempo Harry ha pasado más tiempo fuera de Inglaterra que en esta casa y cuando viene, que gracias a Dios son todos los días, solo pisa esta casa quince minutos para esperar que James esté listo y se va en ese maldito auto, y cuando vuelve a dejarlo alguien más lo espera en ese auto.

- ¿Viene a dejar a James con una mujer?

- Debe ser su abogada... Teddy la reconoció una noche que se quedó aquí. – Respondió, tremendamente triste. Suspiró abatida.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Es posible, Hermione... es lógico en él.

- Eso sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte...

- ¿Por qué? ¡Claro que no! Él no tiene compromisos conmigo, solo debe recordar que tiene un hijo y hasta ahora ha sido un padre ejemplar, nadie puede rebatir aquello, adora a James.

- ¿Jamás te ha dicho algo que puedas interpretar como "Ustedes?

- No. Él solo le ordena a James que me cuide todas las noches, que él es el hombre de la casa. – Ambas sonrieron. –

- ¿Te preocupa que exista otra mujer?

- Ya existe, al menos tengo el consuelo de verlo cuando viene por James... son tan parecidos. – Añadió con una nostálgica sonrisa.

- Remus dice que cuando James tenga más edad será la viva imagen del padre de Harry. – Ginny sonrió.

- Harry es idéntico a su padre, salvo por sus ojos.

- Eres idiota, ¿Sabes?

- Yo también te quiero, cuñada.

- Es que es verdad, estoy completamente segura que él te quiere y te da el tiempo para cerrar tus heridas y lo perdones y seas tú quien le diga que ya está todo olvidado.

- Él sabe todo... no tengo nada que decir.

- ¿Le dijiste claramente? – Preguntó recelosa. Ginny frunció el ceño y la miró.

- Para ti decir claramente es cuando nace tu hijo y lo tienes en brazos a segundos de que hubiera nacido y estás tan feliz y emocionada y miras algo tan pequeño que espera ansioso que lo quieras, entonces ves los ojos del responsable de sentir tanto amor por esa criatura que es tu hijo que con los ojos vendados das tu vida al infierno, le sonríes y le acaricias el rostro y le dices "te amo"

- ¿Él te respondió?

- Solo sonrió, Hermione... él se aburrió de esperar y no lo culpo, pero no iba a estar con él antes de no estar completamente segura que después él iba a faltar mi respeto como se le antojara. Ahora solo me contento con verlo mientras juega con James. – Suspiró, y sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas. Se levantó y fue a buscar a James.

- ¡Tía! James parece un cubo de hielo... – Sonrió Rose.

- Tienes toda la razón, cariño. – Sonrieron. –

- James tu madre ¡escapemos! – Bromeó Ron, Rose y James soltaron una carcajada. Ginny solo sonrió.

- Tú, raptor de menores devuélveme a mí hijo, y tú no intentes huir, James Sirius Potter. – Ron alzó a James y su madre lo envolvió en una toalla.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó James, Ron rió fuertemente.

- Llegó tu hora jovencito.

- No... – Murmuró James.

- Sí, ¿Quieres abrigarte, comer y dormir?

- Ta. – Respondió resignado James. Ginny y Ron soltaron una carcajada. Ella se dirigió hasta la casa y luego fue hasta la habitación de James. Lo dejó en el mudador y comenzó a secar el cuerpito del niño y de paso le hacía cosquillas, madre e hijo reían a carcajadas. - ¿Más? – Pedía James cuando Ginny dejaba las caricias para buscar la ropa para él.

- En un minuto, estoy buscando tu ropa, cariño.

- Papá… Awa... más... mamá... osy... Ted... – balbuceaba.

- ¿Cuál prefieres, cielo? – Ginny le daba escoger por unos pantalones azul cielo o un conjunto entero. James miró ambos y señaló los pantalones. – ¿No te gustan los conjuntos, verdad? – Sonrió Ginny.

- No no no. – Negó James, Ginny soltó una carcajada y lo besó en la frente.

- Te amo. – Ginny le lanzó besitos al aire, y James se los correspondió enseguida, también lanzando sonoros besitos al aire. Harry le había enseñado esa artimaña compradora a la que su madre no podía negarse a nada. Ginny observó largamente a su hijo mientras lo vestía. – Eres igual a tu padre. – Ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó James sonriendo.

- Sí, tú padre... ¿Te molestaría que tú hermosa mamá te hiciera un trasplante de rostro? Digo, para no pensar en él cada ves que te mire.

- No no no. – Ginny soltó una carcajada. – Papá... Toto. – Ginny frunció el ceño una ves más, preguntándose si ese jueguito no fuese planificado por Harry, enseñándole a James que lo nombrara siempre con ella. Cada ves que James decía "Papá... toto" Quería decir "Háblame de papá"

- No estoy de ánimos para hablarte de ese señor...

- Mamá... – James comenzaba con los pucheros, cosa que Ginny no resistía

- Está bien. – Aceptaba a regañadientes mientras le ponía el pañal. Y una polerita. – Tu padre es un muchacho alto, tiene el cabello alborotado igual que tú... unos ojos hermosos capaces de derretirme, como los tuyos...

- ¿Mío?

- Sí, cariño. Una nariz bonita... – James se llevó sus manitos a la boca. – Cariño, esa es tu boca. – Gesticuló bien para que él entendiera. Sonrió, Ginny tomó las manos de James y la llevó a la nariz. – Ésa es tú nariz. – James rió.

- ¿Más?

- Esta bien... Tú padre tiene unos labios finos y vaya que sabe usar esa deliciosa boca. – Ginny soltó una carcajada, y James la miró sin entender Ginny le guiñó un ojo. – Cosa que tú no harás dentro de cien años ¿Me entendiste?

- Sí. – Ella sonrió resignada.

- Tú y tú padre son las personas más importantes de mi vida... son mi vida. – Se corrigió. Terminó de vestir a James, iba a llevarlo al jardín pero al ver que bostezaba reiteradas veces decidió acostarlo en la cuna y darle la leche que el niño recibió encantado. James no dejaba de observar el rostro y el rojo y brillante cabello de su madre, soltaba unas risitas cantarinas sin dejar de beber del biberón.

- ¿Papá? – Ginny apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla de la cuna inclinándose para estar más cerca de su hijo, Ginny miró los castaños ojos de su hijo y sonrió. Siempre encontraba esa inocente mirada en los ojos de Harry. Suspiró resignada.

- James Potter, ves todos los días a tu padre, ¿E insistes en querer saber más de él?

- ¡Más! – James cerró sus ojos, arrugando todo su rostro en una artimaña compradora que Ginny no podía resistir. Sonrió.

- Está bien... Todo el mundo cree que tú padre es un héroe, y lo fue cuando acabó con un horrible fascismo que vivimos cuándo éramos jóvenes, fue "El Elegido" – Rió Ginny, recordando lo odioso que se le hacía a Harry todo eso de la fama. – Pero a él jamás le gustó regodearse con tanta fama... era feliz cuando visitaba la Madriguera, a los abuelos Weasley, a tus tíos. No le gustaba que lo vieran como una celebridad. Porque era simplemente Harry a ojos de él mismo... No sabe que es un hombre casi perfecto... ¿Sabes qué haría perfecto a tú padre? – James solo la observó, exhausto por las travesuras de aquel día. Ginny sonrió nostálgica. – La perfección en él sería que aún me amara... – Exhaló un profundo suspiro y James emitió un quejido. – Tú no debes preocuparte hijo, tú padre te adora, y cada ves que te mira y te ve tan indefenso, como lo estás ahora, profundamente dormido, vela por tus sueños, descansa corazón. – Terminó por susurrar, James dormido tenía aspecto apacible y parecía un ángel, porque despierto no era más que un travieso e inquieto niño, donde Ginny iba tras él para que no se lastimara, arropó a James con una delgada manta hasta la cintura, siempre se perdía mirando a su hijo dormir y como siempre encontraba un gesto en él y lo asemejaba a uno de Harry. – Como quisiera mirarte estando abrazada de tu padre, me sonriera y me susurrara lo maravilloso que eres, James... Te necesito, Harry... me muero por estar junto a ti y despertar cada mañana diciéndote cuanto te amo, que todo está olvidado... que necesito estar con el único hombre que he amado. – Ginny seguía mirando a James... cuando sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura, se sobresaltó, y vio con sorpresa que era Harry, la afirmaba con fuerza para que ella no se soltara. Besó suavemente el cuello de Ginny, ella se estremeció y podía jurar que ese beso era el inicio del camino a lo celestial. Suspiró. Harry apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, sonriendo.

- Es maravilloso nuestro hijo.

- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – Preguntó nerviosa, todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo el contacto de Harry.

- Debo decir antes, que llegué hace unos cuarenta minutos, creo, pregunté a Hermione por ti y Rose respondió que estaban los dos aquí y que volvían luego, pero tardaron bastante y decidí venir para saber qué ocurría y cuando llegué me sorprendió gratamente que madre e hijo mantenían una charla acerca de mí, ya sabes que me encanta oír escondido tras una puerta lo que yo no debería oír. – Ginny frunció el ceño. El maldito perfume de Harry parecía atontar las ideas de Ginny y no pensaba racionalmente.

- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – Se limitó a preguntar.

- Oí el comentario de mi boca... y creo que me mentiste cuando decías que era malo besando. – Ginny soltó una carcajada que casi despierta a James.

- Bien... escuchaste suficiente. – Susurró, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de la escena y de las confesiones que Harry escuchara, hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó de él. Lo miró fijamente. - ¡escuchaste demasiado! – Exclamó en un susurro, Harry la miró divertido, rió.

- Escuché palabras que ansié oír hace casi dos años, bonita.

- Eso es mentira, debes sentir rabia... ¡Hasta odio hacia mí! – Harry rió, le encantaba exasperar a Ginny. Eso le infundía autocontrol.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque debí decirlas antes, mucho antes

- Eso es verdad...

- Siempre que iba a hablar, tú decías tener un viaje inaplazable de negocios con tu abogada, o simplemente no tenías tiempo cuando venías por James. – Harry sonrió.

- Tú dijiste amarme cuando nació James...

- Y tú no respondiste nada, solo sonreíste... eso me descolocó bastante, yo creía que tú me querías... – Añadió con los ojos en lágrimas, Harry se acercó y tomó las manos de la pelirroja.

- No te quiero... – Ginny dejó que las lágrimas siguieran su curso, Harry levantó sus manos y las posó en el rostro de Ginny secándole las lágrimas. – No te quiero... te amo, te adoro... Cuando nació James fue el día más feliz de mi vida, porque conocí a ese niño que ahora me roba el corazón, ese niño que ambos creamos por amor... y tú una ves más me hiciste sonreír diciendo con tanta ternura abrazando a nuestro hijo a solo minutos de que naciera, que me amas... Dios, necesitaba darte el tiempo que tú estimaras necesario para cerrar esas viejas heridas. – Ginny lo miraba con tanto amor, sentía que todo el mundo estaba en los ojos de Harry.

- Pero...

- Tú y James son mi vida, pero tú lo has sido de mucho antes, fuiste mi comienzo y quiero que seas mi final… – Ginny sonrió triste, por muy dulces que sonaran esas palabras, solo eran vacías, palabras vacías.

- Ya no importa... tú estás con otra mujer, y lo respeto... y sé que es importante para ti... al menos para olvidar lo nuestro durante mucho tiempo...

- ¿Por qué tienes tanta imaginación? ¿Por qué siempre me interrumpes? ¿Por qué crees que estoy con otra mujer? ¿Cómo piensas que olvidé todo, mujer? – Ahora estaba enfadado. Se separó unos centímetros de ella.

- No es imaginación, te interrumpo porque creas un mundo que no existe, es lógico pensar que estás con otra mujer, todos se dan cuenta que olvidaste todo. – Harry blanqueó los ojos.

- Ginny...

- No, escúchame tú ahora, tú me dijiste que dirías algo cada ves que me vieras y hace más de un año no lo dices ¿Cómo pretendes que me diera por aludida? ¡Cada ves que intentaba hablar contigo tú te ibas de viaje con tú abogada y apenas nos veíamos! Le pedías a Ron que llevara a James para que lo vieras... casi siete meses sin verte, sin poder decir que ya no quería que te fueras más, que te amo, que todo está enterrado bajo tierra, sin poder disfrutar juntos de nuestro hijo, no imaginaba a la mujer que te acompañaba en el auto cuando venías a dejar a James. – Terminó por susurrar, dolida. Harry la miró sin pestañear. Se acercó a ella y tomó las manos entre las suyas.

- Bonita... hace mucho tiempo que estoy solo. – Ginny se soltó con violencia de sus manos y le lanzó una mirada incrédula. - ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó, Ginny miró nerviosa a James por si los gritos de Harry lo despertaran, James dormía profundamente, Harry no dejaba de mirarla. – No tengo tiempo para citas, entre el trabajo y James tiempo me falta.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero el trabajo incluye a tú abogada y para ella tuviste casi siete meses... solo para ella. – Ginny se maldijo por sonar tan desesperada, pero necesitaba que él supiera todo.

- Ginny, esa mujer...

- ¡Es con la que estás ahora! – Ahora fue Harry quien miró preocupado a James, frunció el ceño y la miró.

- Allie Hamilton está casada hace diez años tiene dos hijos, y a ese viaje de negocios fue con toda su familia. Ahora que Ron tiene vacaciones no puedo descuidar los problemas de la empresa, es un caos que me trae histérico donde en lo único que pienso es en ti y en James para encontrar paz, Desde que nació nuestro hijo no tengo tiempo para otra mujer en mi vida, no tengo el tiempo ni el espacio ni mucho menos las ganas, eres la única mujer que llena mis espacios vacíos... – Ginny no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró.

- Déjame decir que antes no dudabas en enredarte con cuanta mujer se te cruzara, y ¿Ahora me dices que desde que nació James no has estado con mujeres siendo el mujeriego empedernido que eres? – Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, esa mujer que tenía enfrente no podía ser más difícil.

- Primero, antes no estaba enamorado de ti, no tenía hijo y no tenía tanto trabajo como el que tengo ahora. Segundo, ¿Te das cuenta que jamás crees en mí? ¡No tengo novia y no la he tenido desde que tus antojos se volvieron extremadamente sexuales cuando estabas esperando a James! – Exclamó en un susurro. Ginny se ruborizó.

- ¿Por qué venías a dejar a James con esa mujer? – Al preguntar eso, a Harry le pareció ver a una niña a quien se le negaban sus caprichos, sonrió.

- Suspendía toda la tarde que debía trabajar para estar con James, luego volvía a trabajar en cuanto dejaba a James en esta casa, pasaba por otros dos accionistas de paso a la oficina. Es más, creo que solo han sido en tres oportunidades que he estado solo con Allie, Ginny, ella no es más que la abogada de la empresa... Por Dios, pregúntale a Ron si me he comportado diferente con esa mujer...

- Cuando venías por James ni preguntabas un "como estas, Ginny" Nada... yo pensaba que... tú te aburriste de esperar y que esa mujer había hecho que olvidaras... que me olvidaras. – Se corrigió absolutamente triste. Harry la miró profundamente, intentando aparentar calma con esas palabras, cuando lo único que sentía era desesperación tras escuchar esa tristeza que le congelaba el alma.

- No quería presionar tus decisiones, bonita, quizá nos hubiese ayudado bastante a los dos decir las cosas mucho antes, tienes razón debí decir todos los días que te amo como idiota, que sin ti esta vida me parece demasiado simple, la única esperanza que tenía para salir adelante era James y que me ilusionaba pensar en que algún día seremos una maravillosa familia los tres.

- ¿Por qué quieres formar una familia ahora, si antes la sola idea te repugnaba? – Él simplemente se dedicó a observarla y sonreírle. Miró unos segundos a James, Tenía el mismo modo de dormir que su madre, en una especie de ángel que apenas abriera sus ojitos se transformaba en un diablillo para hacer de las suyas, definitivamente igual que Ginny. Sonrió. Luego miró intensamente a Ginny.

- Porque me enamoré de ti, me enamoré de nuestro hijo, me enamoré de la vida que he planeado para nosotros, me enamoré de la forma en que dices amarme, me enamoré de tus mil formas de torturarme y fastidiarme, me enamoré de tu cuerpo, me enamoré de tú sonrisa, me enamoré de la compleja y sencilla manera que eres Ginevra Weasley. – Suspiró, los ojos de Ginny brillaban, amaba más que a nada en el mundo a ese hombre y a su hijo... pero temía que todo volviera a fracasar.

- No quiero que mi vida fracase una ves más... – Decía aterrada.

- No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, y estoy seguro que no fracasaremos porque ahora mi vida es un fracaso sin ti y sin James, necesito volver a sentir que eres solo mía y que tú entiendas que por más que mi pasado me condene, tú eres la única mujer que me interesa en la vida, que mi vida entera eres tú, que eres el aire que necesito para vivir, Ginny, y aunque intenté olvidarme de ti, todo sin excepción vuelve a ti. – Los ojos de Ginny brillaron, miró a Harry y se perdió en ese mar esmeralda. Estaba aterrada con la perspectiva de fracasar una ves más, de ver todo lo que amaba perdido... Harry veía todos los miedos en los ojos de Ginny, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por las mejillas de Ginny. - Debo pensar e imaginar que justamente ahora tú deberías decir dulcemente "Te amo, Harry" Yo sonreiría y te diría "Te amo bonita y haré lo imposible por nosotros y por ese niño que ahora ni se entera de lo que ocurre" Entonces tú me regalarías esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes y te besaría... comprobarías que soy mágico besando de caso contrario podríamos practicar toda la noche, toda la vida. – Terminó por susurrar cerca del oído de Ginny, ella se estremeció y se separó solo un poco de él para perderse en la mirada del padre de su hijo, suspiró.

- Debo confesar algo antes de poner en práctica ese "Intercambio de opiniones" – Ambos sonrieron. Ginny le acarició el rostro, mientras sonreía. - ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que fuiste por la cajita feliz? – Harry soltó una carcajada y asintió. – Bien, sé que debí decir esto hace mucho tiempo... pero no sabía cómo... el punto es que desde esa tarde me di cuenta que no quería mi vida separada de la tuya, que esas palabras vacías no iban a separarme del padre de mi hijo y que nada ni nadie me quitaría al hombre que amo porque por él soy capaz de todo... Te amo, niño. – Harry la miró sonriendo, feliz que ella dijera esas palabras y más convencido que nunca que ahora las cosas iban a ir mejor. Ginny sonrió, entendiendo que era lo que Harry pensaba, ella también lo sabía desde ese momento, se acercó y lentamente lo besó. Él profundizó el beso desesperado por sentir sus labios, amándola por existir, venerándola por darles esa segunda oportunidad, cuando ella se separó lo miró a los ojos y su nariz acarició la de él. – Te amo. – Susurró.

- Te adoro. – Sonrió Harry, cuando iba a besarla nuevamente, escucharon el llanto de un niño, ambos miraron a James que despertaba asustado extendiendo los brazos para que su madre lo acunara en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Preguntó preocupada Ginny mientras lo mecía en sus brazos.

- ¡Mamá! – Lloró James, Harry le tomó la manito a su hijo.

- ¿Qué sucede campeón? ¿Qué hizo que despertaras tan atormentado?

- ¡Papá! – Sonrió James, como si tan solo de ver a su padre sus miedos se disiparan. –

- Awa... bu... papá... más. – Balbuceó, lo que provocó una risa en su padre y una mirada severa de su madre.

- No te rías, James ya debería decir al menos una frase pequeña. – Lo reprendió Ginny.

- Cariño, solo tiene un año y medio.

- Al menos una frase coherente.

- Dice mamá, papá, más, leche... a veces me dice Arry. – Ginny resignada sonrió. – Dice Teddy, Osy, pero todos sabemos que quiere llamar a su prima, dice claramente jugar...

- Sí, vaya que juega y hace travesuras.

- ¿Yo? – Preguntó James inocentemente, Harry soltó una carcajada, Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Sí, tú jovencito.

- James... ¿Crees que te divertirías si tú y yo nos confabulamos en contra de tu hermosa madre? – Preguntó Harry, susurrándole a James. Ginny rió.

- ¡Ta! – Gritó James.

- ¡Vaya! Qué gran aprecio demuestras tenerme, ni siquiera porque cambio tu pañal todos los días, no me quieres, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

- No, no, no – Repitió James abrazando fuertemente a su madre. Harry rió e intentó abrazar a Ginny, pero James no lo dejó. – ¡Mamá mía! Mía, mía. – Concluyó autoritariamente, esta ves Ginny soltó una carcajada estridente y Harry frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo.

- Lamentablemente para ti tú madre es solo mía...

- ¡No! – Exclamó James riendo, Ginny estaba divertida viendo a padre e hijo.

- No, es de tú padre, en exclusividad. – James miró a su madre.

- No le hagas caso cariño, solo soy tuya. – Sonrió Ginny, James rió fuerte.

- Bien qué te parece una tregua... mmm... vaya, me pregunto qué es lo que tengo en el bolsillo, parece ser un caramelo o un chocolate... – Añadió comprador, Ginny blanqueó los ojos y James sonrió.

- ¿Uche? – Preguntó James mirando expectante a su padre, Harry sonrió asintiendo.

- Sí, ¿Te parece discutir los tiempos en que tú madre estará contigo y conmigo?... estaba pensando y cómo debo trabajar, ¿Qué te parece que esa mujer hermosa y tremendamente irresistible que tienes por madre sea toda tuya por el día y luego en las noches donde ella podrá atender mis necesidades será toda mía? – Ginny cerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada, definitivamente había extrañado las locuras de ese hombre, Harry aprovechó aquel momento para enseñarle el chocolate a su hijo, y James pidió estar en los brazos de su padre y Harry recibió a su hijo encantado.

- Genial, me cambias por un chocolate.

- No mamá. – Negó James, mirando como su padre quitaba el envoltorio del dulce y lo dejaba cuidadosamente en las manitos de su hijo, mientras él sonreía

- Me parece que aún debemos discutir otro tema, James Sirius Potter. – Comenzaba Harry, adaptando un tono serio, James lo miró y Ginny puso los brazos en jarra mirando ceñuda a uno y luego a otro. – Primero debo saber si tú madre es soltera. – Ginny blanqueó los ojos, Harry le lanzó una mirada apremiante a su mujer.

- Lo soy. – Sonrió ella.

- Bien, señor Potter, ¿Usted nos daría el consentimiento para que su maravillosa madre y yo nos casemos? – Ginny quedó pasmada, sorprendida con la pregunta.

- Harry...

- Disculpe señorita, pero estamos tratando algo importante, está decidiendo si nos podemos casar...

- ¿No crees que sería mejor preguntarle antes a la novia?

- ¿Y que el resto de la vida me reproche el jamás consultarle a él si podía casarme con su madre? Amor, primero son leves empujones para no abrazarte, después hará una escena de celos porque nos vio besándonos, no nos arriesguemos y escuchemos lo que él nos dirá... – Ginny rió, Harry se dirigió nuevamente a su hijo. - ¿Está dispuesto a compartir a tan espectacular mujer y madre, señor Potter? – Ginny blanqueó sus ojos. James arrugó su rostro y compuso una sonrisa compradora que hizo sonreír a sus padres.

- Ta... Uche? – Fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa impecable en su rostro.

- Muy bien, es un trato, todos los días barras de chocolates y puedo casarme con tú madre.

- Ta... – Dijo serio James.

- Gracias, me encanta, mi futuro esposo prácticamente me compra y mi hijo acepta todo por unos miserables chocolates, ¡bravo! – Ironizó Ginny.

- Debía proponer algo convincente, cariño, fue muy severo en plantear sus condiciones, primero serán chocolates, luego escobas y cuando salga del colegio pretenderá que le compre autos para pavonearse con mujeres...

- Claro que no, James no se pavoneará con nadie. – Replicó ella, escandalizada. Harry y James rieron.

- Amor, James es un Potter, eso significa romper corazones en el colegio y seguir haciéndolo después...

- No quiero que mi hijo siga ese absurdo ejemplo de ti, ¿Verdad cariño? – Añadió dirigiéndose a James, él miró a su padre y Harry frunció el ceño. James le hizo un gesto comprador a su madre y ella sonrió resignada. – Definitivamente estoy perdida con ustedes. – Ginny se acercó a Harry y él la abrazó por la cintura sonriendo complacido.

- Gracias Ginevra Molly Weasley por existir, y por tener en mis brazos a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida.

- Gacia... – Murmuró James mirando a su madre, ella y Harry soltaron una carcajada. Luego de unos segundos de un acogedor silencio Ginny preguntó algo que la tenía desconcertada.

- ¿Es verdad? – Murmuró. Harry y James la miraron.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Harry, al tiempo que un rebelde mechón se soltaba del moño improvisado de Ginny, y él delicadamente lo dejaba detrás del oído, mirándola atentamente, sonriendo feliz.

- ¿Qué nos casaremos? – Preguntó temerosa. Ella irradiaba esa ternura en todo lo que hacía y decía, cosa que encantaba cada día más a Harry.

- James dijo que no pondría objeciones y que aceptaría que ya no era el único hombre en la vida de su madre, siempre y cuando no olvidara la barra de chocolate diaria así ambos disfrutaríamos de las ventajas de una madre y esposa perfecta. – Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Te das cuenta que en esta familia es todo al revés?

- ¿Al revés?

- Si, Primero cortamos luego me entero que estoy embarazada y después de dos años nos casamos. – Harry rió y James al ver a su padre siguió su ejemplo.

- Vale la pena soportar cualquier cosa si después estamos juntos, bonita. – Harry dejó descansar su cabeza en la de ella mientras decía eso, Ginny suspiró y lo besó suavemente.

- Ya quiero ser la señora Potter.

- Ya quiero hacerte el amor – Ella sonrió, y Harry la besó con más pasión esta ves

- Papá... – James interrumpió el beso de sus padres y ellos lo miraron. El niño estaba cubierto de chocolate en el rostro y la polerita.

- James... acabo de cambiarte. – Lo reprendió Ginny.

- Mamá... – Ya sabía cómo evadir las reprimendas de su madre, compuso una risa compradora, eso siempre ganaba, Harry soltó una carcajada, y Ginny sonrió. James apoyó ambas manitos en la mejilla y boca de su padre. Ginny rió, su futuro esposo e hijo estaban manchados en chocolate.

- James... – Suspiró Harry y frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo me voy a limpiar ahora? – Ginny le sonrió coqueta, acercó su boca al oído de Harry.

- Nada que mi lengua no pueda limpiar, cariño. – Susurró, en un tono sugestivo.

- James te puedes limpiar en mi cara. – Sonrió Harry, Ginny soltó una carcajada. James los abrazó a los dos, sus padres quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos sonrieron.

- Te amo. – Susurró Ginny, Harry la besó suavemente. Y James queriendo participar también juntos sus labios a los de sus padres. Ginny sonrió. – Mmm... Que beso más dulce.

- Que beso más feliz. – Corrigió Harry.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó James. En el aire de aquella habitación solo se respiraba felicidad.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! – Gritaba Hermione, cuando llegó hasta la habitación, vio como Harry y Ginny tenían chocolate en los labios y para que decir que James estaba cubierto en chocolate. Sonrió sorprendida.

- Ginevra Potter dentro de poco, amiga. – Dijo Ginny sin dejar de mirar a su futuro esposo, Harry sonrió mirándola con la felicidad anegada en sus ojos, abrazándola a ella y a su hijo, la familia sonreía feliz. Ella había enamorado a un hombre que juraba jamás hacerlo, y ahora estaba ahí cargando al hijo de ambos, perdiéndose en la mirada de ella, absoluta y plenamente feliz.

_Travesura realizada._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nos seguiremos viendo en Atado a ti, espero que por allá también se pasen y si no lo han hecho los invito cordialmente a pasar por allí!<em>**

**_muchas gracias a todos!_**


End file.
